


The Path Forward

by roobirdtx79



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 110,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobirdtx79/pseuds/roobirdtx79
Summary: With Alice injured on a murder investigation, Matthew needs not only an interim Police Surgeon but also a temporary replacement to lead his Ballarat team.  The Blake extended family includes a number of very capable and talented individuals who will assist him. Characters are from The Doctor Blake Mysteries, Family Portrait, The Blake Mysteries: Ghost Stories, and my AO3 stories, Return to Ballarat and Where On Earth Have You Been, Lucien?





	1. Re-discovering the path

Chapter 1: Re-discovering the path

Jean heard the telephone ring once about 5 AM on Friday morning, June 23, 1967 and then it stopped. Either Matthew or Alice must have answered it. So one or both of them would be leaving on a case. Since Jean was awake, she slipped out of bed, put on her heavy robe and warm house shoes. The house was always chilly, drafty this early in the morning. She looked back at Lucien, who was still soundly sleeping. Jean thought, at least I did not wake him up. She walked into the kitchen to help prepare breakfast for her two dear friends. 

The weather forecast was, once again, for drizzle and temperatures in the single digits. Alice and Matthew would need to have something like porridge this morning, to help them stay warm. Jean heard Alice and Matthew walking down the hallway to the kitchen and told them she would help with a warm meal to start their day. The three chatted, ate breakfast and drank a couple cups of tea. Jean asked them, “Are you both dressed warmly?” Alice smiled at Jean, “Certainly hope so. The case is an apparent murder of a 40-year old male, found at Lake Wendouree near the shoreline, and of course, we will be outside. Bill and Peter will drive us. We will keep in touch. Thank you for getting up with us this morning.” Both Matthew and Alice hugged Jean as she let them out the front door to the waiting police cruiser.

Jean returned to the kitchen, put the dishes in the sink, made certain the kettle was off and left a couple boxes of cereal as well as a loaf of bread on the table for Aaron, who would be working outside with Cliff. Let’s see, doing what? Yes, fence repair of all things. During the week Rose always ate breakfast on her way to work and would be gone very soon as well. Jean smiled to herself as she realized that she and Lucien could spend time in bed this morning, maybe have a fire in the fireplace in their bedroom, have a leisurely beginning to their day.

As she walked back to the bedroom, crawled back into bed, she was thinking about her Lucien. They were now a few months after his photograph ‘meltdown,’ when he remembered what precipitated his near fatal hit to the neck and skull by Boris Green, the infamous Mystery Man. His flashback was so extreme he experienced the intense pain, nausea and many other symptoms that he had when he was hit in October 1964. The entire POW team came up to help him work through the event, help him understand what had happened. 

Since then, he pulled himself together and continued to help his POW mates as well as Alice in the Blake Surgery, assisted Alice in the Ballarat morgue several times a week, participated in two group sessions each week, and had his weekly meeting with Richard. He was reading extensively in the medical literature, writing in his journal, and sketching. The Melbourne POW group was sponsoring an art exhibit in about three months at hospital and he was working on two submissions, which Jean thought were quite good. 

Several mornings a week, he and Aaron went swimming with Matthew and some of the police officers. Well, until the last few days. That is when Lucien started wearing a different knee brace, using his cane, propping his leg up. He did not say anything about it to her. She decided to make him talk with her this morning about his knee, perhaps speak with Aaron about it as well.

Jean was still wide awake and she began thinking about their boarder, Aaron Gage. He was serving as a general practitioner for three days a week in the Blake Surgery. He spent the rest of his week at Jean’s Place or working with his group session mates, doing manual labor. His flashbacks were lessening – that skull fracture he received in December 1964 certainly set him back or perhaps brought to the forefront the long-standing issues he was struggling with, but did not acknowledge. Aaron had proven to be a huge help with Lucien when the photograph triggered the enormous flashback. Jean thought to herself, he is a younger version of Joseph. Lucien and I have really bonded with him. I cannot believe he remains content with that little bedroom on the second floor. He dressed like he worked outside most days, which he did, and if you did not know that he was a physician, a tropical disease specialist, you would never guess that in a hundred years.

Jean knew this kind of day would make Lucien a grouch, in reality – a number one grouch. His knee had been troublesome for a few days, even though he was using his brace and cane, Jean thought his knee looked swollen. She had asked him yesterday about it, to at least ask Aaron or Alice for help, and he just gave her a look, then a growl, and finally said, “I _am_ a doctor Jean. I can take care of myself.” Well, Jean thought, I have heard enough of that reply, so this morning if he answers me once again with a similar response, which I know he will, I will be ready with my retort. 

As Jean smiled at her love, he began to stir, grinned at her, reached for her to embrace. She kissed him, cuddled up to his chest, and he jumped. “My land Jean, your feet are like ice. Have you been running around outside already?” “No, but I have fixed breakfast for Alice and Matthew who left about 30 minutes ago. Are they really that cold?” as she tried to place a cold foot on his warm leg. “You, my love, are asking for it, do you know that?” Then he winced, “Damn knee. Hurts this morning.” “Lucien, talk to me about it.” “Jean, it is fine, nothing to worry yourself about. I _am_ a doctor, I should know,” Lucien told her, looking away from her intense gaze, raised eyebrow.

“You mean the way our friend, Gus Wilson, diagnosed his ‘arthritic wrist,’ took too many pain pills and nearly fell on his face? Are you that kind of doctor? Are you Lucien Radcliffe Blake?” Jean asked him, with a very sassy tone to her voice. He just grimaced at her, knowing she was hitting the mark, spot on. He should ask for help. “Alright, Jean, I understand what you are telling me. I will talk with Aaron this morning before he leaves to work with Cliff. Will that satisfy you, my love?” Lucien asked her, reaching for her hands to hold, and as he got closer, ready to kiss her on the lips, and maybe do more, a ‘Bloody Hell’ rolled out of his mouth.

“Lucien, we help each other in this house. That is a given, has always been the way we live together here. We share in the good, the bad, we make every day easier for each other. We can ask for help from our extended family. No stubborn streaks, my love. Doesn’t help either one of us,” Jean told him. “I know, I know. And yes, I will ask for help, today, this morning, I promise you, I will,” Lucien told his love, smiling at his Jean, still mumbling his displeasure at having to ask, for anything.

Aaron had his day planned, just the way he enjoyed them now. Working outside, with Cliff on his farm, doing fence repair. Once he was finished there, he would move to Arnie’s place and then on to Vincent’s farm. Living in Ballarat, not in Melbourne, had done wonders for him. He felt more centered now than in the last decade. He had a standing appointment with Richard every Tuesday, and was an active participant in the Tuesday and Thursday Group Session meetings in the Blake living room. He wrote in his journal and enjoyed living in the Blake house. He practiced as a GP on Tuesday through Thursday, and the rest of the week, was his – being outside, doing manual labor or at certain times during the year, decorating cakes and biscuits with the help of Jean, Allie, Ella and Kate.

Maybe his idea of attending University, Medical School, becoming a tropical disease specialist, which were all childhood dreams, though now accomplished, were not what he needed to be doing. Richard and he were working through that issue week after week. He was not certain if he was doing what he needed to be doing with his life. He had also talked extensively with Matthew, Alice, Jean and Lucien about this same question, whether in medicine or police work. If he was waiting for something to happen or someone to give him the insight – well, it had not happened. Maybe it never would. 

Jean heard Aaron come down the steps from his bedroom on the second floor of the Blake house. As he approached the kitchen, he heard Jean ask, “Aaron, Aaron, do you have time to come into our bedroom?” She sounded somewhat distressed, perhaps needing some assistance. “Jean, yes I was heading to the kitchen. I hope I did not wake you and Lucien, tried to be quiet. How can I help?” “Come on in here, would you, please?” Jean asked the younger physician. As he walked into the bedroom, he noticed that they were both still in bed, with Lucien looking somewhat perturbed at Jean. His face was fixed in a grimace, his body tense. He did not appear to be feeling up to his typical ‘fit as a fiddle’ this morning, in Aaron’s estimation. 

“Good morning to you both. Lucien, did that ‘Bloody Hell’ come from you?” Aaron asked, in a light hearted manner. However, Lucien bellowed back, “Of course it did, Aaron. Damn knee, cold damp day, not a happy camper this morning. Not at all. Jean wants you to look at my knee. Well for that matter, um I am asking you as well. Will you help me Aaron?” Lucien asked, looking at Aaron, then Jean. And then he said, “See, Jeannie Blake, I can ask for help, damn near choked on it, but I did ask,” as he picked up her hand, kissed it, let out a groan. 

“Let me see your knee, Dr. Blake,” Aaron told him, trying to sound professional while grinning at Jean, and then trying to look sternly at Lucien, before he smiled at him. Putting his jacket and cap on the bed, he sat next to Lucien, uncovered his left leg, and saw a knee, that was swollen, certainly not as bad as in hospital when he first met Lucien, but he needed some assistance with it. “How long, Blake, have you been dealing with this?” Aaron asked him. “Since yesterday.” Jean looked at Lucien, raised an eyebrow, punched him in the arm, and he began again. “Well, Aaron, that is not exactly truthful. Monday is when I noticed a difference, hard to bend, slightly swollen, put the heavier brace on my leg, used my cane, kept it propped up when I could. Damn, it hurts this morning.”

Aaron examined his knee, moved it into a variety of positions, mimicking the exercises he had Lucien do in the aquatic therapy tank so many months ago. Lucien could complete a number of them but as he got closer to the infamous number 12, he teared up, and started cursing. “Language, Dr. Lucien Blake, please,” Jean told him, holding his hand, wiping his tears. “Sorry, sorry. Aaron and Jean, I can be so stupid stubborn at times. I need to be truthful with both of you. I think I know that and then look at what I have done.” “And Blake, quit pounding on yourself. You did ask me for help. We will figure this out,” Aaron told him.

“Lucien, I am going to our surgery and pull some medications and get a compression bandage and some cold packs for you, and will place a call to Gus. You and I need to talk with him about getting you to Melbourne, hopefully tomorrow or maybe Sunday. That will give me a good excuse to drive your spiffy car, as your chauffer, my Lord and Lady,” Aaron told them, as he stood up, bowing slightly to his good friends, trying to lighten the mood as he considered the next steps for Lucien and his injured knee. 

“Aaron, what do you think Gus will do?” Jean asked him. “Jean, for a start, Gus probably will want several x-rays, consult with Paul, based on their examination of his knee, perhaps drain it. So Lucien, you need to replay the last few days and see if you can remember a specific time when you twisted your knee, slipped, caught yourself, because Gus will ask you. You and I will wrap your knee, select a heavier brace, get your crutches from the closet. No weight on the leg at all. Then we eat breakfast, you take your medications, drink some tea, prop your knee up, pack it in cold/hot compresses today and await Gus’ call.” “Sounds like a plan, my friend. Sometimes, I can be such a stubborn fool. Thank you for the help,” Lucien told him, as he shook his hand. 

“Blake, we all have trouble asking for help. We all want control, and to relinquish it, even for a little while, is hard, for all three of us to do. I remember not long ago, I needed help, and well, you both remember the situation I got myself into,” Aaron told them both, smiling at his good friends. “Don’t know where I would be without you two, and my bedroom upstairs, I just don’t.” 

“And I think Dr. Gage you need to start using this special ‘Blake Lotion’ on your rough winter hands,” as Lucien pitched Aaron a jar of Jean’s hand lotion, grinned at him. “Yes, I think you are right, Dr. Blake, but maybe a version that does not have the smelly, flowery fragrance to it,” Aaron told him, as he opened the container. Jean gave him a look, raised an eyebrow at him, and said, “Just what is wrong with my hand lotion, Dr. Gage? It works better with the smelly stuff in it.” “Yes, ma’am, whatever you say,” Aaron told her, grinning broadly at her. “Jean, you have your sassy streak going this morning and we have not even eaten breakfast yet,” Lucien told her, smiling at his love. “I like that.” 

“I am off to get the supplies I need, and will wrap your leg, help you get some lounge pants on, your robe, and then find your crutches. I hope Jean is making us porridge this morning,” Aaron told Lucien, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you Aaron. Yes, thank you,” Blake told him. “Certainly glad you are living with us in our house.” “So am I, Lucien.”

As they were eating breakfast, Cliff came in the backdoor, “Good Morning to you three. Got some tea?” “Of course, and some breakfast, if you are hungry,” Jean told him. “No, just something to warm me up. Chilly, windy, and some of the roads are slick. Aaron, I went to pick up our supplies for today and they have not arrived. Will be Tuesday before they are available. So fence mending is delayed for a while. Hope it will be warmer by then. Dr. B., you got your leg propped up. Troubles?” “Yes, Cliff, my knee is swelling up, hurts, thought it was just the colder weather, now not so certain. Aaron is helping me this morning,” Lucien told him. “You listen to him, you hear, Dr. B.? Don’t argue with him. Aaron is a good mate, got a good head on his shoulders,” Cliff told him, stating the obvious. 

Before they finished drinking their second cup of tea, the phone rang and Aaron answered it, “Blake Residence, Aaron Gage speaking.” “Morning, Aaron, let’s talk about our Blake,” Gus told him. As Aaron sketched out the issues with Lucien’s knee, Lucien walked to another telephone extension, got involved in the conversation. The three of them decided to meet on Saturday at noon in Gus’ workshop. Gus confirmed the medications that Aaron had prescribed, as well as the brace Lucien thought he should have on his leg, the use of crutches, elevation of his knee, the cold/hot alternating packs. 

“Lucien, you did right, asking Aaron for help. He has a good head on his shoulders, listen to both Jean and him. Behave yourself, understood? See you all in the morning,” Gus told them. “Gus, thank you for calling so quickly. I know you have surgery all day. I will behave, not going to get on Jean’s bad side, no, I can’t do that,” Lucien added. “I wouldn’t either, Blake. And Lucien, think about what might have caused this flare up. You have done remarkedly well for so many months, probably something simple, unremarkable at the time,” Gus told him, and then reminded him to have Aaron wrap his leg. “Already done, Gus.”

Lucien grinned at Aaron, and said with a chuckle, “So my physician and friend, Dr. Aaron Gage, you have a ‘good head on your shoulders’ as stated by two very knowledgeable Blake family members, Cliff and Gus. And let me tell you, Aaron, I agree fully. Didn’t need to tell me that, no way.” Aaron looked at Blake and grinned, shaking his head.

After Cliff left, Lucien walked to the bedroom, stretched out on the couch, and Jean covered him with a blanket. Aaron brought in some firewood, got the fire started, and Jean prepared a hot water bottle for his knee. He settled into the couch, pulled the blanket to his neck, and smiled at Jeannie. “Pain meds are kicking in. I am glad that you made me talk to Aaron and he called Gus. Will you stay with me, please, my love?” Lucien asked, looking so like the little lost boy who appeared every once in a while.

“Yes, of course. Put your head on my lap, and I will talk with you, hold your hand. Did you know that Matthew and Alice were called out very early this morning? I think they left about 5:30 AM. Rose went to work at 6 leaving the three of us in the house by ourselves. If Aaron left early, like I thought he was, we could have had no interruptions until lunch, I figured.” “Will you take a rain check, Mrs. Blake? Bloody thing hurts this morning, don’t want it to um yes, well you know – “ 

“Lucien, just say it, –” “Get really bad, swollen, like when I showed up in hospital, let’s see, in December 1964. So what are we going to do this morning?” Lucien asked Jean, kissing her hand. “I need to work on the POW grant meeting materials. We are in Melbourne next Friday, the 30th of June. Do you feel like writing or perhaps sketching, Lucien?” “Yes, I need to write, and but first I would love another cup of tea.” 

“Let me,” Aaron told them. “You two look very comfortable on the couch. I will get the tea, if I can join you. This room is really warm and toasty. Can you believe that I was going to work outside all day today, probably freeze my um yes toes off if I was not careful,” Aaron caught himself, breaking into a huge grin. Jean looked at him, with a mischievous look in her eyes, “Aaron, I thought you were going to mention something higher than your toes – that is if I wasn’t sitting here. Yes, please bring tea for three.” “Jean, you are right. And I would have been so embarrassed. I brought my journal, need to write today and my latest tropical medicine publication. Will stay out of your way, I will. I am off to get us tea. Be right back.“

The three of them stayed in the bedroom all morning. Jean and Lucien on the couch and Aaron sitting on the floor on a couple of pillows, leaning against the couch. They were each covered in a blanket, watching the fire, and at times, talking about a variety of local and national news items. Both Lucien and Aaron wrote in their journals, read their latest medical publications, discussed the new approaches described. 

For over 30 minutes, Aaron quizzed Lucien on medication protocols. Jean looked at the two of them trying to trick each other, correcting mistakes, high fiving each other at times. Aaron grinned at Lucien and said, with pride, “Dr. Blake, you know your stuff today!” “Aaron, you have worked so hard with me, helping me organize the medications so I can recall them. I can never thank you enough, Dr. Gage. You are an excellent teacher,” Lucien told his friend, smiling at both Jean and Aaron. “And you Dr. Blake are an incredible friend and physician. I feel so fortunate to know both you and Jean,” Aaron told his housemates.

Jean had a paper to edit and once she had completed her take on it, handed it to Aaron for his suggestions. She was working on a follow-up paper about the group session work that Richard, Lucien, and Joseph were doing in the Blake living room. Her goal was to capture the trio of POW physicians and the strides forward not only of the participants but also with the physicians. While Aaron was reading the paper, Jean got up and slipped into some clothing for the day. Once Lucien added his suggestions to the paper, she asked, “Any one getting hungry? I have soup I can heat up, sandwich meat, fresh bread, and some cake for the three of us,” Jean asked them. “Yes, of course I am hungry. I will help you Jean. Let me assist Lucien off of the couch, help him get dressed, and we will be in there in a jiffy,” Aaron told her.

They finished lunch and were starting on a second cup of tea when Lucien asked, “I thought Alice and Matthew would be back by now. Been hours since they left. I understand better now, why we all need to keep in touch, begin to wonder if they are both alright.” “Lucien, Aaron, I assume everything is fine, unless the telephone rings and someone tells me otherwise. Can’t spend all day worrying, although it can be quite difficult, like right now,” Jean told them, as she looked at the telephone. 

“Can I ask you a question, Jean? How did you deal with me being gone for so long? I did not call you. What did I put you through, love?” Lucien asked Jean, almost tearing up. “Lucien, at first we all thought you would call, some police department would call, somebody would call us. But that never did happen. And we all slowly moved on, very reluctantly. And you know, on December 5th, James called Matthew to tell him that you were in his A&E,” Jean told him, smiling at her husband. “Then, Peter Crowe showed up at the front door, told Alice and me we could not leave. Matthew was taking us to Melbourne. Pack my clothing,” Jean told him. “I guess I did not remember that. It still hurts me so badly what I put you through, it just does. I could have called you but couldn’t remember that I had the number, probably couldn’t even make a telephone call,” Lucien said, shaking his head, reaching for Jeannie’s hand to hold, kiss.

“Um, Jeannie, what about making me those chocolatey nutty biscuit things that I like? Let Aaron decorate them. Been a long time since we had them,” Lucien asked, smiling at his love, reaching for her hand. “Are you begging me, Lucien?” Jean asked with a silly look on her face. “Yes, my love, I am, but I can’t get down on my knee to plead my case.” Aaron was grinning at the two of them. “What kind of icing Blake? Vanilla? Chocolate? Both? Are you going to help us?” “Yes, I will most certainly supervise the two of you and be the official ‘taster,’” Lucien said chuckling. “Do you feel better, Lucien?” Aaron asked. “Believe I do, Dr. Gage. Thank you for your excellent care this morning. Of course, I should have asked you earlier.” “Jean, what about making me some Scottish shortbread as well?” Aaron asked, smiling at her. “Of course, I will. And what do you think Matthew would like?” “Jeannie, Matthew will eat anything – just like he did when we were growing up.”

As Jean was checking her baking supplies, putting everything on the table that they would need, the telephone rang. The three of them all jumped at the sound. ‘Bloody Hell,’ roared out of Lucien, confirming what they all felt. ”Sorry, my love. Language, I know.”

Jean was closest to the telephone and quickly answered it. “Blake Residence, Jean speaking.” “Jean, Blake, Hospital, Now!” Matthew shouted and hung up. They all heard what he said, and looked at each other, with looks of ‘What is going on?’ “No biscuits this afternoon, you lot. Let’s get our coats. Lucien, put your medication in your shirt pocket. Aaron, you are driving us. Make certain the tea kettle is off, lock the back door, leave a note for Rose, check the fireplace in our bedroom. We three need to leave,” Jean ordered her two physicians around, as if she had done this many times before.


	2. A Case Gone Awry

Ch. 2: A Case Gone Awry

Aaron, Jean and Lucien walked into hospital and were quickly directed to an A&E treatment room where Alice was lying on a gurney. Aaron was immediately at her side, attending to her, talking with her. “Dr. Harvey, Alice, we are here. Lucien is scanning your medical chart, checking what has been done so far. Jean is talking with Matthew.” “Aaron, you look like a farm hand, and your hair needs to be combed,” Alice told him, grasping his hand very tightly. She was in obvious pain, with what looked to be a severely broken left forearm. “You hold on to me as tightly as you want. I know how much you helped me when I was in hospital with that blasted skull fracture. I needed to hold your hand – you steadied me so many times. We are here to help both you and Matthew,“ Aaron told her, smiling at Alice.

“Supposed to be working on fences today, but too cold. Your left forearm is going to need surgery. We will call Gus as soon as we see the x-rays. Need to tell him exactly what he and his team will be dealing with. Our goal will be to make certain that you are stable, get the pain dampened down, start you on pre-op medication. Did you follow what I just explained?” Aaron asked her, not certain she took in all of the information. Lucien handed Aaron her chart and took over the hand holding, got closer to his colleague.

“Some of it. Friday night surgery, is that even a possibility, Lucien?” Alice asked, trying to smile at Lucien, as she latched onto his hand. “Alice, of course it is. Blake Family has priority with Gus. And you are part of our family,” Lucien told her, wiping some tears from her face. “Everything will be alright, Alice. We will get the pain under control, just stay with us.” “Lucien, take care of Matthew please.” “Yes, of course, Alice. Jean is with him now. Aaron and I will talk with him as well,” Lucien told her. “I am so glad the three of you are here, I am,” Alice told them. Jean walked up to her side and held her hand, “We will take care of Matthew, don’t you worry about that, my dear friend. You tell Lucien and Aaron how to help you, understand?” “Yes, Jean, I do.”

Then, Aaron began his own analysis of her condition by checking her vitals, ordering an EKG, pulling bloods, making certain that correct x-rays were ordered. It was as if he was on autopilot, very calm, cool, and collected. Meanwhile, Lucien and Jean were attending to Matthew, who looked to be in distress. “Matthew, sit down now, and tell us what happened,” Lucien ordered him, as he held his wrist, getting his pulse, and then held his hand, put an arm around his shoulders. “Blake, um is Alice, ah going to be –“ he stopped as he teared up. Lucien handed him a ‘Blake’ handkerchief for his eyes. “Matthew, we will make certain she will be fine, of course we will. I cannot disappoint my childhood friend.”

Aaron joined Jean and Lucien, made Matthew look at him. “Matthew, my friend, Alice is stable, but we have to figure out this serious arm injury. I am thinking we are looking at a trip to Gus in Melbourne, sooner rather than later. Lucien will evaluate the x-rays with me and we will decide very soon. Are you injured?” “No, No, I was trying to stay warm in the car. But Bill got hit in the head and he is next door. Needs several stitches I think,” Matthew told him. “Lucien, I will see to Bill and be right back. When you get the x-rays, let me know,” Aaron told them. “And Lucien, will you start an IV for Alice, get some additional pain medication flowing for her?” 

Jean was holding Matthew’s hand and continued talking with him about the case, “Matthew, will you tell me about the case? What happened?” “Jean, we did the initial investigation of the body, the visible evidence, but you know it was still kinda dark. Photographs were taken and Alice had the body moved to the morgue. We left Bill and Peter and a couple other constables at the scene to collect more evidence, interview any witnesses. Once we were in the morgue and she did an initial look at the body, Alice decided to return to the scene to look for specific evidence, like the potential murder weapon which is a knife, with a serrated blade, needed to find mud mixed with gravel of a certain consistency. Dealing with the fact the guy let the murderer get very close to him, no defensive wounds, trying to piece this all together.”

Matthew continued, “I was in the car, so bloody cold out there. We were going to make it quick and head to the house for lunch with you and Blake, and warm up, talk about the case. I thought Aaron was working outside today and would not be home. So glad he was home as well.”

“Alice walked to the scene, Bill and Peter saw her coming, and then it all happened so fast. This bloke jumped out from behind a gardener’s building, made a dash for it, smacked Bill in the head with something metal, knocking both Alice and Bill to the ground. Bill tried his best to be on the bottom of the pile, but he failed. Then Peter tripped the suspect, and they got into a scuffle, and well, the two of them landed right on the top of Bill and Alice. And wouldn’t you know it, Alice was on the bottom of the pile. Lucky there is not more damage than her arm. Blake, will you be certain there is not more wrong with my Alice?” Matthew stopped talking, wiped his eyes. Jean comforted him, continued holding on to him.

Then Alice interjected some details. “I fell into dirt, grass, even some mud, the ground was very um squishy, if that is a proper word. My coat is muddy and stained and probably needs cleaned. Shoes are muddy as well.” “Alice, despite the stains on your clothing, that is excellent news. With the weight of three men on you, you probably ‘sunk’ into the ground and were not on a solid surface like concrete or brick. I will check you over and be certain there is nothing else amiss,” Lucien told her, as he smiled at his colleague. 

Bill was next door, sitting on the examination table, with a cut that would take eight to ten stitches to close up. A nurse was holding a bandage on his injury and beginning to clean it up, in preparation for the sutures. “Bill, beyond your head injury, what else?” Aaron asked him, as he looked at the chart. “Aaron, I am alright, just a split head. Did not do a very good job protecting Dr. Harvey, did I? I feel so bad, I failed her. She deserved better protection from me.” The staff had x-rays taken of his skull and were awaiting the results. Aaron did his own neurological exam of Bill and found nothing unusual. 

“Aaron, would you stitch up my hard head? I would like either you or the Doc to do it,” Bill asked. “Of course, one of us will. Can you tell me what happened?” Aaron asked. “We were at the scene of a murder this morning, Alice was still doing her investigation at the scene, I was with her, Matthew was in the car staying warm, and Peter was helping us. The scene, well we thought it was clear. We have been there for several hours, didn’t hear anything, see anyone, and then all of a sudden this bloke charged out of nowhere it seemed, swinging this long metal thing at us, ran into both Dr. Harvey and me, and well she ended up on the bottom of the pile, I was in the middle, and when Peter grabbed him, would you believe it, the two of them fell on top of us. I had to stop the pummeling that Peter was giving to that guy. The guy is in jail now. I think three men on top of Dr. Harvey was just too much for her arm. It is really broken bad, isn’t it?” Bill told Aaron, reaching for his injured head. 

“Bill, hands away from your injury. Yes, her forearm appears to be broken in several places. Lucien and I will take care of the arrangements to transport her to Melbourne. Please lie down on the table, let me numb your head, and then I will be back soon to suture the injury. Alright?” Aaron told him. “Yes, Aaron, I will try to be still. Lots of adrenaline still flowing in me,” Bill said, reaching for Aaron’s arm. “Every reason in the world for that still to be the case, Bill. I will be back shortly. One of the nurses will stay with you,” Aaron explained. “Aaron, thank you for helping me.” “You bet. I will do a good repair of your hard head. And Bill, you kept Alice from getting hit with that metal implement, right? In doing that, you did not fail her,” Aaron told him. “I guess that is right, kinda hard to figure, isn’t it, with her hurt so badly,” Bill said, as he sighed, got more comfortable on the hard examination table.

While Aaron was in the next room, Lucien focused on Alice, his colleague and friend. He asked the nurse for a saline IV, several specific medications, and began the work of setting up the IV. Alice looked at him, grimaced as he inserted the IV needle, but told him, “Thank you, Dr. Blake.” “You are ever so welcome, Dr. Harvey,” as he grinned at his colleague. “I imagine we will be Melbourne bound within the hour, and I assume Gus will order pre-op medications and we will be ready to administer them. I have a selection here that I think are probable choices.” “Lucien, do you realize um -“ Jean stopped and smiled at her husband, her love. “Yes, Jeannie Blake, I know which ones to have ready, don’t I? Alice, I am going to start with some IV pain medication, try to get you as comfortable as we can before we leave for Melbourne.” 

“Now, Alice let me do a physical exam on you. We don’t want to miss any other injuries,” Lucien told his friend. He methodically worked his way from her head to her feet, feeling for injuries, looking for cuts, scrapes, carefully felt her shoulders, ribs, and hips, listened to her breathing, did a neurological check. “Well, Alice, your forearm seems to be the injury we need to deal with right now. I think landing in the mud was a good choice, even if you did get somewhat dirty. Didn’t find any additional issues, but will put my notes in the record so the Melbourne folks keep an eye out for injuries developing in the next few days. I will ask Gus to do lower back and hip x-rays when you are in hospital just to be certain. You had a great deal of weight on top of you.” 

“Thank you, Lucien. Did you finally ask Aaron for help this morning? You know you should have asked one of us a couple of days ago, right? You should have been on crutches, then,” Alice scolded him. “Yes, Alice. Of course, you are right. I can be stupid stubborn at times. We all know that. But I asked for help this morning at Jean’s insistence. Bloody knee is swollen. We talked to Gus already. Our plans were to see him tomorrow at noon. Now we will be there earlier than anticipated, and will stay the week with you and Matthew.” 

Aaron returned to Alice’s room and announced, “Bill has a split head, and I have it numbed. Will go back to suture him once we get Alice sorted.” He noticed that Alice had an IV in the top of her right hand, no doubt expertly inserted by Lucien, who had the knack for doing that. The radiologist walked the x-ray films into the room and quickly began to discuss them with Aaron and Lucien. As they had expected, a telephone call to Gus was in order. 

“How bad is it?” Alice asked, in a nearly inaudible voice. “Alice, as we all thought, both ulna and radius are fractured and probably some additional small fragments,” Lucien told her, and then showed her the films. “Good God, Lucien, it is a mess.” “Well, yes, I think we all agree on that point. Aaron is calling Gus right now. If he can do the repair this evening, I will start you on pre-op medication before we leave Ballarat. If not, then heavy pain medication. We will transport you to Melbourne this afternoon in either case,” Lucien told her, his tone decisive, sounding almost like he was giving military orders. Jean thought it was so good to see both Lucien and Aaron making decisions, practicing their profession, seemingly with confidence and ease this afternoon. 

Reaching for Lucien’s hand, Alice asked him, “You need to prop your knee up, you know that right?” Alice told him. “Of course I do, Alice, and that was my afternoon plan – on the bedroom couch, in front of a fire, warm and toasty, with my favorite girl – until the call from Matthew. Kind of hard to do it here but I will as soon as I can.” 

“Gus is finishing up a surgery and he will call us back on this telephone number in 15 minutes or so,” Aaron explained. “Blake, why don’t you sit down and prop your leg up?” “Of course, Dr. Gage. I was thinking the same thing and so was Alice,” Lucien told them, grinning. “Then just do it, Lucien Blake, now, please,” Jean told him, with her eyebrow raised. 

Aaron walked to Alice’s side, held her right hand, smiled at her, “How is the pain? Does Lucien have it under control for you?” “Yes, right now I am doing alright. But, Aaron, I do get very nauseated with anesthesia. Need something to control that when I wake up from surgery, whenever that is scheduled,” Alice told him. “Duly noted, Dr. Harvey. I will put that in the notes, and we will tell Gus and his group.” 

Jean was sitting with Matthew, who looked lost. “Matthew, we will get Alice to Melbourne this afternoon, and we will all go with you. I will talk with James or Hugh about getting us a place to stay for a few days, so we can be with both of you.” “Jean, thank you ever so much. Never felt like this. So different when it was just me. This hurts more because it is Alice. Alice, can I get you anything?” “No, Matthew, can’t have anything in my stomach in case Gus can do the surgery this evening. But please, come close, hold my hand.” “Yes, of course.” As he stood beside her, Matthew leaned over the gurney and gently kissed Alice. “I love you. You being hurt is so hard, never expected this when I asked you to be my Police Surgeon.” Then he told Aaron, “We need to get the wedding band off of her ring finger, before too much swelling.” “Yes, of course, I will do that right now. Here it is, Matthew.” Matthew kissed it, put the ring into his pocket. 

Matthew looked at Alice, Blake and Aaron, “While we wait for Gus to call, I need to talk about this case. We have the body in the morgue and I need one of you, and I guess it is now Aaron, to complete the autopsy. I want Jean and Blake to be in Melbourne with us.” “Of course we are going with you two, stay with you both,” Blake told his good friend.

“Aaron, Alice’s case notes are in the morgue and in the police cruiser. We also need to have someone be the interim superintendent of the station and to take the lead on the investigation until I get back. Since Bill is not going to be much help for several days, any suggestions?” Lucien looked at Matthew and suggested, “My first thoughts are either Charlie or Danny. Perhaps they could be assigned here until you get back – I would think you will be in Melbourne for a week or so with Alice.” 

Looking at both Alice and Matthew, Aaron said, “I could return to Ballarat on Sunday and serve as the interim Police Surgeon, if you would have me. I know I have never done a full case, but I have helped Alice out in the morgue dozens of times, got involved in case discussions and arguments with all of you. I have learned from the best – Lucien and Alice.” Alice smiled at her young friend, “You will do a fine job, Aaron Gage, you will.” “But Aaron, you will need to wear trousers and shirt and tie, alright? Can’t look like you are a farmer,” Matthew told him, grinning. “Of course, Matthew. I can do that for a few days.”

Rose Anderson walked into the room, carrying her camera bag, note pad. “Uncle Matthew, Dr. Harvey, I heard about what happened. What can I do to help?” Matthew began to tell her about the incident, when the telephone rang. Aaron quickly answered, “Aaron Gage speaking.” “Aaron, is this about Lucien – again? What happened to him? Did he fall? Really tear up his knee?” Gus asked him, with obvious worry in his voice. “No, No, Gus, not at all. Lucien is with me and is picking up the other telephone as we speak. It is Alice. Crime scene, somehow she got under three men, severely broken left forearm.” Lucien entered the conversation at that point and told Gus the specifics of the x-rays. Then Gus said, “Can you put me on speaker?” Aaron punched the speaker button and the room heard Gus’ analysis. 

“Alice, Matthew, based on Lucien’s information on the films, I need to do surgery, work on the reconstruction of the breaks, maybe rods, plates, pins, screws, and whatever else we need to do. You called before my team left for the day. So if I schedule this for four hours from now, my team can eat a meal, rest, and then you will be here in Melbourne. How about that Alice?” “Gus, I well, um didn’t expect such quick assistance, but I appreciate you and your group, and on a Friday evening, thank you.” “Blake Family, Alice, Blake Family. Now take me off speaker Aaron, and you, me and Lucien need to talk about Alice’s medications before you leave Ballarat and as you arrive in Melbourne.” 

Once that task was completed, Gus quickly said, “Wait, don’t hang up, James needs to talk to Matthew and Alice. Put us back on speaker,” Gus told them. “James here. Alice, listen, we will all help you as well as Matthew. Don’t worry about anything except following orders from Aaron or the Major. Matthew, I assume you are coming in a Ballarat Police Ambo. Let us know when you are ten minutes from A&E and I will meet you. Get Alice to surgery and you to the surgery lounge. Who else is coming?”

“James, Aaron here. Lucien will be in the Ambo with Alice. I need to suture Bill Hobart’s split head, and then Jean and I are going to the Blake house to pack clothing for everyone. We will be down after the Ambo arrives.” James said with a chuckle, “Aaron Gage, are you driving the Blake Lawson Holden?” Aaron said with a laugh, “You bet I am, Dr. Cornelius. Living up here in the Blake house has its advantages. See all of you later this evening.” “Aaron, come to A&E as well. I will let Danny and Charlie know you are arriving and they can help you with luggage as well as park the car. All of you drive safely. And Alice, remember, let this rag tag crew take care of you. You know they will do a top notch job. See you in a couple of hours,” James said as he said goodbye for the short term. 

“Rose, how did you hear about this?” Matthew asked his niece. “Police radio was being monitored at work. Called the house and no answer. Figured this was the place to check, get a story for the paper. Never thought it would be Alice and Bill. I will take care of the house until all of you get back,” Rose told not only her Uncle but the group. “Rose, would you keep an eye on Bill this evening? I will give you instructions for a possible concussion. He needs to have a watchful eye tonight, limit his activity, monitor his pain medication, and call me in the morning, and both of you need to talk to me,” Aaron asked her. “Of course, I will. We are Blake family. Where is he?” Rose said. 

Lucien and Aaron started Alice on the initial pre-op medications that Gus ordered, and then gathered the additional medications for Lucien to administer as they got closer to Melbourne. Aaron updated her chart, added her x-rays and EKG to the chart. He also made certain that the lab results would be called into Gus as soon as they were available. 

Aaron noticed that Jean and Lucien were together, standing in the corner of the room, holding hands, her head was tucked under his chin. Seemed to him they were recharging each other, settling each other down from a very eventful couple of hours. Jean asked, “Lucien, are you doing alright? This has been such a complicated day and it is not even close to being complete. You are going in the Ambo to Melbourne with Alice, right?” “Yes, I am, for two reasons, Jean. I can stretch my leg out and rest it for a couple of hours and I know Aaron can drive you two, give him an opportunity to drive our Blake Lawson mobile. You will be with him when he enters the POW Suite, help him if he needs it,” Lucien told her smiling, holding her hand. He continued, “But seriously Jean, we um have not really been apart very often since I came back in December 1964. This well is going to be um, I _can_ do this. So many Richard sessions, talking with you, Matthew and Alice, yes, I will be fine. I know Aaron will take care of you, get you to the POW Suite, and I will see you later this evening. We will sleep together, love each other, talk about our day, like we always do. I love you Jeannie Blake.” “Lucien, call us in the POW lounge when you know anything about Alice, alright? We will pack suitcases for everyone and be down as soon as possible,” Jean told him, kissing his neck, several times. “Jean, would you remember to bring me the two knee braces in the closet, my cane and yes, my left shoe.”

Jean and Lucien walked to Alice’s bedside, surrounded Matthew, one on each side of him. Jean held Alice’s hand as well as Matthew’s. “Blake, well, um all of your daily work I have witnessed, with Alice, Aaron, as well as Richard, relearning your medications, it paid off today, and for my Alice, yes it did, my good friend. Thank you,” Matthew told him, reaching for his hand to shake. Alice looked at the three of them, smiled and said, “My incredible friends, my family, I couldn’t ask for any better care today for myself and for my Matthew. Thank you both. And you young man, standing at the end of the bed, grinning at us, get yourself closer to the older adults, you are a big part of this excellent team, and I want to thank you for all the work with Lucien and for living with us in the Blake house.” 

Aaron was quite embarrassed at Alice’s comments, but walked up to Lucien, put his arm on his shoulder and said, “I am so glad that you let me stay in the house with you. And Lucien and Matthew, I will drive your car with great care this afternoon.” “Of course, you will, Dr. Gage,” Matthew told him, sounding like his boss. “No speeding tickets, right? My police surgeon cannot get arrested. Well, at one time this Police Surgeon got arrested, but somehow different rules applied to him then,” as Matthew pointed to Blake and they both grinned. “Later, much later, Aaron, I will talk to you about that turbulent time in my life,” Lucien told him. 

Lucien, Aaron, Matthew and Jean accompanied Alice’s gurney to the waiting ambo where Peter was standing, with the back door open. He did not smile at Alice. Instead, he tried to apologize. “Dr. Harvey, I am so sorry I fell on you. I don’t know what to say. I think I ‘apologized’ to you by beating the um yes the stuffing out of that guy.” “Peter, did you hurt your hands?” Alice mumbled his way. “No ma’am, I don’t think so. Guess time will tell, ma’am.”

Jean hugged Matthew, held Alice’s hand and then kissed Lucien goodbye. “All of you behave yourself, right? Aaron and I will be there soon. Drive safely Peter, do you hear me? So many people I love dearly are in this vehicle, including you, young man,” Jean told him. “Yes, Mrs. Blake, Jean, I will.”

At the last minute, Aaron grabbed a couple of blankets and a small satchel of medical equipment and handed them to Lucien who was in the ambulance waiting for Alice’s gurney. “Ready, Dr. Blake?” “Yes Aaron, I believe so. And I will figure out a way to keep my leg elevated on the trip. Got my own doctor’s orders to follow don’t I?” Aaron grinned at him, hugged Lucien, “You take care of that knee, right?” “Of course, don’t want to get on the bad side of you and Jean.” 

Peter and Matthew were in the front seat, so Matthew could organize their police escort to Melbourne. As Lucien got situated in the back, he elevated his leg, covered it with a blanket. Alice’s gurney was carefully placed in the ambo. Gus’ medication brew had her relaxed, not hurting, and nearly asleep. Lucien held her hand as they pulled away. “Thank you Lucien. You were truly Dr. Blake this afternoon, you know that?” “Yes, I think I do, Alice. And our Aaron, well he was just excellent, a very solid physician indeed,” Lucien told her, beginning to process what he and Aaron had accomplished this cold winter afternoon.


	3. Interminable Waiting Game

Ch. 3: Interminable Waiting Game

Aaron and Jean returned to the A&E and entered Bill’s room. Rose was sitting with him, talking about what happened, and they were deciding what they would eat for dinner and where he was going to sleep that evening at the Blake house. As Aaron got ready to work on Bill’s head, he talked to Rose about what issues to be aware of, what to expect. 

When he began suturing Bill’s head, Aaron took his time, trying to keep the eventual scar as small and contained as possible. “You know, Lucien stitched up Joseph’s head years ago and that is my mark to try to hit this afternoon. Want it to be a professional looking repair for you Bill.” “Aaron, how was Alice?” “Nearly asleep from Gus’ medication choices. Lucien was in the back with her,” Aaron told them. “How did he get in there with his knee?” Rose asked. Jean began chuckling and told her, “On a gurney, of course! Ask him about that when you see him.” 

Once Aaron completed his work on Bill’s head, he asked Rose, “What do you think of that, Rose Anderson?” “Not bad for someone who looks like he was going to mend fences today. And why were you home and not outside freezing, Aaron?” “Cliff did not get the supplies we needed. So I stayed in Blake and Jean’s bedroom, kept the fire going, and since no Surgery hours today, Jean and I were going to bake biscuits this afternoon. Really got derailed, didn’t we?” Aaron told them, smiling. 

Aaron helped Bill sit up, then checked him one more time, “Alright, take it easy for the next couple of days. I need to sign off on the paperwork. Then you and Rose can head to the house. I will get you some medication for you from the Blake surgery,” Aaron explained. Bill reached towards Aaron, they shook hands, “Thank you so much, Aaron.” “Rose, why don’t you and Bill take Alice’s clothing home? Aaron and I are going to pack for all of us and leave for Melbourne,” Jean told her, smiling at her young friend. 

When they entered the Blake house, Jean stopped in Matthew and Alice’s bedroom, gathering several changes of clothing for Matthew first, placing the items in a suitcase. Then for Alice, she only selected a couple of nightgowns, robes, slippers, and one outfit to wear when she returned to Ballarat and added it to their case. She noticed Alice’s crossword puzzle book and Matthew’s cryptogram digest on the table next to the bed and added them to the suitcase as well. Next, Jean walked to their bedroom and selected clothing for a couple of days for the two of them. Aaron found the braces and cane that Lucien wanted. And Jean put in Lucien’s left shoe.

Aaron went up the stairs to his bedroom, gathered up his clothes, his journal, his medications, and was downstairs fairly quickly. “Jean take your grant satchel with you, Lucien’s journals, his sketch tablet and drawing supplies, something to read, maybe your knitting, a sweater for both you and Lucien,” Aaron suggested. “Now, what about medications that you both need?” “Aaron, I have what Lucien and I take. But I did not gather Matthew’s medications.” “Jean, I will do that right now.” “And Aaron do you have your swim suit? I put ours and Matthew’s in for the therapy tank.” “No, I don’t and that is a really good idea, Jean.” 

“Oh Jean, what about cash? If you and Lucien are gone for several days, should you take some? How to cover Matthew and Alice’s extra expenses?” Aaron asked. “And what about you, Dr. Gage? Matthew wants you to look ‘sharp’ for him, being the interim Police Surgeon. For a start, you need a haircut and your beard trimmed up. Do you have clothing you can wear? Or do we need to purchase you something in Melbourne?” Jean asked. “Um well, Jean, these are my clothes now, you know that. What am I going to do?” Aaron said, realizing what he was going to need help with the clothing decisions. “Jean, will you help me, please? I will take some money. Need some dress shoes as well. Going back to my Melbourne days of being a physician, ugh,” Aaron asked, his body language showing obvious signs of distress. 

“Look at me, Dr. Gage. Yes, I will help you. And you can borrow a cardigan or sweater vest from Lucien,” Jean told him, as she held his hands, which were getting sweaty. “Ah yes, of course, the purple-ish one that he hates will look very good on me, won’t it?” Aaron said, laughing, shaking his head. “Yes, Aaron, please take it. We both know how much he detests it and when I purchased it, I thought ‘what such a sharp color’ for him,” Jean said, with a silly look on her face. “Jean, thank you for understanding. Yes, thank you so much,” Aaron told her, smiling at his good friend. 

As Rose and Bill walked into the house, Bill was carrying Alice’s clothing and shoes, her coat, and her medical bag. “Where should we put everything?” Bill asked Jean. “Let’s put it on their bed for now. Rose, have Kate, Allie or Ella check the clothing for repairs that may need to be done or perhaps a trip to the dry cleaners. Don’t want any stains to set while we are away.” Aaron walked to the front door, and placed the three suitcases, two braces, one cane, two blankets, his medical bag, a couple of satchels of grant materials, and sundry items. He then walked to the Surgery and prepared some medication for Bill and handed it to him. “Let’s do one more walk through the house before we leave, Jean.” “Aaron, want anything to eat on the way?” “Jean, of course, excellent idea.” 

While Jean was gathering some food and drinks for the trip, James called the Blake house. Aaron talked with him about their arrival plans. “Aaron, Danny or Charlie will meet you two in A&E entrance, help with the luggage, and park the car in the physician parking lot. Hugh will be there as well, to walk you to the POW Suite. We have arranged lodging for all of the Ballarat group on that floor, and after surgery, Alice will be in Room 5. Diane is on this evening and will be waiting for you. Call just before you leave so we can estimate your arrival time. Drive carefully.”

The Ballarat Ambo with Alice and company arrived at the entrance of A&E where James, Richard, Gus as well as several members of his team were waiting. They immediately walked to the back of the vehicle, and Alice’s gurney was carefully pulled from the Ambo. Gus was at her left side, looking at her damaged arm as well as her x-rays. “Gus, quite a mess isn’t it?” “Alice, yes, I certainly agree. You have given my team and me quite a problem to solve. But, even on a Friday evening, I know we are up to it!” Gus told her with a smile. “No worries, my good friend,” as he placed his hand on the side of her face. “Just let us take care of you.” 

James stood by Alice’s right side, looking at the medical chart, taking her pulse. “How is the pain?” “James, not bad, Lucien and Aaron got ahead of it in Ballarat. I get nauseated with anesthesia, is it on my chart?” “Lucien and Aaron have listed it in capital letters, in several places. And I already knew that. We will do our best to help you post-surgery, we will.” 

“Richard, take care of Matthew for me. He is very quiet, withdrawn even. Memories of his terrible leg injury, I would think.” “Of course, Alice, you know we will talk with him. Matthew walked up to the gurney, kissed Alice, and said, “How did you and Blake do on the trip?” “Just fine, Matthew.” Gus showed Matthew a wheelchair and he did not argue, just sat down in it, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Gus nodded to one of his team, and another drug was injected into Alice’s IV line. Then, Richard pushed Matthew in the wheelchair as James and Alice, along with Gus’ team, were on their way to surgery suite. Gus stayed until he could talk with Lucien about Alice’s injury and of course, about his knee. 

After the group were on their way to Surgery, Gus looked for Lucien. “Where is Blake?” Gus asked. Peter pointed to him, still in the ambulance. “How did you get in there Blake?” Gus asked. “On a gurney, how else with this bum knee?” Lucien told him, grinning and then chuckling. “So I guess, we get you out that way as well,” Gus told him. Gus whistled for some help, and Peter and three orderlies placed a gurney into the Ambo, Lucien sat down, then laid down. He was removed very quickly, and helped up. Peter handed him the crutches as well as steadied Lucien. “Thank you, Peter, you are a good driver. Somehow you helped Matthew stay calm. Safe trip back to Ballarat, my friend.” “Yes, Sir, Dr. Blake, um Sir, Boss,” Peter said in a stumbling manner, as he shook Lucien’s hand. “Peter, your hands – pack them in cold compresses tonight, alright?” “Yes, Sir, I will.”

Once Lucien walked away from the ambulance, Gus pointed at a wheelchair. “Blake, no arguing this evening. It is a long hike and I don’t want you hurting your knee any more than you have. Matthew is in one as well. You brothers and your bum knees – too far for either one of you to walk,“ Gus told him. “Let’s talk about Alice.” As he looked over Lucien and Aaron’s notes, they talked about her medications, her general condition, and yes, the need for nausea medication. “Um yes, Gus, one more item. I want additional films taken of her lower back and hips. She was under three men, but on soft ground. Maybe nothing was damaged; however, she was tender in several places, all noted in her chart,” Lucien told him. 

“And I will have them done. Blake, so good to see you today, do you know that? That second ‘Aaron’ telephone call this afternoon, I was afraid it was about you again. Blake, my friend, we need to get on our way. Going to change the subject – your knee. I left orders with Diane for x-rays tonight after everything settles down. Paul will be visiting with you this evening as well as tomorrow in my shop. We will figure this latest episode out and develop a treatment plan. And one more thing, you and Aaron were quite the team today. I think both of you have made significant strides. Very proud of my two boys!” Gus told him as he hugged his neck. 

“Thank you, Gus. I think I turned another corner as well. Started off feeling like hell but listening to Jean and Aaron this morning, made quite a difference. The three of us were going to bake biscuits and decorate them this afternoon, very domestic, right? And our Aaron, unless he changes clothes before he arrives, looks like a farmhand, hands are rough, getting a windblown look to him, a cold wind I might say. We both wrote in our journals this morning. Need to write again tonight, what a day this has turned into,” Lucien told his good friend and physician. 

When Lucien and Gus approached the surgery wing, Lucien got out of the wheelchair and slowly walked on his crutches to the Physician’s Lounge. A tea kettle was on, food was plentiful, and Matthew, with his leg stretched out, was reclining on a couch. He had a plate of food on his lap and Lucien promptly got himself a huge serving of meat and veg. He had just gotten himself situated on a second couch when Joseph walked in and said, with a chuckle, “Hey you two Ballarat ruffians, stealing food? Is that what I see?” Both Lucien and Matthew turned, looked at him, and got sassy with Joseph, trading barbs, so surprised to see him. Joseph shook hands with them both and then got himself some food. “How did you know we were here?” Matthew asked. “Matthew, the Melbourne Four talk several times a day. And your reputations precede both of you!“

After Richard entered the room, he made a beeline to the food, and once his plate was filled, he sat next to Matthew. As they ate, Richard talked with Matthew, trying to help him walk back the anxiety that was obviously building. “Richard, this day has gone on forever. Alice was under three men, I think we are lucky this forearm injury is all that happened to her. And Peter, young Constable Crowe, beat the crap out of that guy. Well, I thought Bill had a temper, thought he was my ‘bulldog.’ Now I have two to manage!” Matthew explained, shaking his head.

After Joseph and Lucien had eaten, Joseph helped his Major take off his trousers, removed the compression bandage, and packed his knee in cold compresses. Then he elevated it for him, covered him in a blanket. “Major, did you take your evening meds?” Joseph asked. “No, not yet and my knee hurts. Need to do it now. Aaron helped me this morning, after Jean made me ask him. We talked with Gus about my knee, lined up a time tomorrow to see him. When Aaron called Gus again this afternoon from hospital, Gus thought I had done something – I guess maybe fallen?” Lucien explained. “That is exactly right. He told all of us he could not believe the call was about anyone else but you, Major,” Joseph told him, grinning.

James walked into the lounge and announced that the surgery had started about 15 minutes ago. Alice was doing well, and the damage was extensive like they had anticipated. There would be periodic updates, probably every half hour or so. James sat down next to Matthew and Richard and they kept him talking, about anything. Lucien was mellowing out from his pain medication, a full belly, and not needing to be ‘on’ like he was on the ride to Melbourne. And thank goodness, Alice was stable and quiet on the trip. 

Jean and Aaron packed the boot of the Holden, put some food and drink in the front with them and began their journey to Melbourne. “Aaron, we are returning to hospital, but this time, you are the physician in charge, you have a two patients – Alice and Lucien – who need your assistance. You are not the patient, no, not this time,” Jean told him, reaching for his hand. “Jean, I am thinking about the same things as you are. That trip to hospital – I um was really a total mess. Without you, Lucien, Matthew and Alice forcing me to go, without Richard refusing to let me leave hospital as soon as I arrived, I just do not know where I would be. My flashbacks were driving me to the brink, I was not functioning as a physician, or as a person, I was just retreating into what? I don’t know even to this day what was going on. But, friends, true friends like the Blake family are my saviors and I know it, I truly do. I will be alright. I have months behind me of Richard sessions, group sessions, as well as Lucien, Jean, Alice and Matthew sunroom conversations. This will be a real test, but I am ready, I am,” Aaron told her, his voice not faltering. “Aaron Gage, I believe you are my young friend,” Jean told him, smiling at him. 

Some 30 minutes after Jean and Aaron drove out of the Blake driveway, Allie called. “Blake residence, Rose Anderson speaking.” “Rose, this is Allie. This afternoon, we saw an ambulance at hospital, and Lucien and Alice being placed inside. What is going on?” Rose sketched out what had happened. “Do you and Bill need some dinner? We can bring something by for you.” “Allie, that would be so nice. Thank you,” Rose told her. Rose handed the telephone to Bill who quickly added, “Allie, I would like some soup, any kind of soup, got so bloody cold today.” “Cliff and I will be there is an hour or so. And we will call our group for food for the week for whoever is staying at the Blake house.”

About an hour after Alice arrived at hospital for her surgery, Aaron and Jean pulled the Blake Lawson Holden into the A&E entrance. They actually passed Peter in the ambo on his way back to Ballarat. Hugh, Charlie and Danny were waiting for them and walked quickly to the car. The boot was emptied on to a cart and Charlie took the car to park it in the physician lot. 

Danny pushed the cart and Hugh, Jean and Aaron accompanied him to the POW suite. As they walked in, Hugh noticed that Aaron grabbed Jean’s hand, as they both shivered, probably not from the cold, but their individual memories. Hugh looked at them, reached for Aaron’s free hand, and Aaron grasped it tightly. Hugh decided he would chat with both of them on Saturday as well as let Richard know about this. 

Diane met the group, they hugged and she handed Danny the keys to two rooms just down the hallway. She escorted Aaron and Jean into the Physician's Lounge, and to their delight, Diane had ordered dinner, as well as had the tea pot on. “Carol heard late this afternoon we were getting a new Ballarat ‘Gus’ patient, no particulars initially. When I came on duty at 5:30, I finished setting up room five at the end of the corridor. In chatting with Carol, our first thoughts were perhaps Lucien or maybe Matthew. Once we heard it was Alice, we were both surprised. Gus called and told me about Alice’s serious arm injury and the fact he was doing her surgery this evening. Lucien called about 30 minutes ago and reported that the surgery was underway. He will call with updates as they come to him.”

“We have three other patients in the POW Suite. Let me check on them, deliver meals, give medications. Once I am finished, I will join you in the lounge. Carol sends her love to all of you and she will see you in the morning. You need to catch me up on all of the Blake Family shenanigans,” Diane told them, smiling at Jean and Aaron.

Charlie brought the Holden keys back to Jean and Aaron and joined Danny and Hugh who were eating dinner. Their conversation ranged from Hugh’s roasting of Aaron and his lack of professional clothing to Jean’s work on the grant. Danny and Charlie were discussing how to cover the Ballarat police station, who would be coordinating the murder investigation, and who would be the acting Police Surgeon. Jean and Aaron told them about the conversation that all of them had in Ballarat about the same issues. 

On her return to the lounge, Diane told the group that Joseph was with Lucien, helping him with his injured knee. James and Richard were with Matthew, trying to help him process Alice’s injury, along with his memories of his serious leg injury. Mattie and the kids were coming later. Knowing there would soon be a crowd, she had a stack of extra blankets and pillows in the lounge as well as a big tea kettle and tea cups at the ready. 

After dinner, Diane asked Aaron, “ Aaron, would you do patient consults while you are waiting for Alice’s surgery to be completed?” “How did anyone even know I was here, Diane?” “James told some of your colleagues in the Tropical Medicine Unit that you were coming with Alice and now you have several consults lined up. Do you feel like you can handle them?” Hugh asked. “Um, I well, would just be sitting here, waiting around, worrying, wouldn’t I? Yes, I will do them.” Diane handed him a white coat with his name embroidered on it, his identification lanyard, and the requisite paperwork. “We keep your coat and name tag at the ready, Aaron, just in case. Welcome back, Dr. Gage,” Diane told him, smiling at the young physician. 

Jean stood up, walked to Aaron and asked him, “Are you certain about this?” “Well, Jean I am in my work clothes and will be kidded about my lack of professional whatever, but I can do this.” “I am so proud of you and Lucien today, I could nearly pop, do you know that, young man?” Jean told him, as she held his hands. “Thank you Jean. I will be alright. There are number of people who believe in me and I know that.” Aaron left the lounge for the Tropical Medicine Suite, accompanied by Danny, who would attempt to keep his anxieties at bay. “Call us if you need help, Danny,” Hugh told him. 

“Jean, Aaron did not have time to think about ‘if he could, couldn’t’ do the consults, we just sent him to do them. He will be the damn fine physician we know he is. Let’s let him have more success tonight. James and I talked to Richard about this and the three of us think he is ready, he has been ready for several weeks in our estimation. And he will have you and the Major here to help him afterwards. And what about our Major? Heard he knew his medications this afternoon,” Hugh exclaimed, then smiled at Jean. “And how on earth did you hear that, Hugh?” Jean asked him. “Ballarat staff called after the Ambo left for here. Updating lab results on Alice. They were singing high praises for both Aaron and Lucien’s handling of Alice and Bill. Both of those Blake family docs have made serious steps forward today, regaining their ‘umph,’ believing in themselves, ” Hugh said, grinning at Jean. “Yes they have, Hugh,” Jean told him, tears forming in her eyes.

Lucien called the POW lounge with an update of Alice’s surgery and told Jean that the repair of Alice’s arm was about half finished and she was doing very well. Jean talked to him, told him that Aaron was seeing patients in the Tropical Medicine Unit, and asked about his knee. “Jeannie, my leg is packed in cold compresses, propped up, and Joseph is minding me. James and Richard are with Matthew. And do you know what? Matthew figured out what I may have done the other night at Jean’s Place to trigger this episode. I slipped on the ramp as we were leaving. Caught myself, but that could be the thing that precipitated this. I will tell Gus when I see him. Did you get something to eat, love?” “Yes, Aaron and I ate dinner in the lounge. Mattie and the kids are coming. We will all be waiting for you and Matthew and the rest of the Melbourne Four. I love you, Lucien,” Jean told him. “Jeannie Blake, I love you as well. I cannot wait to see you, hold you tonight.” 

After two hours of waiting in the lounge, James stood up and walked to the operating suite to check in with Gus and his team. He came back with good news, “Alice’s surgery is nearly finished, complicated, but Gus thinks she will get a good result. And he told me, if she did not, he would never ever hear the end of it – from her. They will let us know when it is complete. And Gus will talk with Matthew afterwards. I get the feeling that visit will be fairly soon. So Major, let Joseph help get you dressed. I will find two wheelchairs to transport you and Matthew to the POW Suite.”

The quiet POW lounge was about to undergo a major change. Jean heard Little Blake talking nonstop with Mattie as she explained, probably for the umpteen time, why they were back on ‘Uncle Lucien’s floor’ and why this time it was Alice who was hurt. Mattie and Joseph’s children were a challenge for them; both were so cute, funny, smart but still just kids. The door opened slowly and Jean saw Blake peeking in. Once he saw Jean sitting on the couch, he dashed into the room and was quickly on her lap, hugging his Auntie. Mattie had Jenny in her arms and she broke into a big grin when she saw Jean. Mattie put her down and she ran to the couch to join Jean and Blake. The giggling, laughter, and pure joy were a delight to watch. 

Jean updated Mattie on Alice’s surgery, Aaron’s consultations, and the fact that Charlie had left for Ballarat already. Hugh was seeing two of his patients in the POW Suite and would join them shortly. “Jean, Joseph told me Lucien re-injured his knee and you would be here on Saturday to see Gus. And then this happened to Alice, my goodness, what a day you have had,” Mattie told her good friend, reaching for her hand to hold. Jenny put her hand on top of her mother’s and grinned at Jean, asking, “Where Lou Lou?” “Jenny, he will be here later. He will be so happy to see both you and Blake,” Jean told the little ones.

A few minutes later, the telephone rang, and Mattie picked up and heard Joseph’s voice. “Mattie, the surgery is complete, Alice is doing well, James and Gus will stay with her until she begins to awaken. Her x-rays look really good. Nobody better than Gus, in my opinion, for a complicated repair. Matthew is hanging in there. Seems better to me now than earlier. We will be leaving in a few minutes for the POW Suite.”

Aaron walked into the lounge accompanied by both Danny and Hugh. Jenny was off of the couch and running for ‘her’ Aaron very quickly. “My Aaron! Hold me, please,” Jenny told him, smiling at him, as he picked her up, cuddling with her. He grinned at the little one, kissed her head, and walked to the couch to sit next to Jean. “Joseph just called and they will be here shortly. Alice did very well with the surgery and James and Gus are staying with her. Aaron, how are you? Talk to us,” Jean looked at her young friend. 

“Mattie, Jean, I did three consultations this evening. All three must have been handpicked because they are farmers or work on farms, two are from near Bendigo and one is from Gordon. They are all going to transfer to the Blake surgery and want to know more about the group sessions we have. They did not give me a hard time with my choice of clothing like someone in this room, named Hugh Alexander, did earlier this evening. And I feel good about what I did, not anxiety ridden, did not lose focus when I was in the Tropical Medicine Suite. Beyond my wildest expectations. I need to thank all of you, Blake family, I do,” Aaron told them, a huge grin developing on his face. 

Jean reached for his hand, picked it up, and held it, kissed the top of it, and said, “Aaron Gage, I told you earlier today that I was so very proud of both you and Lucien. I don’t know how I can be any more proud of you, for you, but I am. I truly am. What a day you have had. You must write about it in your journal and tell Alice all about it when she is awake. She will be so very happy for you. And Lucien will be – “ The door to the lounge opened and Lucien, Matthew, Richard and Joseph entered. “And what am I going to be, Jeannie Blake?” 

“Aaron has something marvelous to tell all of you, once the little ones let everyone sit down, catch your breath,” Jean told them. Once everyone was comfortable on the couches, Jenny and Blake were situated on top of Aaron and Lucien, Aaron began to tell them about his consults. Both Matthew and Lucien reached over to him and shook his hand, grinning at him. Richard and Joseph walked up to him, each shook his hand, patted him on the shoulder, and Richard said, “My friend, you have worked your tail off to be at this point today. This is just outstanding news. We will talk more, later this evening, one on one, alright?” “Yes, Richard, I would appreciate your counsel. Blake, how is your knee? Heard that Joseph was your minder this afternoon,” Aaron asked him. 

“Behaved myself for the most part, Aaron. But you know the funniest part – Gus could not find me after Alice’s gurney was removed from the ambo. Peter finally pointed to me, still inside, and of course, Gus got a laugh at my expense. Took a gurney to get me out of there. I understand that Paul will be here later this evening to help with the x-rays of my knee,” Lucien told the group.

“And I need to tell all of you, I am so glad you are all here with me, for Alice and me. Gus told me she did very well with the surgery, he fixed her arm with all sorts of ‘stuff’ – he said he would bring the x-rays to show everyone – and both James and Gus are with her now. There were times today I thought I would explode with anxiety and then be swallowed up in despair. Been such a long day, and still got a ways to go, don’t we? I love all of you, my Blake family –” Matthew grimaced as he spoke. Then he added, “Yes, one more thing, I figured out what Blake did to his knee last weekend at Jean’s Place. He slipped on the ramp coming out of the cabin. Glad he had a brace on his knee. Probably kept him from really tearing it up.”

The telephone rang in the POW lounge. “Hugh Alexander speaking. Matthew, Rose and Bill are on the line for you.” “Rose, the surgery is over. Gus and James are taking care of Alice. The repair of her arm went very well. I am sitting in the lounge with my ‘Blake’ family and they are um yes helping me. Are all of you doing alright?” Matthew told her, a distinct tiredness in his voice. “Uncle Matthew, we are doing fine. Just so concerned for you and Alice,” Rose told him. Aaron reached for the telephone, “Rose, let me talk with Bill.” “Aaron, this is Bill. Got a headache, but not dizzy, going to be bruised, not nauseated. Is Matthew really doing alright?” Bill asked him, with more concern for his boss than himself. “Bill, Matthew is very tired, which is to be expected, but has a huge support team sitting with him. Alice should be in her room in three or four hours. Call us again in the morning, alright?” Aaron asked. 

“Wait, wait, don’t hang up,” Bill said quickly. Aaron heard the phone being passed to someone else in the Blake house. “This is Charlie. Can I talk to Matthew?” “Lawson here. Charlie you are in Ballarat already?” “Yes, I am, Boss. I will stay at the house, and call again tomorrow so we can talk about your notes, Alice’s report, photographs. Bill seems in better shape than I anticipated, Peter’s hands are swollen but he has them packed in cold compresses and will stay with us in the house tonight as well. Plenty of food delivered already. No one will starve this week. When is Aaron coming?” 

“Aaron here. Charlie, I will be back on Sunday morning. Danny is driving me to Ballarat and will spend the day with us,” Aaron told him. “I can work with that. Will update you and Matthew tomorrow. Glad Alice is doing well. Please keep an eye on Matthew for me,” Charlie said, as he ended the round robin conversation from the Blake house. Aaron replied, “Of course, Charlie.”


	4. Helping Each Other

Chapter 4: Helping Each Other

Paul Wong walked into the POW Lounge and found a crowd of Blake Family members chatting, drinking tea. “Evening everyone. So good to see all of you, but I really don’t like the circumstances. I just came from Surgery Post Op and Alice is doing very well. Gus wanted me to check on Alice, plot out a strategy to treat her arm for the next few days, and then he suggested that I find Dr. Lucien Blake and his gimpy knee. And, I do believe that I am successful,” Paul said, as he walked up to Lucien and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“So good to see you, Paul. What is your thinking about Alice’s arm?” Lucien asked him, which was in reality a question from the entire group. Addressing Matthew, Paul began, “Matthew, as you know it is badly broken, needed substantial repair work, but I think I can help control the swelling for her. At least that is my intention. I think she will let me treat her, don’t you Matthew?” “Paul, of course she will. Is Alice awake yet? When will she be in her room?” Matthew asked, his voice sounding stressed, so tired. “I think she will be moved to this floor in the next couple of hours, however she will not be fully awake then. Matthew, you should let her wake up first, and you sound so tired. Why don’t you lie down and rest? It is going to be a very long evening if you don’t,” Paul told him. 

Jean looked at Matthew and began talking with him. “Matthew, I remember when Lucien was first here, in this wing. Alice told me to think about the ‘long haul’ and to take care of myself. At first, it was so hard to do, but I realized, along with the help of all of you, that was just what I must do. Spread out the load, can’t do it all ourselves, Matthew. Can’t control every minute, we just can’t. Why don’t you lie down? We have rooms on this floor, Diane can show you.” “Um, Jean, I hear you, and I am yes so tired, my leg aches, and I have um well been up since 5 this morning,” Matthew said, his body language displaying even more exhaustion than his speech pattern. 

Richard and Hugh stood up and walked over to Matthew. “Come with us, Matthew, we will help get you to bed, make certain you are doing alright. No arguments, not tonight. Let’s go,” Richard told him, as they both took an arm and hauled him up off of the couch, walked him out of the room, and out of sight of the lounge crew, placed him into a wheelchair that Diane had quickly obtained for him.

Once Matthew was in his room, and Hugh and Richard helped him into bed. “I am just so bloody tired all of a sudden. I did not realize that I felt this worn out,” he told them both. “Matthew, let me wrap your leg, put some cold compresses on it, and elevate it for you. Richard has gone to get you something to help you rest. Don’t want you lying here for hours awake, worried and anxious,” Hugh explained to him, hoping he would not tell them ‘no’ on the medication. 

Richard returned with a glass of water, medication for his leg as well as to help him relax, and Matthew did not posit an argument. “Thank you both. Still so hard to wrap my head around what happened today to Alice. So glad that Aaron and Blake were at the top of their game today. Yes, indeed, it is bloody time, if you ask me,” Matthew told both Hugh and Richard as he reached for their hands. “Matthew, you get no arguments from either of us. Aaron and the Major were Alice’s champions today,” Richard told him. “Thank you, good friends. So glad that I have the Blake family with me tonight.” “Diane will check on you during the night. There is a call button here if you need anything, Matthew,” Richard told him, as he patted him on the shoulder.

“You are next Dr. Blake. Let’s get these x-rays taken so Gus, Aaron and I can evaluate them tomorrow morning,” Paul told him. Aaron passed Jenny to Mattie, Joseph took Little Blake from Lucien’s lap and Aaron helped Lucien from the couch. Paul handed Lucien his crutches and the three fellows along with Jean started towards the radiology room down the hallway. Once they were there, Aaron helped Lucien remove his trousers, unwrapped the compression bandage from his leg, and assisted him onto the table. By then Diane walked into the room, and handed Paul and Aaron Lucien’s chart. Gus had left orders for the angles of Lucien’s knee he wanted. Diane looked at Paul and Aaron, and said, “Gus also said it there are other films you think we need, just tell me and I will add it to the orders.” 

Paul examined Lucien’s knee before they started on the films, Aaron explained what he found earlier in the day, Lucien described what he probably did to his knee at Jean’s Place, and Diane added two additional views they wanted. Once the x-rays were finished, Aaron looked at both Jean and Lucien and suggested, “I think you would both benefit from going to bed now. There are several of us to help with Alice this evening and into the early hours. Long haul, right?” “But Aaron I wanted to talk with you about your consults this evening,” Lucien told him. “Lucien, I am going to decompress with Richard tonight and I will certainly need to talk with both you and Jean tomorrow. You need to take care of each other. I bet it will take some time to unwind. Remember to keep your leg elevated, wrapped and take your pain meds,” Aaron told him, as he put a hand on Lucien’s shoulder.

“Dr. Gage has an excellent idea. Let’s get the two of you settled, and I will get cold packs for your knee Dr. Blake. Sounds like you have medications for this evening, right?” Diane asked the two of them. “Yes, we have what we need. Just need a room, our suitcase, and I am ready to put my feet up. I have been up since 5 as well,” Jean told Diane. 

Aaron walked Jean and Lucien to their room, and helped Lucien wrap his leg, added the nighttime brace he had brought from home, and Diane placed cold compresses over his injured knee. She elevated his leg on a couple of pillows, and handed him a glass of water for his medication. Lucien sighed, smiled at both Diane and Aaron, and told them, “Thank you. Jean will be with me in a few minutes and we will be fine tonight. I will talk with you tomorrow, Aaron.” “Yes, Lucien I want to have a conversation with both you and Jean about my consults and also about our afternoon of tag-team caring for Alice and Bill. I felt really good about both of us, especially you and your recall of medications,” Aaron told him, grinning at Lucien and reaching for his hand to shake. “Aaron, the number of sessions, the amount of time you have spent with me, practicing, grilling me, quizzing me, making up mnemonic devices to help me recall um yes – well, this afternoon would not have been a possibility. You are a good man, a good mate, my friend,” Lucien told Aaron, as he began to tear up a bit. 

Jean walked out of the loo and overheard Aaron and Lucien talking about their afternoon. “Listen you two, I want to chat with you both tomorrow as well. I told Aaron tonight I was so proud of you both, I was about to explode. But right now, I need to lie down and see if Lucien will hold me until I fall asleep. This morning he was not a happy person, maybe tonight he will be less of a grouch,” Jean smiled at Lucien as she crawled into bed, snuggled into his chest. “Come here, love, as I remember this morning, your feet were like ice and you put them on my warm legs and um well, let me wrap my arms around you, hold you. Maybe we can stay awake for a while and talk about this day,” Lucien told her, but he immediately started yawning. Aaron grinned at his good friends, turned out the lights and as he left their room told them both, “Good Night, you two.” 

“Jeannie, what a day we have had. I am tired, too beat to write in either of my journals, but I want to unpack some of it. Will you listen to me?” Lucien told her, kissing her cheek, smiling at her. “Of course I will. Where to start, my love?” Jean asked him, kissing him back, playing with his beard. “Well, I think right here, so glad you are with me, loving me, were waiting for me when we came from Alice’s Surgery. Just seeing you grounded me, once again, like you always do. Oh by the way, how is the Blake Lawson automobile?” Lucien asked her, kissing her neck. “Aaron is an excellent driver and Charlie parked it in the physician’s lot. Gave me the keys, the ticket stub, and the parking space number. Diane said she would get the paperwork done so we do not have to pay for the space this week. Told me we would be VIP status,” Jean told him, continuing to explore his chest with her wandering hands. Lucien just hummed, smiled, and kissed her several more times. “I love you, Jeannie Blake.”

“Tell me about Matthew. He seemed so tired this evening,” Jean told Lucien. “Jeannie, so much riding on his shoulders, the investigation, his Police Surgeon and wife hurt so badly, one of his officer’s injured, needing to cover the station and find an interim Police Surgeon, so much uncertainty, and on top of recalling his serious leg injury. I am glad both of us will be here this week for the two of them,” Lucien told her. 

“You know Jeannie, this week could be troubling for us as well. We are both in the same unit um well, yes, just a minute here, where was I, when you came to see if yes really was me, so many months ago. Harder to say that than I anticipated it would be. Stumbling around aren’t I? May need some ‘Richard’ time to help me understand why I am feeling this way. Maybe I am just tired as well,” Lucien told her, as Jean wiped some tears from his eyes. 

“Lucien, look at me, I love you. I need you. When Aaron and I walked into this unit, we both grabbed each other’s hands to hold. Needed to feel I was um well, so many feelings roaring around in me as well. And Aaron, he was shivering. We need to talk with him tomorrow about how he feels. Don’t want our young friend to be overwhelmed with this day,” Jean told Lucien, burying her head into his chest. “Jeannie Blake, I love you. And I want to hold you until we both fall asleep. Good night, my love,” Lucien told her as he smothered her in kisses.

But Jean had different ideas. “That may be what you want Lucien Blake but Radcliffe and I have a different script in mind,” as she began holding his prick, teasing him, kissing him, and then moved towards Lucien’s lips. He did not get a chance to say a word before Jean was on top of him, holding his arms down, covering his lips with her passionate kiss, inviting him to participate fully in her idea. “Um, Jeannie, just what do you have in mind, love?” Jean did not say a word, simply showed him, with passion, love and desire. Nearly an hour later, Jean was on top, Radcliffe was still inside her recovering from a workout that Lucien did not imagine they would be able to do. “Jeannie Blake, do you know what you did to me this evening? I thought I was so tired, and now you have pleasured me, time and time again. I just delight in you, every day, do you know that?” “And Lucien, we did remember how to ‘get it on’ with your leg in a brace, didn’t we?” Jean asked him, starting another round of kissing his chest. “Yes we did, my love, we did indeed. Let me hold you. I am so very lucky to have you, yes I am, Jeannie.” 

Aaron joined Hugh and Richard as they were walking back to the lounge. He wanted to talk about his day while waiting for Alice to be placed in her room. Joseph and Mattie and the children, who were both sleeping, were still there. They were discussing their exit, who would carry which child, where the cars were parked. As they were about to leave for home, Joseph got a page. “Mattie, um, I need to leave for labor and delivery. What do you want to do?” 

Richard walked up to Mattie and said, “You and the kids are staying here. Too late for you to be driving, with two sleepy little ones. I will ask Diane about a room for you three. Joseph, on your way. Come back and claim this lovely trio in the morning.” “Excellent idea, Richard. I leave my family in your capable hands. See you in the morning, Mattie,” Joseph said, as he kissed her on the cheek, and promptly gave her a second good night kiss. Then he told her, “Mattie, I will be back about 7 AM and then we will take Blake and Jenny to breakfast before we go home. I hope you sleep well tonight, my love.” 

Diane saw Joseph leave the floor and walked into the lounge. “How can I help? A room for three? Carry a child?” Diane asked. “Could you help with a room?” Richard asked. “Yes, lets gather the little ones and head down the hallway,” Diane told them. Aaron picked up Jenny, Richard gathered up Blake, and they walked to the room. Once the kids were in bed, Mattie thanked them for their help and told Diane they would be fine. “Call button is here if needed, Mattie. Good night,” Diane told her.

This evening reminded Diane of the time when Lucien and Aaron were patients. A crowd, helping each other, taking care of the extended Blake family. “Aaron, sit down. You owe me a conversation. We have a great deal to talk about,” Richard told his colleague, friend and patient. “Of course Richard. I need to chat and I only got Lucien to lie down because you and I would start our conversation tonight and then I would spend time with Jean and him tomorrow,” Aaron told both Hugh and Richard. 

“Um let me start. This morning. Well, Lucien asked me for help. I know how hard it was for him, made me think about um yes, when I got myself into such a mess, just 6-7 months after I returned to Melbourne. By September 1965, I was living in the Blake house, and I thought that a change of scenery would stop my flashbacks, my anxieties, but it didn’t. So bloody hard to admit I needed intense help. Thought about how Jean and Lucien and then Alice and Matthew encouraged me, assisted me, explained to me why I needed to come to Melbourne, forced me to stay here, in the POW suite, let you work with me for an extended period of time.” 

“Today, Lucien was my patient, and I needed to establish a plan, talk with Gus, and make certain he understood what we needed to do, make him behave. A physician treating himself can be a really serious problem, can’t it?” Aaron told them. “You get no argument from me with that observation, Dr. Gage,” Richard told him.

Aaron continued very quickly, “And um we three sat in their bedroom, read journals, Jean edited a paper, we practiced medications – I gave Lucien hard combinations to recall, and Richard, he was so ‘on’ this morning. All of the work we two had done, it was finally coming together for Dr. Blake. It was. And um yes, I felt like when you released me from here, when I was finally able to return to the Blake house, to live there. I felt very good about my accomplishments and for my ‘student,’ Lucien Blake.” 

Hugh entered the conversation. “Aaron, talk to us about this afternoon at Ballarat A&E.” “Well, Lucien and I tag teamed treating Alice and after Alice was on her way to Melbourne, I stitched up Bill’s head. Jean helped Matthew. So many balls in the air, we got organized and the main goal was to get Alice’s pain dampened down and help Matthew. He was dealing with her injury, recalling his leg injury, upset that he had put her at risk, so many things bubbling to the surface for him. Richard, I am glad you spent time with him this evening and that he will be here all week – you can keep talking, unpacking this for the two of them. Lucien was in charge of medications for Alice and he was spot on. Once we had the x-rays of Alice’s arm, it was a conversation with Gus and then into the Ambo for the trip here,” Aaron told them both. 

“Aaron, you are talking patients, not yourself. How did you feel? What did you think about?” Richard asked him, trying to redirect the young doctor, back to himself. “Well, um yes, I used my skills as a physician, knew what I wanted to do, and just did it. Not anxious, not tentative, it was just like _before_ my skull injury,” Aaron told him, breaking into a huge grin. “Like before, Richard! I had not thought about it that way. Thank you for helping me see that.” 

“Now, Aaron I want you to talk also about your entry to the POW suite. What do you think that hand holding with Jean and Hugh was all about?” Richard asked, undoubtedly the hardest question for Aaron to consider. “Well, um, Jean and I had talked about our trip down here this afternoon – how it was different than the last time, when I needed help so desperately, didn’t want to stay here with you Richard, so ready to escape, to bolt, to disappear. I thought I understood the difference. When we walked in, we grabbed each other’s hands at the same time. I know I was thinking about my last trip and maybe Jean was reliving Lucien’s time spent here, I don’t know. We were both shivering, shaky,” Aaron began to explain. 

“So why did you grab my hand as well, Aaron?” Hugh asked. “Hugh, I don’t think it was a panic attack or anxiety setting in, just needed some additional support, a reminder that this trip was not about me, but about my patients, Alice and Lucien. I settled down once we were in the lounge,” Aaron told him. “Thank you Aaron for the additional information about Jean. This was something I did not know. And, I will talk with Jean tomorrow as well,” Richard told him.

“And your consults, Aaron?” Richard continued. “Now that took me by surprise. Probably a good idea. Didn’t think, um I just said yes, of course I would do them. I am glad Danny walked me to the Tropical Medicine Unit. Kept me calm. The three patients were farmers, lived near Ballarat, and I helped them. No anxiety. Knew what I needed to suggest medication wise. I will check on them before I leave on Sunday for Ballarat. I looked like a farmer as well. Didn’t think to comb my hair. Should have,” Aaron told them, with a silly grin on his face.

“I hear you are going to be Police Surgeon for a few weeks. Tell me about that, Aaron,” Richard asked him. “I have agreed to cover for Alice as the Police Surgeon, until well, um I do not know, we did not discuss how long. I guess it could be that long. Of course, I will have help from the Ballarat station, as well as Alice and Lucien. I know I have learned so much from the discussions at the Blake house. Will ask questions until I have a solid explanation constructed. I think I will be able to handle the position. Um but, ah well, Matthew wants me to dress up, look professional, wear a white shirt and dress slacks. And yes, a tie. Will one of you remind me how to um tie this bloody thing?” Aaron asked them as he picked a random tie lying on a table in the lounge. 

“Hey, that is mine, Aaron,” Hugh told him with a grin. “Well, Hugh, I just want to practice with it. Will it tie itself?” Aaron asked him. Hugh and Richard helped him with the Windsor knot and after several tries, they decided that Aaron was a total failure. “I think my mind is telling me no, no and Matthew is saying yes, yes,” Aaron said with a frown. Richard looked at Aaron and said, “Alright, let’s tie it, slip it off of your neck, over our head, and just don’t untie it. How about that?” Aaron, looked at Richard, and asked, “Are there underlying issues here? Like Blake and his hair?” “And why do you think I can explain your necktie issues any more than the Major’s hair?” Richard said, with a chuckle. “That’s out of my league, above my pay grade, my good friend.”

As Richard began to conclude the wide ranging discussion with Aaron, he gave him a list of what he needed to complete before he left for Ballarat on Sunday. “Aaron, you need to journal for me, several pages, I would expect. And you must talk with Lucien and Jean, unpack your day with them, help them unpack their day, after all it was one for the books, I would think. Of course, talk with Alice. I know she will want to hear your take on the afternoon as well as your evening consults. Let’s have another conversation on Saturday evening, just the two of us. We need to plot a course for your role as temporary Police Surgeon in Ballarat, at least until I am there on Tuesday when we can unpack the first couple of days for you.” 

“Yes, of course, Richard,” Aaron told him as he stood up, walked up to his friend, his physician and hugged him. “Thank you. I doubted that I would ever be at this point in my life, ever again. But Richard, you did not. You were one of many Blake Family who believed in me, believe in me now. I can never thank you enough, I can’t,” Aaron told him, tearing up. 

“Aaron, years ago, I had a master teacher in Major Lucien Blake, who helped me stay focused, stay alive, believed that we would be released from camp, that I could resume my medical career. I am paying it forward, my good friend,” Richard said, looking at Aaron and then Hugh. “Yes, Aaron, Richard and I are here because of the Major, and doing what he did for us, every day for all of those many months in camp,” Hugh stated empathically, reaching for Richard and Aaron to hug. “And we both know that fact with certainty.”


	5. Waiting for Alice

CHAPTER 5 Waiting for Alice 

After the wide ranging conversation between Richard, Aaron and Hugh wound down, the three sat in the lounge, drinking tea and Richard started to nod off. Before they realized, he was asleep. Aaron stretched him out on the couch, covered him with a blanket and said, “Richard has the ability to wind down on a moment’s notice. I bet he sleeps until first light.” Hugh grinned at him and quietly stated, “Wish I could do that. Not in my genes, I guess.” It was just after midnight when Diane walked into the lounge and quietly announced, “Just about showtime folks. Gus, James, Alice and the transport team will be here in the next ten minutes or so.”

Alice was still groggy during the transfer and didn’t really realize what was happening. Diane talked with James and Hugh about her medical issues and required medications, while Gus and Aaron huddled in the doorway of her room, staying out of the way. Gus looked at Aaron, grinned and said, “I heard you were going to repair fences on Friday. But instead, you tried out your other profession – minding Lucien Blake – and being the damn fine physician that I know you are. Such excellent news, my friend.” “Thank you Gus,” Aaron told his friend and physician. Such praise from Gus was unexpected and Aaron was surprised he volunteered his opinion so quickly. 

“If I might ask, as I am your physician and ‘official’ nemesis at times, how are your neck and shoulders? Are you tightening up, Aaron?” Gus looked at Aaron, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Gus, I don’t think so. I know you need to feel for yourself, so go ahead. And I will have you know, Gus Wilson, you do not scare me any longer, well at least not right now,” Aaron told him, grinning at him, and then added, “You don’t, my good friend.” “Let _me_ decide if you are doing alright. I need evidence, just like Alice does,” Gus told him.

As he was checking Aaron’s neck and shoulders, Gus told him, “And you, Dr. Gage, were spot on. You are not tight, not knotted up, no evidence of that nasty affliction in the least. With the day you have had, I anticipated some tightness creeping back into you. You have made serious progress, and I for one am quite pleased for you.” 

“Gus, I have felt very good today, confident, not anxious, well except once. When Jean and I walked into the POW suite, we both grabbed for each other’s hands and then I latched onto Hugh’s hand. Got anxious, sweaty, tentative, but that feeling soon left me. I talked with Richard and Hugh already this evening and I am doing pretty well, at least I think that to be the case,” Aaron explained.

“Let me catch you up on the happenings up here this evening, Gus. Paul, Diane and I took the films of Lucien’s knee and they will be ready for us later today. He tried his best to keep it elevated today, packed but it was still swollen this evening. Paul made him yell at us, several times in fact. We got Matthew, Lucien and Jean to go to bed several hours ago. They have been very quiet since then. And Mattie and the kids are still on the floor. Joseph was called out and it was just too late for her to be dealing with two sleeping kids, driving home by herself,” Aaron grinned at him as he finished his update.

Once Alice was in the bed, Gus placed her arm in contraption that only he could construct, to protect as well as elevate it, and allow Paul to treat her arm. Diane took vital signs, James checked the IV line, added additional anti-nausea medication to it, as she slept on. Diane looked at James, Gus, Aaron, and Hugh, “I think we are in good shape until she wakes up fully. Who is staying with her?” Hugh said he was the first shift from 1-3 AM, James took the 3-5 AM slot, and Aaron claimed the 5-7 AM time period. “Blankets, food, tea in the lounge, but remember Richard is asleep in there already,” Diane told them. “Diane, wake me when Alice is getting her wits about her, whenever that is,” Gus told her, smiling at the group. 

By 5:30 AM at the Blake house, Cliff and Allie were cooking breakfast for anyone who spent the night. As the aroma of freshly cooked bacon began to permeate the various rooms, one by one they wandered into the kitchen. Rose was up first and told them both good morning and thanked them. “Allie and Cliff, once again you have read our minds. Helping us through another ‘Blake family’ escapade. We talked to Matthew last evening, after the surgery, and Alice did well, her arm is repaired. We will call later this morning to talk again and to update Aaron about Bill’s injury. I have a feeling Bill is going to be ordered to stay inside today. At least that is what I hope Aaron tells him. He really got a knock on his head.”

Charlie and Bill strolled into the kitchen next, both grinning at Allie and Cliff. “Yes, thank you for breakfast. I was wondering what we were going to eat. As quick as Jean and Aaron left yesterday afternoon, I knew Jean did not think about food for us, and why should she?” Bill said. Charlie looked at Bill’s injured head and said, “Bill, you really took a wallop. Have you looked at how swollen and bruised it is today?” “I did and it looks really nasty. I got a feeling I am housebound today. I can help from here. Maybe tomorrow I can be in the field with you,” Bill told them, trying to keep his hand off of his stitches. 

Finally, Peter entered the kitchen, and as he sat down, Cliff asked him about his hands. “Peter, how are you faring from you fisticuffs with that bloke yesterday? Your right hand looks a bit puffy but your left, well, seems to be a bit more swollen. What do you think?” “Cliff, I don’t know. Going to be careful today and let Aaron look at it when he is back tomorrow morning. Hope I did not mess it up. Won’t stop me from eating breakfast this morning. Thank you so much for feeding us,” Peter told him, grimacing a bit when he picked up his tea cup.

“Bill and Rose, did either of you bring Alice’s belongings back to the house yesterday? I would like to have the keys to the morgue, if she left them here. Can you look in Alice’s purse and see? I really want to look at the guy’s wound,” Charlie asked. “Yes, we brought her purse from hospital and it is in their bedroom. Let’s go find out,” Rose told them. By 7 AM, both Charlie and Peter were out the front door of the Blake house, with Alice’s keys to the morgue, and were on their way to the Police Station to gather up Matthew and Alice’s notes. 

Rose had to wrap up two stories for the _Courier_ for the Sunday paper and needed to leave as well. “Bill, I need to make my exit as well. Will you be alright staying here by yourself?” Rose asked him. Before he could answer Rose, Allie entered the conversation, “There will be no such thing happen, not in this house, not while I am here. We help each other, make the day easier. Bill, I will stay here with you, cook ahead for the Blake household, and keep a watchful eye on you. Cliff has some errands in town this morning and will be back for lunch.”

Aaron took over minding Alice about 5 AM and found her still asleep. As he sat in the chair near her bed, he though back to his time in this hospital, this wing, when he had his serious skull fracture. That was the first time he met Dr. Alice Harvey, who told both Lucien and me to get dressed, even thought we were both just getting out of bed, told Lucien to comb his hair, and did not, yes did not yell at me for over working on the notebooks about Lucien’s doping. She just told me, ‘Do that again, Dr. Gage and I will make your life miserable.’ Aaron chuckled as he thought about that incident. I wonder what she would have done to me? I know I held her hand several times, she steadied me, as I recovered from that blasted headache. So far Alice is pretty calm. Can’t imagine this will be the case much longer. A few minutes later, Alice began to open her eyes, then closed them and Aaron gently positioned himself on the side of the bed, felt her pulse, and then held her hand. 

Just before 6 AM, Alice began to awaken, moved around in the bed a little bit, and realized someone was sitting on the edge of her bed, softly talking to her, holding her hand. The voice definitely did not belong to Matthew. As she struggled to put a name to the quiet voice, she decided that it must be Aaron, and then she thought he is holding my hand as well. As she became more aware, she opened her eyes, smiled at Aaron, glad it was the young physician sitting with her. “Dr. Harvey, Aaron Gage here. Good morning. What can I do to help you?” 

“Matthew? Aaron, please tell me he is alright,” Alice asked, with concern in her voice. “Yes, ma’am, he is. You are in POW Suite Room 5. Matthew is in a guest room, just down the hallway, and he is sleeping. Richard, Hugh and James talked with him last evening for quite some time and Paul convinced him to go to bed about 10 PM. Jean and Lucien are here on the floor, still sleeping as well. Gus, Richard, Hugh and James are in the lounge. Diane is still on duty, Carol will be here very soon,” Aaron told her. “Um so we are all in Melbourne? Right?” Alice asked, somewhat confused. “Yes, ma’am we are.”

“I remember Matthew saying 10 minutes out, and Lucien adding something to the IV and talking to Gus and James and now it is really dark outside,” Alice told him. “Yes, it is about 6 AM. Are you in any pain?” “Um, no, not at all, not nauseated either. Um so, my surgery must be later this morning, right?” Alice asked, hoping that would be the case. “Don’t want to delay it very long, do we, Aaron?” Alice asked him.

Diane heard them talking and woke Gus up who was in the lounge along with James, Richard and Hugh. Gus walked into the room, put an arm around Aaron’s shoulders and told them both hello. “Gus, look who is finally awake,” Aaron said. “Um Gus, did you repair my arm already? It is hanging in this crazy looking contraption. Does that ah - ” Alice stumbled to a halt, trying to figure out what she wanted to ask him. 

“Alice, my dear, most definitely. Your surgery has been completed for hours. Complicated yes, but I think we did a fine job for you.” “Gus, that cannot be the case. What um? How? I didn’t realize it was over.” “Dr. Alice Harvey, are you doubting me? Here, let me show you, give you the evidence, my friend,” Gus said as he held up the first x-ray. Alice agreed that it was her film, showing a very broken forearm. He held up the second film with her name on it – with the breaks repaired. “Gus, do you mean well yes it must be the case. What did Lucien give me in the ambo?”

“Dr. Harvey, not only Lucien but also my team on your arrival. We had you ready to roll into surgery suite the minute we had you in Melbourne. Lucien and Aaron took good care of you this afternoon, and my team did an excellent repair. And you are not feeling sick – we handled it for you, right?” “Gus, you did. Thank you. Aaron told me that Matthew is sleeping.” “Yes, James, Hugh and Richard were in charge of Matthew. They talked with him, helped him walk back from the terrible anxiety that was building. The fact you did so well in surgery and then seeing the films of the repair of your forearm has definitely let him calm down several notches. He even figured out what Blake did to his knee. Matthew will not be awake for another hour or so, thanks to Richard’s medication,” Gus told Alice, smiling at her. 

James, Richard and Hugh walked into the room. “Morning, Dr. Harvey,” Hugh told her as he walked up to the side of the bed, picked up her hand. “Um you boys need to get some sleep, you know that right?“ Alice told them. “Yes, but we have a very special patient to check on first,” James told her, as he approached the side of the bed as well. “Listen, all of you, I could have waited for this surgery,” Alice told the group. Gus looked at her, grinned, and told her, “No, Alice, you are Blake family. Priority treatment.” “And why am I in the POW Suite? You know I have not earned that right, that designation,” Alice said. “You are an important member of our POW grant team and in our minds, you have definitely earned that right, Dr. Harvey,” James told her. 

“How is Lucien? I remember seeing him on crutches. Aaron and I told him to prop his leg up, but it was so hard for him to do until we were in the Ambo,” Alice said. “Dr. Harvey, Lucien asked me yesterday for help with his knee. Jean and I thought he was going to choke on his request, but much to his surprise, he did not. You know when Jean gives him the eye, he does what she tells him to,” Aaron told them, grinning. “Indeed he does, Aaron. She keeps us all in line, doesn’t she?” Alice replied, smiling at him. The group all agreed. “We took x-rays last evening, will talk with Gus and Paul this morning. He is keeping the weight off of his leg,” Aaron told Alice.

“Aaron, you still look like a farmer,” Gus told the young physician. “Gus, I was going to do fence work with Cliff, but no supplies. Bloody cold, nasty weather. I stayed with Blake and Jean in their bedroom, doing fireplace duty, serving tea, talking with them, and we were going to bake biscuits until Matthew’s phone call. And yours truly got to be a chauffeur, drive the Blake Lawson Holden automobile to Melbourne. Pretty nifty car, a ‘beaut,’ let me tell you,” Aaron explained his Friday to Gus and the others.

“What about Bill Hobart? I know he really cracked his head,” Alice asked. “He did not fracture his skull and I sutured his head before we drove down here. He is with Rose, Charlie, and Peter at the Blake house. They have called three times checking on you and Matthew already. They owe me a call this morning about Bill’s head injury. Last evening, Peter was packing his swollen hands in cold compresses. And to think Bill had to stop him – Bill – we all know what he is capable of,” Aaron told the group. 

“And Alice, Allie and Cliff send their get well wishes. They saw you and Blake being loaded into the Ambo and called the house to see if the Blake family needed any help. Rose promptly told them they needed dinner. I am certain more food will be delivered this morning, enough for a Blake army no doubt,” Aaron told her, grinning.

“There you all are,” announced Carol as she entered the room. “I thought I heard the Blake family contingent talking and I am most pleased to hear your involvement in the conversation, Dr. Harvey. Good Morning to all of you. Is that you Aaron Gage sitting on the bedside, dressed like you are going to do manual labor? We have some repairs at our house that need to be completed, perhaps I can convince you to come home with me for a few days.” “Yes, Carol, I am back, not looking very professional, am I?” Aaron told her as he stood up and walked to her and hugged her. “Good to see you.” Carol looked him up and down, and smiled and then said, “You look good, Dr. Gage, got some sparkle in those eyes again, standing tall, but you could use a haircut and perhaps a beard trim, you know.” “Yes, ma’am, I already knew that. Jean reminded me as we drove to Melbourne yesterday. Going to take care of it today.”

Diane walked up to Carol and they left to work on their updates of patients. “We will be at the desk, doing paperwork. Press the Call button if you need anything, Dr. Harvey. I figure you will have several physicians to help you for the short term,” Diane told her. “See you this evening.” Once they were at the desk, Matthew’s call button was activated. “Matthew, this is Carol. How can I help you?” Carol asked him. “Carol, I am really hungry this morning and kinda of confused where I am. How is Alice? Can you help me sort it,” Matthew told her. “I will let Richard and James know you are awake, and one of them will be in your room in a few minutes,” Carol explained. 

Carol walked back to Alice’s room and touched Richard on the arm, and motioned for him to follow her out to the hallway. “Matthew is up, tells me he is somewhat confused. I have breakfast for him, as well as you. Want to deliver it?” Carol asked. James saw Richard leave the room and walked to join him. “Matthew?” “Yes, do you want to eat with him as well, James?” “Yes, let’s help him wake up, get oriented this morning. Need to reassure him that Alice is doing well,” James said. 

James and Richard rolled a breakfast cart into Matthew’s room and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, still groggy from sleep. “Here, Matthew, let me help you up, get you to the loo,” James told him. “Yes, thank you. Need to get my cane. Don’t need to pull a ‘Blake’ and mess my knee up, do I?” Matthew told them, grinning. 

As the three ate breakfast and chatted, Richard told him about Alice being awake, that Aaron, Gus and Hugh were with her, and that she was talking with them. She would be on liquids for a few hours and slowly built up to more solid food. Gus was going slow with the food, so she did not have digestive issues. James told him two recliners were delivered during the night so he and the Major could have a place to sit and elevate their bum knees. 

“Did you two spend the night here?” Matthew asked them, looking at his friends. “Of course, the POW lounge is our second home, Matthew,” Richard told him. “Why don’t you get dressed and we will take you to see Alice? It is about time, don’t you think?” James asked him. “Yes, I would like to do that. Need to take a quick shower. I know Jean packed some clothing for me. Where did Aaron sleep last night? His bed has not been disturbed,” he asked. “Aaron spent the night with us in the lounge. Will encourage him to get some sleep this morning,” Richard explained. “You know, Blake and Aaron were um so bloody good yesterday. I had forgotten how talented they both are. They have both been struggling for so long, it was nice to see them shine, and on the same day. They are damn good physicians, you know?” Matthew said, very proud of his housemates. “No arguments out of us on those observations, Matthew,” Richard answered for both of them.

Richard and James accompanied Matthew into Alice’s room. Gus was talking with Alice about Paul’s visit later in the morning. As Matthew walked up to the bed, Gus and Aaron moved back away from it, to give them some space. Matthew sat down on the edge of the bed, took Alice’s hand in his, smiled at her, then bent closer to kiss her, to talk with her. “Alice, I am so sorry. Never my intention when I asked you to be my Police Surgeon, I hope you know that,” Matthew said, with tears in his eyes. “Come closer to me, I love you, I know how much this hurts you, but the two of us, yes, we will get through it, will make us stronger. We have lots of support and help from the Blake Family. I am so glad to see you, hold your hand, feel your touch,” Alice smiled at him, with tears running down her cheeks. “Here is a ‘Blake’ handkerchief to wipe the tears. Found several of them in the suitcase that Jean packed for us,” Matthew told her, as he kissed her several times. 

Joseph strolled into the Alice’s room and told everyone ‘Good Morning.’ “I was busy in Labor and Delivery last night. Couple of complicated deliveries but babies and mothers are both doing well now. Alice, how are you today? You seem more awake than I would have predicted.” “Joseph, I have quite the contingent of physicians this morning, don’t I? And, the best news is that Matthew is with me. Gus tells me surgery is completed except I had no idea any of it was ongoing. And I think that was very good indeed.” “Matthew, good to see you up, sitting with Alice. I am off to claim Mattie and the children and take them all out for breakfast before we go home, and I take a nap. We will be back on Sunday afternoon to visit with you two as well as Jean and the Major,” Joseph told her. “Tell Little Blake to bring me a book and read me some stories tomorrow,” Alice smiled at Joseph as she made her request. “Of course, Alice, he will be delighted to read to you.”

“Aaron, are you doing alright this morning?” Joseph asked. “Joseph, I am doing very well, except Hugh and Richard could not teach me how to tie a necktie last evening. Frustrating,” Aaron explained. “Aaron, how are Jean and the Major this morning?” Joseph asked. “Not a sound out of that room so far,” Aaron replied. “I will stop by their room and see how they are doing. I imagine Little Blake and Jenny will insist on seeing both of them, probably wake them up,” Joseph said, chuckling as he left the room. “Wait up, Joseph, I will go with you. Need to see to Lucien and his knee. Still have not had the time to do that. I have my pager with me, if you need anything Alice,” Gus said. 

“Carol, what room for Lucien and Jean? Are they up yet?” Gus asked, as he passed by the her desk. “Yes, they just pushed the call button, and I was going to take them some breakfast. Why don’t you roll the cart that way and I will add another tray for you? Joseph, what about you and your family? The Blakes are in room 12, and Mattie and the kids are in 14.” “Thank you, Carol, but I am taking them out for breakfast, so no need this morning. Please thank Diane for helping us last evening. I appreciate it. Made it so much simpler for Mattie,” Joseph told her, smiling at her.


	6. Saturday Morning

CHAPTER 6 Saturday Morning

Sunlight was beginning to invade the small room where Jean and Lucien spent the night. The light was playing with Jean’s face, beginning to illuminate it, Lucien smiled at his love. As he laid in bed, with Jeannie Blake in his arms, he was thinking, this is a different start to the day. Usually at home, Jean is up with someone, usually either Matthew or Alice, before I even begin to think about opening my eyes. And this morning, I can kiss my love awake, tease her, talk to her. I think this is the first day in several that my knee is not really bothering me. And, Lucien Blake, it is because you asked for help yesterday. Try to remember to ask the next time you have a mishap with that cranky ol’ knee that is now a part of your being, he reminded himself.

Jean peeked at him, smiling at her, holding her so gently, kissing her neck, her face, pushing her hair out of her eyes. As he got close to her lips, very quickly she kissed him passionately, a bit sloppily, and then broke into the giggles. “Gotcha, didn’t I, Dr. Blake.” “Well, I’ll be, I thought you were still asleep, didn’t expect you to strike so suddenly. I will have to respond – you do realize that don’t you my love?” “So just what are you going to do, my dearest?” “Well this will take some planning, some thinking, I need the element of surprise. You will have to wait as I plot my next move!” They laughed at each other, held each other tightly, and began to kiss each other. They both heard noise in the hallway near their room. “Do you hear that Jeannie Blake?” “I most certainly do.”

Jean and Lucien were smiling at each other as they listened to the infectious giggles of Blake and Jenny. Mattie was trying to explain why they needed to be a bit more quiet than they were. The three of them must have been just outside the door. Then they heard Joseph and Gus chatting, as a cart of some type was being pushed down the hall. When the kids spotted their father, they exclaimed, “Daddy, we stayed here all night. Where were you?” 

Joseph knocked, then opened the door and peeked inside, seeing both Jean and his Major were awake, having created a space between the two of them for his children. “Alright, slowly, quietly, into the room you go. Auntie Jean is ready for you.” The little ones walked into the room, and with Mattie’s help, crawled into bed and started talking about their night, while Lucien held Blake and Jenny surrounded Jean with her hugs. Gus stood in the doorway watching the little ones scramble into the bed, Jean and Lucien beaming at the littlest members of the Blake family.

“Uncle Lucien, do you know last night we were in the lounge and then somehow we both ended up in the room next to you and Auntie Jean. How did that happen, do you think? How is Auntie Alice this morning? Have you seen her yet?” Blake asked, chattering away, not giving Lucien a chance to answer him. “I have just seen Alice and she is awake, her arm is repaired and she will see all of us on Sunday afternoon. We need to give her some more time to feel better from her injury,” Joseph told him.

“Major and Jean, we will see you two on Sunday afternoon as well. Call us if you need us to come before then,” Joseph told his good friends. “Daddy, can I bring a book to read to Dr. Alice tomorrow? She has given me so many books, I will search for just the right one,” Blake asked Joseph. “Yes, Blake, Alice asked if you were going to read to her. I think several stories for her would make her feel much better,” Joseph told his son. “Well, Blake you must bring a book for me as well, right? Read me a story,” Lucien asked his namesake. “Yes, Uncle Lucien, of course. I already knew that.” 

Mattie looked at Jean and Jenny, and found that Jenny was sleeping in Jean’s arms. “Once we moved to the room, Jenny woke up and wanted her daddy, then she wanted Aaron, then she wanted you Jean. She finally settled on me but it took a while to get her back to sleep. So I think she may be cranky this morning,” Mattie told Jean. After a few minutes, Joseph picked up Jenny from Jean’s arms, Mattie took Blake’s hand, and they were off to eat breakfast before they returned home. “Major, take care of that knee today. Jean, quite a day yesterday for all of us. So glad that Alice’s surgery is complete and that guy – as he pointed at Gus – did the repair for her,” Joseph said as they exited the room. 

Gus shook his head as the McCann family left the room. “I don’t know how Mattie keeps her cool, seemingly all the time, with those two talkative, precocious, little ones, and factor in Joseph’s crazy hours. But she does. Now, may I join you, share breakfast with you, chat and then we’ll see what Dr. Blake has done to his gimpy knee?” Gus asked his good friends. “Of course, Gus. But first, how is Alice this morning?” Lucien asked him. “Alice is awake, talking with Matthew and seems to be doing very well. Her x-rays are in the room on the illuminator for everyone to admire,” Gus told them, obviously proud of his team’s repair of her arm. “I have her arm in a brace like device so it is protected and Paul can work with her. I don’t want her to damage the arm when she is sleeping, but she will get pretty tired of it very quickly. About like you and the first knee brace I had you in. We’ll see how she is doing by the end of the week and I will decide on the type of protection we need for her arm. I figure weekly trips back here will be in her future for the next six to eight weeks,” Gus told them.

As they ate breakfast and chatted, Gus planned their trip to his workshop with Paul at noon, told Lucien the films of his knee would be back by 9 AM, so they could evaluate them before Paul arrived. Jean looked at Lucien, smiled at him, and then told Gus, “Gus, Lucien knew his medications yesterday, I mean really knew them. I wanted to thank you for suggesting the flash cards. Aaron and Lucien have practiced for hours. Yesterday, there was very little hesitation on Lucien’s end. Thank you so much,” Jean told him. 

Looking at Lucien, Gus smiled at him, shook his hand, and said, “Finally, Blake, your brain is firing on all cylinders, at least with regards to medical knowledge.” “Yes, it appears to be. And Aaron, yes Aaron, is such a patient, very caring teacher. He would not give up on me. And did you hear all the details of that young man’s day? If not, ask him. Let him tell you himself,” Lucien explained, grinning at Gus while reaching for Jean’s hand.

After they had finished breakfast, Gus sat on the edge of the bed and began to unwrap Lucien’s leg, examine his knee. “So you and Matthew think you slipped, caught yourself, on the ramp at Jean’s Place. Did you have a brace on when you did this?” Gus asked him, as he carefully and slowly felt his knee. “Yes, on both counts. Swelling obvious on Monday and did not ask for help until yesterday. So I walked on it for several days, but I had a brace on, used a cane, propped my leg up occasionally. Not a good decision, but typically me, right?” Lucien told him, grimacing at the position Gus had his knee in. 

“Jean, what are we going to do with your man?” Gus asked her, grinning mischievously at her. “Gus, please no big bulky braces, so hard to enjoy my love, you know that from before,” Jean told him, smiling at Lucien. “You know these damn docs who diagnose themselves, create longer recovery times than is necessary, right, Blake and Jean?” Gus asked. “Well, you both know that, don’t you,” Jean added, looking at each of them, eyebrow characteristically raised. “Yes, we do,” they answered in unison. 

“So why haven’t you really hurt my knee this morning?” Lucien asked him, realizing they had been talking, and he had not been cursing. “Oh, I thought I would do that when Paul was with us, in my workshop, away from the POW suite! I am certain you will give me some grief but no reason to do much now, except pack it in cold compresses, wrap your leg for the short term. I assume you and Jean will be here for the week, staying with Matthew and Alice, will give us time to work with you, get your knee back in shape. You did bring your swim suit, right?” Gus asked. 

“Swim suit? Well, ah I don’t know, um unless, Jeannie took care of me. I hope you did, love,” Lucien said, looking at Jean. “Yes, I packed suitcases for the four of us. I added swim wear for Matthew, you and me. And if we do not have enough clothing, then some of the Melbourne Four can bring more mid-week,” Jean told him. “Gus, you know Jeannie Blake was always smarter than me,” Lucien told him, grinning at Jean, reaching for her to get closer to him, so he could hold her. “Blake, we all know that. Have for years.”

Gus’ pager went off. He walked into the hallway, started towards Carol’s station, and she held up an x-ray packet for him. “Is that for Blake?” “Yes, indeed, as well as Alice’s. I will bring them your way so you and Lucien can study them. The reports are included as well,” Carol told him. “Would you let Aaron know we will be in the film room, studying them?” Gus asked.

“Blake, get some lounge pants on and let’s go see what you have done, this time,” Gus told him, with a smirk developing on his face. The three of them gathered around the illuminator and looked at the various views of Lucien’s knee. “Well, Lucien and Aaron, it looks like a similar injury as before – the fall in December 1964 plus the old rugby injury from medical school and now add in ‘the slip and catch’ at Jean’s Place – all combining together. The bottom line is this: Blake, your knee does not like to be stretched and twisted,” Gus told them. “Gus, what about draining it?” Aaron inquired. “Well, I may end up doing that, but let’s see how Paul wants to proceed. I think we should combine both traditional and allopathic styles of treatment, don’t you, Lucien?” “Yes, of course I do, Gus,” Lucien told him. “Glad you are here for the week, and very happy you asked Aaron to help you yesterday. Keeping weight off it was the best thing you could have done,” Gus told Blake. 

Then the three physicians looked at Alice’s films of her lower back and hips, they discovered nothing fractured, nothing amiss. “Tell me again what type of ground she landed on,” Gus asked. “Gus, from the looks of her coat and shoes, it was muddy, wet, soggy, she called it ‘squishy.’ There were small branches, leaves stuck to her coat as well,” Lucien told him. “Aaron, so what implement did the damage to Bill’s head?” Gus asked. “He thinks the guy hit him with a piece of metal, perhaps a short length of pipe,” Aaron explained. 

“That is one thing Charlie and Peter will be looking for this morning. As Bill went down, he got tangled up with Alice and then Peter and the guy landed on top of them. I think Alice is quite fortunate with just the arm injury,” Aaron concluded. “Agreed, and I am going to make notes to continue to monitor her for additional problems,” Gus told both Aaron and Lucien. “She is bound to be sore from the fall, all of the weight on her. Very lucky she did not get hit with the metal pipe like Bill did. He took quite a smack – kept her from getting hit,” Aaron told them.

“Aaron, thank you for yesterday, from my knee to helping Alice and Bill, working with Paul on my x-ray films, to telling Jean and me to go to bed. And Gus, I defer to you and Paul on a treatment. Now, I am going to turn the tables on you, Aaron Gage, my very patient teacher. How much sleep did you get last night?” Lucien asked his friend. “Well, Lucien, as you can imagine, not very much and yesterday is starting to catch up with me. I think my gear is in Matthew’s room and I am going to lie down on that second bed and take a nap. Jean is going with me to get clothing this afternoon. Need to be awake for her, don’t I?” Aaron told Lucien, smiling at him. “Lucien, I want to purchase a couple of new neckties as well. Will you tie them for me? I am having a hard time remembering how to do it.” Blake looked at him, grinned and said “Of course, Dr. Gage. But I will also help you tie them yourself, if you want me to,” Lucien told him. “Richard and Hugh tried last night and failed,” Aaron told him, shaking his head. 

Carol walked down the hallway, looking at the three of them. She had some cold compresses and a request from Richard. “Aaron, Richard sent me with ‘orders’ for you to take your morning medications, to lie down and let me pack your neck and shoulders, and for you to take a nap.” “Well, Carol, we are all on the same wavelength with our new interim Police Surgeon, who needs to be ready for the long haul, right?” Gus grinned at Aaron, as he accompanied him to the room. “I would only take on that position for Alice and Matthew. No one else could talk me into it, um maybe Blake could. But that would be it.” Once Aaron had taken his meds, brushed his teeth, he took off his outdoor work clothing and boots. Both Gus and Lucien chuckled at his long johns. “Want me to model them, you two? I would, but I am really getting so tired.” Then Aaron sat down on the bed, stretched out and Gus sat down next to him, packing his neck and shoulders. “Thank you, Gus.” By the time Gus covered him with a blanket, turned off the lights, and shut the door, Aaron was asleep. 

“Lucien, is that you? I am just about ready to go see Alice and Matthew. What is the verdict on your knee?” Jean asked. “Yes love, it is your one and only. Similar injury to the same areas of my knee as before. Paul and Gus will plot a strategy later today. You will be with me, right? Please, Jean. I want you with me,” Lucien asked her, nearly pleading. “And when Lucien Blake, have I not been with you, dealing with your mishaps, your knee, when? Well, I’ll answer that – when you disappeared,” Jean said, giving him the eyebrow thing she was so good at doing. “But now, never, Jeannie, never, always with me,” Lucien told her, with the little lost boy look. 

“I know he is going to drain it, and um well, I just remember ah yes when he did it the first time. If you and Joseph were not holding me down, I would have well I am not certain. Pain was so bad,” Lucien told her, with tears gathering in his eyes. “And do you remember why it hurt like that? You were on the Mystery Man’s awful drug cocktail and no one had figured out if you could handle more pain medication, so they went with minimal and yes, you cursed a blue streak. But do you recall when Paul entered your treatment plan? His use of acupuncture points made the second time they drained it much simpler and easier on you, me, and Gus,” Jean explained. 

“Well yes, you are right. Let’s hope that is the situation this afternoon. On a different topic, Aaron is taking a nap, in the room he shares with Matthew. He wants to be alert for your shopping extravaganza this afternoon. Wish I could go with you two, would be so delightful. But I will stay with Matthew and Alice or perhaps take a nap. Will you buy me something, yes, some of those delectable chocolatey things we both adore?” Lucien asked. “Already on my list. Anything else?” Jean asked him, walking up to him, kissing his hand. “Forgot how hard it is to hold you when I am on these damn crutches. We will have to find some time later today to take our own joint ‘nap’ right?” Lucien told her, eyebrows dancing, grinning at his love. 

“Yes, of course. And we will lock the door, no interruptions, like before when we were here. Now let’s go visit Alice and Matthew,” Jean told him, as they slowly ambled down the hallway. As they passed the Nurse’s Station, Carol approached Jean and Lucien and hugged Jean. “Haven’t gotten to say hello to you two. Can’t hug Lucien with the crutches, will do it later. Alice is awake and asking where you two were. Matthew is in the room as well. And Dr. Blake, a recliner for you was delivered early today. Remember to prop your leg up,” Carol said, as she smiled at the two of them. 

Jean entered Alice’s room first, and walked up to her good friend, held her hand, and they quietly talked for several minutes, with Jean wiping some tears from both of their faces. “Jean, thank you for helping Matthew, for being home yesterday when he called.” Lucien joined Jean, and put his hand on top of Jean’s, smiled at Alice. “And most of all, thank you Lucien, for working so, so hard to recover. Of all days, to strut your medical expertise, yesterday it was for me!” Alice told them. As the two of them huddled around Alice’s bedside, Matthew walked up to Lucien’s side, and they embraced, “Blake, um Blake, our friendship, well, “ Matthew could say nothing more. Lucien held him, “I know how important our friendship is, for all of us, I know how much it means to me, how none of you would give up on me, and I will never stop repaying you and Alice and Jean for that belief in me. I just won’t,” Lucien said, tears in his eyes.

“Where is Aaron?” Alice asked. “Taking a much deserved nap before he and Jean go shopping for ‘professional’ clothing’ as per Matthew’s orders,” Lucien told her, grinning broadly, chuckling a bit. “And tell me, what is so funny, Dr. Blake?” Alice asked. “He asked me if I will tie his new neckties. He can’t remember how to tie a Windsor knot,” Lucien told both Alice and Matthew. “You know, I bet Richard can no more explain my refusal to comb my hair than he can Aaron’s inability to remember how to tie his necktie. So I will send him back to be interim Police Surgeon with a couple of neckties ready to slip over his head,” Lucien told them. Matthew looked at Blake, “You are kidding, right?” “Nope.”

Alice asked, “Jean, what about my clothing? I know some of it was torn, muddy, stained.” “When Allie called yesterday about food for the Blake House, Rose told her about your damaged clothing. So when she and Cliff brought food last evening, they took it to be repaired, cleaned, whatever was necessary. It will be ready when you return,” Jean told her. “Thank you and I must thank each of them when I return to Ballarat. So thoughtful. So ‘Blake’ Family.”

Matthew and Lucien retired to their recliners while Jean sat on the edge of Alice’s bed. “Alice, I watched Aaron and Lucien practicing medications yesterday. Aaron was so patient with him, made up more complicated requirements as they talked, at times Lucien was totally stumped but Aaron walked him through strategies, how to recall. You know, they have nearly worn out the flash cards that Gus and the Melbourne Four prepared. Aaron being in the house has been so important for all of us.” “Lucien, did you write in your journal yesterday, in your medical journal?” Alice asked her colleague. “No, I haven’t Alice. My journals are here, but I was so tired last night. I need to write and so does our Aaron. Aaron has much to tell you. I will remind him to do it before he leaves in the morning,” Lucien said.

Richard and Hugh entered the room as the telephone rang. Hugh picked up the receiver and answered, “Hugh Alexander here. Well, if it isn’t the Blake household in Ballarat. I know you do not want to talk to me. I am handing the receiver to Alice.” “Alice, Rose and Bill. Tell us how you are doing. We feel so left out of everything that has happened since you were whisked away to Melbourne,” Rose told her. “I have been awake since about six this morning, had a steady influx of Blake family physicians with me, and now Matthew, Jean and Lucien are here. My arm is repaired, so far the pain is controlled, and Gus has my arm in one of his ‘crazy’ contraptions. Paul will be here soon to talk with us. Matthew wants to say something,” Alice told her as she passed the telephone to him. 

“Lawson here. Is Charlie there?” “No Uncle Matthew. He and Peter are gathering up notes, revisiting the scene, went to the morgue, and he will call you about dinner time with questions, his approach to the case,” Rose told him. “Bill here, can I talk to Aaron? Need to tell him how I am doing this morning.” Bill heard the telephone being passed to someone, and then “Hugh Alexander, Bill. Aaron is taking a much deserved nap. Talk to me about your head injury. How you are feeling.” As Bill unpacked his head injury, Hugh jotted down some notes to relay to Aaron. “Bill, my opinion is this – you stay in the house today, keep the noise level down, rest, and take your pain meds. Aaron will be there in the morning and he can decide then if you are ready to take on more physical activity.” “Hugh, tell Aaron I have a winter coat he can borrow. I know his work jacket is what he was wearing yesterday. Doesn’t need to buy a new one, at least for the short term,” Bill told him. “I will pass the word along. Thanks.” 

Richard walked up to Jean and put his arm around her shoulders, and asked “Jean, would you walk with me to the lounge and talk a bit?” She looked at him, somewhat perplexed at his request, but knew he had something on his mind. Perhaps he wanted to talk about Aaron, maybe Lucien. “Yes, Richard.” “Good, let’s go.” The lounge was empty and the two got some tea, sat on a couch and Jean looked at him, an eyebrow elevated. He pointed at her face and said, “Jean, talk me through your return to the POW Suite yesterday. You were with Aaron and Hugh. Tell me how you felt.”

“Oh, Richard, who told you about that?” Jean sounded a bit peeved at him. “Doesn’t matter ‘who’ my good friend. I have eyes and ears everywhere, you know that. So why the insecurity, the anxiety – what do _you_ think?” “Do you know Richard, your patients do all of _your_ work. You rarely provide your take on a situation, it is always what do I think, or Aaron or Lucien. But you know, your questions turn the situation back to us, to me. Makes us think about motivation, reasons, whatever. Aaron and I talked about our return before we left Ballarat and on the way here. I thought I had processed Lucien being here in December 1964, not knowing if he would know me, if he would recover, if he would be able to return home, so many questions then. I thought we had chewed on those items and put them away. But yesterday, well ah all of the first days of Lucien’s return flooded back. Anxiety, tension, nervousness, all reared their ugly heads, again. Aaron was having similar issues, his hands were shaking, sweating, erratic breathing, he grabbed my hand and then also Hugh’s. But we both settled down when we reached here, sat on these couches. I have not had any of those feelings since.” 

“Did you talk with Lucien about this?” Richard asked Jean. “Not yet, haven’t really had the opportunity to bring it up.” “So in listening to your explanation, it was unanticipated what happened. Did that upset you?” “Not really, I think just the first few minutes were shaky, not now, no, not now. Richard, really, I am fine.” Richard looked at her and said, “Jean I have heard ‘I’m fine’ before when you were struggling. I am going to check on you every day, while you are here. And I will talk with the Major as well. We don’t want any surprises, right?” “Yes, Richard. I understand. But there will not be any. Going back to Alice’s room to be with her.” 

Gus and Paul entered Alice’s room and Paul walked to Alice’s bedside, and said, “Good Day, Dr. Harvey. Glad you are awake. I would like to work with your injured arm. Is that acceptable to you?” “Yes, it is Paul. I know how much you have helped Lucien and Aaron and I know Gus thinks highly of you. Yes, what are you thinking? What will your approach be?” Alice asked him. Paul sketched out his thinking, dealing with the initial swelling and helping to control her pain. Gus chimed in that the protective brace on her arm was designed with Paul in mind. And then Paul began. Alice remained still, closed her eyes, and Jean held her hand. “Thank you Jean. I really don’t want to watch what he is doing, not right now.” 

Paul completed his initial treatment of Alice’s arm and then turned his attention to Matthew and Blake. “Matthew, I will be back later this afternoon to see Alice. I want you to spend time with me in the therapy tank. One of you needs to tell Aaron about our plans. I know he is leaving early in the morning for Ballarat and I want to be certain he is doing alright,” Paul told them.

Then Gus and Paul turned their attention to Lucien and Jean. “Let’s get this ‘Blake Knee Show’ on the road. Lucien, sit right here, let us push you to my workshop. Perhaps figure out a different brace for your gimpy knee,” Gus told him. Paul and Jean chatted as they strolled behind Gus and Lucien. Once in the room, Jean helped Lucien remove his trousers, and Gus and Paul removed the compression bandage from his leg and began to compare his x-rays to the reality of his swollen knee. 

As Gus evaluated his knee, Paul pulled out his acupuncture needles and at times inserted them at key locations, other times just put his hands on pressure points on Lucien’s leg and knee. Lucien held Jean’s hands, and she blocked his view of both Gus and Paul. Eventually he reached a level of pain that triggered a “Bloody Hell! Um that hurts like the devil, you two.” “Well, I think we reached his pain tolerance level, don’t you Gus?” Paul stated. “Lucien, I think we need to drain it, you have fluid buildup, that will slow your recovery. I also think you will be on crutches for a month or so. It could be worse if you did not have the brace on your knee. Could have been better.“ “Yeah, Gus, I know, if I asked for help sooner,” Lucien moaned. “Just do it – let’s get it over with,” he said, as he turned his head away from Jean and stared at the wall, mumbling under his breath. 

“Lucien Radcliffe Blake, it has been months since you –” “I know and I am not going to do it now. Just, bloody hell, I wanted to be of more help to Matthew, Alice and Aaron and now look –” Gus walked to Blake’s head, turned it so they could look eye to eye. “Blake, Blake, look at me. Listen up. Why can’t you help? You have an active, creative, questioning mind, you can focus like a beam of light on a case, you can do autopsies. But crawling around a crime scene or chasing someone down will be a problem. Perhaps you are getting too gimpy to do that anyway. You can teach our Aaron the finer points of being a Police Surgeon, you can accomplish a great deal, be an incredible teacher, on crutches or not,” Gus told him, and then added, _“Yes, you can my friend.”_

“Yes, Gus, thank you for reminding me. Just get on with it, so I can start on my way to not feeling so damn sorry for myself,” Lucien told him, grimacing. Once the procedure was completed, Paul wrapped his leg and knee, put cold compresses on it, and Gus fitted him in a different style brace. “Sorry Jean, this is what he will have on his leg for the next three days. Then I will downscale it, and give you a night time brace as well,” Gus told her. “And both of you, leave it on – all of the time, please.”

Gus returned Jean and Lucien to the POW Suite and Aaron met them. Aaron was dressed and ready to go shopping. Carol helped Lucien lie down in bed, elevated his leg, packed his knee in more cold compresses, gave him pain medication, and then she closed the curtains. Jean kissed Lucien goodbye and he asked her not to forget the chocolatey treats they both wanted. “You take care of my girl, you hear, Aaron Gage?” “Of course I will. And I will check on you after we get back from our shopping trip. I need you to tie my new neckties for me.”


	7. Blake Family Updates

Ch. 7 Blake Family Updates 

Danny joined Jean and Aaron as they exited the POW Suite and talked about the men’s shops he thought would have a good selection of clothing. When they entered the first store, Aaron looked at Jean for help and she told the clerk, “We need just the basics, that is all we want.” Aaron purchased two pair of winter weight trousers that were the length he required, two long sleeve white dress shirts, some dress socks, a couple of fashionable ties. The clerk asked him about a sport coat, a sweater and Jean told him that Aaron did not need either one and he did not need handkerchiefs or cufflinks or braces either. Danny looked at his Auntie and just grinned, “You shut that guy down in a hurry.” “Jean, thank you. That is why I wanted you to help me. I may be back to mending fences next week, you know and not even need this type of clothing,” Aaron told her. And in a very serious tone he added, “Who knows, Matthew may fire me before the week is over.” Then the three were off to a shoe store where Danny helped Aaron select a pair of comfortable, yet sharp looking dress shoes. 

“Thank you Jean and Danny. You said you would help me and I truly appreciate it. Brings back some um memories that I am still trying to process,” Aaron told them. As they walked by Jean’s favorite chocolate shop, she said, “Got to stop here and get our treats.” “Auntie Jean, I remember you and the Doc coming back to Ballarat from your overnight stay with a couple boxes of these. You both told me that Thomas loved them as well. I recall how happy you two were, how surprised Mattie and I were at what happened between the two of you. Shocked would put it mildly,” Danny told Jean, hugging her.

Aaron looked at the two of them and said, “I feel left out of this conversation. What are you two talking about?” Jean looked at him and said, “Buy me a cup of tea and I will explain what Danny is talking about.” The three walked to a tea shop, ordered a large pot of tea, and Jean started talking. “Danny add in what you remember as well. Aaron, years ago, before we realized that we were falling in love, Lucien and I got stranded in Melbourne overnight. I spent the day shopping, he went to hospital to talk to the Police Surgeon and visit with pathologists. Of all things to happen, a train derailed on the outskirts of Melbourne and we missed the last bus to Ballarat. So, we stayed in a hotel, near the depot. Lucien got us a Suite – I had never imagined anything like that existed. We had Italian food for dinner, went to a Shakespeare play, and when we got back to our room, I showed him my purchases, including my chocolate treats. Thomas, his father, introduced me to them and as we found out that night, Lucien ate them exactly the way his father did. We have shared dozens of boxes since that evening,” Jean explained, smiling at Danny and Aaron, shaking her head, a tear in her eye. 

Danny continued the story, “Aaron, I picked them up at the hotel the next day, and they sat in the back seat, nearly on top of each other, the Doc kissing my Auntie Jean’s neck most of the way back. The hand holding, the looks, the smiles, they were both so relaxed. The shock of my young life, I will have you know. My Auntie was happy. I don’t know if I had ever seen her like that.” 

Then Aaron entered the conversation, “And that is when James saw Lucien in hospital, for the first time, right? Carol told me the story about James trying to determine how to find his Major.” “Yes, it was Aaron. And soon after, we returned to hospital and visited with James and Hugh about their grant, Lucien got reconnected with Joseph. And when Joseph needed help, he stayed with us, Richard came to our house and organized the Group Sessions, with Lucien, Mattie and Joseph.” 

“A good memory, Jean?” Aaron asked. “Oh my yes, yes. Lucien and his POW mates were reconnected. A nicer group of people I would not want to know,” Jean said tearing up. “And I am delighted you are a part of that crew now as well, Aaron Gage.” “Thank you Jean. And I agree, quite an incredible group of people and physicians.”

“A barber shop nearby, Danny?” Aaron asked. “Yes, I will show you. Auntie Jean there is a book shop next door – want to come with us?” “Me and a book shop spell trouble, Danny. Since I have a week here in hospital, I need some reading material, more than the grant work to keep me occupied. Let’s go.” 

The trio returned to the POW suite, carrying their purchases, chatting about the shopping excursion, and asked Carol if Lucien was in the room. She told them he was awake, eager to see what they purchased and looking forward to his chocolatey treats. As they entered the room, he was reclining on the bed with his leg propped up. “You are finally back. I need to see what you bought Aaron, and I need to hold my lady.” Jean smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, sat down next to him on the bed, gave him the treats, a vintage comic book to share with Matthew, a couple of newspapers, three murder mysteries. Lucien looked at her, grinned, and told Jean, “Thank you. Do you know I love you, Mrs. Blake?” “Yes I do, Dr. Blake. You make my life so very interesting.” 

After Aaron opened his clothing boxes, he showed Blake his trousers, shirts and shoes. Then he held up two new ties. “Um Dr. Blake, would you please tie these for me?” “Of course I will Dr. Gage. And I will give you only a little bit of grief about it. You know, those ties will go well with one of my sweaters, that purple one. I don’t really like it. Let me tell you where to look for it in my closet. As a matter of fact, Aaron, you can have it,” Lucien told him, very quietly, throwing Jean a sideways glance. 

“Lucien Blake, I have already gifted that handsome purple cardigan to Dr. Gage. Do you have another one in mind for him?” Jean said, with her sassy tone, eyebrow raised. “Oh my, I didn’t think you heard me. And I should have known better. I remember how you and Alice caught Matthew and me chatting about our new car. Aaron, you know my Jeannie can be quite clever and very sassy, don’t you?” Aaron looked at the two of them, grinned, and said, “I am definitely not entering into this conversation.”

“Aaron and Lucien, let’s go check on Alice and give Matthew a chance to walk, maybe get in the therapy tank, relax a bit,” Jean told them. “Yes, an excellent idea. Aaron, take your clothing to show Matthew and see if it meets his expectations for his interim police surgeon. Perhaps you can accompany him to the therapy tank? I know with the work Paul and Gus did with my knee earlier today, I should not get in there. I will take my journals and write in both of them,” Blake said. “Blake, I want to tell Alice about my consults as well. And I think I should tell her about my somewhat rocky return to the POW suite too. Let’s get a move on it,” Aaron told Jean and Lucien. 

As they entered the room, Alice, Matthew and Richard were talking, drinking tea, and studying one of Alice’s crossword puzzles. “Bloody thing is hard, but I am going to figure it out,” Matthew told them. “Well look who has new clothing,” Alice told Aaron. “Yes ma’am, I do and Blake has fixed me up with a couple of new ties, and gifted me his purple sweater. Matthew, my new ‘Boss,’ do these meet your expectations?” Aaron asked him, grinning. “Yes, if you wear them and don’t leave them in the box, Interim Police Surgeon Gage!” “Oh yes, Aaron, Bill says you can borrow his winter coat if you need to,” Alice told him. “And young man, you got your hair cut, your beard trimmed, didn’t you?” “I most certainly did, Dr. Harvey,” Aaron told her, grinning, looking at Jean, then at Matthew. “Alright, I agree. Aaron, you are looking more like my Interim Police Surgeon and less like a fence repairman,” Matthew told him, chuckling at him.

“Alice, um I yes, I want to talk with you about yesterday. Will you listen, comment, whatever?” Aaron asked her, stumbling around a bit with his thoughts. “Come here, sit down on the bed, and talk to me. You have several folks to help you through this and it seems to me that we need to talk before you leave for Ballarat tomorrow morning,” Alice told him. Once Aaron was seated, she picked up his hand, held it, and slowly Aaron began to develop his thinking on what transpired on Friday. “The first item is when Jean and I entered the POW suite. We had discussed this on the way here, both of us were somewhat tentative about coming back, for our own very specific reasons, our history. I got really anxious, shaky, even had difficulty breathing like when the four of you delivered me to Richard, made me stay here,” Aaron told them, as he looked at each person. 

“I grabbed Jean’s hand and then latched onto Hugh’s hand as well. That surprised me. But once we three were in the lounge, sitting on the couches, my anxiety slowly dissipated. Not any issues since then, Alice. I um ah wanted you to know. I talked with Hugh and Richard last night as well,” Aaron told her, smiling slightly as he finished talking. “Dr. Gage, thank you for telling me. I think you helped Jean with her anxiety as well, didn’t you?” Alice asked him and looked at both Jean and Aaron. “Yes, Alice, he did help me. We were both surprised by the way we felt, the wave of anxiety. I assumed all of my insecurities with Lucien’s return were put away but I now realize that is not the case. Still need to grind away at them, as Richard reminded me this morning,” Jean told her. Jean noticed Richard nodding his head in agreement. 

“Second item. I did three consults last evening in the Tropical Disease Unit. Diane had a white coat with my name embroidered on it, a lanyard with my ID card, and she and Hugh sent Danny with me, as my minder. Um, Alice, I felt so good doing those consults, talking to the patients, figuring out a suitable therapy for each of them, not anxious, not shaky. The three of them will see me at the Blake Surgery when they are released from hospital. They are farmers and live close to Ballarat. Liked my work clothing I had on yesterday. When I came back here, I was walking on air, I felt so good,” Aaron told them, breaking out in a large grin. “When I opened the door to the lounge, Jenny dashed towards me, hugged me, sat on my lap, what a treat to see Mattie and the kids,” he said, smiling at Alice. 

“Aaron, don’t you think all of your hard work is paying off? You are such a patient instructor for Lucien, you have made such steady progress with Richard and the group sessions, you offered to be Matthew’s Interim, he did not have to twist your arm, and you continue to be ‘stable’ for want of a better word, in my humble opinion,” Alice told him, smiling at him. “Alice, from the first day I met you, well I knew you cared about me, not only as your patient, but as a person. Thank you ever so much,” he began to tear up as he looked at Alice. “Come closer to me, Aaron,” Alice told him, as she wiped even more tears from his eyes. “I never thought I would be back, to this level of being a physician, ever. I told Richard and Hugh last night, this is beyond my expectations,” Aaron told her. 

Richard entered the conversation and told Aaron, “My friend, we have met one of my goals for you and now the Blake family will keep working each and every day to keep you at this level, help you as you need it.” “Richard, what are the other goals you have for me?” Aaron asked, with a confused look on his face. “In due time, my friend, in due time and I will let _you_ discover them.”

Jean and Lucien looked at each other, held hands, and they smiled at Richard, Aaron and Alice. “Well, let Jean and I add our continuing support and complete confidence in you, Dr. Aaron Gage. I have a good idea how hard you have worked, struggled to be at this point. I am so delighted you let us come along with you on your journey. And I have a suggestion for you, Richard and Matthew. The aquatic therapy tank. Go, relax, talk. Jean and I will mind Alice for the next couple of hours. Go!” Blake told them, grinning at them.

After the three mates left the room, Alice looked at Lucien and asked him, “Lucien Blake, have you written in your journals yet.? You had a magnificent day yesterday as well.” “No, I have not completed that task. Need to do it, for me, for Jeannie, you and Richard. But I did bring them with me and I will start right now,” he said as he smiled at Alice and kissed Jean’s hand. “And then you and I will talk, right Lucien?” Alice asked him. “Yes, of course Alice, we will. I always appreciate your counsel.” It seemed to Lucien that Alice was flipping between patient and physician, like both he and Aaron did when they were on this very floor.

As Lucien began writing, Carol entered the room to check on Alice. “Alright my friends, once I have vitals on my patient, we need to talk about getting you some more appropriate clothing to wear when you have visitors or stroll up and down this floor, Dr. Harvey. Jean, I hope you brought Alice some sleepwear. What you have on now, in my opinion, is pretty pathetic to be walking the halls in,” Carol said, chuckling. “I agree, Carol, pretty drafty indeed. But I did not bring anything to wear. Or did you take care of me, Jean? Please tell me you did,” Alice asked, reaching for Jean’s hand. “I gathered some sleepwear for you Alice, and one outfit for your return to Ballarat. Let me go to the room and bring your clothing here. Hope I guessed correctly,” Jean told her. “I have no doubts you did just fine, Jean.”

Once Jean brought Alice’s clothing, she selected a nightgown, robe to put on. Carol and Jean began to help her, but ran into some trouble with Gus’ contraption for her arm. Lucien could see the problem they were having, stopped them, got up and went to the side of her bed and asked, “Alice will you allow me to help?” “Yes, Lucien, please. I don’t want to mess this arm up right at the beginning of my recovery.” Carefully he steadied Alice, got her arm removed from the hospital gown, and then held her as Jean slipped her nightgown over her head. Carol gave him a look as they both saw her back, beginning to bruise, with several small bruises on her upper back and a very large bruise developing on her lower back. “Alice, you are bruising fairly severely on your left hip. May I feel it and see if you are badly bruised or if more is going on?” Lucien asked her. “Go ahead Lucien, but be gentle, please,” Alice told him. Carol continued to help her sit up and Jean held her right hand in hers. 

As Lucien palpated the area, Alice squirmed, grimaced, and told him, “Lucien, that is really sore. I think that is the side that the most weight was on, all three of those blokes were on top of me, and I think two of them even bounced off of Bill and me.” “We have x-rays of your back and hips from yesterday. Carol, will you bring them so I can study them again? Perhaps I should order another more focused set. We need to tell Paul and Gus about this bruising as well,” Lucien explained to her. Carol and Lucien carefully positioned Alice back in the bed, elevated her arm and she breathed a sigh of relief. “I am really going to be sore from this escapade.” “I am afraid you are right, Dr. Harvey. Carol, lets add cold compresses to her orders, several times a day on that hip,” Lucien told her. 

“Now, Dr. Blake, you need to sit back down, elevate you knee, do you hear me?” Alice sternly told him, then smiled at him. “Um yes ma’am, Dr. Harvey, I hear you,” Lucien told her grinning. Carol and Jean just chuckled at them, at their sparing, hard to figure out who was the patient, the physician. “Thank you Lucien for helping me. I think the ‘Caring County Doctor’ is coming back. And that is a very good thing, in my opinion,” Alice told him, holding his hand, placing it on her cheek. “Thank you my dear friend.”

While Jean, Carol and Lucien were attending to Alice, Aaron, Matthew and Richard were relaxing in the therapy tank. They discussed Alice’s arm injury, being a police surgeon, laughed about Aaron’s necktie troubles, and Matthew relinquishing his police station to Charlie for the week. Richard asked Aaron about his fence mending duties, how he was staying warm in the cold weather that had descended on the area, and Matthew posed the question of how long Alice would be in hospital. The conversation wound down as Matthew was thanking Richard and his POW team for allowing Alice to have a room on the floor, and for the Ballarat contingent to stay for the week.

Before they were ready to get out of the tank, Paul and Gus join them. “So, this is where the three of you are hiding out. Carol paged me to come and examine Alice’s back and hips and told me where to find you three. This seems like a very conformable place to be this afternoon - good conversation and very relaxing,” Gus told them. “Now Matthew, do not be alarmed about the page. Blake discovered a bruise developing on her left hip, probably where the most weight was on her yesterday. He thinks we need additional x-rays and that Paul and I should examine her. So, we are here to fulfill that task. Want to come with us?” 

As the group entered Alice’s room, she very quickly told Matthew, “Don’t be concerned until Gus tells you to travel down that road, understand Matthew? I think more of the after effects of three men on top of me are beginning to rear their ugly heads. Lucien always errors on the side of caution and we need to satisfy him,” Alice told him, smiling at Matthew, reaching for his hand to hold. Lucien stood leaning on his crutches as Paul and Gus joined him to evaluate the x-rays and to decide if additional ones were need. As Gus and Paul examined her hip, Lucien and Aaron provided commentary of their initial examination of their colleague and good friend. 

Alice finally reached her limit and told them, in a snappy tone to her voice, “All of you just stop, now, please! My hip hurts. No more. Not now.” Jean and Matthew got her to settle down somewhat, and both tried, somewhat unsuccessfully to help her relax. Richard chatted with Carol who left for additional medication for Alice and very quickly added it to the IV line. “Good idea, Richard. Alice needs to wind down a level. That will allow us to get the additional x-ray views we need and to begin treating that hip. Alice, I think you are alright, but don’t want you lying in bed with undetected damage,” Gus told her as well as the room full of friends. “Gus, I am sorry I yelled. Just am so helpless, hip hurts more after you have examined it. Sorry,” Alice told him, as she looked at Matthew, squeezed his hand. Matthew wiped a few tears from her eyes. “Alice, these are early hours, recovery takes time, everyone is on their own schedule. Just remember what we preached to Blake, time and time again,” Matthew told her, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Dinner on Saturday evening turned into a Blake Family affair. After additional x-rays of Alice’s hips and back were taken and evaluated, Gus decided she could get out of bed, and despite her grumbling, she was helped into a chair, which was carefully padded with pillows. Matthew sat next to her and assisted her with her soup, soft foods, tea, and Lucien kept talking her back from being so pithy and nasty with Gus. “Alice, I thought I was a dreadful patient, but seeing you in action, I think you are light years ahead of me,” Lucien told her, hoping she would not lash out at him as well. She smirked at him in return but kept quiet.

Alice looked at Lucien, then at Gus and said slowly, quietly, with much embarrassment, “Dr. Gus Wilson, please accept my apology. My behavior this afternoon has been abysmal and I have no explanation for it. If I want your assistance, your empathy, your help getting better, I need to be truthful and should not argue with you. I know that, now I just need to practice it. I am truly sorry. I will make every attempt to behave myself,” Alice told him, reaching her hand out to shake his. “Apology accepted, Dr. Harvey,” Gus told her. “And I thought I was a terrible patient. Aaron, do you think she has me topped?” Gus asked. “I refuse to answer that question, after all I live with Dr. Harvey and depend on Dr. Wilson to help me with my neck and shoulders. Going to avoid the controversy, yes I most certainly am,” Aaron told them.

The remaining dinner conversation bounced from Paul to Jean to Aaron to Richard to Lucien to Gus to Matthew. Lucien discussed the three sketches he was working on for the POW Art competition that would be held in three months. “Major, I think you are going to be limited to two sketches for the Art Show. Need to keep it manageable. There has been an incredible amount of interest in this and we don’t want to get overwhelmed with submissions. The two of us need to select the room for the exhibition and the layout very soon. What about starting on this task on Monday afternoon?” Richard asked. Lucien nodded his head in agreement. Then Jean talked with Richard about the Friday grant meeting, her follow-up paper about the group session physicians in Ballarat as well as their patients. She reminded Aaron to bring patient numbers with him on Friday so she could finalize her report. Lucien just beamed at Jean when she was outlining her thoughts. He reached for her hand as she completed the discussion with Richard, kissed it several times. “I love you Jeannie Blake. Wanted you to know that.” “I know that I love you Dr. Blake. And I love that you tell me that several times a day, I do.”

As they were finishing dessert and tea, the telephone rang and Charlie was on the line wanting to talk to Matthew. The call was placed on the speaker so all could get involved. Charlie sketched out his thinking and the new discoveries from the death of John Palmer. “Alright, everyone, here is what we know today. The dead man is John Palmer. Jean, I want you to think about his family, what they are involved in, and possible connections to the guy in jail, whose name is Sam Jones. Will you?” “Of course Charlie,” Jean told him.

“Peter found the knife sheath as well as the pipe that Jones used on Bill’s head. We have not found the knife yet. No luck either on the mud and gravel that Dr. Harvey was looking for. The garden shed has been thoroughly searched. This is the area where Jones was hiding before he dashed towards Alice and Bill. Matthew, you won’t believe this – we found four bags of money, 100’s bundled up. Peter has counted it and it seems the total is over 20,000 dollars. We are fingerprinting it and hope we get some additional leads from that,” Charlie said as he concluded his report.

“Charlie and Peter, good work today. Thank you. Do either of these men have records? What have you discovered?” Matthew asked. “Both have records, small time, neither served prison time,” Charlie told him.

“Alice, your coat has been taken to the tailor and will be repaired and cleaned. Should be able to bring it to you on Thursday. We have an enormous amount of food in the house and none of us should starve. Cliff and Allie were here for part of the day and will be back tomorrow morning. Then I think Kate and Arnie will be here Monday and Tuesday,” Charlie concluded. 

“I want to talk to Bill. Put him on the telephone for me, please,” Alice told Charlie. “Yes ma’am, how are you feeling this evening?” Bill started the conversation. “Bill, I am alive, grumbling, complaining. How are you?” Alice asked. “Dr. Harvey, I have a bruise forming that is going to be a monster, very colorful, and stitches are already itching, bothering me. Allie yelled at me several times today to stop messing with them. But I am going to try and behave myself,” Bill told her. 

After dinner, Aaron picked up his white coat, lanyard, consult sheets from Diane and announced that he was off to the Tropical Medicine Suite. “Do you want someone to walk with you, Aaron?” Diane asked him. He stood looking at her for at least a minute, obviously thinking about the question a good deal longer than he should have. “Um, well, yes Diane I think I do. And I have figured out who is coming with me,” Aaron said with a smile on his face. “Dr. Blake, where are you?” he called as he walked towards Alice’s room. “In here, Aaron. What do you need?” Lucien answered him. Aaron looked at everyone in the room, took a deep breath, and asked, “Blake, will you accompany me to the Tropical Medicine Suite? I need to leave right now. Please, Lucien,” Aaron asked him, sounding a bit tentative.

Blake looked at his friend, instructor, occasional physician, and housemate, who was asking an unexpected favor. “Of course, Dr. Gage, I will tag along. But you will have to push me. Let me get into a wheelchair and let’s go,” Lucien told him, saying his good-byes to the crowd in Alice’s room. Jean walked with the two of them towards the exit of the POW Suite, kissed Lucien good bye, hugged Aaron, and told them, “You two take care of each other and behave yourselves, understood?” They both smiled at her, and Aaron said, “Yes ma’am, you know we will try. See you in a couple of hours. Thank you for understanding, yes, Jean, thank you.”

“What was that all about, Richard?” Alice asked. “Now that surprised me as well. I will let him explain when he returns. Could be a way for the Major to work on medications with him, or maybe his anxiety is rattling around again, or maybe I really don’t have a clue,” Richard told her. “Don’t ask me, Richard, after all I am a patient this evening with an arm and shoulder that are beginning to hurt, in addition to my bruised hip. I feel just awful and I have only been in hospital a day,” Alice said, looking very sorry for herself. 

Gus got up and looked at her arm, the angle of his brace supporting her arm, then consulted her chart, buzzed Diane’s desk. When she entered the room, he said, “Diane, I think my initial numbing of Alice’s arm is wearing thin, so let’s start her on this medication, every six hours, with food,” Gus said as he updated his orders. “Alice, your job is to let us know how you are feeling. Remember Lucien’s mantra? Be truthful and no arguing with your physician. In return I will be honest about my treatment strategy and your condition.” “Yes, Gus, I know all of that but, um well” “Yes, physicians like to be in charge, as we all know. Sometimes to our own detriment – I can tell you that from experience, Alice,” Gus told her, smiling at his colleague and friend.

“Everyone, I am going to the lounge to call Rose and talk with her about Aaron’s return to Ballarat. Then I will wait for the Major and Aaron. I need to talk with both of them when they return,” Richard told the group. After getting some tea, sitting on a couch in the lounge, Richard placed his call and after the second ring, Rose picked up the telephone receiver. “Richard, nice of you to call. We are all doing well. Do you want to talk to Charlie? Bill? Peter?” “Now young lady, why wasn’t your name of the list of Blake family to chat with?” Richard told her with a chuckle. “I um just figured the case, Bill’s injury, you know,“ Rose stopped talking. “I have an assignment for you, Rose Anderson. I want you to be my eyes and ears on Aaron when he returns on Sunday. I want you to talk to me once a day and I want time for us to unpack his first couple of days as police surgeon on Tuesday when I have hours in the Blake Surgery.” 

Richard sketched out the type of situations Rose needed to be aware of and possible approaches to help Aaron if needed. She would be his ‘minder’ for his medications, eating and sleep schedule, and then reminded her that James was in Surgery on Monday, Hugh on Wednesday, Joseph on Thursday evening, and he would be there on Tuesday. “Yes, Richard, I can do that for you,” Rose told him. "Thank you Rose. I don’t expect anything major to happen but I want a safety net for him in case he starts down that anxiety road once again. He is just such a good physician – need to keep him on track,” Richard told her. 

Rose asked Richard, “What do you want to eat on Tuesday evening? The group session gals will be rotating in and out of the house, cooking dinner for us. What is your preference, Dr. McCoy?” Rose told him, laughing a bit. “You know I really like Italian. What do you think?” “See you Tuesday for Italian night at the Blake Family Restaurant. I will watch Aaron for all of us.” After Rose and Richard completed the telephone call, she continued thinking about Aaron’s ‘safety net’ and then made a telephone call to Cliff and Allie. After chatting with them for several minutes, Cliff told her, “Our group has Aaron, our good mate, covered. Don’t you worry yourself. You call any of us if you need help. But do not tell Aaron we have this strategy in place. You know why? He isn’t gonna need us! I bet you a beer on that, Rose Anderson. I do!”


	8. Getting Organized

Ch. 8 Getting Organized 

When Lucien and Aaron made their way to the Tropical Medicine Suite, Lucien was quiet for a few minutes and then he began to ask questions. “So Aaron, are you going to tell me why I am going with you? Or do I have to pry it out of you, my friend?” “Ah, Blake, I wanted to talk with you in private about a couple of items. First, one of my colleagues, Keith Taylor, was in the Suite last evening. He had the office next to mine before I left and moved to Ballarat. He was somewhat aggressive, jumpy, twitchy. Lucien, I think he is on something, eyes looked strange to me as well. Didn’t tell anyone about it – didn’t figure out what I wanted to do until this afternoon when I told Danny about this episode. I think Danny alerted some of his drug mates to look into it. We may run into Keith again this evening and I wanted your opinion if I jumped ahead of myself.” 

As he continued he told Blake, “Keith really tried to get me to tell him what is going on in my life now but so far I have stonewalled him. I understand he is busy pumping gossip in and out of the Tropical Medicine group. I don’t want him to know about my current situation. So please do not tell him anything about me, well for that matter, be careful about your details. I just don’t remember Keith being so ‘aggressive’ for want of a better word about personal information,” Aaron finished, as he placed his hand on Lucien’s shoulder. “Understood, Aaron.”

“And Aaron, speaking of Danny. Please make certain he brings my flashcards back with him. I will have some of the fine POW folks help me while I am in hospital. Don’t want to lose my momentum, my ability to organize medications, instructions, do we?” Lucien told him. “That is an excellent idea. I will make certain you get them Sunday evening,” Aaron said, smiling at Blake. “And I will add it to the daily orders on your medical chart. That way you will continue to work hard for me.” “Yes, please do that for me, my friend.”

“So what is the second part of what you want to tell me, Dr. Gage?” “Well, yes, um I wanted to talk with you, but not have any POW mates interrupt me, ah us. I figured over here, they would not be around,” Aaron haltingly told him. Lucien nodded that he completely understood about being interrupted, and answered “Of course.”

Once in the Suite, Aaron rolled Lucien into the Physician's Lounge and assisted him from the wheelchair. Lucien got comfortable on one of the couches, propped his knee up on some pillows, and Aaron brought him a cuppa. Before he left for his consults, he introduced Lucien to several of his colleagues including Keith. Keith turned the conversation quickly to Blake and why Lucien was in hospital.

After Aaron left to see his patients, Keith pulled a chair closer to the couch and began peppering Lucien with questions. “You know Dr. Blake, your reputation precedes you. I probably know more about you than you do me.” “Oh, really?” Lucien told him, noticing his eyes flicking here and there, a slight tremor in his hands, nervous twitches of his eyebrows. “I am quite interested in your approach to treating malaria using non-traditional methods. What specific drugs do you prescribe, where do you purchase them, and how effective are they?” Keith barraged him with questions. Lucien looked at him, very glad that Aaron had forewarned him about Keith’s ‘style,’ wanting, no more like demanding, information. He continued thinking. I do not even know this person. Much of this he could easily find in journals, by visiting the shops. Just what was this all about?

“Dr. Taylor, all of your questions, the fast cadence to your voice sound to me like you are extremely nervous this evening, perhaps very tired. Did you get any sleep last evening?” Lucien asked him. He noticed there was not an alcohol smell to Taylor but Aaron was definitely onto something with him. Taylor’s eyes were not focusing properly, pupils looked strange, and he could not sit still to save his soul. “Dr. Taylor, can you tell me what is going on? You do not act like you feel well. What can I do to help you?” Lucien asked him. Taylor jumped up very quickly, walked hurriedly to the door, made his exit and did not return to the lounge. 

When Aaron returned from his consults, he found Blake sitting alone in the lounge reading a recent journal focused on treatment of malaria. Aaron refilled their tea cups and began talking to Lucien, “Blake, I am ready to talk with you, just you, without the POW crew wandering in on us.” “And I, Aaron Gage want to tell you that Dr. Taylor is definitely on something, and about thirty minutes ago, he left this room. Danny needs to get involved, keep talking with him.” “I will Lucien.”

“Now, Blake, back to what I want to talk with you about. I know this week I am going to miss the time we spend talking, discussing, arguing, well you may not realize how much you even out my day, keep me steady, make me stay on course, believe in me. I am going to call you, talk with you each day.” Blake looked at him and said, “You know, Aaron, that the POW team will be at the house each day, you can chat with them.” “Of course, and I will talk with them, but you, um ah Dr. Blake are well –” Aaron stopped talking and looked away from his good friend. “Aaron, I get it. Please call and we will talk. Jean and I will be back before you know it.” “Yes, Dr. Blake, I am going to call you and talk during the week. Probably about the case but also just to chat with you and of course with Jean, as well.” 

“And Blake, I wanted to tell you how pleased I am for you and to be a part of your recovery. Yesterday you were so bloody good. You have an innate ability to work with a patient, just need the facility with medications to be at your fingertips. And it is coming back, my friend. As I told you, I am adding my orders to your medical chart. I want you to practice medications each day. Make Alice, Diane or Carol help you. I will not be happy if you backslide on me, you hear me, Dr. Blake?” Aaron told him. “Yes, Aaron, I hear you loud and clear.”

“Tell me about your consults. I understand the patients are from near Ballarat.” “Yes, they are Lucien, and they are dealing with infections picked up in the Far East. I know it is early days for them, but I think progress is beginning for the three of them. I will see them on Friday if they are still here, otherwise in our Surgery. But I want you to know, Dr. Blake, these consults are just something to satisfy James and Hugh. I have absolutely no intention of leaving Ballarat,” Aaron told him, with his voice becoming louder. “I belong at 7 Mycroft Avenue. I do.”

On the way back to the POW Suite, Lucien asked about Taylor. “Aaron, what do you think triggered all of this?” “Lucien, he had his office next to mine when I was here. We talked every day. He is by himself, works ridiculous hours, does not have a support group. You know, the POW crew work crazy hours but there are at least five of them, add in Carol and Diane, watching each other’s backs, makes a very large difference in their emotional stability,” Aaron told him. “Agreed, Aaron. And we have the Blake family, don’t we?” “Indeed we do, my good friend.” 

Diane was watching the entry to the POW Suite for the return of Aaron and Blake. Once she spotted them, she walked towards Lucien’s wheelchair, and said, “Alright you two, I have orders for you both. Aaron you are expected in the therapy room. Gus, Paul, and Jean are waiting for you. And you, Dr. Blake, I will roll into the lounge to talk with Richard.” “Are you having fun ordering us around, Diane?” Aaron asked her, grinning mischievously at her. “Of course I am. I imagine you two thought you had escaped me this evening, didn’t you just? Get changed, Aaron Gage.” 

When Aaron walked into the therapy room, Gus and Paul were chatting with Jean about the Blake family antics in Ballarat and laughing about finding Matthew and Alice together in her bed. They had place a hand-lettered sign on the door that said “Go Away!” “You mean to tell me, Gus Wilson, that was part of your orders?” Aaron asked, laughing. “Listen Aaron, Alice can be quite intimidating. Remember when she was in charge of us, when we all stayed at the Blake house for Christmas a few years ago?” Gus asked. 

Jean piped up, “That was when you let Lucien out of hospital to go home for his first Christmas at our house in two years. We had a quite a crew in the Blake house that year. In looking back at that time and now, I think that we have all made progress, finding our path, sometimes it has been straightforward, other times well there have been curves in the road.” 

“And then there is me – I smacked dead center into the end of the road. After I crashed out, ah um well, needed help to get back on the path, my Blake family making certain I found the way,” Aaron told them, tearing up. “Aaron, my friend, you have re-discovered your way and we all made it our business to help you. Now, how are your neck and shoulders treating you this evening, my friend and occasional physician?” Gus asked him, but did not give him a chance to answer, even think about the question. Both Paul and Gus began working on him, as Jean smiled at Aaron, “Aaron, at least you got them to stop working on my leg. Thank you so much.” “My pleasure, Jean Blake, my pleasure,” Aaron told her, as he realized the two of them were helping his tight neck begin to feel better. 

Diane accompanied Lucien into the lounge where Richard was waiting. She helped him out of the wheelchair and onto the couch. “And here you are Richard, I present your next challenge for the day. I will get you some cold compresses for that knee of yours. Be right back, Dr. Blake.” Diane told them, as she walked out of the room, chuckling. “Major Blake, I have several items on my agenda this evening. Are you ready?” Richard asked him, grinning. “Certainly. What do we need to unpack? Let me see – Probably why didn’t I ask for help with my knee earlier than Friday? Right?” Lucien asked him, grinning at his good friend.

“Yes, that is at the top of my list. Let me tell you Major – your delay has cost me an Italian dinner. Alice bet me one dinner that you would NOT ask her for help before I left the Blake house on Wednesday morning. I said you most definitely would. And you did not! Don’t know when I will pay her back now. She will undoubtedly make me add an extra bottle of wine to the wager. So what made you ask Aaron yesterday? No, wait I know the answer to that already – Jean, of course I bet Jean gave you the eyebrow act, threatened you with those snappy eyes, right?” Richard told him, breaking down in laughter. 

“You are right. Jean shamed me into asking Aaron. Told me I was becoming like Gus, remember when he injured his wrist? Aaron gave me a difficult time, but he could not keep a straight face very long. My knee feels much better now. Gus insists I am in this bloody brace for three days. I want out of it as soon as possible,” Lucien told him. “Alright next question, how did you react with your return to hospital, without Jean? Tell me what was going on,” Richard asked. “Well, just the thought of coming here without her was um yes shall we say difficult. But we held each other before I left Ballarat hospital, we talked through how I was going to help Alice and she would help Aaron. And we would be together by evening, and of course, she would be in my bed, my arms, last evening, as she will be tonight. It is still so hard for me to be away from her, her gazes, her touch, they steady me, keep me focused,” Lucien explained. 

“I heard you were at the top of your game yesterday with Aaron and the flash cards. I imagine the two of you were high-fiving each other, giddy with laughter. Right?” Richard continued. “Yes, oh my, Richard, the first time since I have been back that it was simple, easy, and then, yes, I needed all of that information for Alice. Do you know Aaron is adding practice sessions for me while I am here? Putting it on my chart, ‘orders’ from him, must be at that level when he comes back on Friday or um, well he did not tell me the consequences, and Richard I really don’t want to find out,” Lucien grinned as he looked at his colleague and physician. “In my humble opinion, the flash cards have benefitted you both, beyond my expectations. I think you were both ready for the next steps in your recovery. Who will help you?” Richard asked. “Anyone I can lasso into that task. Perhaps even you, my friend!” Lucien told him.

As they were wrapping up their conversation, Aaron strolled into the room, got himself a cuppa, refilled tea for both Lucien and Richard, and sat down on the couch next to Richard. “Richard, Blake and I have something to discuss with your and we need your counsel,” Aaron stated, as he began telling him about his former colleague Keith Taylor. After several minutes of listening to both Aaron and Lucien develop their analysis of the two evenings of interaction with Taylor, Richard looked at them both. “This is simple my good friends. Call Danny Parks and tell him there are now three of us wanting an investigation of Taylor. I agree wholeheartedly with you. Taylor is a menace to his patients and himself. I will alert hospital hierarchy about our concerns as well.” 

“Now that I have two of my favorite patients corralled in this room, I want to start a conversation about your journals,” Richard told Lucien and Aaron, as he thought about their accomplishments in the last 36 hours. Both of these mates had been struggling to reclaim their careers, their balance – and I have been able to watch them help each other, day to day, since Lucien returned to Melbourne in December 1964.

“Richard, I wrote in both of my journals this afternoon. Alice read me the riot act and I got started on them. My medical journal – well, first time I have passed Aaron’s flash card barrage, and I felt like I had reached a goal that at one time I was never going to accomplish. Then needed to apply that knowledge, for my colleague and good friend Alice. I felt like I was part of a medical team, relied upon, and met everyone’s expectations. Proud of myself, but not gloating about it. I must repeat it on a regular basis to satisfy Dr. Gage,” Lucien told Aaron, reaching for his hand to shake.

“Now, my regular journal. Once again, I was tentative about asking for help for my knee. Aaron is a good mate, should not have been so stupid. Jean puts up with me for some reason, and somedays, I know she is ready to shake me every way but loose. And I was quite apprehensive about coming here to hospital, initially without Jean, but I am doing alright now. Jean had the same feelings, and she is doing well now too,” Lucien concluded. 

“Major, thank you for the updates. I expect you to write each day, in both journals and we will talk daily as well. I have a group session on Wednesday evening at 6 PM and I want you to attend. Diane can tell you what room we will be meeting in,” Richard told his good friend.

“Aaron Gage, your turn. Talk to me,” Richard told him. “Richard, I wrote this afternoon. Filled several pages, looking back over Friday and this morning. Tried to write beyond what we talked about last evening. I am walking a line between being a patient recovering from a skull injury and being a physician treating Drs. Blake and Harvey, doing consults, and thinking about being a Police Surgeon, at least for the next week. I have worked very hard, getting myself back on the path to being an excellent physician, a tropical medicine specialist, and I see the last two days as evidence I can accomplish those goals, mine and the ones you have established for me, Richard. I think I will need guidance from you two – Lucien and Richard – so I do not take on too much work. And I have no doubts that you will tell me when I have veered from the path. Right?” Aaron told them his analysis of the last couple of days. “Of course we will, Aaron,” they said in unison.

“About being a Police Surgeon. Let’s talk strategy. How are you going to approach this?” Richard asked Aaron. “Well, I have helped both Lucien and Alice in the morgue dozens of times. I must approach each case with a plan, make observations, ask questions, and as Alice has told me many times, ‘Stay on the tracks.’ Keep it as simple as I can, don’t develop an explanation that required multiple moving parts, unless I have the evidence to support it. Wear a tie. Call and talk each day with Alice, Matthew, and Lucien. Keep Charlie informed of what I am thinking. What else do I need to tell you two?” Aaron sketched out his planned approach.

“My addition would be this – use my blackboard in surgery to plot out what you know, what you think you know, what you want to find out. Ask Jean for Ballarat gossip, history, family background. You know we will help you unpack your evidence whenever you want to,” Blake told Aaron, placing his hand on his arm.

Richard looked at both his Major and Aaron. “Thank you both for this impromptu session. We covered a great deal of ground, and I think the two of you are doing very well. You have both worked very hard for me and it is evident this evening. Keep it up, not only for yourselves, but for me and the POW team,” Richard told them, standing up, extending his hand towards each of them to shake hands. “I am proud of you both!”

Hugh poked his head into the lounge and told Aaron that he needed to come with him to check on Matthew and Alice. “Well, yes Hugh of course, what can I do?” Aaron asked. “I want you to be the bad guy for me. So let’s go,” Hugh told him, grinning. Richard helped Lucien off of the couch and they tagged along behind Hugh and Aaron. On Alice’s door was a sign, ‘Go Away!’ and Hugh was going to let Aaron do the knocking. “Hugh, why me?” Aaron said with a distinctive whine to his voice. 

“Hey, who is bothering us? Can’t you lot read our sign?” a loud voice responded. “Um, Yes, Matthew, it is Aaron. I wanted to tell you both goodbye. I will be leaving early in the morning and did not want to wake you then,” Aaron tried his best to concoct a reason for his new boss and his physician. “So, do you understand that you are waking us now!” Matthew barked at him. “Stop it Matthew, leave Aaron alone. I doubt he is the only one by our door. I think they ‘volunteered’ him, because he is the youngest, isn’t that right Hugh, Lucien, Richard and whoever else is lurking out there?” Alice said, breaking down in laughter. Diane walked up behind the Blake Family crowd, congregated around Alice’s door, and said, “Add in Paul and Gus, and here comes Jean. The whole crew is ready to enter and I think you have maybe one minute to be ready for them.”

Diane was wrong by about 45 seconds. Gus and Hugh walked into the room and found Matthew still in bed with Alice. The looks the two of them delivered were – well they left no doubt what the two of them were thinking. And Jean read the tension in the room very accurately. “Listen Matthew and Alice, if you are here in hospital, you need to get used to these interruptions. Lucien and I had the same problem, very hard at first to deal with, but this medical team is only trying to help you get better. My suggestion is this – Get well as fast as you can and come back to Ballarat with us. Get away from this lot!”

Matthew looked at Jean and then Lucien, “Understood. Get on with whatever you need to do.” Hugh walked to her bedside and began to chat with Alice, taking her vitals, asking about pain control, appetite, anything new to report, questions she may have. Then Gus worked with her broken arm, adjusting the contraption he designed for it. To everyone’s surprise, Alice was well behaved. Gus sat on the bedside and asked, “What is going on, Alice? When are you going to start chewing on me? You were quite the dreadful patient earlier today.” Alice reached her hand towards Gus, held his, and said, “I have turned over a new leaf – I am not in such awful pain now, guess my nasty response towards you was based on that fact.” Diane wrote down Alice’s self-reporting on the chart so everyone would be on the same page. 

Aaron took the chart from Diane and added his new orders for Alice – ‘Practice Blake with his flash cards, twice a day.’” Diane smiled at him and nodded in agreement. “Just what did you add to my chart Dr. Aaron Gage? You won’t even be here this week,” Alice asked him. “Yes, um, Dr. Harvey, ma’am, I want you to be Blake’s ‘minder’ on his flash cards. And if you don’t feel like it assign it to Diane or someone else on the floor. Blake needs your help, you are both here all week, and I assume you will need an assignment to help you pass the time. Recovering one’s health can become very monotonous, quite challenging, as I recall.“ 

“Now, I will actually tell the two of you goodbye until Friday morning. Matthew, I will be calling in at least once a day to chat about the case. Alice, I will also be talking to you, telling you about how I am doing. I know I will be alright, I have had lots of help reaching this point, and I am not going to rattle down anxiety road, I am not,” Aaron told them. He walked up to Matthew and shook his hand, and Matthew hugged him, “Gage, do the job I know you can do, you hear me?” “Yes, Sir, Boss, I will do my best.” He walked to Alice’s bedside, held her hand, and she looked at him, smiled. “Come closer, Dr. Gage, so I can give you my best one-armed hug.” Then she whispered in his ear. “Remember to clean up my morgue every time you use it. Right?” “Yes, of course, I will,” Aaron told her, as he grinned broadly at Alice. 

Later that Saturday evening Jean and Lucien slowly walked towards their room. They stopped occasionally, so Lucien could kiss Jean on the neck or the cheek, or she could do the same to him. Walking on crutches certainly made their ‘play’ more difficult, less spontaneous. Once they reached the room, they realized that Diane was just behind them, she handed Jean several cold compresses, as well as Lucien’s pain medication, and bid them a good night. 

They quickly took off their clothing and slipped beneath the sheets. Jean propped up Lucien’s knee on some extra pillows, and left the brace on his leg, at least for the time being. She began snuggling into his chest, playing with Radcliffe, and Lucien was grinning at his love, reaching for her to kiss. “Jeannie Blake, I love you, I adore you. So glad you are here with me, and we are just visitors, neither one of us is a patient,” Lucien told her as he descended on her with kisses.

Gus heard the conversation and laugher coming from their room but that did not stop him from knocking on the door. “It is Gus. I have a present for you two. Sounds like you are going to need it this evening. Can I enter? I will give you ten seconds,” he said, laughing at the antics of his two friends. “Gus, really, what do you want? We are in no mood or attire to see you now. Please leave us alone until morning,” Lucien stated, sounding like he was delivering an order. “I suggest you coverup because I am just about to open the door.” 

When Gus entered, Lucien was partially covered with the sheet, and Jean, well, perhaps that was the ‘lump’ next to him totally enveloped in the sheet. “I have designed a new nighttime brace for you two. I know this morning I threatened you about leaving this brace on for three days, but I have relented. Let me switch them out right now, Lucien.” As Lucien removed the sheet from his knee, Gus took the brace off, replaced it with the new one, and along the way felt his knee, moved it into several positions. Lucien looked at him, said nothing, and then grinned at Gus, “Thank you, Gus. We both thank you.” “Yes, and I am on my way. See you two in the morning. Jean don’t forget to pack his leg in cold compresses when you are finished with your nighttime activities,” Gus said as he walked towards the door. “Thank you Gus,” Jean said, still covered in the sheet. “My pleasure. You two are such dear friends.”

“Lucien, I don’t believe he did this for us, do you?” Jean asked, as she began again, kissing him, playing with his beard, then his chest and eventually reaching her hands to envelope Radcliffe with her gentle touch, then her passionate kisses. Lucien began to moan, grin at his love. “Jeannie, I am glad he did, less bulk, smaller, going to be easier for me to get involved in loving you, right now! Are you ready for me?” Lucien rolled onto his side and descended on his love. “Of course, I am. Always my handsome boy.”


	9. Chapter 9 Unpacking Alice's Crime Scene

Chapter 9 Unpacking Alice’s Crime Scene

Early Sunday morning, Danny and Aaron left Melbourne to drive to Ballarat. When they arrived at the Blake house, several cars were parked in the driveway. They unpacked the boot, and walked into the house with their gear. Both heard conversation and laughter and smelled the pleasant aroma of breakfast coming from the kitchen. “You have company, very hungry company. Here we come,” Aaron yelled down the hallway.

“Aaron, you are earlier than we figured. Welcome back, housemate!” Rose told him as she walked towards him and gave him a big hug. “We missed you Dr. Gage. Glad you are back.” “I am glad to be here as well. Good to see all of you fine folks,” Aaron told the group, acknowledging each person sitting around the table. Charlie, Bill, Peter, Allie and Cliff were finishing up breakfast, drinking tea. Bill looked at Aaron, smiled, and said, “You not only combed your hair, but you got a haircut, a beard trim. Seems like Matthew Lawson is whipping you into shape!” “I hate to disappoint all of you, but this is Jean’s doing,” Aaron told them, grinning. 

“Show us your new clothing, Dr. Aaron Gage, Interim Police Surgeon,” Cliff suggested, as he stood up and shook his hand, slapped him on the back. Aaron was smiling as he placed his new clothing on the table. Allie and Rose opened the boxes and admired his purchases. “Jean asked me to see if anything needed pressing. Your trousers look very nice and don’t need hemming, do they?” “Allie, Jean made certain I would not need a tailor at all. Only items to press, according to Jean are the shirts. What do you think of my new ties? Lucien tied them for me already. Do you like the colors?” Aaron grinned as he admired the them. “You know Aaron, those two ties will go just fine with the Doc’s purple cardigan, that he doesn’t like,” Bill said with a chuckle. “Yes they will and that infamous cardigan has been ‘gifted’ to me by both Lucien and Jean.” “And here is a winter coat for you to borrow. I think it will fit you,” Bill told Aaron, as he put on the coat, and smiled at Bill. “It does indeed. Thank you.” “Aaron show the group your new shoes, that I selected for you!” Danny told him, with a proud tone to his voice. Charlie looked at them and then said, “Don’t let Danny help you again, Aaron. Those shoes are well –“ 

Rose quickly entered the conversation, “Stop it you two. Aaron made good choices – clothing and shoes – and don’t let anyone tell you any different. You will look quite handsome, in my opinion.” “Thank you Rose for defending Danny and me. I figure I will need these clothes and shoes for what, maybe part of the week. Then back to fence repairs with my mate Cliff.” Charlie looked at him and said, “Dr. Aaron Gage, don’t you realize how many murders occur in Ballarat? And that Alice is waylaid with her broken arm for several weeks as well as the Doc is on crutches for who knows how long. I think you have a temporary position for the near term – that is, if you want it.”

“And Matthew doesn’t fire me!” Aaron told them. “Aaron, he will not do that. You will be an excellent Police Surgeon. Just think about who trained you – Lucien and Alice. They are the best and we all know that. You need to believe in yourself. Do you hear me?” Rose told him, sounding like she was scolding him. “Yes, I hear you. But you know what Rose Anderson? Your argument sounds like something Richard would tell me,” Aaron replied.

As they were all chatting, kidding each other, Allie prepared breakfast for Danny and Aaron and put another kettle of water on for tea. The Ballarat group were hungry for information about Alice and Matthew, Lucien and Jean. Allie asked Aaron, “Tell us how Alice and Matthew are doing.” “Lucien found more issues with her hips and lower back yesterday, having three fellows on top of her, that was quite a bit of weight. She is going to be quite stove up for several days. Her arm is in a Gus contraption that I think will be bothering her very soon. I hope in a day or two, he has another device in mind for her. The arm needs protection, not certain a cast will be in order with all of the work he did on it. She gave Gus a really hard time yesterday, going to be a very tough patient. I think she needed more pain medication and by last evening, she seemed less nasty, not as pithy in her comments. Matthew’s anxiety level has decreased, seeing Alice, talking to her yesterday helped him immensely. I know Lucien and Jean will have their hands full with the two of them this week. I think calling them will be important, and not just to talk about the case but to chat, gossip, plan their return to our household,” Aaron told them. Both Danny and Aaron asked for seconds on breakfast and the conversation continued. 

When they were finished eating, Danny reminded Aaron that he needed to get the Doc’s flashcards. Aaron walked to Jean and Lucien’s bedroom and very quickly was back in the kitchen with them. Danny added them to his ruck sack, and then said, “I will see the Doc this evening. Talk with everyone then. You know he is handling this knee injury differently than earlier. Why do you think that is the case, Aaron?” “Danny, I think there are basically two reasons. The injury is not as severe as in December 1964, and his overall physical and mental health is much better now than then. If he follows Gus’ orders, we should have him back, able to work with us, in a month I would think.” Then Rose asked Aaron, “How is Lucien doing with the medications? Is he remembering more, Aaron?” “Rose, we had a breakthrough on Friday morning. I don’t want him to slide backwards. He needs to practice and there are a number of folks who can help him in hospital, including Alice. That is why the flash cards are going to Melbourne with Danny.” 

“Charlie, I would like to get up to speed on the case and go to the morgue this morning. Will you come with me? Do you have Alice’s keys?” Before he could answer, Bill spoke up, “Aaron, I’ll go with you and Charlie as well.” “No, not so fast, Bill. I don’t think so. Based on what Hugh told me about your conversation yesterday, we are thinking another day here in the house, resting. But let me check you over before I leave to be certain,” Aaron told him. Bill started to argue with Aaron, and he said very quickly, “Bill, no arguing, right? Blake’s way of practicing medicine is the rule in his house, whether he is here or not,” Aaron told him, as they started to walk to the Surgery. 

“Um, Dr. Gage, ah, will you look at my left hand and wrist, please? I um hit that Jones guy several times, very hard, and this hand is still swollen, the other one has gone down already,” Peter said as he held his left hand up. “Of course, let’s head to surgery and let me look at both of you,” Aaron told his new colleagues. After spending time with Bill, Aaron looked at him and delivered the news. “Bill, you are here one more day. I am being careful, conservative, but I don’t want you out and about and I don’t want you doing paperwork either. So rest up here. Mind the telephone for us,” Aaron told him. Bill looked at him and said, “You mean this, don’t you?” “Afraid so, my friend. Can I still borrow your coat or are you going to withdraw your offer?” Aaron asked him, grinning. “Of course you can borrow it. Your decision really does not surprise me. Thanks for taking good care of me. I will behave today, I will,” Bill told him, reaching out to shake Aaron’s hand. 

Peter was next and Aaron looked at his hand, felt the swelling, made Peter groan. “Peter, you sound just like Lucien did the other morning with his knee. What I want to do is immobilize your hand and wrist in a compression bandage and you need to go to hospital for x-rays,” Aaron told him, as he filled out the paperwork for radiology. “You can go with Charlie and me this morning and once the x-rays are complete, come to the morgue and I will rewrap you hand and wrist.” “Aaron, thank you. I um didn’t think I injured it at first, but now I don’t know. Will Boss be really angry at me, do you think?” Peter asked, not giving his usual smile. Bill looked at him and said, “I don’t think so. He just yells at me, keeps me on desk duty for a while.”

Charlie and Danny walked into the surgery after realizing the consult was taking much more time than they expected. “What is going on in here?” Charlie asked. He discovered Bill, Peter and Aaron discussing how Peter struck the guy, where he hit him. Bill and Aaron were re-enacting his assault on the man. Then Bill yelled, “Wait, wait, he had something inside his shirt, right where Peter hit him. Must have been hard, not a uniform shape, but irregular, maybe with a pattern, perhaps a piece of metal or maybe a knife, and I bet we will find a bruise on him.” Charlie looked at the threesome and announced, “Danny, that sounds like another piece of evidence to look for at the scene, maybe hidden, thrown into the undergrowth, near the garden shed, or perhaps by the water. Aaron, before you and I visit the morgue, we will go to the station and you will examine our prisoner, see what type of bruise is on his midsection. Danny and Peter you come with us so we can figure this out.“

When Gus Wilson entered the POW Suite Sunday morning, he was thinking about Aaron Gage and his recently acquired role as Matthew’s interim police surgeon. Aaron and he had become friends, colleagues, yes perhaps even mates. He noticed Carol was already on duty, he walked up to her desk and said in a jovial tone, “Good Morning, Carol. How are you today?” He appeared to be in a very good mood for so early in the morning and Carol asked him, “Gus Wilson, you must have gotten some sleep last night, no emergencies, right? You seem to be very upbeat today. Ready to spar with Dr. Harvey this morning?” “Was I that bad of a patient when I hurt my wrist, took too many pain pills, forced my patients, Aaron and Blake, to act as my physicians?” Gus asked, grinning at her. “If memory serves me correctly, my answer is an emphatic YES!” Carol told him, smiling at the very talented surgeon. “Somehow I have forgotten the particulars of my outrageous behavior. Let me have Alice’s chart and I will chat with her. Is Matthew in there as well?” “Here are her records and Matthew is eating breakfast with Dr. Harvey as we speak. Good Luck – I think you will be alright, since her pain level is under better control this morning. Hugh visited with her earlier and he survived,” Carol told him.

“Oh yes, Gus, before you start your visits, you need to read these notes. Hugh, James and Richard had a discussion late last evening, left a set of orders for the Ballarat foursome. You should look them over, add in yours, and you were elected to deliver the news to all of them this morning. I assume since you were not here for the conversation you drew the short straw, _in absentia_. Diane and I have copied them into the notes for everyone. You know, I am looking forward to chatting with Jean and Lucien this week. So nice to see them both on the other side of serious illness, it really is,” Carol explained to him. “They are good folk indeed. Invite yourself up to Ballarat, spend some time with them. Doesn’t always have to be here, on this floor, under these circumstances,” Gus told her. 

As Gus started to walk away from Carol’s desk, he stopped, turned around, and asked her for a favor. “Um Carol, I need a reminder each day, from both you and Diane. Will you?” “Yes, what can we do to help Gus?” Carol asked him. "Ah, just make certain I call and talk to Aaron, every day, not about the case, or chat when he calls, or something like that but really talk with him. I want to make certain he is not taking on too much this week, with no Jean or Blake or Matthew or Alice to help him at the Blake house, I am concerned for him.” “Here is the note, hanging where Diane and I can see it. I think you have an excellent idea, Dr. Wilson. But we don’t want Aaron to think we don’t trust his judgement, his decisions. You need to be cautious, I would think. And here I am telling you what to do, what I think. Sorry,” Carol told him. “No, you are right, walk a fine line with our Aaron this week. We all must.”

“Dr. Harvey, Good Morning. Can you tell me how you are feeling today, without yelling at me, giving me a hard time?” Gus asked her, grinning at both Alice and Matthew. “Too early to be so jovial and at my expense, Dr. Wilson. So, what should I tell you? I am not hurting this morning and that is very good. I am glad Matthew is here with me, helping me eat breakfast,” Alice said, reaching for Matthew’s hand to hold. Gus began his examination of her arm, noted that the swelling was less this morning. “I can see that as well, Gus. Can you take this contraption off of my arm now? I don’t like it,” Alice said as she smirked at him. “Alice, we both agree that the swelling of your arm is decreasing. We disagree wholeheartedly on my contraption. It stays where it is for several more days, my friend,” Gus explained. “Really, Gus?” Gus simply nodded his head up and down in the affirmative. Matthew smiled at him, making certain Alice did not see his response.

Gus then asked if he could work with her lower back and hips, check the bruising. “Alice, I will be careful, keeping in mind how much bruising is developing. Now, let me explain what I am feeling, nothing is fractured, but serious swelling on the left side of your lower back. Right side is clear, but some muscle tightness developing. Too much time flat on your back in this bed. Based on my examination, I want you out of bed, slowly walking the hallway, of course with assistance. You need to get some movement started, get those muscles to relax and not keep tightening up. I want to have you home by Saturday. So we have some work to do this week.”

“How to meet this goal? We walk you to the therapy room twice a day, have Carol or Diane help you transfer into the water, and work with Paul, Lucien or me. Carol is going to get you appropriate clothing to wear, something simple to get in and out of. I will supply a plastic cover for your arm. I think time in the tank will definitely help your ‘attitude’ improve as well,” Gus concluded. Alice looked at Gus and then Matthew, “Thank you Gus. Of course, I will work in the therapy tank with the three of you. I do want to be home in Ballarat with Matthew, my family, and to feel better as fast I can. And I am going to try my best to not be the nasty patient that I was yesterday.”

“Excellent response to my plan, Alice. Oh, Alice, two more items. You will have lunch with Rose, Mattie, Jenny and Jean on Thursday, in a room on this floor. And secondly, you must help Blake with his flash cards twice a day. We don’t want him losing any of his new found facility to remember medications. Will you be his minder?” Gus asked her. “Well, lunch sounds excellent and I should feel much better in a few days. Of course Gus, I will help Lucien. When do we start?” “Danny is bringing them back tonight and I think Monday morning would be an excellent time to begin.” 

“Now, Matthew, your orders for the week – these come from a number of us. Obviously keep up with your colleagues in Ballarat and help our Aaron be successful with the case he is assigned to solve. Try to keep Alice upbeat. As you well know during recovery from a serious injury, some days will be good, others a bit dicey. Keep talking to Jean and Blake, walk the hallways with them, use the therapy tank. You have a Richard appointment on Wednesday. And on Tuesday evening, you are going with James, Lucien, Danny and me for an Italian dinner at a restaurant near hospital. How does that sound? If you get bored, let us know and we will find more for you to do,” Gus explained. “I can handle that Gus. Thank you for laying out some ‘orders’ for me, help me fill the time, beyond sitting in this room, working my cryptograms and Alice’s crossword puzzles,” Matthew told him.

“And, now I am off to talk to Blake and Jean, check his knee, and eat breakfast with the two of them. If you need any help, let Carol know. We will start the water therapy this morning. Need to get everyone lined up and when they can help you.” Gus told her. When he walked back to Carol’s desk, she pushed a cart containing three meals into his path and said, “Please deliver to our friends down the hallway. They just called in.” “Of course, I will. I was going that way already.”

Lucien heard a knock on the door, followed quickly by Gus asking if he could come in. “Yes, Gus, of course. I want you to know that I do have the brace on my leg. It worked fine last evening – just ask Jean.” “Lucien, really, do you have to tell him that?” Jean said, somewhat perturbed at him. “Well, that is indeed good news. And I brought breakfast with me and I want to talk with you about your week here in hospital. Several of us have organized your days, Lucien and Jean. We are going to keep you two busy,” Gus stated. 

“In all reality, if Alice was not injured and I evaluated your knee on Saturday like we planned, both of you would already be home in Ballarat, planning a trip back here on Friday to see me. But since that is not the case, and we do not want ‘freeloaders’ on this floor, here is what you fine folks are going to do, to defray the ‘cost’ of the two of you staying here,” Gus told them, chuckling. “What are you talking about Gus Wilson? What have you volunteered Jean and me to do?” Lucien asked him. 

“Jean, we want you to keep tabs on the emotional status of both Alice and Matthew. They are both going to need support, as they maneuver this week here in hospital. You know them both very well, you have helped each other when Lucien was away, and we all think you can keep an eye on them, without them being overly aware of what you are doing. We don’t want Alice acting out the way she did yesterday. On Thursday at noon, you will join Alice, Mattie, Jenny, and Rose for lunch, delivered from a restaurant nearby. James tells me you have a paper to finish editing for Friday, number crunching for your reports on Friday as well. Richard reminded me that you will be chatting with him during the week. If you get bored, let one of us know and we will remedy that very quickly,” Gus told her. “Agreed, but only if you leave Lucien and me alone at night, Gus Wilson,” Jean told him, eyebrow raised. “Yes, ma’am, I will try my best.” “And I am working on a scarf for Jenny that I want to finish this week and two mystery novels to read. So not too much work, alright?” 

“Lucien, here is what you are going to do for us. You will help Alice work in the therapy tank along with Paul and me. I want her back muscles to begin releasing, so she can walk in the hallway, without excessive pain. You are also covering for Hugh and James here in the POW suite on the days they are in Ballarat, as well as helping Richard with his group session on Wednesday at 6 PM. I think you have at least one Richard appointment sometime this week as well. Alice will help you with your flash cards a couple of times a day. And you are going to dinner with Matthew, Danny, James and me on Tuesday evening, at the Italian place near the hospital,” Gus told him. 

“This is all fine, but I want time to work on my sketches for the upcoming Art Show and I need to write in two journals each day. And I also need my afternoon nap! Just who decided all of this for us to do?” Blake told him, shaking his head at Gus. “That decision is well above my paygrade Lucien Blake,” Gus told him. 

“Let’s eat breakfast so I can check your knee and put the bigger brace on it. Then I need to call Paul and see what his schedule will be for the next few days. We also should decide when you can get in the therapy tank as well. Talk with you later this morning, Blake and Jean.”

After Gus left their room, Lucien and Jean looked at each other, and Jean said, “So, our week is going to be busy, but not as busy as Aaron’s. I wonder if they are in Ballarat already?” Lucien answered her very quickly, “Yes, I would think Danny left early with Aaron. Quite a lot to accomplish today. Need to get a handle on the evidence, the body, the suspects. Let’s call about lunch time today and check on them – no , wait, it should be you, Jean, with information about the Palmer family. And then I will chat with him. Don’t want him to think we doubt his abilities.”

Charlie drove Danny and Peter in a police cruiser while Aaron followed in his car to the Ballarat Police Station. Danny and Charlie accompanied Aaron, who was carrying his medical bag, to the holding cells. They were surprised how agreeable the prisoner, Sam Jones, was to talking with them, and having Aaron check him over. As expected, Sam had a bruise on his midsection, and it showed a distinctive bruising pattern, would be quite colorful for several days. “We need photographs of this bruise. Who will take the pictures?” Aaron asked. “Our police photographer is here this morning and will take them now,” Charlie stated. “What did you have inside your shirt, Jones?” Danny asked. “Well, it was my knife sheath, that is what that crazy copper hit, several times. Hope I hurt his hand real good, I do,” Sam spit out. 

Once the documentation was completed, Jones said he wanted to talk with all of them some more. “Alright, what do we need to talk about? Do you have additional medical issues I need to address?” Aaron asked him. “Um well, kinda, you see, I did put a knife into the guy. But, listen to me, he was already lying on his stomach on the ground, arms and legs were not moving, and he did not flinch when I stabbed him, really hard. I don’t think he was even breathing, maybe not alive, at that point. Could that be? I know I did wrong but I really don’t think I caused his death, um directly, I don’t. How can I prove this to you coppers?” Jones was very willing to talk with them, and it was obvious he did not want to be the sole person charged with Palmer’s death. 

“Where did you throw the knife after you stabbed Palmer? After Constable Crowe hit your abdomen several times on the knife sheath, where did you throw the sheath? What about the piece of pipe you used on Hobart?” Charlie continued asking him about the tools he used in the crime. “I threw the pipe and the sheath into the undergrowth. The knife, well it is closer to the waterline of the lake. Wanted to get it into the water, but I don’t think I heaved it far enough.”

Danny asked, “Did you see anyone else in the area?” “No, I didn’t.” “Why did you run from the garden shed area? What was inside the shed? Why did you stab him if you thought he was dead?” Danny asked him. “Um, well, I think that is all I am going to tell you right now,” Jones stopped talking, perhaps thinking that he had said too much already, maybe trying to figure out how to explain more of his story to the police. It wasn’t clear where this interview was going to Charlie, Danny or Aaron. Was Palmer already dead when he was stabbed? Third person or not? Why the garden shed? Jones was not going to be released from jail any time soon. They would talk with him later, after Aaron had completed the autopsy.

Charlie, Aaron, and Peter gathered up their notes on the incident and left for the hospital while Danny headed back to the crime scene, with his list of items to search for. They agree to meet in three hours at the morgue. Perhaps, they would have some of their questions answered by then and be ready to talk with Jean about the Palmer and Jones’ families.

By 10 AM Lucien and Jean joined Alice and Matthew in her room. After chatting about the duties that Gus assigned each of them, Jean looked at Matthew and asked a question. “Matthew, Charlie gave us the name of John Palmer, the deceased, and also, one Sam Jones. I have been thinking about these two. I want to call Rose and let her begin to work on the Palmer family for me. Here is what I remember, see if you can add more. John’s father, Sidney, died early, maybe mid 40’s, in a car wreck, by himself, ran off of the Bendigo road, hit a tree head on. He died at the scene.” 

“Yes, Jean I remember that. So you need the paperwork, I will ask Bill if we investigated it or if the Bendigo station handled it. Rose could access the obit from the Ballarat Courier files,” Matthew added. “And, here is where I am somewhat uncertain – I think John’s grandfather was E. O. Palmer, who died, again mid to late 40’s, found him in the north field of the family’s land. Is that right, Matthew?” Jean asked. “Jean I was not around when that happened. Put Rose on that obit and if you are right, I will have Bill search the Station’s records,” Matthew told her. 

“And I see a pattern developing here, don’t you Dr. Blake?” Alice entered the conversation. “Of course, what if John Palmer suffered a similar event – Do we know if those deaths were heart attack? stroke? Jean do you remember?” Blake asked. “I really don’t know for certain. But Rose, Bill, Charlie and Aaron are going to need to have access to this information as soon as they can,” Jean answered. Then Alice looked at Blake, “Lucien, what if Palmer was unconscious, or dying, or maybe even deceased – when he was stabbed. There was something on Friday that just did not add up. Could not figure out why he would just lie there, be stabbed in the back, not fight back. So did someone kill him before he was stabbed? Who?” Alice stated as she developed her thinking about the case. “Or did he just die and was stabbed later? What was he doing near Lake Wendouree” Jean asked.

“And how does Sam Jones fit into this, Jean?” Matthew asked. “I need to figure out which of the Jones families he is kin to. I will call Rose, give her some leads to chase down. Then I will be able to help our Aaron,” Jean stated.


	10. What Happened to John Palmer?

Ch. 10 What Happened to John Palmer?

At the Ballarat hospital morgue, Aaron changed into scrubs, while Charlie put on a white coat and studied the clipboard with Alice’s initial notes. Aaron pulled the gurney with the body from the cold unit, positioned it under the lights and began talking to ‘John Palmer,’ who was lying very still. “Just what can you tell us this morning, John?” Charlie looked at him and said, “You definitely went to the ‘Lucien Blake School of Autopsy.’” “Yes, Charlie, I did.” Aaron was careful, thoughtful in his work and Charlie recorded the specific details as he dictated them. He asked Charlie questions about the crime scene based on what Mr. Palmer was telling him. “Now where is this mud and gravel mix that Alice was looking for, Charlie?” “I only found it on his boots, not around the crime scene. Wasn’t even inside the garden shed where we found the money. We need to keep looking,” Charlie said. “Unfortunately, there will be lots of places to look. We need to determine where Palmer has been the last couple days of his all too short life,” Aaron stated.

“Was he drugged, Aaron?” “Doesn’t appear to be. Bloods show just some moderate levels of prescription pain medication. We need to find out where he obtained them. No alcohol. Wait, one more thing on the drugs, let’s check between toes and fingers. Look at this, Charlie,” Aaron told him. “Aaron, I don’t see anything.” “Neither do I. And neither did Alice. I am fairly certain we eliminate that idea.”

Aaron pulled the x-rays from their envelopes and looked carefully at them on the illuminator. As he thought more about this case, Aaron talked aloud to himself and to Charlie. “These are all clear, no skull fractures. There is no obvious bruising on the neck at this point, and it had been two days since the body was discovered so maybe nothing is going to show. Again, nothing under his fingernails - not a defensive wound that I can see. No petechia present. Let me think about any additional blood work to do. This is um yes strange.” 

“So Aaron, what is going on with our Mr. Palmer?” Charlie asked. Aaron said, looking very perplexed at Charlie, still talking aloud, looking at the body of John Palmer, “Palmer, you have a stab wound in your back and it could have certainly ended your life. But did it? Something is just not right. Charlie, look at this bruise on his buttocks. Could that be a print of a knee? Alice did not record it on Friday.” “Wait a minute, what if he was lying on his stomach, Jones came up to him, leaned into him, placed his knee on his bum, then stabbed him. Aaron would that work?” Charlie asked. “Possibly, yes it could. And I am beginning to think he might have been unconscious at that point but from what? I have absolutely no idea yet. Didn’t move. Who would let someone just stab him? How much blood is at the scene? Let me read the initial notes again. Charlie, look at these. Read them again. What are we missing?” 

As they continued discussing the case, Aaron and Charlie’s story for Palmer began to solidify. Palmer was quiet, lying on the ground. It was really cold that morning. So if he is unconscious - a quick acting drug to immobilize him. No, probably not based on the bloods Alice did. So, maybe unconscious from a stroke or heart attack, but he was so young. He was not drunk. Didn’t he hear Jones come upon him? Did he have a hearing problem? Why was he sleeping outside, in that cold weather? That does not make any sense. Jones slipped up on him, leaned on the body and then stabbed him with the serrated knife. But why would you stab someone who was already deceased? Maybe because Jones did not know that? Just what did Palmer do or perhaps not do that would make Jones so angry? What was the amount of time between John dying and being stabbed? 

Peter walked into the morgue, holding his injured arm close to his chest, with the bandage gathered in his swollen hand. Aaron saw him and asked, “Peter, are you alright with this?” “Yes, um I am. Been in here a couple of times. I overheard some of your ideas. But why would Jones do that?” Aaron looked at him and stated, “I have absolutely no idea.” Charlie and Peter as well as Aaron brole out in laughter. Still chuckling, Charlie said, “You sound just like the Doc! And I have heard you say that several times this morning. Maybe there was a deal gone bad between those two? Maybe the money is involved?”

“We know the amount of money that was in the shed. What else do we know about it?” Aaron asked. Peter looked at him and said, “No fingerprints on the wrapping, so probably gloves were used. Maybe check the individual bills for prints? I think we should check serial numbers, see if it is real or counterfeit.” “I want to talk with Jean. Get the family history of these two. I know we have just minor criminal activity for both Palmer and Jones. Maybe there is a history of a feud, something like that?” Aaron suggested.

Aaron noticed Peter sitting down on one of the stools in the morgue and told him, “Here, let me wrap your wrist again, Peter. Do you need some pain medication?” “Aaron, yes, please. It hurts, even more after the x-rays were taken. They said they would call you when the films were developed. So, what’s going to happen next?” “Peter, I will look at the films with you this afternoon. Danny is taking them with him tonight to Melbourne. Gus will study them and the three of us will discuss next steps. It seems to me keeping your arm and hand wrapped in the bandage would be the logical step, let the swelling decrease and then perhaps cast it, if necessary. But we will see what Gus wants to do.” “Thank you mate.” 

As Charlie and Peter re-read the notes, Aaron pulled Palmer’s clothing out of a bag labelled ‘John Palmer, 23/6/67.’ “Alright, I have the clothing. How much blood did Alice say was at the scene?” Peter looked up from Alice’s notes, and stated, “Dr. Harvey stated a small amount, on his clothing, nothing around him.” As Aaron laid the clothing out, he noticed some white flakes on the cuffs of his trousers, not much blood on the singlet and shirt, but several shirt buttons were loose. Charlie looked at the shirt, “What if he was grabbing at his shirt, trying to pull it off, maybe his chest hurt, make any sense?” “Interesting idea. Make a note of it.” “Where are his long johns?” Aaron asked, looking through the bag once again. “And Aaron, um I do not think he had a jacket on when we came to the scene. Just the shirt you have here. That is really strange. He had to be absolutely freezing,” Peter explained. 

“I will complete the autopsy this afternoon after talking to Jean. I want to know if there is a family history of sudden death, like from a heart attack, stroke. I know Palmer is young, what is he um about 40? This is going to take all of us thinking creatively to figure it out,” Aaron told Charlie as he changed into his street clothing. 

“And Charlie, what do you know about the second guy, Sam Jones? Are they mates? Work together? Let’s ask Jean about him as well and then in connection to Palmer. Are there any other mates of these two? And how does all of that money fit into the story?” Aaron asked, as he was jotting down more notes and ideas. “I think we are ready for Lucien’s Blackboard don’t you two?” Aaron asked. 

“Wait a minute, before we leave I need to straighten up Alice’s morgue.” Aaron hurriedly stated. “Aaron, she will not be back this afternoon, you know that right?” Charlie asked him, laughing a bit. “Yeah, that is true, but I will know that I did not straighten up. And that is probably as bad as Alice yelling at me.”

Hugh knocked on Alice’s door and asked if he could chat with her. “Of course Dr. Alexander, but you were already in here earlier this morning. Nothing has changed with me.” “I know that, Alice. What I want to do is call the Blake house and talk with Bill. Check on him and his head wound. Want to be a part of the conversation, Alice?” “Oh my yes, give me something to think about besides myself. Hugh this week is going to try my patience. I don’t want to lash out at all of you, but I just don’t know,” Alice told Hugh. “And our job will be to help defuse you, talk with you, help you Alice. There is absolutely nothing easy about being in hospital,” Hugh told her, reaching for her hand to hold. “Let us know how to help, listen to Richard, Lucien, and Jean, and enjoy your time with Matthew.”

“Ready Alice? I will place the call.” Bill answered the telephone, “Blake Residence, Bill Hobart speaking.” “Bill, this is Hugh and Alice. And we are on the speaker. We wanted to talk with you about your head injury.” “Well, Aaron told me to stay here and mind the telephone. He just called and said Charlie, Peter and he are at the morgue,” Bill told them. “Hugh here. Tell us why you are still house bound. Aaron is afraid I would do too much, be too active, and I still have a headache. I kinda figured that is what he would do. Didn’t really surprise me,” Bill told them, being very honest about how he felt. Bill continued, “Rose is at the paper this morning if you need to talk with her. Cliff and Allie are here. Ask Matthew if he wants some biscuits? The three of us are making several kinds that I like. How are you today, Dr. Harvey?” 

“Bill, I am doing alright. Pain is finally under control, and I still have this Gus contraption on my arm. Getting very bored and it is still early days. And, yes of course, Matthew and Lucien want biscuits, of any kind. Ask Danny to bring them back with him this evening. Now that you told us where Charlie and Aaron are this morning, Jean will call the morgue and talk with them. She has quite a bit to tell. Behave yourself Bill,” Alice told him. “Yes ma’am I will try. Hope you do the same.” Hugh just chuckled and looked at Matthew who was trying his best to keep a straight face.

As soon as Alice completed the telephone call, Jean called the Ballarat morgue. “Morgue, Aaron Gage speaking.” “Hi Aaron, it is Jean. Can I talk with you?” “This is excellent timing, Jean. I am putting you on speaker, Charlie and Peter are here with me. Let me get a pad of paper for Charlie to take notes. Alright, tell us what you know about the Palmer Family.” “Yes, I am in Alice’s room with Matthew and Lucien. We have discussed this between the four of us. Here is what we remember. Now, John is the oldest son of Sidney. He died in a one vehicle car wreck, struck a tree, between Ballarat and Bendigo when he was in his 40’s. So perhaps John was in his 20’s then. Sidney’s father was E. O. and he was found dead in a field near the Palmer place, again he was just in his 40’s. So a male dying early seems to plague their family. Matthew is going to have records pulled from the station and Rose is finding articles in the papers, obits for you on both of those fellows.” Jean heard an occasional ‘Yes’ ‘Of Course’ ‘Right on.’ Then Charlie said loudly, “Aaron, we were on track, we were!” The Melbourne group were smiling at each other watching Jean, in action, getting animated with her story. 

Jean continued, “Now some more that I remember. That Palmer family was poor, hand to mouth, always doing something dodgy, trying to stay under the radar and not get caught, always illegal but very hard to pin anything on them. They never made much off of their farm, wanted to make easier money. Getting into trouble did not stop them, as I recall. One more item, I know a family named Jones lives close to the Palmer farm. What I need help on is this – is Sam a part of that family? Always heard that the Palmers and the Jones fought with each other, you know like the Hatfield’s and the McCoy’s but not quite that bad. Rose is trying to establish if I have the correct Jones family in mind.”

“Thank You Jean Blake!!” Aaron shouted. “Listen, Charlie and I proposed the idea that John was already deceased when he was stabbed. And Alice here is the evidence we have so far. Firstly, you, of all people, stated in your report to Matthew, ‘Something is just not right.’ Secondly, very little blood on his clothing and at the scene. Thirdly, he now has what looks like a left kneecap size bruise on his bum, that you did not note in your initial examination of the body. And finally, Sam Jones was willing to talk with us this morning. He swears John did not move when he stabbed him. He thought he was unconscious or something like that. And Sam said he leaned on his bum with his left knee, stabbed him once with his serrated knife. Danny is still looking for that weapon,” Aaron wrapped up his analysis, and they all heard Charlie say “Yes, Dr. Gage!”

Alice entered the conversation. “Have you completed the autopsy yet Aaron?” “No, ma’am I have not. I wanted to chat with all of you and see if my idea of John Palmer being deceased held any water. Does it?” Alice continued, “Well, it is a piece of the puzzle that you need to pursue, as many ways as you can. Take it to a logical conclusion. So if he was deceased what in the world was he doing on the ground, face down, near the lake, on a terribly cold morning, by himself? He did not have a jacket on, did he?” Matthew spoke up, “Alice you are right. That bloke did not have a jacket on and I remember thinking he must be freezing. Do you know how long he was there before Jones stabbed him?” ‘Boss, we thought about that as well and we are still working on the timeline,” Charlie told them.

“Peter Crowe here. I want to talk more about the money. If what Jean has said about the Palmer and Jones families is accurate, then maybe it all revolves around the money, something John knew and Sam wanted to find out, perhaps where the rest of it is. We still do not know where the gravel and mud mixture is located. How it fits into this story.” 

“Young man, how are your hands today?” Alice asked the constable. “Um, well ah-“ “Just tell her Peter,” Aaron told him trying to encourage him to talk with Alice. “Dr. Harvey, I just had my left hand and wrist x-rayed. Aaron thinks I did something to it when I pummeled that Jones character. I have it wrapped up, but Boss, I can still work, I really can. When I hit him, he had a knife sheath inside his shirt and I hit it several times. He has a bruise that looks just like the sheath, with the exact design in black and blue. Took pictures of it already.” Peter finished. They could hear Charlie tell him, “Good job mate.” 

“Neither Alice or I are mad at you, Peter. As long as you left a distinctive mark on that bloke’s belly, took a picture of it, we are not going to get angry. Let Aaron help you with your wrist,” Matthew told Peter, grinning at both Alice and Blake. “Aaron, what is your thinking on Constable Crowe’s hand?” Blake asked him. “Lucien, I think at a minimum a sprain, could be a small break in a couple bones in the wrist, I don’t anticipate any damage to the metacarpals or phalanges. I will let Danny bring the films back to Gus this evening, let him give me some guidance on a treatment plan,” Aaron explained. 

“Oh Aaron, one more question while we have you on the telephone. Are you keeping my morgue clean, putting everything away in their proper places?” Alice asked. They all heard laughter, and then “Aaron, I don’t believe this. I just don’t.” The voice was of one Charlie Davis who continued laughing, and then the Melbourne group heard a door shut. “Yes, ma’am, I am. Talk to you later this afternoon,” Aaron said and quickly hung up the telephone. Peter looked at Aaron, shook his head, “How did you know she would ask you that question, Aaron? How?” Aaron broke down in laughter, shook his head, and walked out of the morgue to find Charlie sitting outside wiping the tears from his face. “Unbelievable mate, just unbelievable.” “No, it isn’t Acting Chief Superintendent Charlie Davis. Alice told me that just yesterday. And I assume I will be asked every day until she gets back to Ballarat and can see for herself that I have it spic and span. And I will do my best to not disappoint Alice or Blake,” Aaron told him.

As usual, the Blake house was the gathering place for a meal, not only for the police but also some of the group session folks. Besides Allie and Cliff, Rose and Bill were in the kitchen getting lunch organized. Aaron, Charlie, Peter and Danny entered through the sunroom, leaving their shoes and coats behind. As they approached the kitchen, Aaron announced their arrival. “We are home, hungry, and ready for some lunch.” 

Lunch conversation was typical for an active investigation – Problem Solving 101, information gathering, picking each other’s brains. Cliff looked at both Charlie and Aaron and said, “Wait you two. Those Palmer and Jones kin are something else. I remember them trying to scam my daddy when I was a little kid. Always had something that was ‘just too good to be true’ as so many of the families learned, and many of them the hard way. I think Jean is on to something, maybe a feud, and Peter’s idea of the money does not surprise me at all.” 

Allie looked at Peter, asked him, “How is your hand and wrist? Your fingers look even more swollen than this morning, young man.” “I had x-rays taken and they will call this afternoon with the report. Allie, it hurts, even though Aaron gave me some pain killers. But I did leave a distinctive mark on the Jones fellow’s midsection. And Matthew knows all about it – I still have a job, well at least for now,” Peter concluded, looking at Bill, who had raised his eyebrows at Peter. “Peter, don’t give it a second thought, mate. I already told you that Matthew’s bark is worse than his bite.”

After lunch, Rose cornered Aaron to talk with him, asked him how he felt, reminded him that he should take a break from the case for part of the afternoon. Aaron gave Rose a look, and then said, “Rose, you sound like Richard or Alice. I am alright, really, I am.” Cliff then walked to the two of them and added his comments. “Listen up, you pace yourself. You do not have to be perfect on this case, you do your best, let the Blake family add their two cents into solving this puzzle.” “Alright, I get it. You two are my minders for the week, right? Richard is not here and he is going to call, give you both what for if I am not behaving myself, right? I am very aware of the situation I am in, no Jean or Alice to give me ‘the look,’ no Matthew or Lucien to talk with. But, I am alright. And thank you both for being my friends. I know the mess I can create for myself if I get too tired, forget to take my medications, don’t eat. I am very aware – but my goal this week is to be a good boy and solve this case before I leave for Melbourne on Friday. Agreed?” Aaron told them. 

Charlie, Danny, Aaron, Peter, Bill, and Rose walked to the Surgery and gathered some chairs around Lucien’s blackboard. Rose, who had the most readable ‘chalk’ script of the group, stood at the board and asked them, “What do you want me to write?” They began to sketch out the autopsy results, the description of the scene and the garden shed, the money, and Jean’s information among other items. They explored the idea of Palmer being dead, lying on the cold dirt, not wearing a jacket or long johns. 

Cliff, who was standing at the doorway, said, “You mean to tell me, that day Aaron and I did not work on fences, that bloody cold, windy day, Palmer did not have on winter clothing? Have you found his jacket?” Charlie answered him with a “Not yet Cliff.” “Cliff, it does not appear to me that he was moved after he passed. Maybe someone took his coat? Did any of the interviews indicate that someone was around the body before you got on the scene, Bill or Peter? Maybe Jones took the coat? Did we look in his car yet?” Aaron asked his investigative team several rapid fire questions. Rose looked at Aaron and told him, “Aaron Gage, STOP! I can’t write that fast, nobody can!”

While the Blake blackboard was being populated with ideas, suggestions, and next steps, Joseph and Mattie, along with their two very excited little ones, walked into the POW Suite Sunday afternoon. Mattie was carrying Little Blake’s book bag, undoubtedly packed with books he was going to read to Alice and of course to his favorite Uncle Lucien. Jenny was in Joseph’s arms. As they approached Carol’s desk, she greeted them and handed Joseph a note from Richard which was addressed to both Mattie and Joseph. 

As Blake walked into Alice’s room, he looked at Matthew and Alice and told them both, “I brought books to read to you Auntie Alice. Can I sit on the edge of your bed?” Alice smiled at him, said “Of course you can, Blake,” and Mattie helped him onto the bedside. “Now let me show you what I have for you. I am able to read them pretty well, some of the words are tongue twisters, but Mommy is helping me with them,” Blake told her, grinning at Alice. She pointed at one, and Blake nodded. “All right, good choice, you are going to like this one.” 

Mattie placed Jenny in Matthew’s lap and she gave him a huge hug, then cuddled into his shoulder. “Can I talk to you?” “Of course you can Jenny. What do you want to tell me?” “Feel better today, Uncle Matt Matt?” “I do and it’s all because you are here with me.” “That’s good.” She settled into his shoulder, smiled at him, and then smiled at Lucien and Jean. 

Joseph was standing at the doorway when James walked into the room. “Need to tell you all good bye. I am leaving early morning for Ballarat, to assist in the Surgery, see what I can do to help Aaron and Charlie. I will be back Tuesday mid-morning. Do I need to take anything for the Blake family or bring anything back?” “James, if we need anything, I will call and let you know tomorrow evening. Of course, tell everyone we miss them,” Jean told him. Jenny pointed at James, softly said, “James?” As he walked to her, then knelt in front of Jenny and Matthew, James asked, “What Jenny dear?” “Tell my Aaron I miss him.” “Yes, I will. Can you color a picture for him before I leave? I will take it with me,” he told her, smiling at Joseph’s little girl. Mattie smiled at James and said, “Excellent idea James. I brought her coloring book with me. Want to do that for your Aaron?” “Yes Mommy, yes I do.” 

James sat down and chatted with Jean, Matthew and the Major. “How are the three of you doing today? Anything new I need to know?” “James, did you know about all of the ‘orders’ that Gus delivered this morning? Sounded a lot like Richard wanting us busy, not getting bored, maybe getting depressed,” Lucien told him. “And I for one appreciate it. But I have good friends with me this time, going to make the best of it, we all are,” Matthew stated, obviously thinking about his previous injury and his lengthy recovery. “Major, I have a job for the two of us. I want to introduce you to my patients that you will working with this week. Is now a good time?” James asked his Major. 

As if on cue, Carol entered the room, carrying a white coat and a name lanyard, and walked up to Lucien. “Dr. Blake, may I help you into your new coat, Sir? You need to look like you are a ‘Consultant’ and I think you most certainly will in this get up.” Little Blake looked at what was happening, grinned at his Uncle, and said, “You look pretty good Uncle Lucien. I wondered what you did besides being my Uncle, telling me stories, reading to me, walking on crutches, and um kissing my Auntie Jean, a lot,” he said beginning to laugh. “Blake, you are quite the observer aren’t you?” “And Uncle Lucien, you just thought I was a kid, didn’t you?”


	11. Sunday in Melbourne

CH 11 Sunday in Melbourne

While the Ballarat crew were organizing their thoughts on Lucien’s blackboard, Dr. James Cornelius accompanied his Major down the hallway to meet his patients. As the conversation developed in each room, not only with the patients but their families, it was abundantly clear that James, Hugh, and Richard had an excellent idea. Each patient was comfortable with Lucien, his background, his approach to their care and gave him a good kidding about his knee and crutches. They all told him to come and chat anytime with them. 

In the last patient’s room, just as Lucien was leaving, Little Blake wandered into the room. “Hello, I am Blake. I am named after my Uncle,” as he pointed towards Lucien. Then he asked, “Did my Uncle Lucien do alright? Is he a good doctor? Since I have never really been sick, I don’t know for certain. What do you think?” The roomful of adults broke down in laughter. Joseph heard the end of the conversation and excused himself as he entered, “So sorry, folks. He tends to want to be with his Uncle, no matter what is going on. Blake, we need to leave for home.” “Alright, but we have to come back and see everyone again,” Blake told the group, looking at everyone. “Lou Lou, are you here? Mommy is making us leave. I want to stay with you, please,” Jenny said as she ran into the room looking for Lucien but literally ran into her father’s legs. Joseph bent over and scooped his daughter into his arms and kissed her. Jenny began giggling and smiling at her Uncle. “Let’s get your Mother and go home you two,” Joseph said, chuckling at his kids. 

“Um sorry folks, these are my favorite little ones who were visiting when Dr. Cornelius pulled me away to meet all of you. I will leave you to it, tell these youngsters goodbye for the short term. If you need anything, let Carol or Diane know. I am just down the hall, well unless I am ‘rehabbing’ my knee,” Lucien told his new patients. 

As Mattie dressed the children in their winter coats, Joseph pulled the note out of his coat pocket that Carol has delivered to him. There was an invitation for Mattie and Jenny to come to lunch on Thursday with Alice and Jean. The second part was interesting. Joseph was invited, well more like ordered, to attend a luncheon in the Queen’s dining room on Monday. The Psychiatrist’s group was meeting and Richard had a special invitation for him to attend. “Carol, do you know anything about this?” Joseph asked her as he pointed to the luncheon on Monday. “Nothing at all. Sounds like if you want more information, you need to ask Richard.” 

Carol walked to Alice’s room, carrying some clothing for her. “Dr. Harvey, are you ready for the therapy tank? Gus and Paul will be here in twenty minutes and want you ready to work for them. I will help you out of bed, change clothing, and roll you to the room.” “Yes, of course, let’s go. Matthew and Jean, will you come with me?” Alice said, beginning to wonder what she had agreed to. By the time Alice and Carol were approaching the therapy tank, Gus and Paul were chatting with Lucien. They had determined that he could not get in the water but could be a valuable ‘coach’ for Alice. Jean walked by Lucien, stopped to kiss him, and told him, “Going to change into my swim suit. Provide Alice some moral support in the water, while you do the same outside the tank. Be right back,” Jean told him, as he held on to her hand, slowly letting go of it. 

Once Alice was in the warm water, she began to relax, and let Paul and Gus help her. Gus had wrapped her arm in plastic and both Matthew and Lucien steadied her so Paul and Gus could work with her sore and stiff back. Despite the occasional yelling at them, she did not ask them to cease. After 20 minutes or so, she was assisted from the tank and Carol rolled Alice back to her room. Lucien accompanied them back while the others remained in the water. Their conversation was wide ranging as they talked about Melbourne news as well as brain-storming Aaron and Charlie’s case in Ballarat. 

As she ended her shift, Carol made a check on Alice and discovered she was in bed, looking much less tense, even smiling at Lucien who was writing in his two journals. Alice was talking with him and they had flipped roles – she was the physician and he was the patient. She was making him unpack his visit earlier in the afternoon with James’ patients. When Richard entered her room, he found Alice was the patient and Lucien the physician. He was talking with her about her hospital stay, expectations for her wrist recovery, how to work in the therapy tank, and how to keep up beat as possible. 

Finally Richard joined the conversation and said to both of them, “You two have such a solid friendship, based of course on your professional expertise but also on caring for each other, for Matthew and Jean. It is simply marvelous and I would hazard a guess that it borders on the unusual.” “Richard, I would not be here today without the two of you, as well as Matthew and Jean, and all of the excellent care and concern that you showed me and continue to. I know that,” Lucien told them both, with his voice beginning to crack. “Yes, the Blake family – hard to put into words everything that we do for each other, isn’t it?” Alice stated, smiling at both Lucien and Richard. “Glad that we are all members, yes indeed!” Richard added.

Richard then asked them about his Major’s writing, his art work, and how his knee was feeling. “Richard, keeping up with two journals is quite interesting. My medical journal is getting longer, finally, as I begin to practice more. Alice is going to help me with my flashcards this week. I will talk with Aaron as well and I know he is going to quiz me, be on my case if I cannot respond quickly. He can be quite the taskmaster,” Lucien told him. “And Richard, I know that the work Lucien and Aaron have accomplished has benefited them both, greatly,” Alice suggested. “Alice and Richard, I realize that working with Aaron is similar to the time I worked with Joseph. So very important for _both_ of us,” Lucien told them. 

“And one final question, Dr. Blake, why did you delay asking for help with your gimpy knee?” Alice asked him, but looking at Richard. “I don’t know. I can be so bloody stubborn stupid at times. And I know I cost Richard a nice Italian meal, with wine and probably dessert,” Lucien said, chuckling at the two of them. “Major, yes you can be stubborn, I agree. I think that is why the five of us are all alive and working together now. I, for one, thank you,” Richard told his Major, as he stood up and walked towards him to shake his hand. “Thank you Richard for all of the help you have and continue to give me and Jean. I hate to think where I would be, what I would be doing if not for my love. And here she comes now,” Lucien said, smiling at Jean, motioning for her to sit next to him. 

As soon as Matthew, Jean, and Gus joined them, Diane delivered their dinner trays and while eating, they began to talk and laugh at some of the comments. The conversation continued with Gus wanting to know more Ballarat news, getting up to speed on Peter’s wrist injury and pleased that Danny was bringing x-rays with him later that evening. 

After they had finished eating, Jean asked, “Lucien, would you join me in the lounge for some tea?” Jean was holding out her hand, reaching for his, smiling at him. “Of course, my love. But only if I can put my head on your lap, talk with you, and you kiss me a few dozen times. Is that a plan?” Lucien told her, grinning. Matthew looked at the two of them, and said, “You two – get a move on it. Just like at home!” “Matthew, we are on our way. Going to claim that extra-long couch, put the tea kettle on,” Jean told the group, as Lucien got out of his chair, balanced on his crutches, and walked slowly out of Alice’s room. Before he left the room, Lucien turned back and said, “No interruptions, please!” “Get out of here,” Matthew told him, smiling at his good friend. In a matter of minutes, they were comfortable on the couch, Lucien’s head on Jean’s lap, teacups within reach, a blanket covering them both. 

“Not enough time with you today, my love. Need more ‘couple’ time in my opinion. I wanted to talk with you about my art work. I am thinking of one sketch, of the five of us, when we got out of camp. I have a mental image of how each of us looked – yes, I know it will be troublesome – but I want to show the strength, resolve, faith we all displayed, in each other, and in reality, still do today,” Lucien began to explain to Jean. “Lucien, I do not think the POW grant would be as effective as it is without all of those qualities you described to me. I am so pleased to be a part of this enterprise,” Jean told him and then kissed him several times on the face and hands. “Jeannie Blake, I love you so much. I would not be alive without you, putting up with me and my antics. Helping me. Believing in me. Showing me what a family can be,” Lucien said, kissing her hands, grinning at her.

“Now the second sketch. I know Richard is limiting you to two. What will it be?” Jean asked. “I have several ideas, but have not settled on just the right one. For instance, I am thinking about the sunroom, your flowers, perhaps, our back yard, the _Aloe spinosissima_ or Gold Tooth Aloe from the farm that you and Christopher had. What do you think?” “Lucien, um_ my_ flowers – when you could draw from so many years of your experience, your military career. After all it is a POW sponsored art show,” Jean told him, looking at him, wiping some tears from her eyes. “As I said my love, I have not made my mind up. But finding you in my father’s home, understanding the reason the Gold Tooth Aloe is in our backyard, helped me so much, my love. That day you cut my hair and we talked about the plant, well you remember?” “Yes, Lucien, that was the beginning of our love story. It was indeed!” Jean chuckled, smiled and then gave her love a passionate kiss. “Don’t think I can sketch something like that can I?” “Probably not, my love.”

Jean and Lucien heard a commotion in the hallway and recognized the voice of Danny Parks, who had returned from Ballarat. He walked into Alice’s room and found a number of individuals glad to see him. “Good Evening, everyone. Dr. Harvey are you feeling better this evening?” “Well, Danny, I think I am. Hadn’t thought about it since we had dinner. And that is good news, right Gus?”

“I brought biscuits for Matthew and the Doc, well I guess you could all have one or two. Allie baked a couple of dozen for us and Aaron decorated them. They are really good. Also, I have some leftovers from our dinner. Couple of Allie’s casseroles to share with you. I left them with Diane to put in the warmer,” Danny told the crowd. 

“My flashcards Danny? Did you bring them back?” Lucien asked. “Of course, Doc. First thing that Aaron added to my Melbourne box. I also have Peter’s x-rays to give to Gus. Aaron wants to talk with you about your take on them. I also have a couple of newspapers.”

“Danny, tell us about the investigative work you lot did today. I think we should call Ballarat and all of us talk about the case,” Matthew suggested. A call was placed to the Blake household and Aaron answered. “Good evening Melbourne. Let me put you on the speaker and we have a great deal to tell you about. Rose will scribe for us here, Jean will you on that end?” “Aaron, yes I will. And your icing is just marvelous. Thank Allie for the biscuits and it was so nice you made some time to fancy them up for us. Almost too pretty to eat,” Jean told him. “But I will eat them, icing and all!” Matthew told everyone, with his mouth partially full. 

Aaron said, “Blake, we are all in your Surgery and have the blackboard populated with facts, ideas, questions. All thanks to Rose who tried her best to keep up with our rapid fire ideas. So I will let Charlie and Danny start us off. Charlie began, “Boss, we went looking for vehicles sitting in out-of-the-way places at Lake Wendouree. Danny and I, along with several constables, found Palmer’s car parked about one kilometer from where his body was located. This was in an area with a mud and gravel mix, just like on Palmer’s boots.” “Charlie, that was what led Matthew and me back to the crime scene on Friday morning, led to Bill and my injuries. I hoped we would not be running around in circles looking for that mud. Aaron, have you tested it to determine if it is a ‘match’ to Palmer’s boots?” Alice asked. “Yes ma’am I did this afternoon and it is the same,” Aaron told her.

“There were two sets of boot prints leading away from the car. One led into the woods, and midway we discovered a winter jacket, gloves, and a hat. We think they could belong to Palmer. The boot prints continued and led to the area where the body of John Palmer was discovered. The second set of boot prints split off from Palmer’s and ended up at the garden shed. So far we do not know who that person might be. The boot of Palmer’s car had several bundles of money wrapped in a similar way to the money Peter found in the garden shed. We have no prints from the garden shed door or lock. We are working on the inside now,” Charlie explained. 

Danny took over the next part of the conversation, “We found a second vehicle, an older model Ute, with some mail in it addressed to Sam Jones. We found no money, no extra clothing, and no mud gravel mix nearby. The boot prints leading away from the Ute eventually led us to the garden shed. Sam’s boots have no mud or gravel on them. But we did find a couple more pieces of metal pipe in the back of the Ute. Looks like the piece that he used to smack Bill. Now switching to some of the other evidence we worked on today. I took the knife, knife sheath and metal pipe to the morgue for Aaron and Peter to work with. The knife has Jones’ fingerprints on it, really clear, good prints. The blood on it is from Palmer. The metal pipe has Jones’ fingerprints on it as well and this time the blood was from Bill Hobart. The knife sheath has Jones’ fingerprints, and the blood on it is from Jones. The sheath is somewhat bent, we assume from Peter punching it several times, into Jones’ belly, causing him to bleed on it.“

“This is Rose. I found the two obits and stories in the paper about Sidney and E. O. Palmer and Jean’s information was spot on. They died in their 40’s. The stories indicated they both had heart attacks. Aaron has the autopsy reports and is going through them tomorrow.” Peter finally entered the conversation, “This is Peter. All of the money was counterfeit, both in the garden shed as well as the boot of Palmer’s car. The fingerprints on the packaging belonged to John Palmer. Charlie and I are going to the Palmer farm tomorrow to talk with them.”

“So Charlie and Aaron, what are you two thinking at this time?” Matthew asked them. “Boss, here are our ideas. Palmer and Jones were involved with the counterfeit money, someway, somehow. Perhaps they got sideways with it, Jones wanting to know where it was, maybe Palmer had more than his share, something was going on. Jones wanted to confront Palmer about it, found him at the Lake and stabbed him in anger, not realizing he was already deceased. For some reason, Jones retreated to the area around the garden shed, and maybe even watched as the investigation got underway. When he decided to flee, perhaps he did not realize that Alice was approaching, maybe he just got cold, became all tangled up with Alice, Bill and Peter and then was apprehended by Peter. We do not know if there was a third person involved in the money scheme yet,” Charlie stated.

“Aaron have you completed your autopsy of John Palmer?” Alice asked. “Yes ma’am I have. The knife wound from Jones could have killed him, but I am more convinced that, with the family history of early male death, he was deceased before he was stabbed. I did not find any damage to the heart or vessels near the heart, no clots were evident. I am having additional lipid levels run on the blood samples you took on Friday Dr. Harvey. Besides the two older autopsy reports, I am also accessing the medical records of John, Sidney and E. O. Palmer.”

As the conversation continued, Alice asked, “Bill, how are you feeling this evening? Talk to me.” “Dr. Harvey, I am feeling much better today. Allie made me stay in the house all day, but I got to bake some of those biscuits you have now. Helped Aaron put icing on them. Kept my mates on track and very well organized today. Headache is gone, bruise is massive, stitches itch, and I think Aaron is going to let me get involved in our case tomorrow. Right Aaron?” Bill updated Alice as well as the Melbourne contingent. “Yes, I am ready to cut Bill some slack tomorrow. Charlie is ready for some additional help, now that Danny has left town,” Aaron told the group.

Then Gus entered the conversation, “Blake come on up here and look at Peter’s x-rays with me while Aaron and Peter talk to us about injury. Both Aaron and Peter described how dinged up the knife sheath was, how his wrist felt now, the degree of swelling. Aaron described how they had his wrist wrapped. Both Lucien and Gus thought the x-rays indicated that the scaphoid bone could have a crack in it, which was exactly what Aaron had proposed. “Aaron, Blake here. I think you should look in the surgery and find a splint to immobilize Peter’s wrist and thumb. Jean will tell you which cabinet you need to open. Sorry, I can’t remember.” “Aaron, get additional views of Peter’s wrist on Thursday and bring the new films along with Peter to see me on Friday. Does that sound like a plan for you two?” Gus asked. 

“Yes, Gus, it does. Jean, I found the splint and will take care of it when we hang up,” Aaron explained. “Dr. Wilson and Dr. Blake, thank you for your help this evening. I really got so angry with that Jones guy and um ah I just did not think about injuring my wrist. I wanted to get him off of Dr. Harvey and make him stop hitting Bill. Boss, I am so sorry, I really am. I should have kept my anger in better check,” Peter said. “Peter, listen up. You did what you needed to do. You did not know what that man would do next to all of us. You stopped him. Matthew is not angry at you. I will make certain of that, young man,” Alice told him, hoping she helped Peter feel better about the incident. “Um Thank you, Dr. Harvey. I will see you Friday morning.”

“This is Richard here and I want to talk to Aaron.” “Yes, Richard, I figured you would want to chat. Let me tell you about my day. I took my medications with breakfast. I ate three meals, all at the Blake house, and drank plenty of water and tea. Took a couple of breaks during the day and even walked for 30 minutes, indoors of course. This evening, I decorated biscuits for the Blake family. And, I cleaned up Alice’s morgue twice today. What else do you want me to tell you? Wait a minute, Charlie, Rose and Cliff will independently verify different parts of what I just told you,” Aaron finished his report, beginning to chuckle, and get kidded by Charlie and Rose. “Listen, Richard, everyone, I am fine this evening. I really am.”

“Well, it sounds that way to all of us in Alice’s room. Now tomorrow – talk to me about your plans,” Richard asked him. “Got to handle Alice’s patients in the morning, James will be in the Surgery in the afternoon, do any testing that Charlie needs done, write in my journal, and call and talk with you tomorrow evening. Right, Richard?” “Yes indeed.” “Aaron, Gus here. You pace yourself, take care, understand.” “Yes, I understand your concerns. I am not going to disappoint any of you. If you need any items from here, let us know, will be someone Melbourne bound who can bring them to you. And Blake, I will quiz you tomorrow evening so you need to practice your flashcards, right? Signing off. Goodnight, Blake Family,” Aaron told his friends and colleagues.

Diane walked into Alice’s room to check on her and the first question she heard was from Gus. “Diane, casseroles. Where are they?” “In the warmer. Get yourself some and enjoy it. Smells heavenly.” Gus carried one baking dish into the lounge, got some plates and silverware out and removed a huge serving for himself. “Blake and Jean, do you want some?” Lucien nodded yes and Jean said, “Get yourself settled on the couch Lucien and I will bring you some. I will start the tea kettle for us as well.” “I know I had dinner this evening, but just cannot pass up food like this,” Gus told them. 

“Jean and Blake, I do enjoy your company. For all the wrong reasons, I am glad you are here for the week. We will have some time to chat – and not all medical cases, you know. I want to check Lucien’s knee after we eat. I hope you can get in the therapy tank on Monday, not only to help Alice but to start rehabilitation of that gimpy knee of yours,” Gus told them. “Gus, you have not come to our house is weeks. You must make the time to visit – you know Jean’s place is an excellent place to decompress. Did you know that Aaron, Cliff, Vincent and Arnie have put in a wood burning stove and it keeps the main room very warm. Aaron has cut lots of firewood for us as well,” Jean told Gus the latest news on the cabin. “I did not know that. Aaron is quite the carpenter as well as a physician. Easy to see why he relates to the folks in Ballarat,” Gus said, looking at Jean, smiling.

After the three finished eating the casserole, Gus took the brace off of Lucien’s leg, Jean helped him remove his trousers, and then Gus began an examination of his knee. The swelling was decreasing and Lucien barely yelled at him, well until near the end of Gus’ manipulation of his knee. “Bloody Hell Gus, why are you trying to tear my knee apart? Just when I think I am getting better, you attack it and then act like you are enjoying my cursing. You know Jean does not approve of that kind of language, right?” Lucien told him, getting ready to push his hands off of his knee. “Your knee is doing much better. I want you in the therapy tank in the morning helping Alice and working with Paul. Jean make certain he completes as many exercises as he can. I want him to make serious progress this week, right?” Gus told Lucien and Jean. 

Before Jean and Lucien left the lounge for their room, they checked to see if Alice and Matthew needed anything and found Gus in the room, helping Alice get comfortable in the bed. “Gus, this arm contraption is very uncomfortable and my back is stiff, once again. But both are better than Saturday, I can tell you that with certainty,” Alice told him. “Matthew and Alice, we are off to our room. Looks like the two of you are in very good hands this evening,” Jean told them. “See you in the morning. We are both glad you are here with us. Thank you,” Matthew told his housemates. “This is where we are supposed to be this week, Matthew. Ring Diane if you need anything this evening, right?” Blake told his good friend, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Yes, I will do that.”

Jean and Lucien slowly made their way back to their bedroom, and before they were barely in the room, Lucien gently pushed Jean into the wall, balancing on his crutches, he kissed her, then a second time. “I wanted to do that all evening. Glad we did not attract a crowd on our way down the hallway, my love. Will you work with my back Jean? Itching once again,” Lucien asked her. “Only if you help me with my leg. Too much sitting today and it has really tightened up,” Jean asked. “Of course, my dear, let’s get organized and into bed and I will start with your tight leg muscles. You know when you put lotion on my back at night, I usually conk out very quickly. But I will wake up in your arms sometime in the night and we can get it on then, right?”

As Lucien worked with Jean, they talked, between her moans and groans. “Lucien, how do you think Alice is doing? Is she on track to go with us to Ballarat on Saturday?” Jean asked. “I think so, Jean. Barring any infection in the surgical incision, I think the back and hip issues will resolve during the week. And what do you think about our Aaron?” “Ouch, Lucien, what did you just do to me? That is really – um a knot, just like my neck used to do. Oh that hurt, you know that right? Alright, you have fixed it for now.” “I don’t think so, my love,” Lucien smiled at Jean as he leaned over her leg and kissed the burn scar, several times. “Now is it better? Can you sit up for me? Tears to wipe from your face. I will take care of those.” Drying Jean’s tears led to a couple more kisses, holding her tightly, comforting her. Finally she looked at him, saying, “Much better, thank you. You have made me feel better so many times, you know that don’t you?” Jean asked as she kissed him on the neck. “Yes, I do. Started when I was a huge pain in your neck, didn’t it?” “Yes.”

Lucien helped Jean stretch out on the bed once again and he continued massaging her leg. She picked up the conversation, “Um back to Aaron. Well, I was pleased with his voice tonight. He seemed upbeat, not stressed, and has several minders in the house. He is pacing himself, which you have a tendency not to do during a case. So I am hopeful he can keep all of the balls in the air that a police surgeon must do. And what about Peter’s wrist?” “Jean that type of break can be hard to spot on an x-ray. I know that the splint will prove difficult for Peter this week. Gus will map out a plan for him on Friday that will ensure he has full function in that hand and wrist,” Lucien explained. 

“How does your leg feel now, Jean? Better I hope. You have stopped moaning, punching me. You know you can be a difficult patient, right?” Lucien told her as he put his hand on her cheek, kissed her gently and then they both began a very passionate kiss. “Oh my Lucien, we still um can wind each other up in a hurry, can’t we love?” “Yes, we can. That has never changed. But I do need some help with my back, please Jeannie.” As Jean slowly rubbed the Blake lotion on Lucien’s back they continued talking. “Tell me about James’ patients you will be helping this week. Do you think this is something you will be comfortable doing?” “Jeannie, they are all POW survivors, live outside of Melbourne, rural areas, and are very similar to our patients in Ballarat. I think they will all be released by Thursday and you know, I do want to increase my involvement in patient care. I will work with Alice during the week on medications and I am certain Aaron will call and randomly quiz me. Can’t disappoint him or myself. Jeannie, my back feels so much better. Thank you. And I am not in the least bit sleepy. Are you ready for me?” 

“Not yet, my handsome boy. I have some additional work on your bum to complete.” Jean leaned over his lower back and waist line, gently added more lotion, and then kissed her way from left to right. “Now I am finished.” As Jean put the lotion away, Lucien reached for her arm, and pulled her closer to him. “Come here, my lady. I love you. I have an announcement to make: We have a visitor already. Should we entertain him?” “Just what do you have in mind my love?” Jean asked, as she reached to put her hand on Radcliffe, who was rapidly increasing in size. Jean kissed Lucien and then his prick, not once but a couple of times. “Jeannie, you are driving us mad, you know that?” “I think I do know that, Lucien Blake. Your eyes are getting bluer and bluer, and Radcliffe, well he is a big boy,” Jean told him, as she ran her hands through his mass of curly grey hair, kissed his forehead. “Come here, Jean Blake and get on top of me. Watch the bloody brace, don’t hurt yourself. Yes, now, right, oh my goodness, how do we get it on so fast, my Jeannie?” She did not answer him as they were locked once again in a passionate kiss.


	12. Lucien and Aaron Stepping Forward

Ch. 12 Lucien and Aaron Stepping Forward

Diane knocked on Lucien and Jean’s door about 5:30 am. “Lucien and Jean, I hate to do this to you, but Alex Martin, one of James’ patients, woke up from a terrible nightmare. Could you walk him back from this episode? It would be much appreciated.” “Yes, of course, Diane. Let me get some clothes on, wake up more fully and I will be right there,” Lucien told her. “Diane, could I help as well?” Jean suggested. “Of course, Alex and his wife Polly, are struggling with these early morning episodes,” Diane told her. 

As they walked down the hallway, Jean and Lucien recalled their long stay in hospital. “Jeannie, this reminds me of my rocky re-entry, so many terrors, so frightened, could not understand what was happening. And you were here to help me, along with the POW group. Made such a big difference in my recovery. And of course, my love, we are still a work in progress, aren’t we?” “Lucien, I know we are. We only make it through each day with help and support from each other, and our Blake family,” Jean told him, stopping their journey down the hall with a kiss. “Do you know I love you, Dr. Blake?” “Well, yes, ma’am, I do, Mrs. Blake, my dear. And we are the two luckiest people in the world. We have each other, every day,” Lucien smiled at Jean as he kissed her once again.

Lucien knocked on the door, entered the room, and walked to Alex’s bedside. “Sorry, Dr. Blake, this got out of hand this morning. I am so um sorry. Diane thought you could help me, um help us. I know it is so early to get you up,” Alex told him. Lucien sat on the edge of the bed, got the weight off of his leg, and began to talk with Alex. Jean sat next to Polly, introduced herself, and began a conversation about strategies she used with Lucien. The tension in the room decreased as the foursome discussed approaches to the morning terrors. 

As they were concluding their visit, Lucien asked Alex, “Would you consider attending a POW group session on Wednesday evening, here in hospital? Dr. Richard McCoy is the leader. I am going to attend and you could come along with me. As a matter of fact we have two sessions a week, on Tuesday and Thursday evenings, in Ballarat at our house. Think about joining us, a very good group of mates, we all help each other. Do you keep a journal? Do you write each day?” Lucien asked. “Dr. Blake, I have never attended a group session and I do not write. Do these help you?” “Yes, Alex, writing is a very important part of my daily routine. I could line up an appointment for you with Dr. McCoy while you are here. He is also part of the POW grant team based in this hospital,” Lucien told him. 

Polly looked at Alex and Lucien and told them both, “We would like to meet Dr. McCoy. Could we attend your group sessions in Ballarat, Dr. Blake? The traffic coming into Ballarat would be so much easier on us than driving to Melbourne.” Jean answered before Lucien could. “Of course, come to our house. I will give you the address, directions. There is also a Thursday afternoon session for family members. Join us, very good ideas come from our group.” 

After Lucien and Jean finished talking with the Martins, they walked to Alice’s room. Gus and Matthew were with her, and she was complaining mightily about her very sore, tight back. “Alice, Morning. May I feel your back? Perhaps work on some of the pressure points for you?” Lucien asked her, hoping she did not light into him first thing. “Lucien, do you think you can make it stop hurting so much?” “I will see what I can do. Gus, will you help me hold her in this position? Yes that is the angle I need.” Matthew observed Alice’s grimace disappear, and said, “Blake is good isn’t he? I can tell you are not as tense as before, right?” “You are right. Lucien, thank you so much.” 

Carol delivered breakfast trays to the room and they ate and talked about their plans for the day, commented on some morning newspaper stories. Gus stood up and announced, “I will be back in the afternoon to work with Alice and Lucien in the therapy tank. Paul is coming about 9 AM to help you both. Matthew and Jean, the tank is available for you as well. And Matthew, this afternoon I have blocked out some time to work on your leg brace. We will go to the shop after the afternoon therapy session. Got to be on my way for appointments this morning.” “Thank you Gus. I hope I did not get too nasty with you today,” Alice explained. “No you did not, Alice. Just bloody hard to be a patient in hospital, I recall that very well.”

“Alice do you feel good enough this morning to quiz me on medications? I don’t want to disappoint Aaron Gage when he calls and bombards me with drugs, uses, doses – I know he will do that this evening, maybe before then.” “Yes, Dr. Blake, I will quiz you as long as you continue to keep the knots in my back under control. You know your technique works very well. I think I will take you home with me on Saturday,” Alice told him, smiling for the first time since Lucien and Jean walked into the room. “Oh, Lucien, remember to write in your journals today as well.” “Of course, Alice I will do that later this morning.” 

Meanwhile, in Ballarat at the Blake house, Kate was in the kitchen organizing breakfast when James strolled into the house. “Good morning, Kate. Thank you for helping us this week. So nasty cold out there today. I keep thinking this weather will break, but it seems entrenched.” “Aren’t you arriving early today, Dr. Cornelius? I thought you would be here for lunch not breakfast,” Kate told him. “Came up early to help Charlie and Aaron on their case. And, Kate, I want to talk with Aaron about how he is faring with his new unintended position as Police Surgeon. Additionally, I have a very special delivery for him from Jenny McCann to help brighten his day.”

“Good morning. I heard I have a present from a special little girl. What did she send me, James?” Aaron said, grinning at Kate and James. Aaron was dressed in his new and borrowed clothing, looked quite sharp, indeed. “Dr. Gage, you look very handsome this morning. My goodness, you clean up very well,” Kate told him, smiling at him. “You are embarrassing me, Kate. I got kidded so badly yesterday, didn’t know what to think. Let me have my gift from Miss Jenny, James.” 

James handed him an envelope with his name printed on the outside in blue crayon. He could see the help on the letters of his name that Mattie provided. Once he opened the envelope, a large picture of a bird which was coloured in at least six bright hues, landed in his hands. Jenny had stayed in the lines fairly well for the little tyke she was. He had a huge grin on his face. “Look at this mates. Look what I got,” Aaron was grinning. “Aaron, I know she likes you a great deal. When I asked yesterday if anyone wanted to send you something, her little eyes lit up, then a very big smile, and she actually said my name. Probably one of the few times I have heard her say it,” James told him, grinning. 

As they were eating, James updated everyone on Alice’s injuries and then discussed with Aaron the scheduling for the day in the Surgery, the Police Surgeon activities, and a time for the Melbourne telephone call later that evening. Rose wandered into the kitchen and sat down. “Morning, everyone. Let me see the drawing, Aaron. Must be from Jenny, right? She really likes you, for some reason. I don’t know why, don’t understand that,” Rose said giggling, looking at Aaron. “We need to put the drawing on the fridge door,” Rose told him, still laughing. “Yes, she does like me. Started when I had my head injury. Even now, she is willing to sit with me, let me read to her, colour with her, tell her stories, watch me decorate biscuits.” 

Bill and Peter were the first of the police officers to wander in for breakfast. James looked at Bill’s head injury and shook his head. “Bill, I did not appreciate the whack you received on Friday. My goodness, the bruising is a rainbow of colours already. And Peter, your splint looks quite impressive as well. Mates, you both are carrying around the results of your battle, aren’t you? Add in Alice’s arm injury and what a morning you all experienced. Aaron, did you and Lucien have any idea what you were getting involved with?” “James, all we knew at first was that Matthew needed us at hospital,” Aaron explained.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, looked at the full table of Blake family, and said, almost in an apologetic tone, “Morning, everyone, I slept right through my alarm. Why did you let me do that, Rose Anderson?” “I thought you were a big boy, Charlie Davis, and can handle your own schedule.” “Well this morning, I needed some help. James you are here earlier than I anticipated. That is good. I have several items to discuss with you,” Charlie told his mate. Kate placed a plate of food in front of Charlie along with a cup of tea. “Thanks Kate. Is it still cold today?” “Charlie, I am afraid it is. Arnie is with the animals this morning, tending to them and will join us later today.”

Rose looked at Aaron and started to ask him a question. “Rose, already taken care of. I am fine this morning. Thank you for caring,” he said very quickly. “Well James, I am off to surgery and study Alice’s patient files before they start coming for their appointments. I will talk with both you and Charlie at lunch today. Charlie, I can help you this afternoon,” Aaron told both James and Charlie, as he stood up from the table, walked by Kate and thanked her for the meal. 

Lucien handed Alice his worn flash cards, and she shuffled them several times, telling him, “Never know what order you are going to need these, right, Dr. Blake? Don’t want them memorized in a specific order do we?” “Um well, Alice, this is going to prove interesting. A different voice, a different order, I hope you are not rocking my boat too badly this morning.” For the next thirty minutes, Alice asked Lucien questions, and he barely missed a beat. Jean watched them spar back and forth, similar to what Aaron and Lucien were doing on Friday morning. “Jean and Matthew, you see before you a physician and surgeon, Dr. Lucien Radcliffe Blake, who knows his medications hands down this morning. He does!” Alice said with a proud tone to her voice. “I would let him be my physician any day, any time.” 

Jean walked up to Lucien, kissed his cheek, and said, “Lucien, I am so proud of you, do you know that?” “Yes my love, I do. I guess Friday’s session with Aaron was not a fluke after all,” Lucien told Jean, reaching to hold her hand and to kiss it, several times. “Dr. Blake, remember what Richard told you – your recovery will take time, time and more time. You are on your own schedule, can’t be hurried along. If your progress continues while we are here, I think you have attained a major milestone in your recovery – you are regaining confidence in your ability to practice again,” Alice told him, smiling at him and Jean. “And Dr. Blake, you must write in your journals today, right now,” Alice told Blake.

“Yes, Alice, I will later, because I think Carol is here to help you get ready for the therapy tank. Jean and I will head to our room so we can change clothing as well. I am so ready to start my rehabilitation on this gimpy knee,” Lucien said. When the Ballarat contingent entered the therapy room, Paul was already in the water, and exclaimed, “My goodness, this feels so good. You will all appreciate the time we spend. Let’s get underway.” 

Nearly an hour later, Lucien and Jean were in their room, taking showers, getting dressed for the day. “Lucien, how is your knee? Did Paul make progress for you?” Jean asked her love. “You know, I think he did. After he gets Alice settled, he will be here to wrap it for me. Wants me just on crutches today, no brace, prop the leg on pillows as much as possible. I don’t understand that, I will ask him what the thinking is,” Lucien told her. Just as Lucien finished his thought, a knock on the door signaled Paul’s entrance. He had Lucien lie down, felt his knee, found the key pressure points, and then proceeded to wrap his knee and leg. “Paul, what is going on? No brace? Why?” “Lucien, Gus and I decided for this morning to give you some leave way with the brace. See if you can behave yourself without it. Now, you are ready for the day. I will see you late afternoon and we will continue your ‘knee’ journey. Lady Jean, do you need anything?” Paul explained to them. “I am fine, Paul. Is Alice back to talking with you yet?” Jean asked him. ”Dr. Harvey is going to get better, we are just in the early hours. Matthew has his hands full, doesn’t he?” Paul told them. “Yes he does, Paul. Recovering from such a nasty injury pushes each person in directions we can never imagine,” Lucien said, as he reached for Jean’s hand to hold.

“Lucien, let’s talk about your knee. Do you think you and Paul made progress this morning?” Jean asked. “You know, I think so. I could do most of the exercises, swelling is much less than on Friday, and I will stay on the crutches as much as possible. I hope I can be on a cane by the end of July. I want this injury to go away as fast as it can,” Lucien told her, holding Jean’s hand, kissing her neck. “Thank you again for getting me to ask Aaron for help.“

Aaron was ready for Agnes Clasby when she arrived. He opened the front door, escorted her to the surgery and she smiled at him. “Dr. Aaron Gage, I presume? Can this be you, young man? You know you dress up pretty – wait a minute, that is Lucien’s cardigan you have on, isn’t it? The one he does not like, right?” she told him, shaking her head side to side. “Yes, Ma’am it is. Jean and Lucien gifted it to me. Agnes, have you heard about the injury Dr. Harvey suffered on Friday morning?” “Yes I have Aaron. The news is all over town,” Agnes told him. “I will be covering for her for the foreseeable future, I guess maybe six weeks or so at the least. Now, Agnes, if you don’t want me to be your physician, just tell me, I will be terribly disappointed but in time, I will understand. James will be here in Surgery this afternoon. We could switch you to his list,” Aaron explained, smiling at Agnes.

“Dr. Gage, you will do just fine. How is Alice? Um, what about Matthew? Where are Jean and Lucien?” Agnes asked. Aaron sketched out the situation in Melbourne and relieved her concerns for the group. “Shall we get your visit underway?” Aaron asked her. When he had completed his examination, made certain she had medications for the month, given her another appointment in two weeks, Agnes asked him. “Young man, are you taking care of yourself?” “Um well, yes, ma’am I am. There are several minders in this house, making certain I behave myself. And Richard will call each evening to talk with me,” Aaron told her, sounding a bit put out. 

“And you listen to me Aaron Gage, don’t sound like that. I for one love the Blake family, all of you, even the coppers, and I want all of you to take care of yourself. Now, if you want someone to talk with in person, you let me know. I will come over here, chat with you, drink some tea, and eat some of your delicious biscuits. Do you hear me?” Agnes told him. “Yes, I do. And you Agnes, be on the lookout for those slick places on the sidewalk, right?” Aaron told her, as he helped her into her winter coat, accompanied her to the car, and as he told her goodbye, she hugged him. As he returned to Surgery, he was thinking about the incredible group of patients who came to visit all of the physicians at the Blake house. He told himself that he would probably never have this type of doctor-patient relationship in Melbourne that he just experienced with Agnes.

As Aaron walked back into the Blake house to see his next patient, Richard came by Alice’s room looking for his Major. “Major, come with me. I need your opinion on something. I will buy you lunch in the physician’s café as well. Sit yourself down in this chair, take your crutches with you.” As they rolled by Carol’s desk, Richard smiled and told her, “He is mine for the next three hours. If you need either of us, page me.”

“Richard, where are we going? A three hour lunch in the middle of your busy day – I don’t follow,” Lucien asked him in a questioning voice. “I need your advice on the gallery space for the POW exhibition that I am in charge of. And I assume you would like a served meal, not on a tray, and there are some folks I want you to meet,” Richard told him. “Well, yes, that sounds alright to me. Who are these people I need to meet?” Lucien asked him. “You will find out very soon, my good friend.”

As Richard approached the dining room, the doors were opened for Lucien’s wheel chair, and then he noticed an announcement that the monthly meeting of the Military Hospital Psychiatrists group was today, in the Queen’s dining room, invitation only. As Richard and his Major entered the small dining room, everyone in the room stood up. Once Lucien was on his crutches, he noticed that the group continued standing. Richard had stepped back from him, and Lucien was given a hardy round of applause. 

“Richard, um, what is this about? You told me lunch and not this –“ Lucien stopped talking and looked at the group and then at Richard. Then he noticed that Gus, Joseph and Hugh were near the front, close to the center table. Joseph walked up to his Major and quickly handed him a ‘Blake’ handkerchief and hugged him. There were three places at the head of the table – and as Lucien quickly discovered, the place markers identified, one for Richard, one for the Chair of the psychiatrist’s group, Alan Patrick, the sponsor of the luncheon, and the center place was for him, Dr. Lucien Blake. 

“Dr. Blake, Colonel Blake, we are honored to have you join us for lunch, a bit under false pretenses to be certain, but we wanted to talk with you about your recovery, and having heard about what you and Dr. Gage accomplished on Friday, well it is even more important to us now. Before you, are a table of physicians who deal with POWs, memory loss, wanting to talk with you about how you are handling your slow but steady recovery and your strategies for recovering your medical expertise,” Dr. Patrick told the group. Then he asked Lucien, “Will you please share lunch with us, Sir?” 

Looking at Richard, Lucien asked, sounding a bit perturbed, “Do I have any choice, Dr. McCoy?” “No, you do not, Major.” “Richard, how long has this been planned?” “Since I told my mates about what you and Aaron Gage accomplished on Friday, the progress that you have made since your return to us. Your story is important for all of us to hear, to understand. It is Major, it is,” Richard told him, hugging him. Gus looked straight at Blake, caught his attention and mouthed, ‘Do not look at the floor Blake. Don’t you dare!’ “Yes Gus, I see you, I can read your lips, and I am going to be alright,” Lucien told him, with everyone in the room but them wondering what was going on. 

“Dr. Patrick, do we eat first or should I tell all of you some of my story?” Lucien asked. “Whichever you prefer, Col. Blake.” “Let me begin the conversation with this. In case you are wondering, yes, I was talking to Gus Wilson, because he gave me a look, one of the dozens he has delivered my way since I returned in December 1964. Not only Gus, but Richard and my good friend Matthew, have pulled me up from my ‘dark hole’ that I have tried to enter on all too many occasions. Some days, the anxiety and frustration build to a point that it seems the easiest decision is to just crawl into that hole, and retreat from everything and everyone who is willing to help me.”

“I assume you know in general the details of my situation. When James Cornelius found me in his treatment room in December 1964, I was suffering from a near fatal skull fracture as well as being on an experimental drug brew for two years. Continuing after effects, you might ask – well I continue to struggle with medications – I can’t remember the names of what I want to prescribe. Of course, that makes it quite difficult to treat a patient, doesn’t it? But with the assistance of the POW group, a well-worn set of flash cards, and the help of Dr. Aaron Gage, I have made a breakthrough. And it was all put to the test on Friday when Aaron and I tag teamed the treatment of our good friend and colleague, Dr. Alice Harvey.”

“Let me sketch out what Richard convinced me of – my recovery will take time, time and more time. I remain a work in progress. I have learned patience, that I can’t forge ahead, like we all are want to do. I write every day, as a matter of fact I have two journals, a general one and a medical one. And yes, Richard, I have written in both of them today. I sketch and paint, images from my camp days, when I was abducted in 1962, when I met my love, Jean, our cabin. I participate in two group sessions each week, I have a Tuesday appointment with Richard where we unpack my writing. My behavior, um yes, I have friends who will correct my behavior, either with a look, a shout, or whatever needs to be done to get my attention. And I have my love, Jean, who makes me ask for help, who never doubted my return to Ballarat. I have an extended family, several of whom are here today. And none of you told me about this, did you?” Lucien said, as he pointed at each of them. “Of course you did not. I will never take Richard up on a ‘free’ lunch, again.”

“And with that, I will sit down. Let’s eat. And Richard, Gus, Joseph, and Hugh will answer your questions. That is the least the four of them can do for me,” Lucien said, as he looked individually at the foursome. Dr. Patrick stood up and thanked Lucien, and the food was served. As the luncheon wrapped up, Patrick opened the floor for final questions. With the first one, Blake stood up, motioned to his four colleagues, “You mates, up here with me, now!” sounding like the Major they remembered. When the session was concluded, Richard, Hugh, and Joseph hugged their Major, Gus stayed close to Lucien, talking quietly to him. 

“Gus, wait just a minute. I need to talk with you. Look at my knee. No brace, none. You have not said a word about that, have you? Paul said you two decided this morning to give me some down time. And I just figured out why. You knew, _you_ knew about this bloody luncheon, didn’t you?” Lucien told him, pushing his index finger into Gus’ chest. “Yes, I did, my good friend. I saw no reason to make you anxious about this meeting. I knew you would deliver a fine presentation. And you did. Did not need to prepare for this crowd, did you?” Gus concluded, chuckling.

Before Richard and Lucien left the room, Dr. Patrick approached the two and said, “Thank you for your candid assessment of your ongoing situation, Col. Blake.” “Please don’t call me Colonel – Lucien is much preferred. If necessary, Dr. Blake.” “Yes, Dr. Blake. I want to invite both you and Dr. Gage to attend our luncheon, say in three months. Topics are your choice. Will you contact him and talk about my offer? I hear that he lives in Ballarat as well, deserted the big city for the country,” Patrick asked Lucien. “Yes I will ask Aaron. I will get back to you or to Richard on your request.”

Lucien and Richard left the dining room and began their journey to evaluate several rooms for the art exhibit that the POW grant was sponsoring. The opening was in about three months. Of the three areas Richard had in mind, Lucien argued for the second one – there were three large rooms connected to a smaller one. “Look here Richard, the smaller room could be for the ‘Best of Show’ and the others could be for drawings, paintings, and ceramics. Plenty of wall space to display and tables could be added as need. Hallway could be used for beverages. You need to find judges, decide on when everything must be submitted, perhaps two submissions per person. Yes, Richard I think this area would be a good choice,” Lucien told his friend and physician. “Major, this is exactly what I am thinking as well. Are you starting on your submissions?” Richard asked him, hoping he would confirm his intentions. “Yes, I am. Mostly in my brain, but I do have three in mind. And I will let you bring two of them to the exhibition, the third will be to mislead my Jeannie. One of them she is not going to see until the opening night of the exhibit,” Lucien explained.

After Richard and Lucien left the POW Suite, Jean, Alice, and Matthew shared lunch and began a conversation. Jean looked at Matthew and asked him a question. “I am going to the beauty shop this afternoon and I am going to walk by the shop that sells vintage comic books. Are there any I should look for – for you and Lucien? And what would be the approximate price range?” “Jean, I have several in mind. Let me write down the names and I will give you some money. Our collection is getting larger, but there are always ones that we would like to have. Excellent idea. Thank you.” 

Richard rolled his Major back to the lounge in the POW Suite where he found Matthew and Carol drinking tea, and discussing the afternoon plans for Alice. “So the conquering hero is back? How was your luncheon, Dr. Blake?” Carol asked him. “Carol, did you know about that bloody meeting as well?” “Of course, I did, and I was ordered to keep it a mystery to you, Dr. Blake. Don’t get angry at me, chew on Richard,” Carol told him. 

Jean heard the conversation in the lounge and walked into the room from her trip to the beauty shop She had a couple sacks with her purchases and gave Matthew the larger one and Lucien the smaller one. “Jean, our treats, right?” “Of course, I have several boxes for us. Matthew, what do you think?” Jean said. “Jean Blake, you are an angel. Three new comics – all on our list, and change left over. Thank you!” Matthew exclaimed. Matthew presented them to Blake and the two were ten-year-old boys once again, talking, looking at them, laughing, forgetting that Jean and Carol were even in the room. “Jeannie, thank you. What a nice surprise!” Lucien nearly shouted.

Carol heard the call button in Alice’s room activated and was quickly on her way. Matthew, Lucien and Jean were not far behind her. She was in a much better mood than in the morning and only wanted some tea. Once everyone was settled, Lucien told the trio about his luncheon, what was requested of him and now of Aaron. “Dr. Blake, look at me. You do not need to get angry about this, right? What you and Aaron did on Friday is quite remarkable and your colleagues want to know if there is a simple way to accomplish it. And I imagine you told them, there is not. Hard work, that sometimes paid off and most of the time did not. You have been recovering for over two and one half years. And in my opinion, this is the first true step forward for you, and you have worked, fought, and scrambled to reach this point,” Alice told him, getting agitated, louder, and pointing at him. 

“My goodness, don’t have a stroke over me! Alright? I understand what you are telling me – I do indeed,” Lucien told her, as he stood up, walked to her bedside, sat down, and held her hand. “Thank you Alice. I needed to walk back from my – Bloody Hell, I don’t know what I am trying to say,” Lucien told her. Jean and Matthew joined him, hugged him, and Matthew said, “We are one hell of a quartet aren’t we? Only make it through the day with everyone helping. Blake, you are a good man, you are!” Jean looked at Lucien, smiled, kissed his cheek, and told him, “Lucien Blake, we all know how hard you have worked but along the way you have helped each of us, as well as Aaron, become quite a family. You must call Aaron and talk with him. We all miss his company and I am certain he is wanting to talk to us, and not about the case,” Jean explained.

Jean called the Blake house, talked with Kate a bit, and then asked for Aaron. Much to her surprise, Aaron was in the kitchen talking with Kate and Arnie. “Jean, Jean, thank you for the surprise telephone call. I miss you, well I miss all of you, you know what I am trying to say, right?” Aaron told her. Lucien entered the conversation, “Aaron, I am in Alice’s room and I need to tell you something and it is not about the case at all. Richard took me to a luncheon today, bunch of psychiatrists, who heard about what the two of us did on Friday. I did such a bloody good job that they want the two of us to talk about our recovery from skull fractures, recovering my medical memory, and whatever. I am bordering on pleased I was asked to talk to the group and bloody mad about the whole thing. Need to talk with you. Um, I need your help. Well, this is a first, I am asking for help, on my own,” Blake sputtered to a stop. 

“Blake, yes, let’s talk. Tell me what you said to them,” Aaron began the conversation. Matthew, Alice and Jean simply listened as Blake sketched out the meeting for Aaron. In his response to Lucien, were elements of what Alice had tried to tell him, but additionally, it seemed to Jean that Aaron was using the same set of skills he had applied before with Lucien, when Hannam was dying and Lucien needed to process that information. As Aaron wrapped up his comments to Lucien, Jean told him, “Young man, you are such a good friend to all of us. Thank you for ‘talking turkey’ with my Lucien. We all are missing you, your company, your good cheer. Are you staying warm enough? How are the new clothes?” 

“Jean, I have been kidded about the new clothes – even Agnes gave me a hard time about them. She even volunteered to come over while you are all away to chat with me. I think I may take her up on her offer. Bill’s winter coat is very warm and I have my work gloves and hat to wear. Need all of it. And Blake, if you want to talk with that pompous group again, I will most certainly join you. After all, we are both from the country, aren’t we, my good friend?” Aaron told him, beginning to chuckle. “Yes, we are indeed. I, for one, do not want that to change,” Lucien said to Aaron, while grinning to the group in Alice’s room. 

“And now Blake, as your occasional physician, here is what I want you to do this afternoon. I know you did not ask me about this but you need to practice your flashcards, write in your journals, and take a nap with Jean. Right?” Aaron told him, beginning to laugh. “Yes, my esteemed Dr. Gage, I will follow your orders, but definitely in reverse order!”


	13. New Evidence

Ch. 13 New Evidence

Charlie and Bill drove to the Palmer house and began a long interview with John Palmer’s mother, asking about where he worked, what he was up to. “Ma’am, what I want to know is where he got the money. I can’t imagine it is being printed here or even in Ballarat. So where did he get it?” Charlie asked. “Sam Jones might tell you. I know it is Melbourne or um perhaps Adelaide. He and Sam make a trip once a week, took the biggest end of a day. Car always came back muddy, dirty windscreen, you know. I don’t know much more to tell you,” John’s mother said, looking at the floor, wiping some tears from her eyes. 

“Mrs. Palmer, you have helped us. We are sorry for the loss of your son. Thank you for your information,” Charlie told her. As they drove back to Ballarat, Charlie said he would call Danny and ask about any information Melbourne had on counterfeiting money. Bill suggested he would call a friend on the Adelaide police force about his knowledge about a money ring there. Perhaps the new information would have some common threads that would lead them to what this money was all about.

In the afternoon, Aaron joined Charlie at the station. “Aaron, I want you to talk once again to Sam Jones. He has been here since Friday and I am hoping he is willing to give us some more details about the money, where they got it, who else is involved, you know. I don’t think either he or Palmer were producing the money, don’t seem bright enough to me. More like delivery or something like that. Will you give it a shot for me?” Charlie asked, as he sketched out his thinking. “Of course Charlie, let me talk to him about his injury from Peter’s pummeling and then open it up a bit more. Perhaps you should not be there?” Aaron told him. “Yes, my thinking exactly Aaron. One of the constables will let you into the cell and stay close by if you need any assistance, take notes on the conversation,” Charlie told him.

“Good Afternoon, Sam, I wanted to check your bruised abdomen and make certain nothing has changed from Sunday. Will you let me?” Aaron told him as he and the constable stood outside the cell. “Yeah, let him in. I am not getting enough to eat in here. Can you fix that for me?” Sam said, looking at Aaron. As Aaron checked the prisoner over, found nothing new to worry about, he continued sitting on the side of the bed. “Sam, what would you like to eat? I will try and get you some additional food, and hopefully what you like to eat. But first, can you talk to me about the money that we found in the garden shed, in Palmer’s car? Where did it come from? The Palmer family said it was counterfeit and that you were the one who produced it. Could that be right, Sam?” Aaron told him, dropping some deliberately misleading information along the way.

Sam fell for the suggestion immediately. “NO, NO, I do not know how to make that money. That guy from Melbourne drove it up and Palmer stored it in the shed, left some in the car. I was supposed to have half of it but, um and, that is why I was at the Lake, looking for him, and then when he was just lying there, near the shoreline, cold as could be, well I got really angry and I stabbed him, what a mistake right? I stabbed a dead man!” Sam told him. 

“Do you know the name of the guy from Melbourne? You know finding him will really help us understand better what you did, and if you will be charged with Palmer’s murder. Can you help me here?” Aaron asked, hoping that a name would come tumbling out of Jones’ mouth. “Naw, I don’t know his name. But he was driving a really sporty kinda car, bright red, drove very fast as he was leaving the area near where I parked. He smokes like a chimney, dropped ashes everywhere around his car, some matches and butts as well. The back license plate was dangling by just one screw. Could have been a stolen plate, not put on very good, you think?” Sam wrapped up the conversation. “Now, do you recall any of the plate? Numbers or letters?” “Um five and six were together and ah an ‘A’ and don’t know any more.” “Sam, Good, thank you. What food do you want me to buy? What restaurant, bakery, where?” Aaron asked him. “I really want biscuits, got a sweet hankering right now.” “I’ll see what I can find for you and someone will bring them to you.” 

Charlie called Danny with the information and possible leads on the money, where it was being produced, involvement of Melbourne and Adelaide cartels, probable third person, as yet unidentified. Danny told him, “Charlie, this is enough to get me started here, who I will contact on the force. I know there has been an uptick in the number of counterfeit bills in the last few weeks here in town. I will be in touch as soon as I have the information,” Danny told him.

After the telephone call to Danny, Charlie decided to send Bill and Peter into the cold, once again. “Mates, you need to return to the area where the Jones car was parked and see if you can find cigarette butts, matches, get tire imprints if possible, maybe even that license plate. Here are notes from Aaron’s conversation with Jones. The driver of that car could be our third set of footprints. I am thinking he may be involved in the ‘death’ of Palmer as well. Let me know what you discover,” Charlie explained his thinking as he gave them their marching orders. “Aaron, thank you. Jones seems ready to talk with you, give up more information than I would anticipate.” “Charlie, probably because I told him I would get him some food, especially biscuits. Are there any here or do I need to go and do that?” Aaron explained. “Take this box to him,” Charlie told him, and Aaron walked back to the cells.

Monday afternoon, with Lucien still coming down from his surprise luncheon with the psychiatrists, both Jean and Lucien took Aaron’s advice to take a nap. They were ready for some quiet time, alone, in each other’s arms. Jean wrote a ‘Couple Time’ note and before she had finished attaching it to the door, Lucien was in bed, ready to embrace his love. “Jeannie Blake, get over here, now. We need you, really do. I hated you were not with me at lunch. You would have helped me handle that pompous lot much better than I did. I am so glad Richard is not like them. And did I tell you we have rooms selected for the Art Show. It will be in three months, Friday September 29th. Need to get off dead center on what I want to sketch, paint,” Lucien told Jean, as she crawled into bed, got close to him, and kissed him gently. 

“Lucien, you feel so good to me. Hold me tighter, please. Let me breathe you in. I love you. So glad we are together, holding each other. Do you like the new comic books?” Jean asked. “Of course I do. Matthew and I have accumulated quite the collection haven’t we? As well as a new spiffy car. Who would have thought, childhood friends, together again, enjoying each other’s friendship, just like before my mother died and I was sent away? Very special and then add in our very, very awesome wives. So good, yes it is,” Lucien told her, as he once again descended on her with kisses. 

“Let me put the smaller knee brace on for you. Don’t want to mess up the healing do we?” Jean told her love. “But once that is done, Jeannie, will you crawl on top of me? Having this brace back on is a real challenge, for both of us, isn’t it? I think we are quick learners, don’t you Jeannie darling?” Lucien asked her, and then quickly coupled with his love. “Surprised you, didn’t we Mrs. Blake? And you only kissed me the other day. Gotcha this time didn’t I?” Lucien grinned, kissed her passionately. “Lucien, you and Radcliffe are just delightful. I am thoroughly enjoying the two of you,” Jean smiled as she passionately kissed her love. “Ready for me?” Jean asked. “Always!” 

Nearly an hour later, they were still in bed, kissing each other, talking about the Ballarat case, wondering how the investigation was going, how Aaron was handling the work load. Lucien was propped up on a couple of pillows writing in his journals, Jean was next to him reading a mystery, when there was a knock on the door. “Blake, Matthew here. Hate to do this to you but could you help Alice? Her back has tightened up again. And this morning, well you made such a difference for her and for me,” Matthew explained, not opening the door. “Come on in. Jean is in the bathroom dressing and it will only take me a couple of minutes to get some clothes on. Of course I will help her,” Lucien told his friend. 

As Matthew entered the room with Lucien in tow, Alice looked at him, tears in her eyes, grimacing, “I am not too proud to ask you for help Dr. Blake. Not like some other people I know. Please, quickly, get rid of those damn knots in my back,” Alice ordered Lucien, pleading with him. “Yes, I will do my best. But you know, Alice, I will hurt you at first. Yell at me if you need too,” Blake explained to his friend the likely initial outcome. As Lucien began to palpate her back, figure out what pressure points to treat, she did indeed yell at him. Jean was holding her good hand, talking to her softly, telling her to take it out on Lucien as much as she needed to. But let him finish what he started. In a couple of minutes, Alice began to relax and was murmuring her thanks to Lucien. “Well, Dr. Harvey. How are you doing now?” “Thank you! My goodness you made a difference for me.”

Later that afternoon, Alice, Matthew, Lucien, Gus and Paul populated the therapy tank while Jean was playing ‘coach’ for Alice from the outside of the tank. The conversation ranged from laughter to arguing with Gus. Lucien was able to complete most of the work that Paul asked him to, and after some work on pressure points, could continue on for longer. “Paul, thank you. I think we made some significant progress this afternoon,” Lucien told him. “But you haven’t made any with me Gus,” Alice moaned. “My dear Dr. Harvey, I beg to differ. You are working on a new set of exercises and are doing remarkedly well. Give yourself some credit,” Gus told her. “And when do I get this thing off of my arm?” “We are days away from that, I am sorry to inform you, Dr. Harvey. Patience, please, Alice,” Gus pleaded with her. 

“Gus, when are you coming to Ballarat? We talked about this earlier and you did not give me an answer,” Jean asked the very busy surgeon. “Jean, what if, and I know Alice will not be happy with this idea, but what if I went to Ballarat with all of you on Saturday. This is early enough in the week to rearrange some appointments. I really need some down time. Been so very intense since Friday, for all of us,” Gus told Jean, smiling at her. “Yes, Gus come, you can spend time at the cabin. That way we can keep you and Alice separated if need be!” Jean told him, smiling, and then chuckling. “Yes, Jean, an excellent idea.”

When the therapy work was complete, Gus and Matthew changed clothing and went to Gus’ workshop to look at the designs he was considering. Gus explained his idea, the type of material he would use, and took dozens of measurements of Matthew’s severely injured leg. “Gus, do you really think this is going to help?” “Matthew, in reality, what I want to do is stabilize your hip. The difficulty you have walking, even with a cane, will eventually present you with additional issues, mainly arthritis in that knee and hip. I would like to delay this as long as possible for you. I will get started on it, and try to get a prototype by the end of the week,” Gus explained.

Matthew and Gus joined Lucien, Alice and Jean for dinner in the Physician’s Lounge. Gus thought a change of scenery for Alice would be beneficial for everyone. Carol and Jean had set up a comfortable chair for Alice. When Gus arrived, he assisted Alice from her bed, walked her slowly to the lounge and Carol and he positioned her in the chair. Much to everyone’s surprise, there was no grumbling, no yelling, nothing from Alice. “Alice, are you alright?” Gus asked the obvious question. “Um, much to my surprise, I am. I do not understand that at all. I will just enjoy it,” Alice told the group, smiling at Matthew. Once they completed dinner, a fast paced conversation began, topics varying from hospital gossip to local news. Of course it all concluded with the Ballarat case, Aaron’s well-being, and the injured police officers. 

When Aaron returned to the Blake House just before dinner, James called to him as he walked by the surgery. “Aaron, I am nearly finished for the day, waiting on my last patient. And that, my friend, is you. Do you have time to chat with me?” “James, certainly. I imagine Richard wants you to call and update him, right? Yes, I took my medications, on the schedule he wants. My sleep schedule has not been disturbed, I am eating here at the house, with at least three people asking me at every meal if I am doing alright. Sorry, getting a bit miffed at all of my minders riding herd on me. I am not fragile, not like I was a few months ago. James, I am not,” Aaron told him, getting a bit upset at his friend, his voice sounding slightly angry. 

“Aaron, we all want you in good health and cheer, and back in the fold with us, as a member of the POW grant team. I will not apologize to you for caring. We will not stop caring. I understand that Agnes gave you the same pep talk earlier this morning, right?” James explained. “How did you know that?” “Aaron, she called me this afternoon and told me she could not join my list while Alice was unable to practice. And do you have any idea of her reasoning? Because she wanted to keep an eye on you – an 80-year-old lady fighting your battles, Aaron. Who would have thought?” James told him, breaking down in laughter. “Understood, yes, James. Thank you, as well as Agnes, for putting me in my place. I will take all of the minders I can get. No whining, I know the Blake family cares. Can we go to the kitchen for dinner now? I am really hungry,” Aaron explained.

About 8 PM, Diane transferred a call from Aaron and James to Alice’s room. Gus picked up the receiver and answered, “Gus Wilson speaking, I assume this is the Blake family calling, right?” “Yes, it is. This is Aaron wanting to check on Alice and Blake.” Lucien spoke up first, “Aaron, I am doing better, had two sessions in therapy tank today and knee swelling is decreasing. Practiced my medications twice today, kept Alice behaving, well for most of the day.” “Aaron, Alice here. I am not complaining as much this evening, couple times my back has really hurt, but for the most part, I haven’t been a nasty patient today. I think both Gus and Lucien would agree with that statement.” 

“Gus here, Aaron, how are you doing?” “Listen, everyone, I am doing alright, I have so many minders, I can’t even sneeze without a half a dozen people asking me what is wrong. And, would you believe this, Agnes Clasby has her eagle eye on me,” Aaron told his friend, beginning to chuckle. “James here. I agree with Aaron, we talked before dinner, he is very aware of what he must do, and he is on track. I think he is accurate with the number of minders at the Blake house. Can you believe that Agnes prefers Aaron as her physician over me? Really disappointing decision in my mind,” James said, starting to laugh. 

“I want to know what happened today with the investigation,” Matthew asked the Ballarat group. “Boss, we have a couple of leads on the counterfeit money from Palmer’s mother and Sam Jones. Danny is working on them. Appears there has been an upturn in bogus bills in both Melbourne as well as Adelaide. Palmer and Jones may be a part of the distribution system. Something must have really gone south between Palmer and Jones on Friday morning. Got a lead on a possible third person,” Charlie told him. 

“And Aaron, what can you tell me?” Alice asked. “Yes, Dr. Harvey. I have been studying the autopsy reports of Palmer’s father and grandfather. Lucien, your father signed off on them. He stated they both had a heart attack, noted both were young for such an event, but found nothing else. I have ordered additional lipid levels on Palmer’s blood. Also thinking about how to test for a possible electrical malfunction in the Palmer family – thinking his heart got out of rhythm, for some reason. He has a younger brother, David, and I want to explain the situation to him, see if he would agree to talk with me, let me examine him, perhaps even bring him to Melbourne for more extensive tests. If either you or Lucien have any more ideas, let me know,” Aaron concluded his report. “Aaron Gage, an excellent idea. Push him on this. I will get a lead on a cardiac specialist who has an interest in families with a history of heart attack,” Lucien told him. 

“Can I talk to Jean?” “Yes Aaron, good to hear your voice this evening. How can I help you?” Jean told him, wondering what he was going to ask her. “I um just wanted to tell you, and I guess everyone in the room, that my time in surgery this morning was increased by at least one hour – and it was just because you were not helping me. I want to thank you for all of the behind the scenes work you do for all of us. Thank you, Jean,” Aaron told her. “Well, that is nice to hear. And did you keep track of the total number of patients that you and James treated today?” Jean asked. The Melbourne group heard an “Ah, well, no, Jean we did not. I will take care of that item this evening, and bring numbers with me tomorrow,” James told her, sounding pretty sheepish. “So, I think our Blake family is signing off unless you folks in Alice’s room need anything else,” Aaron stated. 

“Wait, wait, Aaron. Paul compounded a lotion for Bill to use on his injured head. Richard is bringing it tomorrow. Don’t start using the lotion until perhaps Thursday or Friday. I will have instructions with it,” Lucien explained. “Yes, thank you for thinking about that. He really has a massive bruise, but his headache is gone. He and Peter are still staying with us. Today Kate and Arnie were here. Doing an excellent job for the family, plenty of food. Well, I guess that is all for now. Good night everyone,” Aaron said, and hung up the telephone.

By 5:30 AM Tuesday morning, Rose and James were on their way to the train depot. James would be back in Melbourne by 8:30, could check on his POW patients, talk with Lucien and Alice, and make his first appointment, perhaps on time. Monday in Ballarat was a long day, but one he felt very good about. Seeing Aaron in action, in reality the first time since his recovery, was excellent to watch. Richard would be at the house later in the day, have group session and talk with Aaron. It would be important to talk with Richard later in the week and see what his evaluation of Aaron was compared to his. 

When Aaron walked into the kitchen about 7 AM, Kate was ready to fix him some eggs, bacon, porridge, and tea for breakfast. “Kate, thank you for getting up so early with us. Nobody seems to be on the same schedule, do we? I will be here all morning and eat a late lunch with you,” Aaron told her, grinning at her. “So, Dr. Gage, you are putting in your lunch order, as you eat breakfast. Not a bad idea to give me a head count. And once again, you look very sharp this morning. Do you need any laundry or ironing done today?” Kate asked him. “Well, Kate, with just two shirts, I think you have an excellent idea. Maybe a better one is a trip to town and the men’s shop. What do you think?” Aaron proposed. “Aaron, I need to go to market this morning. I would be delighted to help you. Do you want a couple more shirts just like what you are wearing? Write the size down, give me some money, and I will add that to my list,” Kate told him. 

Anticipating a busy morning, with both his and Alice’s patients to visit with, Aaron was ready to face the day. Hopefully, there would be not be a telephone call from Charlie about a body for him to deal with as well. Kate would fix him some lunch and shortly afterwards, Richard would arrive. With what James told him last evening, probably Agnes would either call or drop by to chat with him too. Then he remembered that Mattie would be coming with Richard. This was her Tuesday to see a select group of patients. He definitely needed to be out of Surgery by 1 PM to accommodate those two. 

Tuesday morning in Alice’s room was calm for the first time in several days. Jean and Lucien joined Matthew for breakfast with Alice. Her complaints were minimal, morning conversation was pleasant, and with Lucien helping with her back and hips, she was more mobile, more comfortable. Paul arrived early to help Lucien and Alice in the therapy tank and both were doing better with their exercises than Monday afternoon. Jean and Matthew enjoyed down time in the lounge, talking about the new comic books, with Matthew working on his cryptograms and Jean knitting a scarf for Jenny. 

Alice and Lucien were working on his medication flashcards when James walked into her room. After a check of Alice, James picked up the flashcards and randomly pulled a set out and quizzed his Major. “What is going on here Major? You are spot on this morning. It is about time, my friend. Let’s check on our patients on this floor. Can I borrow the good Doctor for a few minutes, Dr. Harvey?” James asked. “Of course you can. He is really quite talented, you know,” Alice told him, smiling at the two of them. “Don’t let him know that, right? Oh yes, here are the patient numbers from Ballarat for Monday. Can one of you give them to Jean? Don’t want her thinking Aaron and I did not remember to do this,” James said as he walked out the door.

As Aaron and Kate were beginning to eat lunch, the front door of the Blake house swung open and Richard announced their arrival. Then Aaron heard the voice of Jenny asking her mother, “Is my Aaron here?” Aaron walked into the hallway and very quickly Jenny was running towards him. Aaron swept her into his arms and hugged her. “What a surprise! I did not know you were coming,” Aaron told her as he kissed her, held her, danced with the little one. “Come share lunch with us. I made a big pot of soup, fresh bread, and some biscuits. Everything is still warm,” Kate told the new arrivals. 

Before Richard sat down, he handed Aaron the cream for Bill’s head, complete with hand-written instructions from Lucien. “How is Bill today?” Richard asked. “He is working, can’t keep him confined very long. I know the bruising is going to be very colorful. Hope it does not frighten Jenny,” Aaron told him. He continued, “I saw Alice’s patients as well as my own this morning, and I really missed Jean managing me, my time, doing the paperwork. Can’t wait until they are all back, in the fold, so to speak. I miss their counsel, friendship and good cheer.” 

Mattie looked at Aaron, smiled, told him, “Dr. Gage, you do look quite dapper this fine day. Have you had anyone else tell you that?” “The response has ranged from outright kidding me to prolonged staring. Surprised that I do not have a hole bored into my chest with all of the looks. But no one has asked to see another physician despite the fact I have given everyone that option. Even had one person straighten up my tie for me.” “Well, you do look quite different, Dr. Gage. Very professional. I will tell your new Boss that you are passing muster on that account,” Richard told him, chuckling. “And, Aaron, I know you have reserved time to talk with me today, right?” “Yes, Richard, of course I have. Whenever you have an hour or so. I think I am here all afternoon and evening,” Aaron told his friend and physician

Tuesday evening was Italian night for the Matthew, Lucien, James, Gus and Joseph at the near-by restaurant. Hugh was delayed and hoped he would be able to catch up with them. Matthew and Lucien went through hospital in wheelchairs and as they exited the building, the Italian place was just a half block down the street. Both slowly traversed the distance with cane or crutches. The conversation made the trek easier and once inside the restaurant James had reserved a room for them. During dinner and dessert, the group talked about a wide range of topics, laughed, argued, and ended up dissecting Lucien’s luncheon on Monday. James was not there and had only heard reports. He questioned his major several times on his appraisal of the group. He finally broke down in laughter at everyone’s recollections of the conversation. 

As they were returning to hospital, Lucien talked with James about his visits to the patients in the POW ward. James questioned him extensively on the patients and indirectly was quizzing his Major on medications, his approach to treatment plans, and probed how comfortable he was being a Consultant. “Major, you are exhibiting a degree of confidence that I have not seen for years, like before you were abducted. You wear it well, my friend,” James told him. “Unexpected compliment. Thank you James. I do feel better about my medical skills, finally.”

Jean and Alice enjoyed a quiet dinner Tuesday evening. With the fellows on their outing, they had time to chat, Jean showed Alice the scarf that she was knitting for Jenny, and they talked about the grant meeting on Friday. Alice even felt good enough to read Jean’s latest draft of the paper she was working on, before everything happened on Friday. “Jean, this is quite well written, with specific details included, and you explain the concept very well. I think you have clearly shown the growth in the physicians – Richard, Lucien and Joseph – as well as individual participants, especially Aaron, Cliff and Arnie. You have linked this ‘case study’ clearly to the larger grant. I think it is ready to be offered to the POW grant team for their comments on Friday morning.”

Tuesday dinner at the Blake house was also Italian, but ‘Kate’ style. She prepared a big pan of lasagna and green salad for the crowd and Richard raided his Major’s wine stock. With Charlie, Bill, Peter, Aaron, Mattie, Jenny, Rose, Kate and Arnie at the table, the food disappeared very quickly. “Kate, is there any more to eat? I am so hungry tonight,” Peter asked, smiling at her. “I know how much to fix for this lot. Let me pull the second pan from the oven. Just remember it is hot, right?” Kate told the group. “Now, Richard, I do not know much about Italian desserts, so you are just going to have to accept my humble Lamington cake or you can raid the biscuit tin,” Kate explained. “Um, I am sorry Kate. I ate all of the biscuits already,” Peter explained. “Aaron, do you think he has a wooden leg where he hides food?” Bill asked. “Seems like it to me as well,” Aaron said, laughing at the young Constable. 

Richard’s Tuesday evening group session at the Blake house was well attended with some dozen men in attendance. The first question was obvious – How was Alice? When were Blake, Jean and Matthew coming back? Aaron tried to answer their questions, and Richard added his comments as well. The participants were laughing at Aaron’s farm clothing. “We thought you would be all decked out in your new clothing. After all, most of the town saw Kate buying you more shirts this morning. She was telling several of her friends how you had to look ‘smart’ for Matthew Lawson. And here you are in your work clothing, once again,” Arnie told him, chuckling. “I have about reached my limit on looking professional. In the evening, I will be me. After all, Matthew is not here, right?” Aaron told the group, grinning somewhat, getting embarrassed at the ribbing. Richard took over the conversation, pulling it away from Aaron, and onto the topics that needed to be addressed that evening. Aaron looked at Richard and mouthed quietly, ‘Thank you.’ 

Once the group had left the Blake house, Aaron and Richard sat in Blake’s Surgery office, drinking tea, and talking. Jenny wandered into the room, Aaron picked her up, wrapped her in the blanket she was dragging behind her, and hugged her. “How about you closing your eyes for me? You look so sleepy,” Aaron told her, gently, kissing the top of her head. “My Aaron, hold me.” “Of course I will.” Mattie was ready to enter the room and take Jenny with her and Richard quietly mouthed a ‘no’ to her without Aaron noticing. As Jenny settled into his lap, Richard began asking questions, Aaron answered them as best he could. After nearly 45 minutes, Richard asked, “Last question my friend, give me your honest evaluation of your first few days here, as police surgeon, physician, without the Blake family support you are accustomed to.” 

“I will not deny it has been hard at times, but with the amount of work that Charlie, Danny, Peter, Bill and I did initially, I think I have passed the case on to them and am satisfied with the autopsy that I conducted. Working with Jones while he was in jail was interesting. Charlie told me that Jones talked to me beyond what he anticipated and we got good leads from him. Of course, I am trying to keep up with the paperwork for Jean, keep a clean and tidy morgue for Alice, and take care of myself. Today has been more manageable, had some down time. I am doing pretty well I think. Gus will probably find issues with my neck and shoulders on Friday, so I will withhold judgement until then,” Aaron concluded. “I think your analysis is accurate, Dr. Gage. You must be fairly calm and not anxiety ridden since you helped little Jenny go to sleep very quickly,” Richard told him. “Now, how do I get up without waking her up?” Aaron asked quietly. “Slowly, carefully, my friend,” Richard told him, smiling at the two of them.


	14. Balancing Act

Chapter 14 Balancing Act

Allie had organized the schedule for the Blake house while Jean was away. Today, Wednesday morning, Ella and Vincent arrived about 5 AM. As they walked into the hallway, they were both still shivering with cold, and were delighted to feel the heat in the Blake house. Vincent went to work on the fireplaces and Ella to the kitchen to start the kettle and prepare porridge for everyone who stayed overnight. She knew they would be leaving at all hours, with Aaron having morning hours in Surgery.

First into the kitchen were Bill and Peter. “Morning, Ella. Thank you ever so much for coming in so early. Tell me it is not so nasty cold out there,” Bill asked. “I am sorry to report once again you need your long johns. The heater in our Ute does not work very well and my feet are still not warm. Once all of you leave, I will get a hot water bottle for them, sit by the fireplace, and unthaw,” Ella told him. Richard and Charlie were next to enter the kitchen. “Thank you so much for fixing us a hot breakfast this morning, Ella. Got to get to the depot and back to Melbourne. I will see everyone soon, any messages or requests to pass along?” Richard asked. ”Yes, have Jean call so I can sketch out what we are thinking about for Saturday. Kate, Allie and I will talk tomorrow about organizing meals for the first couple of days everyone is back home. Want to get Jean’s ideas first.” Charlie ate quickly and got up and scooped another bowl of porridge. “You know I am eating so much this week, but I am losing weight. Think most of it is burning off as I work outside on this case. Have not been warm this entire week.” “Richard, you ready to go?” Bill asked him. “Yes I am. Thank you Ella for breakfast.” 

Aaron, dressed in some of his borrowed clothing, was admiring the fire in the fireplace, chatting with Vincent. Ella heard the conversation and walked into the living room and looked at him, “Dr. Gage, I understand you look quite sharp in your professional clothing, and I must agree. Good to see you.” “Yes, Ella, I have been kidded all week, as well as complimented. I certainly am glad to be more indoors this week than what we had all planned – fence repair.” 

Aaron was going over patient records in preparation for his joint Surgery hours this Wednesday morning. He heard the footsteps of Jenny coming down the hallway. “My Aaron, are you here?” she asked. “Yes I am little one. Did you stay warm last evening?” “Yes.” “Let’s go to the kitchen so your mother can help you eat, alright?” About 8 AM, Rose strolled into the kitchen and told Ella and Aaron goodbye. “Not your cooking Ella, I just don’t eat breakfast. I will be back about 9:30 to take Mattie and Jenny to the depot.” 

In Melbourne, on Wednesday morning, Danny Parks walked into the POW wing to visit with Matthew, Alice, Jean and Lucien. As he approached Carol’s desk, he greeted her and asked, “Carol, looking for the Ballarat crew. Where might they be this fine morning?” “Danny, good to see you. Everyone is in Alice’s room, chatting, drinking tea. “Parks, is that you?” Matthew asked, loud enough to be heard at Carol’s desk. “Yes, Boss. I will be right there. Got some things to tell all of you about the case,” Danny told him.

“Morning everyone! Glad you are all here. I hope you can all help me with some of the new information that Charlie’s crew discovered yesterday. In particular, we are looking for a red sporty car, missing a rear license plate. It was one of at least three cars at Lake Wendouree close to where Palmer’s body was discovered on Friday. Bill and Peter found cigarette butts, ashes, a matchbook and empty packaging there. As they left the area, Bill spotted a license plate, and it contains the identification numbers and letters that Sam Jones told Aaron about. We have run the plate and it does not belong to that red car. They also have imprints of the tires for that vehicle. Peter is working on those as well. We hope to find the tire dealer, probably down here in Melbourne.,” Danny explained. 

Both Matthew and Alice began talking, on top of each other. Both stopped and looked at each other. “Alice, you first, please,” Matthew told her, smiling at his Police Surgeon, his wife, and then grinned at Blake. Blake simply nodded his head, smiled slightly, making certain Alice did not see his response. He thought – Alice is coming back, feeling better. Let’s see what her take on this evidence is.

“The cigarette butts – what tests have been ordered for them?” Danny looked at her, and then his notes, and stated, “Richard will bring them back with him this morning. They will be delivered to the lab and Aaron has asked for the lab to test for saliva, genetic markers, drug markers. Also, Peter is fingerprinting the matchbook cover. The cigarette package is a typical one for here, not a foreign brand.” “Yes, a good start. What about the tire imprints?” Matthew asked. “Peter has it narrowed down to two possibilities, and I found several dealers here in Melbourne. My team is doing the leg work this morning. We should have some leads fairly quickly. We are also talking to the owner of the car that the plates were probably stolen from, get details from them this morning as well.”

Jean looked at Danny, smiled and asked, “Have you spoken with Aaron?” “No Auntie Jean, but Charlie and I talk several times a day and he told me Aaron is doing well.” Richard walked into the room. “Did I hear my name in vain? Evidence is in the lab as we speak. And I can add my observations from last evening. Aaron is doing a splendid job with patients in the Blake Surgery and as Police Surgeon. That young man has made good progress and in my opinion, he’s one fine physician. Now don’t get me wrong, he does miss all of you. He was in his farmer clothing last evening and most of my group session participants gave him a real kidding. Yesterday, Kate purchased a couple more shirts for him. Seems like two were not going to be sufficient and he wants to please his new Boss. Matthew, he looked quite professional this morning, and still wearing the ties that the Major tied for him last weekend. And Jean here are Surgery numbers from yesterday from both Aaron and yours truly. One more item for Jean – call Ella and talk about the weekend planning.” 

“On another topic. I want to update you on Keith Taylor, Aaron’s former colleague in Tropical Medicine Unit. We have had him under surveillance for the last few days. His behavior continues to be troublesome. Hospital has been reporting a number of controlled substances disappearing from stock the last couple of months and they did not have a specific person connected to it until – well, now we know that Keith is our prime suspect. Letting this continue to see if there are others involved,” Danny explained. 

“Listen Danny, he needs to be watched carefully. Coming down from, what I think may be a seriously high level of drugs, well, he could be quite ill, do himself harm,” Lucien told him, trying to make him award of possible outcomes with Taylor. “I hear you, Doc. But I think this may be coming to a head fairly quickly. Will you let Aaron know about this too? I know how concerned he was, disappointed as well.” “Think that is all for now. I will call in later today,” Danny told them as he quickly exited the room. 

Lucien stood up and told the group, “I have Hugh’s patients to check on this morning, let me get that underway, and then I can prop my feet up, drink some tea, sit in the lounge, and write in my two journals. Jeannie, will you join me later?” “Of course, I will. I need to keep working on Jenny’s scarf as well as the Grant materials. Not ready for the Meeting just yet,” Jean told him, kissing his cheek. 

Dr. Lucien Blake walked to Carol’s desk, she helped him into his ‘Consultant’ garb, gathered up the patient charts, and accompanied him to the rooms. After that task was successfully completed, he checked on Alex Martin to encourage him to attend the Richard’s Group Session that evening. To his surprise, Richard was already in the room, chatting with Alex and Polly. “Major, come on in. We were just discussing my group session tonight and that you would be in attendance. Alex and I have an appointment later this afternoon. He has agreed to a few sessions with me, probably continue them in Ballarat, and attend your group there.” “Alex, you have made a good decision. Richard will guide you along a path towards your recovery. It is hard work, but I, for one encourage you to start,” Lucien told them. Richard told the group, “See you both this evening. Major will you accompany Alex?” “Certainly will, Richard.” 

“Dr. Blake, I know they told us that the physicians working with the POW grant were all in camp during the war. That includes you as well, right?” Alex asked. “Yes Alex, it does. I was in camp for over three years, with James, Hugh, Richard, and Joseph. We helped each other every day and today, we are so fortunate to be here, working together, helping our patients. We know we are lucky to be alive,” Lucien told him. 

“Was Joseph in our room the other day, with the really cute children?” Polly asked. “Yes, he was. Joseph helps with the Thursday group sessions at our house. He is a good man, kids are delightful, and his wife Mattie has a select group of POW patients she sees on Tuesday afternoon at our surgery. Polly, I encourage you to come on Thursday afternoon to the Group Session for family members. My wife Jean as well as three other wives are in charge of it. Lots of excellent ideas on how to handle family issues. I know I would not be in as good a place as I am now without my Jean,” Blake explained. 

Alice’s Wednesday morning patients began to arrive and Aaron visited with each one, explaining what happened to Alice. To his surprise, many of them knew the situation and several brought him clothing items. The variety of already tied neckties, cardigans, vests, gloves, scarves, and hats for Aaron to ‘borrow’ until he no longer needed them began to grow as the morning progressed. After a third patient delivered a scarf to him, Aaron asked, “How did you know I have a limited supply of dress up clothing?” A simple reply from his patient told him the story. “I saw Kate buying you two new shirts yesterday at the men’s shop and she let it slip who the shirts were for, and explained what was going on here at the Blake Surgery. I figured I could offer you some additional winter wear. We all know the type of clothing you usually wear, Dr. Gage.” 

Aaron had just finished eating lunch with Ella and Vincent when the front door opened and Hugh announced his arrival for Surgery hours. “Got any lunch left for me? I certainly hope so. Didn’t have time to eat in Melbourne,” Hugh explained as he walked down the hallway, put his overnight bag on the stairs. “Yes, Dr. Alexander, we have a big kettle of soup and fresh bread on the table along with a pan of hot biscuits. Join us, please,” Ella told him. As Hugh sat down and started drinking some tea, he noticed that Aaron was looking through a large stack of clothing. “Aaron, what is this about?” “Hugh, Alice’s patients are loaning me clothing for the short term. Ella is making a list of what I have acquired so far this morning. Can’t believe it, just can’t,” Aaron said, smiling at Hugh. “That is incredibly thoughtful of your shared patients. We must tell everyone in Melbourne about this. Now you will never re-learn how to tie the Windsor knot will you?” Hugh told him, chuckling, putting his hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “No I don’t think I will,” Aaron said as he grinned at Ella.

Hugh’s office hours were just underway when Rose pulled her car into the drive. She sat in the car for several minutes, seemed to be staring at the steering wheel. Aaron decided to check on her. Something appeared to be wrong, but what? As he approached the driver’s side, she opened the door, and nearly fell into his outstretched arms. “Aaron, I am so sick. Several of us ate an early lunch out at the new place on the highway and now we are all so so, ugh, I feel so bad,” Rose told him as she stumbled trying to walk to the house. Hugh had the front door open and steadied her as they walked into Surgery. “Ella, need some help in the Surgery please!” Aaron yelled down the hallway. 

Ella was in the Surgery very quickly, Rose was placed on the examination table, still moaning, looking so pale. “Rose, tell us what is going on,” Hugh asked her. Everything she relayed seemed like possible food poisoning. “Rose, tell me the name of the restaurant. As Police Surgeon, I will need to follow up on this,” Aaron asked, as he put his hand on her forehead, held her hand, trying to help calm her down. “Aaron, you know the new place, just out of town, does breakfast and lunch. Can’t recall the name of it,” Rose told him. Ella spoke up quickly, “Aaron I know it. We drive past it on our way to town. It is on the road going west of town, sits by itself, you can’t miss it. And I can’t remember the name of it either. But it has three words on the sign, which is bright red and white. Vincent and I were going to eat there the other evening but found it closed for dinner.

While Ella and Aaron were discussing the restaurant, Hugh was working with Rose, had an IV set up to replace fluids, help control the digestive issues. She looked at him and thanked him. “Hugh, I am sorry to interrupt your hours. But with four of my colleagues heading to hospital, I knew I would have excellent medical help here, with you and Aaron home today. Just so dizzy yet,” Rose told him, closing her eyes. “Aaron, let’s move Rose to the living room couch, let her rest, take the IV stand with you. Ella grab a couple of blankets for her,” Hugh told the group. Once Rose was situated on the couch and covered with the blankets, Aaron checked her vitals and told Hugh that all was stable at this point. Ella told the two physicians that she would keep an eye on Rose while she fixed dinner for the Blake family. 

Aaron called Charlie and explained to him what was happening. Charlie very quickly said, “You have to be kidding, right?” “Sorry, mate, I am not,” Aaron told him. “Alright, I will prepare the paperwork to close the restaurant down and Bill and Peter will head there and make certain the doors are locked, the owners informed, and will wait for us there. Then I will swing by the Blake house to pick you up.” “We should check in with A&E, see how many patients are there. I need to talk to the bacteriologist in hospital lab, and then we can head to the offending restaurant to get samples, talk with the owners,” Aaron told him. 

After collecting water samples and food samples of what Rose and her colleagues ate for lunch, Aaron returned his materials to the lab for them to process. “Come back in 24 hours Dr. Gage and we will have initial results,” the lab personnel told him. “I closed the place down for a week at least. You may have more incoming to A&E and I will alert other Surgeries to be on the lookout for cases,” Aaron told them. “And thank you for moving so quickly on this. Could get out of hand, in a hurry.” Aaron nodded in agreement and told the lab, “Indeed it could.” 

Hugh completed his Surgery hours with an occasional check on Rose who seemed to be resting comfortably in the living room. When he was finished, he remembered to do his patient counts. He saw Aaron’s count on the desk as well and Hugh tallied them up, put the number in his suitcoat pocket. He chuckled as he told himself, ‘Can’t get Jean Blake on my case.’

Jean and Lucien were reclining in their bed, holding each other, and began talking about their day. “Jeannie Blake, I really do need time with you like this during the day as well as at night. Need to process what happened, share with you, love you, just a little bit. And you never tell me ‘No,’ do you?” “Dr. Blake, we had a so many days apart, not knowing what was happening to each other, that I can’t imagine telling you ‘No, I do not want you, do not need you.’ I will always take you to our bed, to talk, to love, and perhaps to sleep,” Jean explained as she showered him with kisses. 

“Now what do we talk about first, my love?” Jean asked. “Um yes, my therapy went well today. Knee swelling is decreasing, Gus is thinking about switching to a lighter brace, still no weight on my leg. And I wrote in both journals today, helped Hugh’s patients, as well as Alice. You know, her back and hip are much better. I think Paul will let her walk some laps on the floor tomorrow. Matthew and Gus are working on a brace for his injured leg. Will prove interesting if Matthew will wear the contraption. Always telling me that he could not be as patient as I am, with the crutches, wrapping my leg, wearing a brace,” Lucien told his love, then he kissed her passionately.

“Oh, Lucien, I invited Gus to come home with us on Saturday and stay a few days. Do you think Alice will be upset?” Jean asked. “Well, what about Peter? You know, he may be in a cast by Saturday. Going to have a houseful won’t we?” “I called Ella and chatted with her about food, when we will all be there, and I think the trio of ladies will have everything planned for us very soon. Don’t know what we would do without their help. Ella told me the fellows have been with them, and really appreciated that they were not working outside this week,” Jean explained. 

“Jeannie, let me hold you. I think I can take a short nap. Will you stay with me?” Lucien asked, grinning at his love, tracing his index finger around her face, kissing her, eyebrows dancing. “I thought you were going to nap. Isn’t that what you said?” “May change my mind on second thought. What do you think?” Lucien asked her, kissing his love. 

After dinner, Hugh and Aaron sat in the living room, drinking tea, keeping an eye on Rose and began talking. “Aaron, do you have time to chat? I imagine James and Richard talked with you, and now it is my turn. I want to make certain you are taking care of yourself. Please don’t get angry at us,” Hugh told him. “Hugh, I got my nose out of joint with James, and I know better now. I am doing well, doing everything that Richard wants me to. I really am. I will admit that I miss my housemates a great deal, and Jean’s assistance in Surgery is sorely missed,” Aaron explained. “I will ditto that as well. She just knows what we need, before we need it. My hours this afternoon increased by at least an hour or so. Same for you?” Hugh asked. ”Of course. Oh, did you get numbers for her Hugh?” “Yes, I did.” 

“How is everyone doing in Melbourne?” “Aaron, Alice is improving, swelling in the arm is decreasing, the back issues are dissipating thanks to Paul and the Major’s approach, Matthew may have a brace for his leg before he leaves for Ballarat. Jean is working on the grant materials for Friday, and tonight is Richard’s Group Session. Will be interesting to get the Major’s take on the topics they consider. And the Major is covering both James and my patients in the POW wing. He seems to have definitely turned a corner on Friday. I know you helped him so much, Aaron. I don’t think he could have made this jump forward without your assistance.” ‘Hugh, Blake Family strong. Where would I be without this extended family? Certainly not doing what I am now. I know that, I do.”

Rose woke up, smiled at both Aaron and Hugh, and told them, “Good decision to come home to my very own private physicians, such excellent care. I thank you both. I need a trip to the loo, is that a possibility?” "Yes it is, with our assistance. Let me help you up, steady you, and then perhaps some chicken broth. Ella left us some food for you. She thought you might like something before you went to bed,” Aaron told her. When Rose returned to the kitchen, Hugh had the broth warmed, tea kettle on, and was waiting for the two of them. 

As she ate a late meal, Rose looked at Aaron and asked, “What are we going to do about the Group Session tomorrow afternoon?” “Ella told me that Kate and Allie would join her. We assumed you would need to stay in bed for a day or so. While we are all in Melbourne on Friday and part of Saturday, you will have company as well. Don’t know who yet, but you will not be by yourself. Those folks take good care of the Blake family don’t they?” “Yes they do. This chicken broth really tastes good. But I am so tired all of a sudden. I would like to sleep in my bed tonight. Will you steady me up the stairs, please?” Rose asked. 

Hugh and Aaron accompanied Rose to her bedroom, and when she was comfortable, Hugh told her good night and left to work on his patient records and call Melbourne. Hugh called and chatted with Diane initially, then she transferred the call to Alice’s room and Jean answered. “Jean Blake speaking. Good evening.” “Evening everyone, Hugh here, occupying the Major’s desk chair, got some news to share with all of you.” He heard Jean put the telephone on ‘speaker’ and told him they were ready to chat. 

“First item is that Aaron is doing well, has acquired a great deal of ‘borrowed’ clothing today from Alice’s patients. He will never have to tie a necktie again,” Hugh told them, breaking down in laughter. “Explain yourself, Dr. Alexander,” Alice asked, sounding very formal. “Kate bought Aaron a couple more shirts yesterday, let it slip he needed more professional attire and the patients spread the word. Ella is inventorying it as he receives it. He is still dressed up this evening, complete with a tie,” Hugh told them. 

“What is the second item, Hugh?” Matthew asked. “Well, what about a food poisoning incident this afternoon? New place, on the road going west out of Ballarat, made a number of folks quite ill, including Rose. Now she is bouncing back pretty quickly. And for some reason, she prefers Aaron over me this evening. Charlie shut the place down, Aaron got his samples, hospital lab is processing them, Aaron and I called all the other physicians in town,” Hugh explained. “Well, if Aaron doesn’t have his hands full with Alice’s case, add in some very sick people. Sounds like Charlie and he did just what we would have Matthew,” Lucien added. “Yes it does, Blake.” 

“And how is our Aaron?” Lucien asked. “He is doing quite well. Agnes paid him a visit this morning, just to check on him. She is doing well. Talked this evening with him and he is keeping all of the balls in the air, taking care of himself, and is so ready for your company, all of you, here at home. Would you tell Richard and Gus he is doing what he should be?” Hugh told them. 

“Yes, Jean, I have patient numbers for today, from both Aaron and me. And I missed you. Hours went on longer, because you were gone. But I survived, barely,” Hugh moaned, then began chuckling. “Dr. Alexander, perhaps I need a pay raise, don’t you think?” Jean asked, smiling at Lucien and Alice. “Bring it up on Friday at the meeting, Jean. I think the group will support you,” Alice added.

Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, took Rose’s vitals and stayed until he assumed she was asleep. As he stood from the bed, Rose smiled at him. “Aaron, would you stay a bit longer with me?” “Certainly I will. I must take good care of my minder, right? What would Richard think?” Aaron chuckled at her as he sat back down, held her hand, and put his hand on her forehead. “Thank you, housemate.” 

Richard’s Group Session in Melbourne was well attended on Wednesday evening. Lucien convinced Alex Martin to accompany him and assured him he did not need to speak up, just listen, and the two of them would discuss the meeting later that evening. Lucien was fairly quiet as well, not wanting to ‘take over’ the session, without the group really understanding who he was. As the time was expiring, Richard explained who Major Blake was, and asked his Major for his evaluation of the group topics and for him to describe his groups in Ballarat. Lucien concluded his remarks with how important writing in his journals was, how he structured his day around his writing, and how he picked out two or three topics from his writing to discuss with Richard each week.

Finally Alex Martin spoke up, “Dr. Blake, do you mean to tell me you are a patient of Dr. McCoy? I had no idea. But you are a Physician, right?” “Alex, I am just a soldier recovering from trauma like everyone in this group. I am no different – well, in one way I am, I refused for years to accept the issues I was dealt, I just drank, a great deal of top shelf, single malt Scotch. It really did not help. But that discovery took years for me to accept. Our POW grant team are all camp survivors - we were together. Made it through somehow and now are helping each other. I consider myself a work in progress. Now, my days are more up than down. If Richard did not help me, I do not know what I would be doing, where I would be. And I truly appreciate his counsel and friendship,” Lucien told the group, and then nodded towards Richard. “Thank you.”

On Thursday morning, Hugh and Aaron ate breakfast together along with Ella and Vincent. They all discussed how Rose and her colleagues were faring. Vincent told Aaron about the well that served the restaurant, how it was a problem before when the building was used as a house. “Vincent, now tell me more about this well issue. When did it happen? What was the issue then?” Aaron asked. Ella and Vincent discussed what they remembered and narrowed the window down to a few months about three years ago. Aaron told them that he could find the paperwork based on their help. 

Aaron dropped Hugh at the depot for his return to Melbourne. Along with his overnight bag, Hugh was the bearer of Alice’s winter coat that was repaired, stains removed and dry cleaned. Several of his fellow travelers looked strangely at him, carrying a ladies’ coat, but he just nodded to them, walked onto the train, and bid Aaron goodbye.

Peter and Bill were finishing breakfast when Aaron returned to the Blake house. He handed Peter the orders for another set of x-rays of his wrist and hand. “Aaron, um Dr. Gage, what do you think Dr. Wilson will do to my wrist and hand? What ah will he hurt my hand, do you think?” Peter asked, looking very concerned about his visit with Gus which was still some 24 hours in the future. “Peter, I agree that Gus can be quite intimidating, but he does not intend to hurt his patients, but sometimes, um like with me, it just happens. There are still times when I am quite apprehensive about his hands on my neck and shoulders, but other times I am fine. I know he will want to check me as well. So we will both be under the gun with him,” Aaron explained, hoping he did not frighten Peter too badly. 

“Ella, I am going to check on Rose before I start hours. I will have one patient coming in early today. Name is David Palmer, and Helen, his mother, should be with him. Please keep an eye out for them,” Aaron explained. “You mean the brother of the man who died at the lake, right? I know them. Yes, I will stay with them until you are finished with Rose. Certainly, Dr. Gage,” Ella told him, pleased that she was able to do more for the Blake Family. Aaron bounded up the stairs to Rose’s bedroom, knocked on the door, and peeked in. She was awake, still lying prone, and smiled at Aaron as he entered the room. 

“Morning Rose. Hope you are feeling better,” Aaron told her, as he sat on the side of the bed, picked up her wrist. “I am Dr. Gage,” Rose told her, smiling at him. “You look very professional this morning. Even have a tie on already,” she continued. “Yes I do. So, Rose, tell me how you are feeling.” “Still tired, worn out, but not dizzy. Can I have a note from you about not working today?” Rose asked. “Yes I will call the paper and supply you with an excuse until Tuesday. In return, you will stay in bed today, we will bring you some broth, soft food, and you can sleep, read, but only trips to the loo, please,” Aaron explained. “No arguments from me, probably on Monday I will give you grief but certainly not today,” Rose answered, letting out a huge sigh of relief. “And what is that sigh all about?” Aaron asked her. “Even talking with you wore me out. Will you walk with me to the loo, and I will return right here. Thank you Aaron for your gentle care and concern,” Rose told him.

One of Aaron’s first patients Thursday morning was David Palmer, who was willing to talk with him about the family history of early heart attacks. He was accompanied by his mother who had made several pages of notes about the early deaths in the family. After Aaron had examined David, did an EKG, drew bloods, ordered x-rays at hospital, they set another appointment at the Blake Surgery to talk about results. Then Aaron asked if he could share all the information with his colleagues in Melbourne and David agreed. Aaron told him he would have a Melbourne appointment lined up when they talked next week. He explained that both Dr. Blake and Dr. Harvey would be back in the Blake Surgery by then and would become part of his treatment team as well. “That is fine. Um Dr. Gage, how do I get to um –“ David asked, with great hesitation. “We will help you get there, one of us will go with you. How does that sound?” Aaron suggested. “Um yes, that well, yes, I can deal with that. Thank you ever so much, Dr. Gage.” “My pleasure, David.”


	15. New Developments

Chapter 15 New Developments

After visiting with David Palmer and his mother, Aaron Gage called the POW wing to talk with Lucien about contacting a physician in Melbourne. “Aaron here. Is Blake in the room?” “Speaking. Let me get the speaker on so Alice can hear your report. Aaron how are you? How is Rose?” “Rose is recovering, still weak but feeling more human today. Ella will keep an eye on her this morning while I see patients in Surgery. Now, Alice and Blake, let me tell you about my visit with David Palmer this morning,” Aaron told them. 

After Aaron sketched out specifics, they asked questions, and then Lucien told him he would ask James about a physician and as well as set up the initial appointment. “Wait a minute, are you talking about me already this morning?” James said, as he walked into the room to check on Alice. “Yes we are James. Need a cardiologist who deals with family history of early myocardial infarctions. Got any suggestions?” Lucien asked him. “Yes Major, I do indeed. Aaron, I have one person in mind, will talk with him today. Did you do initial tests? When will the results be returned to you?” James asked. “James, yes I did. I should have everything next Thursday and I talk with David and his mother Helen then. So any time after that would be good. I promised David one of us would accompany him to the first appointment, help him find the office, feel comfortable about the trip. Thank you for assisting me with this, James,” Aaron told him. 

“Blake here. Aaron Gage you did not answer my question. How are you?” he asked with concern in his voice. “Lucien, busy, miss all of you, getting harder to pace myself, but I have talked with James, Richard and Hugh this week about not letting this temporary position get out of hand. I am concerned I will revert to my old patterns, that we all know don’t treat me kindly, right? But just a little while longer and my support team will be home with me. May not be the answer you wanted to hear, but there it is. I am being truthful, Dr. Blake,” Aaron told Lucien. “An honest evaluation. Thank you Aaron. Now, Jean is taking you off speaker and wants to talk with you before you hang up,” Lucien told him. Jean walked to the telephone and began her conversation with him. 

Once Jean completed the call, she walked to Carol’s desk and asked her to contact Richard. Carol pointed to the next room where he was working on patient notes. Jean knocked on the door, walked in and told him what she thought about her conversation with Aaron. “Jean Blake, you are an excellent listener, pull information out of us that we don’t even know we are feeling. I will get Joseph to unpack Aaron’s situation with him this evening. Thank you for the heads up,” Richard told her, smiling at his friend and patient. 

“Alice, how are you this fine morning?” James asked her, figuring she would have a quick retort for him. “Much to my surprise, I feel pretty good today. Did some walking last evening and my back and hip are not as tight and sore today. Got a luncheon with Mattie, Jean, and little Jenny today. I want to walk to the room myself, that has been my goal all week. I think I can accomplish it. What do you have with you?” “I ran into Hugh earlier and he handed me your winter coat. Told me he was given a good deal of grief on the train, a lone man, carrying a ladies’ winter coat, so he pushed it off on me. And yes, I am getting interesting looks as well. So here it is, all repaired, cleaned, and ready for your trip to Ballarat on Saturday. Don’t think you can get your injured arm into the sleeve but you can at least drape it around your shoulders,” James explained.

After James left the room, Jean joined Matthew in the lounge to drink some tea and chat, leaving Alice and Lucien in the room to practice his medication cards. She shuffled the flashcards several times and then began drilling him. At times, he was laughing, then cursing, and then trading high-fives with her. “Lucien Blake, you are doing very well this morning. Can’t trip you up very often. What is your analysis of this session, Dr. Blake?” “Dr. Harvey, I am pleased for the most part, but not totally happy. I keep messing up on the same medications. What do you think is behind that? Any ideas?” Blake asked her, rubbing his head, somewhat nervously. 

“Let me pull those cards, let’s look at them together, and see if there is a pattern that we can detect. Alright?” Alice suggested. As they were discussing the medications, Gus strolled into the room. “What are you two studying so intensely this morning?” he asked. “Um well Gus, having some consistent issues with these ten flashcards. Trying to see if there is a pattern or something that is tripping me up. Here look at them. Anything come to mind?” Lucien said, as Gus reviewed the cards. “Not immediately. Let me think about it. Maybe it is just your befuddled and confused mind, Blake!” Gus chuckled. “Thanks a lot, Dr. Wilson. What an interesting diagnosis. Is that term in the literature now?” Lucien laughed as Gus gave him a hug. 

“Sit down, Lucien, and let me examine your knee this morning.” Alice and Lucien watched Gus work with his knee, with not much in the way of yelling from Lucien for a change. “Well, Blake, you are doing good this morning. A nice surprise indeed. And Alice you are next on my list,” Gus told the two physicians. After feeling her back and hips, Gus smiled at her. “Yes, this is what should be happening. You, my dear, are getting well, throwing off those nasty knots in your back, bruising is decreasing, much better. Now to your arm.” 

As Gus carefully held Alice’s arm, measured the swelling, gently felt the incisions, she just stared at Blake, and Lucien locked eyes with her, held her good hand. “I will order some additional x-rays in preparation for your discharge on Saturday morning. I have a couple of contraptions, as you call them, for you to choose from. Need to protect, not enclose your arm in a cast. I will bring them on Friday afternoon. Alright, Dr. Harvey?” “Yes, Gus that sounds fine. Now then, I have heard rumors you are going home with me on Saturday. Can that be true?” Alice asked. “Not a rumor at all. I have a Jean Blake invitation for the weekend and I have told her a very emphatic yes. Can you deal with me a couple more days Alice?” Gus asked her, grinning at both Alice and Lucien. “Of course, you are one of my dear friends, someone who I can rely on, trust with my life, as a matter of fact,” Alice told him, reaching for his hand, initially to hold and then she kissed it gently. “Thank you, Dr. Wilson.” “Of course, Dr. Harvey. Feeling is mutual, my friend and colleague.” 

“Paul and Carol will help you both with therapy this morning, and I will be back after dinner to get in the water as well with you two. Be certain to write in your journals Blake. Don’t want Richard to yell at you, right?” Gus told them both. “See you both later. Maybe I will have an explanation about your flashcards. Or perhaps the explanation is linked to your refusal to comb your grey curly hair, Blake. Alice, do you have any other ideas?” Gus chuckled. “Not a clue, Dr. Wilson.” 

Peter and Bill returned to the Blake house to warm up, eat an early lunch, and found Aaron in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea, talking to Ella. “Glad you are both back. I have time right now to remove some of Bill’s sutures and examine Peter’s hand. Who is first?” Aaron asked. “And that task will give me time to warm up some soup, get the sandwich fixings out for you lot. I have fresh biscuits and a chocolate cake as well. Aaron iced them for us. You know he is very talented in the bakery department,” Ella said as she smiled at Aaron and got up from the table. “Thank you ma’am,” as he bowed to her. Ella just chuckled at Aaron. “Dr. Gage, you always surprise me, you do.”

Aaron looked at Peter’s hand and wrist, noted the swelling was finally decreasing, and then positioned his arm in the splint and rewrapped the compression bandage. “Aaron, they told me the x-rays would be ready at three this afternoon. Should I get them or will you?” Peter asked his friend and physician. “I will swing by radiology and retrieve them. I want to check on the restaurant samples about then as well,” Aaron said. “Aaron, once again, thank you for your help, your concern. I am really getting anxious about tomorrow. Seeing the Boss, talking with Dr. Harvey, I just know I am going to foul everything up, once again,” Peter lamented. “I will be there with you. You will be fine. I will not let anything happen to you, I will not,” Aaron told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Good, Good.”

Bill stretched out on the examination table, and Aaron studied his head long enough for Bill to ask, “So what are you seeing that has you so fixated, Dr. Gage?” Bill asked, hoping he was just thinking or something. “Bill, I have never seen so many colors, variations of colors, intensities in one bruise. Quite impressive. Alright, now let me remove a few of these sutures. Blake sent some lotion for you to use. Talk with Joseph tonight about his head injury. He used the same formulation on his head and you can barely notice the injury now.” Aaron showed Bill how to apply the lotion and then gave him the container. “On Sunday, I will check you again. I am quite happy with the healing, Bill. And, I am starving, ready to eat. Let’s go,” Aaron told them, as the three colleagues walked to the Blake kitchen. As they strolled down the hallway, Ella was on her way up with some soup and tea for Rose. “Tell Rose that I will check on her after we eat and that I will be here until about 2:30 if she needs anything,” Aaron explained to Ella.

Lunch in Melbourne was a special one for Alice, Jean, Mattie and Jenny. Richard asked the cafeteria to prepare a special meal for them, and Carol delivered it to a small conference room. To her delight there was a fifth lunch, with an envelope from Richard attached. In his handwritten note, he said, ‘Carol, make the time to share this meal with the illustrious group of Blake women.’ The adults talked about many topics, including the Blake household, Alice going home on Saturday, Jenny’s new scarf, and Mattie told them about her Tuesday trip to Ballarat. Jenny looked at everyone, smiled at each of them, and while she worked on a picture in her coloring book, she ate her child’s plate that Richard had selected for her. 

As the Blake women were eating lunch and chatting, Richard joined Lucien and Matthew in the lounge. As they were eating, Blake asked Richard, “I have questions for you. Look at these medication flashcards and tell me why I keep getting confused, forgetting them. Please. This is happening all too often. What do you think?” Richard spread the cards out on the couch, looked at them, scratched his head, and then grinned at Lucien. “Major, I have an idea! What about this? Perhaps the last cases you handled before you got struck in the head? Can you tell me about the September and October 1964 time frame, what your most troubling cases were? Where you were?” Blake stared at his friend and colleague, rubbed his eyes, pressed his hands together, sat on the couch, silent. But he was not looking at the floor. “Come on Lucien, talk to us now!” Matthew ordered him, with a very loud tone to his voice. 

“Bloody Hell, I thought I was finished with unpacking that part of my life, my disappearance, and now you are dragging me into those months, again? Damn you, Richard!” Lucien nearly shouted. “Curse me all you want, Major, but with your reaction now, I would say we are on to something we need to unpack. Right?” “Of course, Richard. Yes, um there was a large outbreak of malaria, drug resistant of course, trying to treat not only Robert but an entire village. These were the agents that were supposed to work. None of them did. And, Richard, how in the world did I remember that so quickly, have an explanation, but not think of it on my own?” Lucien asked.

“Now that, my Major, I cannot explain. Except to say since Friday, you have been functioning as a very competent physician, your brain is healing, continues to do so. As we talked many times, you are on your own ‘Blake time’ for recovery. I think you have made another leap forward, my good friend,” Richard told him, as he stood up, reached for his Major’s hand to shake and then decided to hug him. “Good work Blake, yes very good work,” Matthew told him as he grinned broadly at his childhood friend. “We must tell Alice when she returns from her gals only lunch.”

As Jean and Alice returned to her room, Matthew met them in the hallway and excitedly told them, “Alice, Jean, you will not believe what just happened. You won’t!” “What? Tell us now, Matthew!” Alice ordered him. Lucien was standing behind the group, a grin beginning to appear on his face, pushing his hair down in his typical nervous gesture. “At lunch today, we figured out why Lucien kept getting his flashcards confused. We did,” Matthew quickly told them. “Dr. Blake, tell us now, do you hear me? Matthew is taking his sweet time doing it!” 

“Um Yes, Jean and Alice, in helping me to come to an understanding of those flashcards, Richard proposed that my head injury and these cards might be connected in some way. So he asked me about what I was doing just before I was hit in the head, and to my great surprise, I could easily tell him. I was treating a village of malaria suffers, of course all with drug-resistant cases. And and um, I remembered that just so effortlessly. All those flashcards deal with treating mosquito-borne illnesses of some sort. Richard thinks with the breakthrough on Friday with Aaron, more memories may be ready to come out. Still on Blake time recovery, he proposes. What do you think, Alice?” Lucien explained, grinning at them, pleased with himself.

“Blake, I think that may prove to be a real possibility. Please let us know if have any more memories we need to help you unpack. This is really very important, exciting, and potently concerning for you and Jean. I have another question. Do you think your revelation may be tied to being on the POW wing once again?“ Alice asked her colleague. “Alice, I have no idea what happens next. I can barely understand what happened at lunch today,” Lucien told her, shaking his head. “And Mrs. Blake, I need to talk more about this, in bed, with you. Will you my darling?” Lucien asked Jean. “Of course, Dr. Blake, let’s walk to our room and lie down,” Jean told him, as she reached for his hand to hold.

Jean and Lucien stretched out in bed, and he quickly held her closely to his chest. “Jeannie, um well ah listen to me, stumbling around like a damn drunk, aren’t I? I don’t want these memories to come roaring out, like before, scaring me and of course you and then all of us.” Lucien had more difficulty explaining himself than Jean expected. “Now, Lucien, listen to me. Look at me right now,” Jean told him, looking into his blue eyes, that were beginning to tear somewhat. “You are not in the same place as before. You are more resilient, have hours of Richard conversations behind you, have helped your group in Ballarat, have many strategies to cope, and you are NOT on those drug combinations. If a memory comes out, we talk about it, with anyone who will listen to you, we process it for you, and we move on. Do you understand my love?” Jean told him, talking very straight to him. “What, Jeannie dearest, if I can’t behave the way you expect?” “Well, then I will turn you over to Richard, Alice and Gus. They will straighten you out in a heartbeat, my love,” Jean told him, smiling at him and then kissing him deeply. “Alright, I will place my memories in your hands to manage. You were in charge of me when I first returned to Ballarat and as I remember, you did an excellent job of helping me. Please, love, make me ask for help.”

In Ballarat, ladies of the Group Session began to gather in the Blake living room. When everyone was seated, there were about 15 attendees. With Jean in Ballarat and Rose still recovering from her bout of food poisoning, the meeting was in the hands of Ella, Allie and Kate. The three were well prepared with questions they wanted to discuss and the conversation was wide ranging. As the meeting wound down, they turned to Alice’s condition and when they would all return to the Blake house. 

While the meeting was underway, Aaron checked on Rose, made certain she was stable and gave her his blessing on eating dinner with them later in the evening. “But Rose, just soup and tea only. Your digestive system has been under a good deal of stress, right?” “Of course Aaron. What have you figured out what caused this outbreak?” “Going to hospital lab now and will have some more information to share with you at dinner. Please stay in bed until I get back, right?” “Yes, my favorite housemate. I will behave myself. Thank you,” Rose told him.

Aaron picked up Peter’s x-rays and did a quick read of them. As he scanned them, he knew that Peter would be sporting a cast for several weeks. There was a small fracture in the scaphoid bone like everyone had predicted and it was very obvious now. No doubt about it. Then, Aaron walked to the lab and conferred with the bacteriologist. It appeared that this outbreak of food poisoning was due to fecal contamination of the water supply. Aaron asked, “Do any of you remember an incident a few years ago, on that property, before it became a restaurant?” The consensus answer was in the affirmative and before leaving the lab, Aaron was handed a folder of notes, lab results from the previous episode. As he walked towards his car to talk to Charlie about this, he decided he needed to call Jean and discuss this with her as well. She would be able to fill in the gaps for him, of that he was certain. 

When Aaron walked into the police station, Charlie told him, “Good timing mate. I am about to call Danny and we are going to update our investigation. Glad you are here.” “Yes, then we need to talk with Jean about that restaurant here in Ballarat. Apparently a similar episode happened a few years ago. I know she will remember it,” Aaron informed him. 

“Good day Danny, Charlie and Aaron here. Let’s talk evidence.” Danny began the conversation, “We have located that red sporty car, no license plate on the back, but one on the front. Numbers on the plates of course do not agree. We have the owner of the vehicle here with us, and he is beginning to talk. He does not want to be stitched up for Palmer’s death and is trying to blame Sam Jones. He let it slip that the money was not his, he is just a courier, and the next level up is based here in Melbourne. We have warrants to search his house and car and are still gathering evidence. Hope we find the key to this money scheme soon.” Charlie continued, “I will let Aaron talk with Sam once again, maybe lay some crumbs down that Sam will follow. Sam realizes that the case could all be dumped on him and I know that he will talk before that happens. We do need more on the money trail. You know Danny there are details that do not fit in anywhere yet but I think we are getting very close to opening this case wide open.”

“Aaron and Charlie, I have more information on Keith Taylor. Aaron, your friend continues to act strangely. He cannot access any drugs at hospital now and since he is being shadowed, we think he is about at the end of his rope. We are expecting him to make a mistake very soon. Hospital security has been alerted as well as the staff. If he shows up anywhere in hospital besides his own tropical medicine suite, they will let us know.” “Danny, I will talk with him when I return to hospital on Friday. Perhaps I can get through to him,” Aaron told him. “Or perhaps you will drive him into making a major blunder and we arrest him,” Danny told him.

When Alice and Lucien were in the therapy tank working with Paul and Gus, Carol got a call from Aaron. “Carol, Aaron here. I would like to speak with Jean, need to talk with her about a case. Is she there?” “Yes, I am handing her the telephone as I speak. ”Jean, do you have time to help me with a case?” Aaron asked her. “Yes of course I do, what do you need to know?” “The food poisoning case. Now here is what I know and I need you to help fill in the holes for me. Restaurant used to be a house, on the highway going west from Ballarat. Recently opened for breakfast and lunch and this is where Rose and her colleagues as well as many others were struck down with food poisoning on Tuesday. The tests indicated it was fecal contamination of water, and the lab handed me a folder about a previous problem. What do you recall?” Aaron asked. 

“Is that the Smith house, Aaron?” Jean proposed. “Jean, yes it is. I knew you could tell me more.” “They used to raise livestock just east of the house, if I remember correctly. The explanation before was water runoff from the feed lot. They built a sort of dam to route the water away from the feedlot but not towards the house and the well. Could be that the new owners were not aware of the construction. It was quite strange looking as I recall. And I know they had to work on the well too. One more thing, Matthew should recall this but Lucien will not. This happened while he was abducted. How did they get the place approved for a restaurant? I know the house has been empty for months,” Jean told Aaron. “Jean I have no idea. Doesn’t seem like they should have, does it?”

“Oh Jean, one more item. Do you need us to bring anything on Friday when we come?” “Aaron, I don’t think so. If anyone comes up with something I will call you. And how are you doing this afternoon, Dr. Gage? I have missed you, your cheerful attitude, our conversations. Will be so delighted to come home. And, and Lucien figured out why he is getting confused on his flashcards. Richard helped him discover these medications were needed for his last cases before he was hit in the head by that crazy man. He had easy recall today of the situation. Richard suggests that this is tied to the breakthrough you two had last week. But Lucien is afraid there might be more memories come roaring out like when he was first in hospital. I guess we will find out very soon.”

Joseph left Melbourne on the 4 PM train for Ballarat. Beyond his Group Session work this evening, Richard had tasked him with a long talk with Aaron. He sent specific questions the two of them were to discuss. After five days as Police Surgeon, Richard wanted to push Aaron about how he really felt, not just the gloss over explanations he was afraid Aaron doled out to James and Hugh earlier in the week and to explore if Jean Blake was onto something. 

As the train rolled through the countryside, Joseph remembered his time with Richard just a few years ago, and how he had to be pushed harder and dig deeper to understand what he was doing to himself. I know that Richard still has me on his list, continuing my recovery by helping Aaron. Very Richard approach indeed. This is exactly what he did with our Major and me. Richard is one clever man, a good friend, knows all of us too well. 

When he stepped off of the train, Bill Hobart was standing nearby, grinning at him. “Evening, Joseph. Ready to get some dinner. Ella has prepared a marvelous casserole, Allie brought a pot of soup, and Kate has been baking for the Group Session as well as for us. Kitchen smells so good.” “Bill, wait a minute, your head is like a rainbow of colors on top of each other. I heard you got whacked but I had no appreciation of just what happened to you. Are you feeling better?” Joseph asked him. “Much better. Aaron wants me to talk with you about your head injury, the lotion you used, what it looks like now.” “Certainly, a good idea. But I can tell you that your bruising has surpassed mine by leap and bounds,” Joseph told him, shaking his head from side to side.

Aaron met Joseph and Bill at the front door to the Blake house and they all walked to the kitchen for dinner. As they were getting settled at the table, Rose walked in, smiled at everyone, and asked if she could join them. “Everyone, I do feel better, so tired of being in bed, just reading, taking it easy. Don’t send me away just yet, please,” Rose pleaded with them. Ella looked her way, offered her some soup and tea, and Rose nodded her head in agreement. “Thank you Blake housemates for taking such good care of me. Aaron, are my colleagues getting over this affliction as fast as I am?” “Rose, everyone is still in hospital. I think you are doing so well because of all of the personal attention you are receiving from us. We want you feeling better for the weekend return of more members of our household,” Aaron told her. “I do too. I have missed everyone this week.”

Joseph and Aaron rearranged the chairs in the living room, doing a mental headcount, hoping to have sufficient places to sit. Aaron added a couple plates of biscuits to the coffee table for everyone. He would gather the participant names and do a head count for Jean. When the session started there were a dozen men, all talking about the cold weather, the need to protect their animals, and keep the pipes for their houses and outbuildings from freezing up. Joseph updated the group on Alice’s injury, how her recovery was progressing, when they would all return to the Blake house. After an hour of discussion, they all made certain Aaron was kidded about his clothing, asked him how much additional winter wear he had accumulated from his patients.

After the Group Session was complete and the living room was straightened up, Joseph and Aaron sat down to talk and Joseph told him what their Richard assignment was. “Joseph, I have so many bloody minders this week, and now you as well? Richard is on overkill with me,” Aaron spit out, shaking his head. “Aaron, the fact you are getting upset with me – well, I used to do that very thing to my minders. Let’s unpack that behavior,” Joseph suggested. “Yes, alright. I know you just want to be certain I am not going to overdo, but really, Joseph. Well maybe the novelty of Police Surgeon is wearing off, seeing a double set of patients, you are probably on to something. Yes, as a matter of fact, Richard is spot on, and sending you as his messenger – Are you alright with that role, Joseph? What are his questions? I will try and answer them,” Aaron said.

As their long conversation was winding down, Joseph asked Aaron about calling Richard and speaking with him. They both agreed it made good sense to have another person’s input. They found Richard in the POW wing talking with the Blake family in Alice’s room. “Richard, Aaron and Joseph here in Ballarat. Do you have time to chat with us? You gave us quite an assignment this evening and we wanted to report in. And also to talk about the Major’s breakthrough today.” Richard put the telephone call on speaker and Alice’s room was alive with conversation. Everyone was helping each other process what the day had delivered to each person. 

“Aaron, I know I must thank you for the breakthrough on my medication flashcards but we now have possible unintended consequences – my memoires, came back easy today. Maybe more to deal with. They may haunt me in the mornings once again. Time will tell,” Blake told his colleagues. “This is Aaron. Joseph helped me see that I am getting very conflicted with this new position, treating so many patients each day, not having enough physical activity, not having a job that requires just a repetitive task, like pounding on nails, chopping firewood. So time will tell with me as well. And, I miss all of you a great deal.” 

“Joseph here. Helping Aaron tonight has reminded me of living at the Blake house for week, having our Major start my journey, as well as his own, towards an understanding of what happened to us in camp. I can never thank him as well as Richard for the assistance, which is still ongoing.” “Richard on the telephone now. I have to tell the three of you this - it continues to be my pleasure to assist the three of you on your recovery. By helping each of you, well ah yes, I keep myself balanced, working through my experiences as well. We are such good friends and colleagues. I will be glad to see you both on Friday.” “Joseph, Peter and I will be on the early train. See you all about 8:30 tomorrow morning,” Aaron told the group. 

Once the conversations were completed, Jean and Lucien walked to their room and once inside, Lucien stopped Jean and kissed her deeply. “Jeannie Blake, I need you to hold me. Let’s get ready for bed now. Been an interesting and troubling day.” As Jean and Lucien were stretched out in the bed, holding each other, Jean asked him, “Lucien, please promise me that you will keep talking to us. Don’t shut us out. We all want to support you, have ideas to help you.” “I know that. And I will not get stubborn stupid, no not now.” 

Jean kissed him, began exploring his chest, and delivered a kiss to Radcliffe. As Lucien began to squirm, Jean asked, “Now, I want to mess with you. Would you like that?” “Yes, of course I do. And just what do you want to do to me, Mrs. Blake, my love?” Lucien asked, as he grinned at his darling Jean, began kissing her. “Well, let me show you what I have in mind, Dr. Blake.”


	16. Last Day in Melbourne

Chapter 16 Last Day in Melbourne

Allie and Cliff arrived at the Blake house about 5 AM to be certain Aaron, Joseph and Peter were up, had some tea and were out the door by 5:30. Bill drove the trio to the depot and returned to eat breakfast with them. “Boys on the train, Bill?” Cliff asked. “Yes, they are, grumbling a bit, and Peter was quite nervous about his visit with Matthew and Gus this morning. I know Aaron will help him, try to calm him down,” Bill answered. “Now Bill, tell me the plans for tomorrow,” Allie asked him. 

“Let’s see. I drive the Ambo to the A&E entrance arriving about 10 AM and everyone will meet me there. Coming back with me will be Dr. Harvey, Boss, Gus and Peter. Aaron will drive the Blake Lawson Holden and with him will be Jean and the Doc, who will sit in the back seat with his leg stretched out. All the luggage will be stuffed in the boot. So we will be here by 1 PM, probably very hungry. Sometime during the weekend, Danny will arrive, work with us on the case and Charlie and he will return to Melbourne on Monday afternoon,” Bill explained. “My goodness gracious, I will need a program to keep track of everyone coming and going, won’t I?” Allie told him, as she shook her head, doing a mental count of how beds were needed, how much food to prepare. 

As the train made its way to Melbourne, Jean and Lucien were beginning to awaken, hug each other, chat. “Jeannie, my dear, tell me about this morning. I did not scream myself awake did I? Did I have nightmares last night?” Lucien asked, as he gently kissed his love. “Lucien, one small episode, nothing more than the usual, and absolutely no screaming start to the day,” Jean told him. As they continued to lie in the bed, Diane gently knocked on the door, “Everything alright this morning, you two?” “Yes indeed, Diane. Thank you for asking. Come on in,” Lucien told her. “Good morning you two. I read your chart about the medications and the new memories. Carol, Richard, and I discussed possible scenarios but I heard nothing from this room all night. And that Dr. Blake was just fine with me. Going to put the tea kettle on and will bring breakfast to you both, alright?” Diane told them. “Yes, please do.”

“Jean, are you ready for the POW meetings today? I know how hard this week has been for you to find blocks of time to work on your presentations, editing, just thinking about the grant,” Lucien asked her, as they ate breakfast. “I had a great deal completed on the paper, thanks to last Friday’s session in our bedroom, after Aaron helped you with your knee. I can’t believe that was just last week, wasn’t it?” Jean asked, smiling at her love. 

“Been an incredible week. And I know you have the scarf for Jenny around her little neck already and um I have three draft sketches finished for you to um look at, give me your opinion. Let’s do that this afternoon, yes?” “And why the hesitation Lucien? Are these your Camp sketches? They must be so hard to um – well see I am stumbling around as well. I know they are difficult. Yes, I want to see them. Is my opinion the one you want? Are you going to show them to Richard, James, Hugh, and Joseph?” “Need help on that decision as well, Jeannie,” Lucien told her, as he reached for her hand. As she came closer to him, kissed him passionately, they wiped away tears. “I love you, Jeannie Blake.”

An hour later, Jean, Matthew, Lucien, and Gus were chatting in Alice’s room when Aaron walked in. They looked at him and the ‘roasting’ began. Gus started the kidding, as he stared at Aaron, “And who are you? Do you have a hall pass?” Aaron looked at Gus and grinned. He was dressed in good trousers, a white shirt with top button open, and shoes that Danny and he selected the previous weekend. Add in a new tie, loose around his neck, and Lucien’s purple cardigan, he looked very sharp, indeed. With his hair combed, he hoped this was the professional look that Matthew expected. Aaron was thinking that in reality, this was as good as it was going to be. If Matthew did not like the way he looked, that was just tough. But he knew he could never say that out loud.

Jean was up immediately and walked to him hugged him. “Dr. Gage, I presume?” “Yes, ma’am. Jean, I missed you this week. I really did. Thank you for talking with me yesterday. And alerting Richard,” he said softly to Jean. Then turning to everyone else, he said, “Well folks I missed all of you, your conversation, your friendship, and it is about time to remedy that, let’s get all of you - my good friends - back to Ballarat and our house tomorrow,” Aaron told them, looking at each of them. 

Alice continued the roasting, “Aaron, you clean up pretty good, you know that?” as she smiled at him, even mustered a slight chuckle. “Alice, you keep looking at me. Why? I know that I am not that handsome.” “Dr. Gage, this morning you carry yourself with confidence, your eyes look bright, sharp, you have gained an understanding of yourself, haven’t you?” As Aaron looked at Alice, he began to blush, then he grinned at her, and walked to her bedside. Picking up her hand, he told not only her but the crowd, “Yes, I do feel different, even different than last week. This week has been difficult, I will admit it. But I made it, and I am proud of my work.” 

Lucien walked up to Aaron, gave him a hug, grinned at him, “Aaron, purple? It looks very good on you, my friend.” “Thank you, Dr. Blake.” “Looks a good deal better on you than on me,” Lucien whispered in his ear, and then shook his hand. Then Lucien added, “Let me check your neck and shoulders later today, yes?” “Of course. Thank you.”

Gus looked around the room, and then asked Aaron, “Where is Peter? I thought he was coming with you this morning.” “Yes, I thought so too,” Matthew said. “Well, let me explain. He is with Carol. Peter is extremely nervous about having to explain to his Boss – you, Matthew Lawson – what he did. He does not want to be known as ‘Bill #2’ of the Ballarat Police Station. He tells me his anger at what happened to Dr. Harvey overwhelmed him, surprised him, but in reality it helped us solve the mystery of John Palmer’s death. Hitting the knife sheath inside Jones’ shirt, making a distinctive bruise on him, but injuring his own hand and wrist – He is afraid you are going to suspend him, maybe even sack him. I told him that would not happen, would it Matthew? Alice?” Aaron explained, pleading Peter’s case. 

“Tell Peter Crowe to get himself in here right now, Police Surgeon Gage,” Alice ordered him. “Yes, Ma’am I will,” Aaron said as he walked out of the room and motioned for Peter to come to the room. Carol guided him down the hallway and into the room. “Um yes, Good Morning, everyone. Boss, um I am so sorry I hit the guy so hard, so many times, I um –“ Peter stopped talking and looked at the floor. He had practiced his apology for Matthew so many times and now, when he needed to deliver it, he couldn’t. He turned to leave the room and found both Carol and Aaron blocking his way, pushing him towards Alice’s bedside.

“Constable Crowe, come here. Sit down on the edge of my bed – now,” Alice told him. “I have not seen a smile on your face since you walked into this room. Why not? Aren’t you glad to see me? Hold you head up, right now!” “Yes, ma’am, I am glad to see you, but um I fell on you with that guy and Bill was already on top of you and –“ Peter stopped talking once again. Alice looked towards Matthew who got up from his chair and came over to the bedside. He put his arm around Peter’s shoulder and made him look at him. “Crowe, you stopped the man, gave Aaron and Charlie evidence to help us unravel the mystery. I am sorry you hurt your wrist – but listen up, I am NOT going to suspend you, fire you. You are a loyal officer, you protect the Blake family. I cannot ask for more from you, well except one thing, do not become Bill #2! Understood?” “Yes, Boss I do,” Peter said, not smiling, but breathing a huge sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

At that point, Gus walked up to Peter and said, “Young man, my turn. Let’s see about your wrist, figure out what I need to do for you, yes? Carol, Aaron and Blake come with us. Let me study the x-rays and we will make a decision on casting it.” Before they left the room, Peter walked up to Matthew and shook his hand, and then hugged Aaron. “Thank you, Aaron.”

“So let’s get the x-rays and talk about what we are going to inflict on this young police constable,” Gus said to the group. As they walked Peter to the small examination room in the POW wing, Aaron had his arm on Peter’s shoulder and could feel the tension, the apprehension in him. “Peter, look at me. This is straight forward. It must be placed in a cast. Sooner we do it, sooner the cast comes off. Right?” “Yes, um yes Dr. Gage. Got it,” Peter mumbled to him. 

Gus looked at the x-rays with Aaron, examined Peter’s hand and wrist, asked Lucien his take on the injury and then he looked at Peter. “Young man, you need to have a cast, to stabilize this injury, let it heal properly. Now in December of ’64, I was in a similar situation, as Aaron and Lucien well remember. But I was borderline stupid, which you are not. Did not ask for help until well let’s say, I tried to treat myself, not a good idea at all.”

“Now, Aaron and I will accompany you to the Orthopaedic wing, get a cast applied and Aaron will deliver you back here. I want your arm in a sling for a couple of days, and then by Monday, you should be able to return to work, if you want to. I will be in Ballarat this weekend and can keep an eye on you until then. Plan on coming to see me when Alice does next Saturday. How does that approach sound to you, Constable Crowe?” Gus explained. “Um well, Yes Sir, I understand. I can deal with that. Thank you Dr. Wilson,” Peter told him, but grinning at Aaron. Aaron walked up to him, talked quietly to him, “Peter, mate, not so bad, right?” “Yes, Aaron, not too bad.”

As Aaron, Gus and Peter were leaving the POW wing, Richard walked by them looking for Jean. “Jean, ready to head to our meeting this morning? I will accompany you. Got everything you need? Ready to get us all organized yet again?” Richard asked. “Yes, I am ready to do both. Let me tell Lucien good bye,” Jean told him. 

“Morning, Richard. Alice and I will work later this morning with Paul. I will have Aaron push me over your way so we are there for lunch and the afternoon session. And before my love leaves me, I must deliver a good bye kiss,” Lucien told Richard, and then kissed Jean. “You know I love you. You make every day so special for me, Jeannie Blake.” “Major, before we leave, how was last night, this morning?” “Richard, I did fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Jean and I were both quite pleased with my behavior, and so was Diane. See you two later this morning,” Lucien told them.

The POW meeting was initially attended by Richard, Jean, Hugh, James and they quickly got to the agenda. Jean presented the patient numbers since the last meeting and as previously, the numbers were steadily increasing. Then Jean handled her normal reporting to the group, updated the grant and what she would be proposing for the next renewal. Finally, Jean handed each of them the paper that was ready for a final edit. James then complemented Jean on her work since the last meeting and finished his remarks with, “Best hire I have ever made, Jean. And more than that, a good friend to all of us on the grant team. Thank you ever so much.”

While the meeting was underway, Lucien, Paul, Alice and Matthew were in the therapy tank. Alice was doing the best work of the week. “Matthew, I feel so much better. Finally, my back does not hurt. Thanks to Paul and Blake.” “Alice, it is called time. And as I learned recently, we are all on our own schedule. How often did all of you pound on me – ‘Blake time’– which I thought would never pass,” Lucien told her.

Aaron and Peter returned to the POW wing and found both Lucien and Alice in the therapy tank with Paul. They watched them go through their exercises, both of them doing very well. “Lucien, how is the swelling in your knee today?” Aaron asked him. “Aaron, it has been a week since you helped me. I think the swelling is down by 75-80%, don’t you Paul?” Lucien suggested. “Yes, at least that much. But Blake, you must keep off of that leg for another two weeks at least. I assume you will come back with Alice and Matthew next Saturday. Gus and I can plot the next steps for your recovery. No need to rush and damage it, right?” Paul stated. “Of course not. No, there are limits to stretching and twisting my aging, cranky old knee, and I know that,” Lucien told them, shrugging his shoulders.

“Lucien, has Jean left for the POW meeting?” Aaron asked. “Yes she has and the two of us are to be there for lunch and then stay part of the afternoon. Sound alright to you, Dr. Gage?” “Yes Blake, it does, but only if you work with my neck and shoulders this morning. Can I talk you into that challenge?” Aaron asked, grinning at Blake. ”Certainly, get changed and join us. Paul and I will help you,” he told him. ”I will be right back. Thank you.”

Once Aaron joined them, Lucien and Paul began to examine his neck. “Bloody Hell, Aaron, what did you do to yourself? You are so tightly wound,” Lucien nearly shouted at him. “I needed my support team with me, too much indoor work, not enough being outside, no time for swimming. Should I continue? I knew it would be nasty and I certainly do not want Gus to um-“ Aaron sputtered to a stop. “Aaron, I agree, Gus would be chewing on you the rest of the day. Let’s get started on releasing these knots, help your muscles begin to relax,” Paul told him, giving him a hug and then started working on his neck. “Blake, was that your best bedside manner this morning? At least I asked for help – right?” Aaron asked. “Of course, I did not intend to yell at you. For that I am sorry.”

After twenty minutes, Aaron was smiling at the two of them and shook each of their hands, saying “Thank you both so much. Too many irons in the fire and still much to accomplish on the Palmer case and the food poisoning episode. So much seemed to dump on me in spades last week. And I needed to be more honest with myself. By Wednesday, I was overwhelmed, running on fumes, and then still had more to do. But today I have a break and will get back to everything tomorrow. And I will have help – right Blake?” “You bet.” 

Carol walked into the therapy room looking for Peter. “Constable, let me show you your room, give you the key, get your lunch and dinner order for today.” As Carol showed him the room, she handed him a plastic sleeve for the cast so he could cleanup without getting the cast wet. “This is for later, when you are back in Ballarat. And young man, I would suggest a nap this morning. You will feel better. I will keep an eye on you, alright?” “Yes ma’am. My anxieties are finally calming down. So nervous about all of this today. Yes, a nap sounds very good. Thank you for understanding,” Peter told her. Carol helped him lie down, propped his arm on a pillow, covered him with a blanket and shut the door. 

Lucien and Aaron got dressed, gathered their POW notes, and began their journey through the hallways. They chatted about the case, his medical cases, Rose and her friends. “Blake, this simple conversation, that is what I missed.” “Me too. Sorry I yelled at you this morning about your neck. You knew what you did, didn’t need me telling you, did you?” “Not really. I am delighted you have made good progress with your knee. Swelling is really down.”

Aaron discussed the last week at the Blake Surgery, relating patient numbers, groups session numbers, and then completed his report with the obvious. “Jean Blake, I missed your assistance, organization, and patient interaction last week. I did acquire a good deal of winter clothing, several conversations with Agnes Clasby – including some very nice hugs. But we all worked about an hour more, each day.”

Then James stood up and stated, “Jean, I am proposing the obvious. You need a raise. We all take advantage of your skill at keeping each of us on time at the Blake surgery. That simply needs to stop. You are one incredible organizer and we must pay you more. None of us want a week like we just put in.” “Well, Melbourne Four, I accept my pay raise. And Aaron Gage, I do want to see all of your borrowed clothing.” “Yes Ma’am, I think you will like some of it, other pieces, well, probably came from the Op Shop!”

Just as the POW meeting was ending, Carol called to talk with Richard. “Richard, Dr. Phillips called from the Tropical Medicine Suite and wants Aaron to consult on two patients this afternoon. I thought you might ‘grease the rails’ for him. I gather from your notes in Aaron’s chart that request might get a ‘Yes’ out of Aaron if you talk with him ahead of time.” “Carol, I think you read his situation correctly. I will walk with him, talk as we go. Either James or Hugh will return our Major and Jean to you. Encourage him to write in his journals this afternoon,” Richard told her. “And as always, thank you Carol. You were spot on with our friend.” 

“Aaron, walk with me, alright?” Richard asked him. “Certainly Richard, where are we going?” Aaron asked, without a clue what was on Richard’s agenda. “Dr. Phillips, in your old stomping grounds, would like for you to consult this afternoon. Has two patients in Tropical Medicine he wants you to evaluate. Come on, let’s talk as we head that way,” Richard quietly told him. “Richard, come on, this trip is totally out of your way and we both know that. What is going on?” Aaron asked, not angry about the request but upset that he was committed to do the consults.

“You know how I feel about this, found out this week I can’t even balance Ballarat, still overdue everything. Will I ever have a strategy to say even? Do you think Keith Taylor will be there as well?” Aaron asked him. “I think that is a possibility. Would that bother you? Talk to me Aaron. Your silence bothers me,” Richard stated. 

“We both know that Keith is teetering on the precipice, will certainly make a miscue very soon, and I just don’t want to be in the middle of it. Of course, I will see the patients. I find these consultations interesting, fulfilling, if they would just stay limited, I um yes, perhaps I could do them. Lucien and I have read my journal for months, discussed new findings and treatments. Makes sense I should do something with all of this information, right?” Aaron told him, trying to convince himself this trip might just make some sense. Then he began to shake his head back and forth, mumbling to himself, and Richard stopped him. 

“Dr. Aaron Gage, look at me, right here. I have great confidence in you, your diagnostic abilities, and your good medical sense. I do. Now you must regain those feelings as well. You have helped our Major find himself, helped him to dig deep and find those skills we all knew were there. We need to help you do the same. Do you hear me?” Richard stated, clearly and somewhat loudly. “Do you?” “Yes, sir, I hear you. I will try,” Aaron said, looking at the floor. “But you don’t believe do you?” “Not yet Richard. I will try, I really will.”

After Aaron had talked at length with his new patients, updated their records, and developed treatment plans, he returned the charts to the charge nurse. “Here you go. I will be in the POW suite until about 9 AM tomorrow and then back to Ballarat. I left my telephone number in the notes if you need anything. “Dr. Gage, Aaron, thank you for consulting for us. Needed your assistance today and I do appreciate it,” Dr. Phillips told him, shaking his hand. “You are welcome.” 

Before they could say anymore, Keith Taylor came storming into the suite. “Gage, Gage, what are you doing here? Thought you left for good. Can’t stand the heat can you? Well, I will make certain your privileges are revoked, not only here but for the entire hospital,” he spit out, using an angry tone, and then he twitched nervously as he looked at Aaron. Keith shouted as he left, “Bloody Hell, you are stealing my patients. You are worthless, you know that Gage?”

Aaron just looked at him and before he could reply, Taylor stormed out of the Tropical Medicine Suite, slamming the door behind him. “My goodness, he needs help. Are security tailing him?” Aaron asked, and as he looked down the hallway, he saw two officers very quickly following him. “How much more does he need to do before um, yes” Aaron stated, pointing his hand towards Taylor. “Not much more I would think, Aaron,” Phillips told him. 

Matthew was reading the newspaper to Alice when the telephone rang. He answered with his gruff, “Lawson here.” “Boss, this is Charlie and Danny and we want to talk evidence. Do you have time?” Danny asked him. “Of course, we are just about bored out of my minds here, you know?” “So, Alice and Matthew, we have another lead on the money. We found a new set of prints from the house and car. And they are a match to a bloke in a group we have been following for the last few months. Based, we think, in this area, deal not only in dodgy money but also drugs. The match is to one Brendan McLeish, a known ‘crim,’ done time for drugs and money laundering. Been out for about six months. His fingerprints are leading us to at least him and perhaps one of his running mates.”

“When Aaron gets back here to Ballarat, I want him to work with Jones again, see what he can pull out of him,” Charlie stated. “So why Aaron?” Matthew asked. “”He has the uncanny ability to tease information out of Jones, and I know he will not disappoint us. I was thinking tomorrow afternoon would be good. I want to transfer the case to you over the weekend, with as much information as possible,” Charlie explained. “Yes, I will tell Aaron what you have. He is in the Tropical Medicine Suite and will be back here very soon. Any news on Keith Taylor, Danny?” Matthew asked. “Hospital security is tailing him as we speak, can’t imagine this going much longer. I will visit with you and Alice this evening,” Danny told his Boss. 

After their meeting, Jean and Blake, who was pushed by Hugh through the hallways in a wheelchair, returned to the POW Suite. Hugh signed the discharge orders on two of his patients, briefly chatted with Carol and left for his office. Jean and Blake put on their swim wear, their robes, and then quickly got sidetracked. “Jeannie, love, would you give me your opinion on these three draft sketches? I think I am ready to move forward. Lucien stretched out on the bed, leaned against the headboard, and Jean placed a couple of pillows under his injured knee. She crawled into the bed got close to him, they kissed several times.

“Let me see what you have been doing, my handsome boy.” The three large format sketches were similar yet different. The ‘Camp’ sketches, as he had titled each of them, were of the five mates, Richard, James, Hugh, Joseph and Lucien. Each of the men had long hair, scruffy beards, dressed in tattered shirts and shorts, dirty, and but most of all – in need of sleep and food. Jean could see the scar on Lucien’s chest where he had closed up a wound, on himself. She looked quickly at Lucien and he wiped a tear from her face. 

The first sketch was just the faces of all five of them – only from the neck up, with Lucien in the center and at each corner of the drawing, either Richard, James, Hugh or Joseph. Jean looked at each face, so young yet so old, showing immense stress, no emotion, staring blankly from the page at her. All had such a haunted look. Jean shook her head back and forth. “Have you shown this to your colleagues?” “Not yet.”

The second draft sketch was of the five once again. This time, Lucien was in the middle, slightly in front of his mates. Richard and Joseph were on one side and Hugh and James were on the other. They were shown from the waist up, in tattered clothing, facial expressions were slightly different from the first sketch. Jean liked this one better than the first because Lucien had the five men closer together, even their shoulders were touching. 

Looking at the third sketch, Jean saw that Lucien had placed himself slightly behind his friends, with Richard and James on one side of him and Hugh and Joseph on the other side, their shoulders were touching. In this one, Joseph was standing next to Lucien. Again the facial expressions were slightly different from the other two drawings. In all of the versions, they appeared hungry, tired, staring, very thin, and clothing in tatters. But Jean saw the love and support the five shared, then and today. Lucien had captured the essence of their friendship.

“Um Jean, what do you think?” Blake asked her, as he picked up her hand, gently kissing it, holding on to her. Before Jean could answer him, Matthew and Alice knocked on the door, walked into the room and saw what they were doing. “Lucien, so this is what you have been working on this week?” Alice asked him. “Ah, yes I have. You and Matthew can look at them if you want. I would like your opinion of the three of them as well,” Lucien told her. “So Blake, one of these will be entered in the POW Art Show, right? Are you going to let the Melbourne Four see it before the judging?” Matthew asked. “Don’t know. Should I?” Matthew did not answer him, but walked to his childhood friend, gave him a hug, whispered in his ear, “I really did not understand. I didn’t, until now Blake. I know what you have told me about this time, but um this is hard to process. You are one bloody strong man, do you know that?” “Don’t know about that, Matthew –.” 

Matthew looked at the three sketches, shook his head and looked at Jean. Alice looked at the drawings and then at Lucien. She walked to him, picked up his hand, held it and began talking. “Lucien, I can easily recognize the five of you, but Joseph, Joseph, my goodness, he looks so young, like a teenager. I did not realize -” “Alice and Matthew, Joseph, um ah he um was commissioned an officer about two months before he was deployed to Singapore. Had been in country maybe three weeks before the shit hit the fan, we were invaded. We all spent days on bennies before we were captured, and um, he was so bloody young, just a boy. I felt so badly for him, what a time to mature into a man,” Lucien said, wiping some tears from his eyes.

As Alice and Matthew continued to carefully scan the sketches, Jean looked at her love and began. “Lucien, I think number three is the best ‘arrangement.’ I think you being in the back, just a little bit, it is like you are supporting all of them, close to them, helping them. Yes, I like what that one states, about you and your mates.” “Blake, I think Richard’s facial expression on the first one is the best, James and Hugh on the second one is excellent, and Joseph’s face on the third one says it all, about how you and he feel, about each other. When you make the final sketch, think about that, for me,” Alice explained. 

“Well, Alice, I did not know you had such an eye for um ah -“ Blake tried to tell her. She walked to him, hugged him, wiped a tear from his face, as well as her own. “Blake, I never did, until I met you, Jean and Matthew. I would never posit such an opinion before. But I think this final Camp Sketch that you are planning will be excellent,” Alice told him. “Nope, Alice, it will be superb, magnificent. Blake will be the star of the exhibition,” Matthew told her, grinning at his childhood mate. 

“Lucien, I think Alice is one to something. All of the drawings are excellent, but pulling them together in her suggested manner, well, you will capture your mates, in your mind’s eye and um the way you look at each other, the expressions I see in everyone’s face today, how you care for each other,” Jean told him, reaching for his hand to kiss. 

Gus and Paul wandered into the Blake room, and discovered the four of them talking about the return trip to Ballarat in the morning. “You lot, ready to work for us?” Gus asked them. “Yes, we are Dr. Wilson. Tomorrow I get to go home, to our house, my bed, our sunroom, yes indeed. It is time,” Alice told them, smiling at Matthew. 

This Lucien and Alice therapy was relaxed, no yells or griping from either one of them. Jean and Matthew were outside the water, chatting, coaching, encouraging, laughing at the four of them in the therapy tank. They were about finished, when Gus asked, “Wait, where is our Aaron? Thought I would work with him this afternoon. Anyone know where he is?” “He left the POW meeting with Richard, headed to the Tropical Medicine Suite. That was a while ago. I will ask Carol if he has returned. Let you know in a few minutes.”

“Aaron let me walk you back to the POW Suite. This Taylor encounter has me shaken, and I would think you have the same feelings. We can chat some more. Alright?” Phillips told him. As they walked, Phillips asked questions, got an idea of how up to date Aaron’s reading in the literature was and to his great pleasure found Aaron was very current. “Tell me how you are keeping current.”

“I work with Blake each day, I quiz him on medications, we read our journals, talk about the latest articles, medication strategies. He needs to get back on track and in helping him, I thought I was helping myself. But this past week, being interim police surgeon, seeing a double set of patients, well I have lost my focus, just like I did here. Glad to be getting my support team back, in Ballarat, perhaps regain where I was last week. My bloody head injury is still hanging over me, can’t shake it, just can’t. You have heard more than you probably wanted to hear, but it is the honest truth, Dr. Phillips. Thanks for asking me to help this afternoon and for walking me back,” Aaron told him, as he shook his hand. Carol saw them return and quickly told him, “Aaron, you are needed in the therapy pool. Gus and Paul are ready to work on your neck and shoulders for you.” “Yes ma’am, be right there.” 

Before Phillips left the area, he talked to Carol about what happened, to let Diane know, and to be alert for Taylor. “He maybe on the prowl tonight, especially since this is fairly isolated wing. And Carol, keep me in the loop on how Gage is feeling. He was brutally honest with me just now. Don’t want him well, um you know,” Phillips told her. “None of us do. He is too fine a young man, a physician, and a friend.”

“Well, look who has volunteered his neck and shoulders to me this fine afternoon,” Gus told Aaron as he got into the water. Paul looked at Gus and then at Aaron and told him, “I have your back, Dr. Gage. Let’s see how you are this afternoon.” “Blake, listen, you will help me right? Don’t let Gus have too much fun at my expense,” Aaron pleaded with him. “No worries, mate!”


	17. We All Have A Story To Tell

Chapter 17 We All Have A Story to Tell 

Friday evening, Peter and Diane were eating dinner in the lounge. She had ordered Peter two meals and he was devouring both plates of food with gusto. “Young man, enjoy yourself now, one of these days you will not be able to eat so much, burn it off quickly, need to cut back,” Diane told him, smiling at him. “Ma’am, you sound like my Mother. But she always adds this – we save a great deal of money on food when you are not living here!” 

“So, um Peter, I want you to stay in the lounge this evening. I know you have been updated on Keith Taylor. I think he may head our way. Hospital security is tailing him, hopefully they will be close by if need be.” “I am here, and I will not take a nap. Going to leave the door partially open. If you need me Diane, talk loudly and I am at your service,” he told her, smiling for the first time in a week. He thought to himself, I am finally beginning to feel better, Lawson did not fire me, got my wrist in a cast, going home to Ballarat tomorrow.

Nearby, Alice and Matthew were enjoying a special dinner, a Chef’s Choice from the Italian restaurant down the street from hospital, as well as a bottle of wine, provided by Richard. “Alice, this is a much needed change from hospital fare, isn’t it? Want some more wine?” “Matthew, very nice meal and yes, more wine please. I like this streamlined brace that Gus has my arm in. Much lighter, can have my arm in a sling instead of this monstrous device I have spent the last week in. Gus told me we need to come back for a check on Saturday. At this time, I think there are three of us to return – Blake, Peter and me. Perhaps we need a long weekend here, maybe come down on the train or maybe Aaron driving the Blake Lawson Holden. Will have to think about this won’t we?” “Yes, we will. Could use one of the cruisers as well.”

“Alice, what do you think about Blake’s sketches? Should he ask the group for their opinions? I would not want to have this sprung on me, walk into a room and see the sketch, no matter how well done it is. Think that would be just too hard to wrap my head around. And changing the subject, I think my leg feels less tired at the end of the day. Gus and Paul working with me this week, the new brace Gus designed for me, I think he made a difference. Just took me so long to decide to try what he wanted to do. Been since Blake was here in December 1964 that Gus and I started talking about it.”

“Matthew, I think Blake needs to talk to his mates as well. Let’s encourage him to do so. And I am so looking forward to returning home tomorrow. Can you believe this? I enjoy the number of people in and out of the Blake house, good conversation, interesting cases to think about, patients who are appreciative of our help. The family that I have now, never expected this – ever. It is all because of you and the two of us getting ‘hitched.’ I truly enjoy being with you. I love you, Chief Superintendent Matthew Lawson,” Alice told him, as she reached for his hand, to hold and then to kiss. 

“Doctor Harvey, I love you. No doubt in my mind we made the right decision. Want some dessert? Look at this beautiful, sweet, treat. Split it with me?” Matthew asked, as he grinned at her, leaned over to her, kissed her. She smiled back at him, and said, “Make certain I get half of it, don’t short change me!” They kissed again, smiling at each other. “So much better than last Friday. You were in surgery and I was nearly climbing the walls,” Matthew told her, as he grimaced at the memories. 

James had reserved a room, near the back of the Italian Restaurant that the POW Team frequented, for dinner this Friday evening. Besides the Ballarat crew of Jean, Lucien and Aaron, Richard, Hugh, James and Gus were getting seated, ordering wine and scanning the menu. The conversation was lively, animated, and sounded like the end of a busy week for everyone. James proposed a toast, “So glad we made time this evening to celebrate most of our illustrious Grant Team. And to recognize the return of Drs. Blake and Gage to the Ballarat Surgery and a long overdue raise for Jean Blake. Cheers!” 

As they were eating, Aaron was asked numerous questions about his solo week in Ballarat. “Aaron, how is Rose feeling now? What did you figure out that caused the food poisoning?” Hugh queried. “Rose is feeling better, talked to her just before we left for dinner. Rest of her colleagues are finally out of hospital. Drainage at that house-turned-restaurant was poorly designed. New owners did not understand what the earthen dams were all about and knocked them down. So I extended the closed order for three months.” 

Richard asked Aaron, “I understand Taylor yelled at you this afternoon, right?” “Yes he did, and told me I was stealing his patients, would lose my privileges here at hospital. He is on the edge of collapse. From what I understand his hospital source for drugs has dried up,” Aaron explained. 

“Aaron, how is Bill? Will he be driving down in the morning?” Jean asked. “Yes, he is coming in a Ballarat Ambo. His head injury is very colorful. Joseph said the bruising puts his to shame, and I since I was not around when he fell, I assume you have a good idea of what to expect. Stitches are coming out on Sunday.”

Plates of food began to be placed on the table and everyone started to tuck in. The conversation did not let up. “Well, Blake and Aaron, who is the Interim Police Surgeon going to be?” Gus asked, grinning at the two of them. “Gus Wilson, I thought I would take over from Dr. Gage. Get out in the field, chase the perpetrators down, you know all of the stuff I used to do,” Blake said in a jovial manner, beginning to laugh. Jean gave him a stare, her eyebrow arching up, but did not say one word. “Oh yes, my Jeannie was listening and I elicited that sassy look from her, and I am just pulling everyone’s leg. Aaron is the outdoor man and I will help him on the inside work, but only if he requests assistance,” Blake explained.

The POW suite was quiet, two patients were dismissed earlier in the day, Alice and Matthew were enjoying their dinner. Diane was at her desk working on paperwork for the Ballarat group who were leaving in the morning and Peter was reading a book in the lounge. She heard someone approaching her desk, looked up, and quickly stated, “Dr. Taylor, good evening. How can I help you?” Diane hoped her voice was loud enough, that Peter would hear her. “Yes, looking for that ex-mate of mine - Dr. Aaron Gage. Is he here?” Taylor angrily stated. “No, he is not and I think you should leave this area right now,” Diane told him loudly. She pushed the silent alarm button, noticed the hallway lights were getting brighter, the patient doors quickly, but quietly, closing. Peter came out of the lounge, evaluating the situation, realizing he was the first line of help for Diane. 

The grant team were about to leave the restaurant and walk back to hospital when Hugh, James, and Richard all got alert tones from their pagers. “We need to get a move on it. POW wing is in alarm, security is on the way, and that can only mean Keith Taylor is there,” James hurriedly stated. “Aaron come with us, Gus take care of Jean and the Major,” Richard ordered. The foursome were quickly dashing towards hospital. 

“Gus and Lucien, where is everyone else?” Jean asked, as she returned from the powder room. “POW Suite is in alarm. Aaron’s mate in tropical medicine, Keith Taylor, is at the end of his rope. I would suggest he needs drugs and he is trying POW Suite for a fix. Could get nasty. But, I know Danny and his mates are tailing him this evening and should be close behind him. Let’s hope Peter doesn’t get too involved with this. Don’t want him to damage that new cast we just applied this morning,” Gus explained. 

Diane looked at Taylor and began talking with him. “Dr. Taylor, if you will not leave this floor, then talk to me. I know you must feel very anxious, frightened. But, I have no medications to give you. Everything is locked up for the evening. Talk with me, please.” Pointing towards Constable Crowe he asked Diane, “Um who is that guy with the cast on his arm? What is he doing here? I thought you would be by yourself, everyone gone.” Diane noticed Taylor’s hands were trembling, his voice getting louder. 

“My name is Peter. I have a broken wrist and Dr. Wilson told me to stay here tonight. I will be leaving in the morning.” “Do you have any pain medication? Doesn’t your arm hurt?” Keith asked him. “Doesn’t hurt much anymore. Just have some aspirin. You can have them. Here, take the bottle,” Peter told him, as he took it out of his pants pocket. Keith did not accept the bottle and Peter put the bottle on Diane’s desk. “Never heard of such weak pain control for a fracture. You certain you don’t have something stronger?” he asked again. “No, I um have a serious reaction to anything strong, so just have to deal with the pain,” Peter told him, trying to string him along, telling him a long story, hoping some of it was believable. Perhaps some backup would walk into the area. Soon.

As Peter observed Taylor, he realized they were both about the same size, but Keith had a peculiar look to him. He knew the backstory on him, and was on alert if he tried to run away, which he thought would be his next move. Keith heard noises behind him and quickly looked and saw hospital security, James, Hugh, Richard, Aaron as well as police officers. “Did you call them, Diane?” he yelled. “Did you?” “Listen to me Keith, I had to. You need help,” Diane pleaded.

Seeing his planned exit blocked, Taylor quickly bolted towards Diane and Peter. As he headed towards her desk, Diane positioned herself to the side of the two men, and as Keith got closer to Peter, she pushed a laundry cart into his path. In trying to avoid it, Keith left himself open to a one-arm headlock expertly applied by Peter. Down on the floor they both tumbled, with Peter hanging onto to him, then quickly someone was very harshly pulling one of Taylor’s arms back, placing handcuffs on him. Danny hauled Keith to his feet and he was led into the lounge. 

Aaron was immediately at Peter’s side. “Are you alright, mate?” Aaron asked. “Um, yes, I think I am. Diane and I were about talked out, trying to buy some time for help to arrive and my goodness, look at how many of you are here. I need to check on Boss and Dr. Harvey. They got locked in their room,” Peter stated very quickly. “No, Peter, let us do that, I want you to stay right here with me. Let’s get you on your feet and sitting in this chair. Gus will be here shortly and will want to check your arm and cast.”

Gus quickly pushed the wheelchair with Blake in it towards the A&E entrance. Once they were at the doors, they realized security had sealed the entrance. Gus showed his identification card, and on his word alone, got both Blake and Jean into the building, into a lift and then onto the POW floor. As they approached the Suite, they heard a great deal of noise, perhaps furniture breaking, and then what sounded like a person hitting the floor. As they reached Diane’s desk, she was sitting down, Hugh was checking her over, Aaron was doing the same for Peter. The doors to the lounge were flung open. James yelled out, “Need a gurney, now.” Two hospital security officers pushed one into the room, Taylor was placed on it, handcuffed to the frame and they rolled him down the hallway to A&E. 

Danny and James walked out of the lounge. “James, you really put him on the floor. That move was not in our official training manual,” Danny told him, then began chuckling. “I hated to trip him up like that but enough is enough. He was not going to get away from us.” “And he did not, that is for certain. You are going to need a new table in that room,” Danny told him, grinning at his mate. Matthew and Alice walked into the hallway, looked at the crowd, and he asked, “Keith Taylor?” “Yes indeed, Boss. We have him in custody,” Danny stated. “Everyone alright?” Alice asked. “Everyone but Taylor, I think,” James told her. 

Alice and Gus walked towards Aaron and Peter. “Young man, how are you?” Alice asked. “Dr. Harvey, I don’t know about my new cast. Dr. Wilson, did I really mess it up? Taylor and I got so tangled up, reminded me of last week at the crime scene. I really need to stop doing that, don’t I?” Peter told them, as he let the two of them as well as Aaron check him over. “I want another x-ray of that wrist Peter. Let’s get started. Diane are you alright?” Gus asked. “Just shaken a bit, with Taylor being on my floor, but he did not hurt me, just rattled my nerves that is for certain,” Diane told him. “Hugh, your take?” Alice asked. “Blood pressure elevated, but don’t know why that would not be the case with all of us. Gus, I will accompany you and Peter to the radiology room. Diane, please sit in the lounge until we are back. Aaron, Blake, Alice, Jean, keep an eye on her, please,” Hugh stated. 

Gus walked Peter to an examination room, helped him take off his shirt, and then began to question him carefully about how he fell, what was beginning to hurt. He checked his shoulders, collarbone, elbows, arms and of course his barely 12-hour old cast. An x-ray revealed no movement in the wrist bones from earlier in the day. Hugh did a neurological exam to have a baseline for later, if needed. “Hugh, I don’t think I hit my head on the floor, but I think Taylor might of, just not certain.” “Peter, I think you are fine, so glad we did not go with a soft wrap on that arm,” Gus explained to him. “If you feel any different, tell any of us this weekend, right?” “Yes Sir, I will. Thank you both for your help.” 

Everyone gathered in the lounge, Jean put the tea kettle on, and conservation about Taylor, Peter, Danny and James began to turn from serious to laughter. Matthew looked at his Constable and said, trying to keep a straight face, “Crowe, here it is a Friday and once again, you got tangled up with a ‘crim.’ What am I going to do with you, young man?” Diane defended him very quickly. “I am so glad he was here, taking care of me, I could just kiss him on the cheek. And I think that is what I am going to do right now!” She stood up and walked to him, kissed his cheek, and told the entire room, “Peter, you are my hero for the day. Thank you.” Peter turned purple very quickly and that response brought on more silly comments from Danny and James. 

Blake looked at everyone in the room and then stood up. “Changing the subject for a moment. I showed Jean, Alice and Matthew my draft sketches for ‘Camp.’ This will be one of my submissions for the POW Art Show in September. They have critiqued my ideas. Since Richard, James, Hugh and Joseph are in the drawing, I will ask my mates to look at the finished product ahead of time. What I propose is that each of you look at the drawing in the Blake Surgery, when we are by ourselves. I do not want to surprise you, damage our friendship, no can’t do that to my mates.” “Blake, we will all have different memories, versions of what we endured. I thank you for letting me look at it ahead of time,” Richard told him. Hugh and James looked at each other and Hugh told his Major, “Major, yes, we want to screen it ahead of time as well. Alice, what do you think of his drafts?”

Alice looked at the group. “Yes, I have seen his ideas today and I think all of you will be impressed with what Blake is attempting, the story he wants to tell, the dignity, courage and strength that is evident in each of his mates. And I will tell you all now, you are a group of very fine men. I have been thinking about these sketches this evening. I asked myself why Lucien waited so long before beginning this series of drawings. And I think it takes time to process what happened, everyone is on their own schedule. Years ago, before I knew any of you lot, I read Elie Wiesel’s _Night_. He was in camp at the tender age of fifteen, from 1944-45. He did not write about this experience for some ten years. And I think Lucien needed longer, some 20 years, to start to process his experiences. He has captured your strength, not only as individuals and but as a group. I am reminded of it every day, every time I interact with each of you,” Alice looked at each of them, getting somewhat emotional. 

“Alice, well put. After seeing the draft sketches this afternoon, I totally agree,” Matthew told her, took her hand and kissed it. “You best do a bloody fine job, you hear, Major Blake?” James told him, walking to him and hugging his neck. “I intend to do my very best for all of us,” Blake replied. Hugh and Richard joined James and Blake and they simply held each other. “I love you lot, I do,” Blake told them. 

As the group began to disperse, Richard looked at Aaron, “Aaron, Dr. Gage, as you know, the Tropical Medicine Suite will be a person short due to Taylor’s arrest. You better be aware what will be coming your way. An offer, from Dr. Phillips –” “No, NO, Richard. I am staying in Ballarat, with my extended family. I am not leaving! For here? You have got to be kidding me!” Aaron blurted out very quickly, looking for help from Blake and Jean. 

Richard looked at Aaron and told him, “You need to be more open-minded about this situation. It could be short term, you could easily name your days and hours. This posting would get you back in your specialty.” “No way. I know how hard it is for me to live in this town. I work my bum off, get off balance, won’t let myself seek a middle ground, just won’t do –” Aaron quickly told him. 

“So, you propose a compromise to them – what if you come back with me on Wednesday morning from Ballarat, see patients in the Tropical Medicine Suite until 4 o’clock, we eat dinner together and you attend my group session here in hospital. You could meet Paul and Gus and work on your neck and shoulders. Then you stay overnight at my place. See patients on Thursday morning, attend a Grand Rounds that day at lunch, stay until Joseph collects you and the two of you ride the train to Ballarat for a well-deserved Jean Blake dinner. Unpack your day with your group session mates. That way just one night away, you do not need an apartment, you have Joseph and me to serve as your Melbourne support team. Think about it, Aaron. You are much stronger than you realize, I know you are,” Richard told him. “Richard, I just don’t know. Let me think about it,” Aaron told him, shaking his head. 

“Aaron, walk with Jean and me, come on, get up. Let’s talk and unpack this, alright?” Lucien asked him, more like ordered him. “Yes, Sir, Ma’am. Thank you both.” The trio walked slowly to one of the small conference rooms, sat down, and Jean looked at Aaron and said very directly. “Young man, you have helped Lucien so many times to find his way. Let’s see if we can help you take the additional steps you need to find yours. Beyond what you told all of us in the lounge, what do you see as the roadblock to a couple of days a week in Melbourne, practicing your specialty, staying with your minder? Tell us.” 

Looking at both Jean and Lucien, Aaron reached for their hands and began. “The last time I tried this in 1965, I bottomed out, needed prolonged help, moved to your house. Am I going to do a repeat performance? Am I?” “No, you are not. Let me tell you my reasoning, Dr. Gage. You have hours and hours of conversation with Richard, Jean and me, and our group session mates. You have strategies you can use, approaches to organizing your life. Give yourself credit – your patients think you are a fine physician, and that includes me. Look at what I have attained. It took your prolonged and steady help,” Blake told him. “Aaron, remember that by helping others we help ourselves. Nell Clasby told Lucien that years ago when she talked with both Joseph and Lucien. We believe in you,” Jean told him, smiling at him, kissing his hand. “Thank you both. I just need to bottle the way I feel now, after talking with you two. That is what I missed last week,” Aaron told them, wiping some tears from his eyes. 

Richard met the group in the hallway near Jean and Lucien’s room and asked Aaron to walk with him to the lounge. “Let’s talk some more. Tea kettle is on, Diane has a new box of biscuits for us. Come with me.” “Yes, I would like a cuppa before going to bed. What is it you want to talk about?” “Well, I want to share some of my story with you.” “You mean about your hands, changing specialty? Blake sketched out some of this when he was trying to get through my stubborn approach to my skull injury, my anxieties. But it was just the facts, not what you went through. So you will share part of it with me?” Aaron told him.

“Yes, I will. As you know in camp, my hands were tied too tightly, for too long, left me with nerve damage, without the ability to do surgery. I wanted to be a Neurosurgeon, the most sought after in London, and I was half way through my training. That career would define me, or so I thought. When I realized what was going on with my hands, Major Blake tried to help me as much as he could. He tried to prepare me for what would be the inevitable result of the nerve damage. When we were released from camp, I wanted out of the army, went back to England. I needed to prove our Major was wrong.” 

“And that is when you decided on psychiatry, right?” “Yes, talked with all of the hand and nerve specialists in London I could connect with, made the decision to apply for an extensive training program in psychiatry. Was it that simple? Of course not Aaron. Misstep after misstep, very much like what you are involved in now. But I kept pushing forward, had help, a lot of help, from my colleagues. After I completed the program, I applied for a position here in hospital and I moved to Melbourne. Got connected with an older psychiatrist and continued in therapy with him. To my delight over the years, James, Hugh and Joseph showed up and then we found our Major. Have a good group of mates here, could not be any prouder of them if they were my blood brothers.”

“So, Aaron, where is this heading? I struggled with reinventing myself, reimagining who I was, realizing that my choice of surgery was not going to be. When presented with a resounding NO YOU CAN NOT BE THAT PERSON, I needed to dig deep within myself and realize I can accomplish many things in my life. I wanted to help people. There are many different types of careers where I can provide assistance. I see every day that I have made my patients lives better. And when I feel good about that, I feel good about myself.”

“I know you are still trying to ‘find’ your path forward, what it is you should be doing. Well, I am suggesting that you must take a risk, try this position of consultant, stay in Melbourne a couple days a week, see if that provides you with an answer. Do not be afraid of failure. If it does not work out, you have the Blake Surgery and your work with your group session mates in Ballarat to return to. Aaron, you will struggle with the consequences of your head injury for your lifetime. It is not fair, but it is the deck you were dealt. And me, I need a mate to open a can or a wine bottle, cut a piece of meat, open the bloody lock on a door. Your choice, ongoing grief or accept that it is just the way it is. I look at it as the need to get innovative every day. And now, I will shut up,” Richard finished, grinning at Aaron, reaching to hug him. 

“Thank you Richard. I um will think about all that you have shared with me tonight. I needed to hear this, your story, and I will take to heart what you have um well – Yes, thank you,” Aaron told him, not looking at Richard. “Listen young man, you can do this. If you can pull Major Blake out of the depths he was in, you can do it for yourself. All of us will help you, you understand?” Richard told him, making him look him squarely in the eyes. “Now let’s walk the hallways for a while and then go to bed.”

Lucien and Jean changed into their sleeping clothes, laid back in their bed and began processing their day. Of course this evening, they were both still unpacking the Keith Taylor incident, Aaron’s discussion with the two of them, and getting ready to return home, home to Ballarat, 7 Mycroft Avenue. They always enjoyed their evening conversation and kissing that had become their routine years ago. They could relax at the end of their day, together. “Jeannie, tomorrow we will be home, in our beautiful bedroom, just the two of us, fire in the fireplace. So looking forward to it. Seems like we have been gone for more than a week,” Lucien told her as he placed a kiss on her lips, then a second one. “Yes, our room will be very much appreciated, and perhaps we should practice what we will be doing there tomorrow? What do you think, my handsome boy? I will inform you now, it will not be sleeping!” “Jean, so you are going to entertain us? Are you certain of that? Because um, have you checked the merchandise? He is quite ready for you now! Come to me, let me hold you, love you, my gorgeous girl. How would I make it through the day without your presence?”

Very quickly they shed their clothing and Jean was on top of Lucien, teasing him, playing with Radcliffe, kissing him as many places as she could reach. Lucien sat up, took the brace off of his knee, Jean wrapped a pillow around it, and they were lying next to each other, holding tightly to each other. “Mrs. Blake, may I begin?” “Of course, Dr. Blake,” Jean said, and then she realized how needy both of them were. Jean continued, “This is like we have not been together for days, and I know that not to be the case, my love. Let me get on top, need you inside me now. Yes, so good, knee alright?” “You bet. Jean this is moving too fast for two middle aged adults.” “It is just lovely, but um getting so, so intense, how are you doing this to me? I thought I was the one who um would – Lucien! Oh my um – did I just?” “I do believe you did and wait, wait, need um – Jean, I ah yes. This was just so damn fast tonight. Didn’t want it to happen this way. We were barely together. My goodness, I wanted to stretch it out as long as possible.”

“And why can’t we start again? I am not going anywhere soon, are you my love?” Jean asked him, beginning to kiss his chest. “Jeannie, you are such a tease this evening. As a matter of fact, I am not going anywhere either. Let’s get back to makin’ out, alright?” An hour later, Lucien looked at Jean, who was relaxing, still lying beside him, and said, “Enough my lady?” “My goodness, yes. What was with us tonight?” “I think I love you, Jeannie Blake. That is the bottom line, my one and only favorite girl,” Lucien told her, holding her tightly, kissing her once again.


	18. Finally in Ballarat

Ch. 18 Finally in Ballarat

Carol arrived early for her shift at the POW Suite on Saturday morning. As she walked down the hallways, she was thinking about the Ballarat group leaving for home. How quiet the floor would be, but probably just for a few hours. Mainly she was still processing Diane’s call late last evening about the episode with Keith Taylor. Everyone in the Suite had been caught up in his downfall, especially Diane and Peter. That could have been me if he came during the day Carol thought. And Peter, such a nice young man, once again placed himself in harm’s way to protect the extended Blake family. Truth be told, Diane and I are part of that illustrious group of people as well. 

Walking towards the nurse’s station, Carol spotted Diane working on her morning notes, noticed Peter walking up to her. She nodded to him and even this early in the morning, he had that infectious grin on his face. He must have just gotten up because his hair needed combing and his shirt tucked in. They both spotted Carol and Peter flashed his grin towards her. “Morning Carol. How are you today? Is it cold outside?” Peter asked. “Of course it is, Constable. How are you this morning?” Carol asked him. “I think I survived another tumble. Got a few bruises that were not obvious last evening. About the same number as when I play footie. Thank you for asking,” he told her. “Carol, thanks for coming in early today. Lots of paperwork to complete and I have decided breakfast will be in the conference room. The number of physicians who called in food orders has increased to eight. Just completed wake up calls to Matthew, Aaron, Jean and Blake. Alice is asking for her tea, and Peter was just on his way into her room when we sidetracked him,” Diane explained.

Richard and James strolled down the hallway, chatting with each other, both looking very chipper for so early in the morning. “Morning you two,” James said to Diane and Carol. Richard added his greeting to them as well, “Good morning. We are here for conversation and breakfast with the Ballarat crew before they return home. Did everyone do alright last evening?” Richard asked. “Very quiet after you lot left last night. And that was much appreciated. Peter is with Alice, serving her tea, showing her his cast and new bruises, I assume,” Diane told them. “And how is Peter this morning?” James asked. “Laughing it off, as is usual for a young man. He is invincible until he isn’t, right?” Diane told James. “I am certain Alice will talk with him. I know the two of them are coming to an understanding of each other,” Richard stated.

Carol heard conversation coming from the guest room hallway. She recognized Aaron and Matthew’s gentle banter and Matthew’s cane cadence. Aaron was carrying their suitcases and winter coats, placed them near the desk, while Matthew handed their room keys to Diane. “Morning Diane and Carol. Thanks for the call. We are ready for some food,” Matthew explained, smiling at the two nurses. “Oh Matthew, this envelope is from Danny. Said to give it to either you or Aaron. And that he would call later today, once you are in Ballarat,” Diane told him. 

Noticing that James was talking to a physician in the hallway, Aaron strolled towards them as Matthew headed to Alice’s room. James approached Aaron, put a hand on his shoulder, and told him, “Aaron, someone here to meet you and talk about David Palmer. Aaron, this is Ned Chambers. Ned is the cardiologist I was telling you about.” They shook hands, walked towards the lounge to discuss Palmer’s condition, his upcoming appointment, possible treatment plans. “Carol, when the Major shows up, send him into the lounge as well. We will be discussing David Palmer, Aaron’s patient,” James told her. 

Matthew continued to Alice’s room and found her talking to Peter and Joseph. They were quite involved in a discussion of Keith Taylor’s episode the evening before. Joseph was interested in the Peter-Keith tumble and Peter tried to fill in the details of his headlock. “Do you mean to tell me that Alice and Matthew were locked in their room? All of this spoiled their special dinner didn’t it?” Joseph asked. Peter nodded in agreement, grinning at Joseph. “And when I wanted to go help Boss and Dr. Harvey, Aaron would not let me.” “Dr. Harvey, who let you out of the room?” Peter asked. “I really don’t know. The door just swung open and we found most of the crowd had moved to the lounge, you and Diane were being attended to at her desk. And then, Joseph, you won’t believe this. Taylor tried to get away from James and Danny in the lounge and he tripped and fell flat. Took him to A&E. What happened to him? Any reports yet Peter?” Alice asked him. “No ma’am. No one has updated me.” 

Then, Alice sketched out the discussion of Lucien’s Camp sketches for Joseph. Joseph looked at her, at times shaking his head. “So Alice, let me understand this. When he has completed the final version, the Major will let me see it, no surprises, right?” Joseph asked, sounding a bit nervous. “Joseph, he showed Matthew, Jean and me three different draft renditions yesterday. The way he portrayed you was – I don’t know how to put this. I will just say it. I did not appreciate how young you were, just did not. You were a ‘child’ Joseph, you were. A newly minted officer, and now I see you, a father, a husband, a physician, and a very dear family member. Lucien and you are so close and I do understand that friendship much better. I think you Melbourne Four will be pleased with what he is creating,” Alice explained to him. 

“Joseph, I think you and Mattie need to consider what you want to tell Blake and Jenny ahead of the Art Show. You and your mates will be on full display. And Lucien might even win an award. Let me restate that - Joseph, there is no ‘might’ about it. He _will_ win an award! He is that bloody good, in my humble opinion,” Matthew stated, proudly, looking at both Alice and Joseph.

The desk phone rang, Carol answered and discovered Jean on the line asking for two carts for their gear, as well as someone to help her. Richard overheard the conversation and the two of them pushed a couple of large carts down the hallway. As they approached the Blake room, they found luggage, winter coats, braces, a cane, and other items being placed in the hallway. “You two came prepared to stay a week, didn’t you?” Richard asked her, as he grinned at Jean and then shook his Major’s hand. “Several trips to the book shop and then add in a large box of our sugary treats that we both really like. Started to add up, didn’t it? Richard, good to see you. I understand there will be quite a crowd for breakfast this fine morning,” Lucien told him. “Jean, is that everything?” Lucien asked. “Yes it is. And Carol told me you are needed in the lounge to discuss Aaron’s patient, David Palmer.” 

Lucien walked down the hallway accompanied by Jean and Richard who were each pushing a cart of luggage and other items. They placed the carts near Aaron and Matthew’s travel bags. Lucien and Richard were off to the lounge and Jean handed the room keys to Carol, then walked towards Alice’s room. Joseph stood up, walked towards her, and gave her a hug. “So Joseph, what brought this on?” Jean asked. “Um Alice has been telling me about the sketches the Major is working on. You have seen them right? What do you think?” Joseph asked. 

“Joseph, the three he showed us yesterday portrayed all of you in a stressful situation, yes, but each of you has a dignity and a strength that is unmistakable. You are only a boy, Joseph. Becoming the man we all love and admire, thousands of miles away from your family, but with mates who are helping you. Before he draws the version he will submit for the contest, he will show you, talk with each of you, one on one,” Jean told him, hoping her explanation would help him. And of course she would let Lucien and Richard know of his anxiety.

Hugh, Gus and Paul entered the POW Suite laughing about an attempt Gus made at telling a joke. He ended up giving the punchline before he should have. “Gus, stick with fixing bones, alright?” Hugh told him. “Yes, indeed. Total failure as a comedian that is for certain.” Gus placed his overnight bag on the cart of luggage and walked into Alice’s room. “Alice and Peter, two people I wanted to talk with this fine morning. How are you both?” Gus asked them. “I am ready to leave, go home to Ballarat. Matthew has me packed up, have my coat here, and ready for Bill Hobart to arrive,” Alice told him. “And you Peter?” “Yes, I am ready to go back to work.” “Now you both know you are seeing me next Saturday, here, right?” 

A large cart of breakfast fare was rolled into the Conference Room, Carol and Diane quickly began dispensing the trays. Everyone followed their noses to the room and got themselves seated. Gus saw Blake enter with Aaron and walked up to him, “Blake, I see you have two shoes on today. No weight on that leg, right?” “Of course and we will be back next week for you to check my leg, let me start using a cane, swimming at the pool, right?” Blake asked. ”So my friend you are predicting the next steps in your recovery, is that correct?” Gus asked him. “I certainly hope that is what I hear next week. But I know not to second guess you, my friend,” Lucien told him.

Richard stood up and got everyone’s attention. “Good morning. We all decided to eat with the Ballarat group, wish them well on their return home from an unintended week in our POW Suite. We do enjoy your company but we sincerely request you do not return any time soon - with injured members of our extended Blake family. Be safe. Let’s eat.” James quickly got everyone’s attention. “A few of you may not know Ned Chambers. He is a cardiologist who will be working with Aaron’s patient in Ballarat. Very interesting familial pattern of early sudden heart attacks that our Interim Police Surgeon is unpacking. And Jean and Matthew, Ned would like to chat with you two some more about the family, getting him additional background before seeing David. I told him you would both help.” 

During breakfast, Dr. Malcolm Phillips from Tropical Medicine, walked into the room with an update on Keith Taylor. “As you can imagine, Keith is beginning to come off of the drugs and it is not a pretty sight. He will be in hospital for several weeks and I sincerely hope he can not only come off of them but also stay clean. He needed stitches in his head and his nose is broken, so he is sporting black eyes this morning. Aaron, I am in need of one high-quality physician for my department and here is a contract I hope you seriously consider. I know what you told me yesterday and I hope you do reconsider your position. Please talk with me about this offer next week.” Richard looked at Aaron and nodded his head towards him. Aaron looked at Jean and Lucien. “I will consider it Dr. Phillips,” Aaron told him, sounding as neutral as he possibly could. He really did not know what he wanted to do and that was the honest truth. 

After breakfast, Carol finished organizing the records for Alice, Lucien and Peter, placed their medications in separate bags, made certain the orders were clearly written, and officially transferred their care from James, Hugh and Gus to Aaron. As she was completing her work, the telephone rang. “POW Suite, Carol speaking.” “G’day, Carol. Bill Hobart here. I am leaving now for Melbourne. Would you be so kind to tell the group I should be at A&E in about two hours? I have the Ambo, with a stretcher for Alice, and plenty of blankets for everyone to bundle up in. See you soon.” “Yes I will pass on your plans, and you drive safely.” 

Gus continued to sit in the conference room and talked with Aaron and Lucien about the Phillips offer. Aaron handed the contract offer to them and sat back and watched their expressions as they each read it. “So, our Aaron, what are you going to do?” Gus asked. “Put it back in the envelope and think about it later, much later. I certainly do not need to decide right away. Got too much on my plate as it is.” Jean walked up to Lucien, sat on the couch next to him, he reached for her hands and kissed them. “Looks like you have something to say.” “Alice and Matthew told Joseph about the Camp sketches and he is anxious about them. Will you talk to him before we leave?” “Of course, where is he?” Jean pointed to the opposite end of the room.

Joseph was chatting with Diane, telling her good bye when Blake walked towards them. “Joseph, let’s talk,” Blake told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, Major that would be most helpful. Let’s use the lounge.” After twenty minutes, they emerged, Joseph was grinning at his Major, they were laughing, and he had obviously heard enough that he was not going to be anxious at this point in time. He knew he would see the drawing, and that Lucien and his friendship would be displayed with dignity. 

Diane and Hugh cleaned up the conference room and then she told the remaining folks in the room, “I am going home, been a busy week, and as I leave, I will tell Alice good bye and wish her a speedy recovery at home.” She got hugged from several of the group from the night before. Jean walked up to her, gave her a hug and said, “Thank you for all of your help this week. I am so glad you did not get injured last evening. What a frightening situation.” Peter grinned at Diane and then gave her a big one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Will you be the first to sign my cast, please?” She looked at him, smiled and said, “Thought you would never ask me, Constable Crowe.” Peter handed her a marker and she autographed it. Before she was finished, Gus was in line to sign as well. 

Peter gathered all the luggage and sundry items and organized two large carts for the Ballarat group. Hugh and he pushed the carts as everyone else worked their way down the hallway towards the A&E entrance. Aaron walked towards the Physicians’ Parking Lot, located the Blake Lawson Holden, placed the VIP paperwork on the dash as Carol instructed him, started the car, and drove out of the parking area. As he drove into the A&E entrance, he saw Bill Hobart backing the Ambo into place. The boot of the Holden was packed with as much luggage as possible, with the extra pieces placed in the back of the Ambo. 

Aaron and Peter handed Jean several pillows to act as a bolster for Blake as he got comfortable in the backseat of the Holden. Then Jean joined him and he used her lap and another pillow to prop up his leg. They covered themselves with several blankets from the Ambo. “Jeannie, Bloody cold this morning. I am glad we have the extra cover and hope the heater works, soon,” Blake told her, smiling at his love. “Lucien, do you remember –” “Of course I do. First trip back from Melbourne, Danny drove us in a Police cruiser, we were nearly sitting on top of each other, ah yes, I do remember. You gave me hope that maybe we could make US work!” Lucien told her, flashing a huge grin at Jean, locking eyes with her. “And I remember the red marks all over my neck. Do you?” Jean asked him. Lucien simply smiled at his love and mouthed ‘Yes.’

Alice was placed on a gurney and rolled into the back of the Ambo, Gus sat in the jump seat near her, and they both surrounded themselves with blankets. He checked her coat, how it was resting on her injured arm, made certain she was secure on the gurney. “Gus, I was so sleepy the last time I was back here, the trip went quickly. Wasn’t even frightened. Should have been,” Alice told him. “No way Alice would I let you be thinking about what was going to happen. Blake and I had you feeling pretty mellow, didn’t we?” Gus asked. “That you did.” Matthew and Bill were in the front of the Ambo, Matthew wrapping a blanket around himself to add some more warmth, and Bill would take the lead on their long awaited return to Ballarat, 7 Mycroft Ave, and the extended Blake family home. 

Once the Ambo was out of the Melbourne traffic, Alice asked Bill, “I noticed your very colorful head but did not look closely enough to see if sutures are still in place. Are they?” “Yes, Dr. Harvey, Aaron is going to remove some more tomorrow. I am using a lotion from the Oriental Medicine Shop on my head. The Doc had Joseph use it years ago. I am hoping my scar fades as much as his did,” Bill answered her. “Listen, if you two get cold in the back, let me know. I have the heater cranked up pretty far but it is still so chilly this morning and the Ambo is drafty. Boss, any chance we can get a new one?” Bill asked. Matthew chuckled and said, “Not in the budget. Wear your long johns is my best suggestion.” 

In the Blake Lawson Holden, Aaron and Peter were telling Jean and Lucien that the chair they purchased for Alice had been delivered on Thursday. Gus had suggested a particular type of chair so Alice could recline and sleep during the night. Getting up and down from a normal bed would be a problem for her for several weeks. This chair would make life much easier for her, not force her to pull or strain herself. “Peter, what color is it? How did you lot get it into the bedroom?” Jean asked him. “Mrs. Blake, the chair is I guess neutral, um tan brownish. And Charlie and Bill turned it on its side to get it through the front door, and then into the bedroom. Vincent and Arnie helped rearrange the bed a bit so both Boss and Dr. Harvey can easily get up and down, not trip on anything. I supervised them, since well you all know why,” Peter told them.

As they drove into the driveway of the Blake family residence, the front door opened and Rose, Charlie, Allie and Cliff, Kate and Arnie, Ella and Vincent walked out, waving at the two vehicles, ready to help unpack the cars and assist everyone from the vehicles. Aaron and Charlie were at the side door of the Holden helping Lucien out, gave him his crutches, and he very quickly made a beeline for the warmth of the house. Jean and Peter were not far behind. Charlie, Aaron, Gus, and Bill pulled the gurney with Alice on it out of the back of the Ambo, got her on her feet and Matthew walked her into the house. The boot of the Holden was quickly unpacked and the luggage placed in the Surgery. Cliff and Vincent had the fireplaces alight, keeping the house warm. The Blake house looked like it had been well taken care of the last week, and with the addition of bouquets of flowers in several room, balloons and decorations, and the aroma of food coming from the kitchen. The quiet of a Saturday morning was interrupted with conversation of family delighted to be home, to see each other.

When Matthew and Alice entered their bedroom with luggage and coats, Alice noticed a chair, with a bow on it. The tag said it was from Jean and Lucien. Alice looked at Lucien and asked, “Just what is this?” “A chair for you, my friend. We did not want you to struggle getting up and down from the bed. And of course, I will not part with my chair. Alice, please spend lots of time, napping, reading, relaxing, right here,” Lucien told her, pointing at the chair, grinning at his colleague. “Thank you both. I imagine I will try it out after lunch today,” Alice told them, smiling at her two dear friends.

Rose looked at everyone, smiled and thought to herself, I missed this group of friends, family, well whatever we are. So good to have them home. Kate and Allie disappeared into the kitchen to check on the oven, filled with a couple of the Blake family favorite casseroles. Ella had baked a cake and biscuits and needed Aaron in the kitchen to decorate for her. “Aaron Gage, your kitchen skills are required, now, please,” Ella told the group, hoping the message worked its way to him. She heard Matthew tell Aaron, “Gage, shake a leg, kitchen now. I need my biscuits and I want them looking sharp.” “Yes, Boss, on my way,” he yelled as he walked down the stairs from his small second story bedroom. 

The family spilled over into the kitchen, dining room, and living room for lunch and conversation. Jean was most interested in the goings on in Ballarat while she was away, Matthew and Lucien wanted to know about the police cases, other than Aaron’s, that occupied Charlie and his colleagues, and Alice and Aaron were talking to Rose about her illness. They both noticed that she was still not eating much, certainly not acting as if she was ‘fit as a fiddle.’

Lucien, Alice and Aaron walked Rose to the surgery to talk about the restaurant, her illness, how she was really feeling. They needed to develop a plan for the restaurant, if it could be reopened at a point in the future, make certain everyone was recovering. Lucien asked if he could examine her, consult Aaron’s notes. Rose looked at Blake and said, “Of course. But I am feeling pretty good, still tired. Aaron told me I should stay home until Tuesday.” “Rose Anderson, I need for you to be honest with me. I don’t think you are ‘fine,’ I really don’t. Now spill it,” Blake ordered her. “Well, I heard you have your ‘umph’ back as a physician, never asked you for help before, and ah, Dr. Blake, you are quite intimidating today. But you are right. Still not up to par. Don’t think I am sliding backwards, just not moving forward either. So what are you three going to do with me?” Rose asked her friends, trying to smile a little bit. 

Alice looked at Rose and despite the fact she was onehanded, took charge of Rose’s case. “Lucien, we need bloods, you need to check her abdomen, check her blood pressure, take her temperature. We may need to start her on antibiotics for the infection,” she ordered. Lucien looked at her, grinning broadly, “Yes Ma’am! I will get right on it.” He broke down in laughter, as did Aaron, and Alice glared at the two of them, then realized what she had just done. “I deserved your good natured ribbing, didn’t I? Lucien, what else do you suggest we do for Rose?” Alice asked, her voice not sounding so authoritarian this time. “I think you have the right approach. Let’s see where the evidence leads us. Rose, let’s get you feeling much better. Alright?” Lucien told her, as he began his evaluation of her case. When they were satisfied with the physical examination, had the bloods drawn, Aaron looked at Rose, took her hand. “Let’s go upstairs and you should take a nap this afternoon.” Thank you, each and every one of you. And don’t blame Aaron for how dreadful I feel. This backsliding started yesterday, after he was gone,” Rose told them. 

Aaron took Rose’s samples to the lab at the hospital, left the Blake telephone number for the results, then met Matthew, Charlie, Bill and Peter at the police station. Everyone was in the conference room, which contained a blackboard nearly covered with pictures, evidence displayed in lists and tables, and a time line. Aaron’s assignment this afternoon was to chat once again with Sam Jones and show him some pictures of individuals who matched the fingerprints recovered from the car and the house in Melbourne. Charlie and Matthew would sit in on the interview, take notes.

The first photograph Aaron put on the table was of Brendan McLeish, whose fingerprints were found not only on the inside of the car but also in the house. Sam studied the photograph and told Aaron, “Yeah, I have seen that guy up here. His name starts with a ‘B’ Brian, nope that is not right. Maybe Bruce? No. Um, Brendan. Yeah that sounds more like it. Has an accent, hard for me to understand him. Sometimes he would be in the car, even help unload the money from the boot. Not always. You know there were times there were packages of stuff, maybe drugs, in the boot as well. Don’t know where that was delivered, not to me. Don’t think John got any of it either.” 

Aaron opened the envelope that Danny had left for them. He did a double take when he looked at Keith Taylor, his former colleague, staring back at him. He looked at Matthew and Charlie with a peculiar look on his face. “Sam, now here is another photograph for you,” Aaron told him. Why would Sam know Keith? Surely he wouldn’t, would he? How did Keith get involved in this? What made Danny think about the case this way? He said he would call later today and I need to understand this better. 

Sam looked at the photograph and then towards Aaron. “Aaron, this guy. I saw him up here twice, with Brendan. He unpacked a couple of boxes that contained the plastic-wrapped stuff that I assumed were drugs. He never said nothing, and as I told you, we were only interested in the money. Who is he?” “Well, we found his fingerprints in the car. This is a different lead for us to pursue,” Aaron told him, trying to wrap his head around what he just heard. When did Keith have time to get involved in this money-drug ring? How long was he – Well too much to process right now. 

“Dr. Gage, are you going to charge me with killing Palmer? I told you he was not moving when I stabbed him. When are you going to decide?” Sam asked. “Well, Sam, that will be a Chief Superintendent Lawson decision. I will present my evidence that John was deceased, lying on the ground. You may be charged with desecrating a corpse. Will have to see what Lawson thinks. And I know that possessing the bogus money will result in charges. You are going to remain here in custody. Can I get you anything?” Aaron asked. “Yes, need some biscuits if you would,” Sam asked.

Matthew, Charlie and Aaron talked about the interview, the notes the three of them had taken, and then Aaron asked the police officers. “How did Danny get to this point with Keith? What have I missed?” “Keith said something last evening in the lounge to both Danny and James that suggested he was involved in a drugs and money ring. It was a long shot to think we were investigating the same case, but Danny took a chance with the photograph. Inspired idea. This should help wrap up the Ballarat side of the story and shift it to Melbourne and onto Danny and Charlie’s desk. Good work Aaron. Yes indeed,” Matthew told him. 

After the police contingent had left the Blake house, Gus walked up to Alice and told her, “Nap time, Dr. Harvey. Let’s get a move on it.” “No, Gus, I don’t think so. We just got here,” but quickly decided not to argue her point any further. After all she ordered Gus, Aaron and Lucien to bed several times years ago when Lucien returned to the Blake house. Payback time and Gus is big enough to pick me up and put me in bed if necessary. “Yes, Gus let’s go. I am tired and let’s get this over with so I can enjoy time later with everyone when they get back from the station,” Alice told him, grinning slightly. “Good decision, Alice. Let me get you settled in your new bedroom chair. Show you how it works,” Gus told her. 

“Now Dr. Blake you are next. Let’s practice your flash cards. Where do you want to do this?” Gus asked. The two physicians set in the living room, stretched out on two separate couches, going over the medications for nearly an hour. At times, Lucien was grinning broadly, slapping hands with Gus, occasionally cursing, and finally said, “Enough Gus. Thank you for your help. I think I am going to lie down for a while now,” Lucien told him. “And I will help you get settled into your recliner. Let me get some cold packs for that bloody knee of yours,” Gus explained as he accompanied Lucien to the bedroom. Once Lucien was in his chair, his knee packed, Gus covered him with a blanket, put a couple more logs on the fire, and walked out of the room. Taking an extra blanket from the bedroom, Gus found an unoccupied couch in the living room, stretched out on it, covered himself with the blanket, and very quickly was asleep, even snoring. 

The only work being done now rested with Jean. She sorted the mail, paid several medical supply bills, read through the newspapers, organized the new medical journals, and made a pot of tea for herself. When Rose got up from her nap, she joined Jean and began telling her about a couple of the stories in the _Courier_. Jean then worked on the schedule for the surgery for the next week, looked at scheduled appointments, and reset the supplies in the surgery. Never know who will need attention or when they will show up. She shook her head at the state of the Surgery. For the most part it was straightened up, but really not the way she left it each day. A week of male physicians working solo in there was obvious. I wonder what Alice’s morgue looks like. Not even going there today. That can wait until next week.

Just before dinner, a quiet knock on the back door was heard. Aaron walked towards it to see who was there and to his pleasant surprise, Agnes Clasby walked right up to him. “I am here to have a cuppa, eat dinner with all of you, share some conversation.“ She looked at him, gently placed a kiss on his cheek and handed him a package. “I missed you Dr. Gage. And I purchased this for you. I liked it. I am assuming you will as well,” Agnes told him. 

Gus was watching this interaction from afar, grinning to himself, wondering where this was headed. And realizing that he had never ever received a gift from a patient. Perhaps limited to a small town. Or maybe due to the fact he drops into and out of a life very quickly. Patient is glad to see him go. Aaron opened the package and discovered a quite handsome cardigan. “Aaron, I found this on sale today in the men’s shop on Lydiard Street. The whole store was a buzz when I made my purchase. And I did not tell anyone who was going to receive this classy gift,” Agnes told him, smiling at him and anyone nearby. “No wonder this young man wants to stay in Ballarat at the Blake house. You are spoiling him, absolutely and totally. Perhaps I should move up here as well,” Gus told her, grinning at her. 

“And just who are you?” Agnes asked, in a feisty voice, looking Gus up and down. Blake walked towards the two of them and quickly made introductions. “So he is the one who fixed Alice’s arm. Did you do a spectacular job for her? I certainly hope so,” Agnes told him. “I think I did. Ask Alice in a few weeks for confirmation,” Gus told her. “Where is Alice?” and walked away from Gus, who was caught with his mouth open. Jean flashed a look towards Gus and shook her head at him. “Is she always like this?” Gus asked as he walked towards Jean. “She can be quite cantankerous. Would you believe she was in Russia at the time of the revolution?” Jean told him. “Well, I’ll be.”


	19. Getting Reorganized in Ballarat

Ch. 19 Getting Reorganized in Ballarat 

Kate and Allie helped prepare Saturday dinner for the Blake family. Two roasts with all the trimmings were baking, a couple loaves of bread were cooling, and Ella had baked three cakes on Friday. Aaron had secretly decorated them Saturday morning and they sat in wait for the family to devour them. Gus and Matthew opened several bottles of wine, the table was set and the call for dinner was heard throughout the house. Aaron carefully seated Agnes next to him and then she saw Gus and invited him to sit next to her. Jean smiled at the trio and with her eyes told Lucien to look at those three. He smiled back, grinning at Jean. 

Once everyone was seated, Blake stood up and toasted the group of friends and colleagues. “Thank you all for sharing a meal with us. We appreciate all of you. Doesn’t take long to miss this place, the atmosphere, the fun, friendship. And to Agnes, we are sorry that your heat is not working but delighted that you invited yourself to join us this evening. Good cheer to all!” The conversation was rapid, at times boisterous, with an occasional lapse that was quickly filled with someone else starting a new topic of conversation. Both Matthew and Lucien were carving the meat and Jean and Kate kept the veg bowls and gravy boats refilled as needed. 

Alice looked at Peter, smiled, and asked him, “Peter, are you hungry this evening?” “Yes, ma’am, of course. Really glad I am back in Ballarat, with all of you. I like staying here in this house. Dr. Blake, um Mrs. Blake, it is good to have you back,” he told them, smiling. “Agnes, aren’t you the least bit hungry this evening? Peter has eaten two platefuls already and you have barely had a dozen bites,” Alice asked her. “Dr. Harvey, you know that I do not like to eat. It is so tedious. But I do enjoy the conversation, meeting new people, even Dr. Gus. That is more important at this stage of my life.” 

Blake grinned at Agnes, then said, “Agnes, dear, we have had this discussion numerous times. You need to eat, and it needs to be the right food choices.” “Yes, like liver. Lucien, I just detest liver. You know that.” Jean jumped into the conversation. “Enough you two. I have heard chapter and verse of this argument for years. Anyone for more roast or should we cut the desserts? We have three cakes: Lamington, Carrot, and Chocolate.” “Jean, that is a no brainer. Cut the desserts and I want a piece of each,” Matthew told her. “And I will help you. Listen up you lot - give me your preference.” 

Danny called later Saturday evening and talked to Matthew, Charlie and Aaron. “Danny, I talked to Sam Jones this afternoon and was shocked he recognized Keith Taylor and then told me he was up here with McLeish. Still trying to wrap my head around that,” Aaron told him. “Aaron, Keith told James and me some things Friday night that surprised us and I just took a chance that he could be involved. I think we are about to wrap up the Ballarat part of the case and move to here and probably on to Adelaide. We will see. Charlie, I will be up Monday to talk more about the case with you and Matthew, get all of the notes. Are you ready to come back to Melbourne?” Danny asked his Detective mate. 

“Well, yes and no. Certainly slower pace, but more varied, enjoyed staying at the Blake house, good food and conversation. But I missed talking shop with Boss and the Doc. Delighted that Alice is doing so well,” Charlie told him. “Danny, an inspired idea with Taylor. I got to witness Aaron talking with Sam Jones today. He got a good deal of information from him in very little time. He has a talent that I will utilize even after his stint as Police Surgeon is completed,” Matthew told Danny, but was grinning at Aaron. “Thank you Matthew. That was unexpected, but much appreciated.”

The final lab results for Rose would be available Sunday afternoon, but in talking with Alice and Lucien, they supported Aaron’s idea to get Rose started on an antibiotic. After dinner, Aaron and Gus went to the hospital lab and asked for her preliminary results. Additionally, Aaron scanned lab results from her friends who were also ill, and decided to order similar antibiotics for her, by IV and mouth. Aaron gathered up the materials he needed and as they walked down the hallway, Gus noticed a sign for the Morgue. “Aaron, show me where you, Alice and Lucien work, will you?” “Of course. I know why you want to see this room. Alice has ordered you to see how neat, clean, and tidy it is. Have I done what I told her I would do?! Right?” Aaron told him, chuckling and then finally laughing. As they reached the morgue, Gus said, “Well, no that is not why I want to check it out, but it does sound like something I can tell her when we return to the house.”

Gus was lamenting the fact it was so chilly in Aaron’s car. “Don’t you have a heater, Dr. Gage? My feet are getting colder by the minute.” “Gus, it can get much colder here than in Melbourne. I guess I have just gotten use to wearing layers of clothing, having an extra coat and blanket in the boot.” By the time they were home, Aaron’s car was quite warm, and Gus was complaining about being too hot. “Gus, quit your moaning, we are home. I will take care of Rose and then be downstairs to share a drink with you,” Aaron told him. “And I will tell Alice about her morgue. Make certain I add some details that will make her wonder about the shape it is in,” Gus told him, as he hung his coat in the hallway.

Alice and Matthew withdrew to their bedroom soon after Gus and Aaron returned from their trip to hospital. Both were tired, needing to stretch out in their own space for the first time in days. But they would not be able to inhabit the same sleeping space, not yet. Alice looked at Matthew, with a quite pathetic grimace, said, “Matthew, I think the chair will be the easiest for me this evening. Can’t get close to you. I really don’t like it.” “I know that. But this will only be for another week or so don’t you think? Do you know what I am thinking?” Matthew asked. “What?” “We need to go on a trip once Gus releases you. Where do you want to go, Alice?” “Do you really mean this? I would like to go on a cruise,” Alice suggested. “Fine, I will take you, but where?” “Somewhere we both want to go, let’s think about it. We could talk with a travel agent when we are in Melbourne. Do you have a passport Matthew?” Alice asked. “I do.” “So do I.”

Blake and Jean walked to their bedroom, and Lucien started a fire in the fireplace. They cuddled on the couch, covered themselves in blankets, watched the wood slowly burn down, the flames producing interesting patterns, and talked. “Jeannie, I am so glad we are home, in our studio bedroom, can see the gold on the ceiling, reminds me of such a good part of my life. But do you know the best, the very best part of this room? It is you loving me.” “Lucien, every time we are in this room, I am so happy. I know every part of you belongs to me. Even when you are sleeping, I can touch you, kiss you, and will wake in your arms. Before you go to sleep on me, let’s get into bed, alright? Lucien, Lucien wake up. I am not going to sleep on this couch with you, not enough room. Wake up!” Jean told him. She looked at his face, he was wide awake, grinning at his love, then he kissed her several times. “I was just resting my eyes. Let’s get into bed. Put my night brace on. I need to hold you love,” he told her. 

“Come on Gus, get a move on it!” Aaron shouted at his friend, early on this Sunday morning. “Where on earth are you taking me? It is barely first light. I am on a short vacation, a break, no surgery today,” he asked, shaking his head at Aaron. “We are meeting Vincent, Arnie and Cliff at Jean’s Place. Going to get a fire going in the fireplace and fix breakfast before we take you on a walkabout to show you how beautiful the area is in the dead of winter. Make certain you have your long johns, gloves, all of that stuff. Ready?” Once they arrived, they discovered the cabin was unlocked, a fire in the fireplace, water heating up for tea. Cliff was outside chopping wood, Arnie was carrying more firewood inside and Vincent was setting the table for breakfast.

Gus was surprised that he was included in this outing. He was a city dweller, an indoor person, had never spent much time exploring nature, was always focused on medicine, science, inventing. Perhaps it was time he discovered a new passion? At least he hoped they did not laugh too loudly at how little he knew. Learning more about the area was undoubtedly a good idea. Aaron certainly used the outdoors as an outlet for his frustrations with medicine, life, and his anxieties.

A simple breakfast of tea and porridge warmed everyone and then they were out the door walking towards the north. Gus was pleasantly surprised how beautiful the countryside was, how crisp the air seemed to be. After an hour of walking and talking, he noticed that Aaron’s beard was showing flecks of ice around his nose and mouth. “Gus, doing alright so far?” “Fine but I would be better if we turned back to the cabin, let me warm up,” Gus told Arnie. He looked at him and pointed straight ahead. Gus grinned at the group and said, “Well, I’ll be. I was totally turned around. Glad you mates were talking care of me. Thank you.”

“Aaron, do you chop wood out here? Did you design some of these new out buildings? How often do you work outside?” Gus asked. “Gus, I find this is an important part of my lifestyle now. If I do not have ‘recharge time’ outside, I do not function well at all. I did not have any time last week for this, and I paid the piper, as they say. You do something a bit different. You have your design shop, invent braces. We all need something special to keep us feeling good about ourselves, don’t we?” Aaron asked him. “Yes, we do my friend. You really are content up here in Ballarat, aren’t you?” “Gus, I am. I want you to try and understand why I am so hesitant about coming back to Melbourne - even for a part time position in Tropical Medicine. I need to have this outdoor time, to keep me balanced. Of course, having my extended family of professionals to average mates is very important to me as well.”

Late Sunday afternoon, Aaron removed some of the sutures from Bill’s head, checked his physical condition, and let him add some of Paul’s lotion to his head. “How many stitches remain Aaron?” Bill asked. “Five it looks like. I will remove them on Tuesday, I think. You feeling alright?” “Yeah, I am. Thank you Aaron. How is Rose doing?” Bill stated. 

“Bill, I am feeling much better this evening. Finally beating this food poisoning episode down, I think. Aaron thank you for getting the antibiotics last evening,” Rose said as she walked into the Surgery. “Rose, I got a call from the lab and your infection is sensitive to what we have you on. I think you finish the antibiotics, wait a few days and then we check you again. Want to be certain you are really on the mend,” Aaron explained. “When can I go back to work?” “Probably a couple of days or so. Let’s see how you are feeling. Alright? Now please go to bed, Rose Anderson.” 

Alice, Gus and Lucien joined Aaron in the Surgery and started a conversation about covering their patients, the morgue, helping each other through the next few weeks. Alice looked at her good friends, and said, “Lucien, my job will be to help you with your flash cards each day, supply ideas on the cases that you and Aaron need to unpack, and try not to drive all of us crazy. Does that sound like a reasonable plan for me?” “Yes, it does Alice. I will cover my patients of course, and perhaps Lucien can take half of yours. That will cut my load back and make certain he keeps his hand in the surgery. I will do the outdoor leg work as Police Surgeon,” Aaron told them, looking at Blake, smiling at him. “And I will work in the morgue. I can sit on my duff in there, not hurt my knee. And yes, I must practice my medications and I have to complete my two drawings for the Art Show,” Blake told them, rubbing his hands together, grinning at Jean. 

Gus looked on at his patients and colleagues and told them, “Sounds like a good plan. I will add some additional flash cards into Lucien’s stack, see Alice and Blake on Saturday’s for several weeks. Aaron Gage, you need to keep talking to this lot as well as me about your decision to work in the Tropical Medicine Suite,” Gus explained. Jean had overheard the entire discussion and looked at each of them and said, “That plan seems very workable to me. And just what is the subject of your second drawing, Lucien Blake?” Jean asked, with an eyebrow arching at him. He looked at her, grinned, and then said, “That is for you to find out, my love!” “And you know I will, don’t you!” Jean told him, in her best sassy reply. ”I know you will try!”

On Monday morning, Danny and James drove up early from Melbourne. James had his regular hours in the Blake surgery, and Danny was going to talk with Matthew, Charlie, Aaron, Bill and Peter about their case. Charlie would transfer the Chief Superintendent role back to Matthew and would return to Melbourne. Gus would hitch a ride with either Danny or Charlie so he could be back at hospital for his office hours on Tuesday. 

Danny’s idea about Keith Taylor was confirmed with the discovery of Taylor’s fingerprints not only in the red sporty car but also in the McLeish house in Melbourne. Add in the identification of his photograph by Sam Jones, well it began to look like a package of incriminating evidence. Matthew looked at the group and stated, “How many times has Blake told us about a ‘detail that does not fit in anywhere yet’ and if we keep struggling with the case, it slips into place. So we have in Melbourne, McLeish and Taylor and then in Ballarat, Jones and the deceased Palmer. I would think the next steps are to find where and who are the next level up. Where do you think you will find them – Melbourne or Adelaide?” “Hope we can answer that question soon, Boss,” Danny stated.

Aaron met Richard at the depot on Tuesday afternoon, and dropped him off at the Blake house. “Richard, I need to go to the Police Station to talk with Matthew. I will be back for dinner. Jean, Lucien and Alice will be delighted to see you, probably some lunch left for you as well,” Aaron told him. Richard walked down the hallway, hearing conversation and smelling fresh biscuits, and found the three in the kitchen. They were drinking tea, Alice watching Jean make another batch of biscuits, and Blake serving as their official taster. “Good day. This smells just marvelous,” Richard told them. 

“Richard, tell us about Taylor. We were just discussing his situation. I am surprised that he is the fourth person in the Palmer case that I was investigating,” Alice told her friend. “Yes, Taylor is involved knee deep in the money and now drug case. I visited with him this morning. Keith is still coming down from all the drugs that he stole from hospital and what he was supplied by McLeish. Of course he lost his hospital privileges, and Danny tells me there are several charges pending. But all of that may be on hold because he will be hospitalized for several weeks as we get the drugs out of his system,” Richard explained. 

“On another subject Richard, Lucien and I had a long talk with Joseph about the ‘Camp’ drawings and I really think you should talk with him. We both know how his anxiety can crank up pretty quickly,” Jean said. “Richard, I totally agree. We talked a bit on Saturday before we left for Ballarat. Matthew and I tried to help but don’t know if we were successful,” Alice added. “Yes, I will make a note of it. Major, we are all going to need some time to process your sketch so finish it early for us and for yourself.” Richard told his friend.

Richard’s Tuesday group session was well attended. The men were pleased to see Blake back in the fold, asked him many questions about the week in Melbourne, and wanted to know if he was now seeing patients. “Well, I am going to try to help Alice and Aaron in the short term. Been so bloody long since I have felt this confident. I hope some of you will return to my list,” he told them, looking at each of them. “Well Doc, only in an emergency for me!” Cliff told him, grinning, then he stood up and walked to Blake and shook his hand. “Put me on your list, Dr. B.” 

“Aaron, got time for some fence mending tomorrow morning? All of the supplies are in, waiting patiently for my free help. What about it?” Cliff asked him. “Yes, please Cliff, take me with you. I am ready to do this. Anyone else want to help us?” Aaron told him, smiling. Several of the others volunteered. The work load suddenly became much less onerous, less time consuming. They all decided to meet at 9 AM at Cliff’s place and would bring tools and of course, plenty of food.

After the session was complete, Richard, Blake, Aaron, and Matthew sat in the living room, drinking Lucien’s scotch and trying to solve the world’s problems. Jean and Alice joined them and Alice looked at the group and told them. “Blake family, this is what I missed last week. Always interesting to hear all of your opinions, thoughts, the laughter. And Agnes called this afternoon, her house is warm again, and she thanks all of us for putting up with her for a few days. And she wanted Gus’ address to write him a note.” “Do you know they talked several times when Gus was here. Saw them parked by the fireplace, chatting, arguing. They both surprised each other with where they have been, what they have done,” Jean added. 

“Aaron, I heard Agnes got you another piece of clothing. Got the town of Ballarat in a twitter. Is that right?” Richard asked, laughing. “Yes, she did. And you see me wearing it today. I like it, it fits well but I am still explaining to my patients today about my new best ‘girl,’” Aaron told the group, beginning to develop a red tint to his neck and ears.

The next day about 2 PM, Aaron entered the back door to the Blake house, took his winter jacket, cap, and boots off, walked into the kitchen to wash his hands, make some tea. Hugh came in through the kitchen and spotted him and asked, “Aaron Gage, is that you? In your work clothing once again? Needing to comb your hair? You look disheveled, red in the face. How long have you been out in this bloody cold, mate?” 

“Hugh, good to see you as well. I have been out since 9 this morning, working on fence repair that was supposed to happen the day Alice got herself hurt. I needed the time spent outside today, to recharge my attitude about medicine, my life, and well, everything. Despite the cold and chapped lips, I am feeling pretty good right now. Going to drink my tea and sit next to the fireplace, warm my feet,” Aaron told Hugh. 

“And I am off to the Surgery for my hours. The Major told me he had several patients this afternoon as well. Glad to see him return to the Surgery. Alice told me she is doing well, getting bored. But I reminded her that she can read, listen to the wireless, so much more than we allowed you to do, Aaron Blake,” Hugh told him. “Don’t remind me.” 

On Thursday morning, in preparation for David Palmer’s appointment, Aaron had gathered all of the test results as well as his extensive notes, family notes, autopsy reports and death certificates of the Palmer men, John, Sidney and E. O., Ballarat _Courier_ accounts. He had reserved two hours for David and his mother, wanted to be certain they understood the test results and also that even in Melbourne with Dr. Ned Chambers that they might not get a definitive answer about the possibility of a heart attack. Aaron also wanted David and his mother to meet Blake and Alice and have them understand that the three of them would be available for questions, help at any time. 

When he was in Ballarat on Monday, James had delivered paperwork to Aaron that David needed to complete for the appointment the next week. Aaron assisted David and his mother as they had questions with it. Joseph was going to be the courier for all of the material and deliver everything to Ned Chambers on his return to Melbourne Friday morning. As David prepared to leave the Blake Surgery, he told Aaron he would meet him at the depot at 6 AM on Tuesday morning to ride the train to Melbourne. Aaron added that James Cornelius would be with him and would help them arrive on time at Chamber’s office. 

For the first weekly check-in with Gus was on Saturday, they decided to take the train on Friday evening, stay in the POW Suite and see Gus first thing. Peter’s wrist was doing well, his cast had very little space on it that was not signed, decorated, or showing signs of wear and tear. Blake’s knee was continuing to heal, but Gus kept him on crutches for another week at least. He complained mightily about wanting to start to swim and Gus just stonewalled him. Let’s talk about this in a week was the best answer Lucien got from him. And Alice got some positive news. All of the handiwork was in place, her arm was healing, and Gus was pleased with her ability to follow his rules, not second guess him, like Lucien was prone to do. They were all coming back next week for a POW meeting and Gus would chat with them then. 

Before they returned to Ballarat, the group went to an Art Exhibit at a gallery near the hospital, ate an early dinner, and returned on the train. They were surprised to see both Aaron and Bill at the depot. “Boss, Blake, and Peter, we need your help. Got a bad car crash and a great deal to take care of this evening. Alice and Jean we will take you home. Will be a long evening I am sorry to inform you,” Aaron told them. 

Aaron took a break from the most recent case on Tuesday and accompanied David Palmer to Melbourne for his appointment with Ned Chambers. Knowing that Aaron had previously spent a couple hours with David discussing his potential cardiac condition, Chambers proposed that David join his research group. He had grant money to pay for patient care, and encouraged David to not only come to Melbourne once a month but also to see Aaron every couple of weeks. He also gave him a daily journal to list his symptoms, new issues. 

“I ate lunch with Malcolm Phillips on Monday and mentioned that you were coming with David today. He wants to talk with you about the contract offer. I assumed you would like to clear the air as soon as possible, know I would. So he is here, in my office. We will help David finish up the paperwork for the research study and you two can talk,” Ned explained. 

As Aaron walked into Ned’s office he knew what he needed to say, explain. Talking with Jean and Blake had given him the resolve to stand his ground. “Morning Aaron. Can you give me an answer about the contract in tropical medicine?” Malcolm asked him. “Yes I can, Malcolm. I know that Ballarat is where I need to be. I will not consider returning to Melbourne until Alice is back at the Blake surgery, and that is probably three or four months in the future. I am increasing my role in surgery, helping Blake in the morgue, serving as the Interim Police Surgeon and coming once a month for the POW meeting. Malcolm, my plate is full. I thank you for the offer, but now is not the time to load up on more work. It just isn’t,” Aaron explained. “Yes, of course, Aaron. I see your point. If you have a change of heart, let me know. You are quite talented. May I ask on occasion for your counsel, assistance?” Malcolm asked. “Yes, if I can be of any help, let me know,” Aaron told him.

Before David and Aaron left for the train depot, Aaron called and checked in with Matthew. “Boss, on our way back. Anything new on the wreck?” “Aaron, toxicology is back and our driver was quite drunk. He is drying out in the cells, but the passengers in the car he slammed into are all in critical condition. A couple of them are scheduled to be transferred to Melbourne this afternoon. Do you need a ride from the depot?” Matthew asked. “Just a minute, I may not. David, can you give me a ride to the Blake house when we get to Ballarat?” Aaron asked. “Boss, David will get me home. We will be leaving on the 2 PM train. See you at dinner.”

Over the next few weeks, Peter, Alice and Lucien visited with Gus on a Saturday morning in Melbourne. Matthew and Jean always accompanied them and Alice chose a museum, gallery, film or play that they could attend. Peter was in awe that he was included, in reality getting a cultural education he had never dreamed about. At the end of four weeks, Peter’s cast was downsized, Blake was using a cane, wearing a smaller knee brace and allowed to swim. Alice was still waiting for her arm to heal but finally, she was in a lighter weight ‘Gus’ contraption. 

By early August, Matthew, Aaron, Bill, and Blake swam laps at the Ballarat pool most mornings. Matthew had adopted a leisurely pace for his swim, Aaron and Bill were of course, very competitive, and Blake paced himself somewhere in the middle range. His knee was doing well, and he wanted to insure that remained the case. Once they showered and dressed, Matthew, Bill and Blake went to the station and Aaron returned to the Blake Surgery. 

Matthew opened up an unused room in the station for Blake to store his art supplies and his final drawing, hidden away from everyone, but most importantly from Jean. Lucien had finally decided his final submission would be of Jean as he remembered her the first day she opened the front door of the Blake house and looked at him, well more like glared at him. As he recalled, he was as bloody hungover as he had ever been. She was just so gorgeous, but incredibly sassy and feisty, and most definitely did not approve of his behavior or of him. How to capture her? He knew it would take many drawings, and Matthew had agreed to be his critic. Richard was already lined up to be the courier of his ‘Jean’ sketch to the Art Show, keep it a secret from his love. Most mornings, Blake worked on his drawing until nearly noon and then gathered up his swimming kit, and one of the police officers returned him to the house. Several days a week he saw patients from mid to late afternoon, conversed with the Melbourne Four when they were in town, and assisted Aaron as needed. 

Jean and Lucien had cleared an area in their bedroom for his ‘Camp’ drawing. She was an excellent critic of this submission, as he diligently worked to capture the five of them, in a manner they could all be content with. He was further along with this submission than his ‘Jean’ sketch. One evening as he was staring at it, Jean walked into the room, put her arms around his neck, nibbled on his neck and ear. “Lucien, when are you going to start on the second sketch? I thought by now it would be well underway. When can I see it my love?” 

“Um well, Jean, yes the second drawing for the Art Show. I am struggling with it but I think I will start soon,” Lucien told her stumbling around and he knew she would pick up on the fact he was not really telling her the truth. Jean observed that he had smoothed his hair down, shifted his eyes away from her, started looking at the floor. “You have started it but you do not want me to see it, right? Is that why it is so hard to tell me about it?” Jean asked him, her eyebrow arched. “You are not answering me, my handsome boy!” “And what are you going to do about that Jeannie Blake?” Lucien asked her, seeing a look in her eye. He knew where this conversation would end – in their large bed, clothing on the floor, loving each other intensely. He chuckled as he thought at least I will not have to answer my love about the sketch this evening.


	20. Lucien Blake, Artist

CHAPTER 20 Lucien Blake, Artist

As the weeks of August moved into early September, the Ballarat ‘walking wounded’ continued their Saturday journey to Melbourne to have Gus check on their progress. Lucien Blake was using a cane, swimming every morning, working on his drawings for the Art Show, and was seeing patients in the Blake Surgery, becoming a part of the POW team once again. 

Alice was doing well, starting on therapy with her fingers that had stiffened up over the weeks since her injury. Each day, she had several Blake family members asking about her therapy and at times she was quite perturbed at them, one and all. Additionally, Alice was working with Aaron and Blake in the Morgue. She would stand at the head of the deceased, make suggestions, ask questions, tell them what to do, and some days would drive her two colleagues nearly up the wall. But, knowing how her arm injury could have turned out, neither one said much out loud to her. However they did some mumbling under their breath, which Alice ignored.

Constable Peter Crowe had his cast removed after five weeks and was wearing a wrist support, mainly to remind him of the damage he did, not to hit anyone, at least not unless absolutely necessary. He had moved back to his small apartment, but ate several meals a week with the Blake Family. Matthew and Blake had a running bet of how much time it would be before he asked to come back and live with them. Well, they would lose that bet when Agnes fell during an electrical outage triggered by a thunderstorm one evening. She called the Blake Surgery and Aaron hurried over to her house, found her bruised and battered, but nothing broken. 

“Agnes, would you consider someone staying with you, help you during the evenings?” Aaron asked her, expecting to get a barrage of pithy comments thrown his way. “Aaron, much to your surprise, I have been thinking about that, but not seriously until now. Perhaps I need to have some assistance. What do you think of young Peter Crowe, Matthew’s constable?” Agnes asked him. “Let’s ask him and see what he says,” Aaron told her, smiling at his patient, but wondering what Peter might say.

The next day after his shift, Peter knocked on the door to Agnes’ small house, and she let him in. She looked at him, pointed a finger towards a chair, “Sit down. Peter Crowe.” “Yes Ma’am,” Peter quickly answered, wondering what this was all about. Probably changing some light bulbs, fixing a loo, perhaps a door? “I have a something for you to consider. I would like you to share my house with me. I have two extra rooms, both furnished, a separate entrance you could use. I am not as steady on my feet as before. Aaron thinks I should have someone here at night. Would you consider my offer?” Agnes quickly explained, looking at Peter. “Ma’am, yes, I will. Um I guess you do not cook much, I recall you telling Dr. Blake that eating is tedious for you. But can I cook my meals here, in your kitchen?” “Yes, you can. And maybe with someone to talk with during dinner, eating will become less onerous,” Agnes said, smiled at Peter. “Yes, I will join you here in this very nice house. I pay week to week where I live now and I could move here as soon as Saturday. Would that be alright?” Peter asked his new housemate, smiled at her. “Of course it is. I look forward to your company, young man.”

Now that three Police Surgeons were in the Blake house once again, they turned their attention to the food poisoning episodethat made Rose, as well as nearly a dozen other Ballarat residents, very ill. Alice worked on the paperwork submitted for the restaurant, Jean added her knowledge of who lived in the house, when if changed hands, who did the landscaping, who dug the well, and Blake and Aaron went to the scene and asked questions, took notes. On one trip, they asked Rose to come with them, take pictures, and with all of the information, Matthew prepared the paperwork to shut the house/restaurant down for good. 

Blake and Gus both kept an eye on Aaron Gage and his neck and shoulders, making him talk with them, trying to keep the ‘anxiety’ knots from building towards a very stiff neck. Aaron was content to work in the Blake Surgery, do manual labor with his group session mates, and stay away from the Melbourne stress-inducing machine. 

Jean managed the Blake household and surgery, as well as preparing the POW budgets, updating their grant proposals with new ideas and supporting documents. Richard and Jean were the lead authors of the paper that the group wanted published. As the reputation of their group increased, invitations to speak at various meetings were on the increase. James, Richard, or Hugh were willing to undertake the travel to the meetings, as long as Jean organized the trip, helped them draft the presentation. Jean told the POW group that once the international invitations began, she would insist that she and Lucien accompany them. 

At the POW meeting the end of August, word had been received that their latest submission was accepted. Richard, Lucien, Joseph, and Jean were the authors. This paper developed the growth of the three MDs and the group work they did at the Blake house. The trio reflected on the impact that the Group Sessions had on them and used a variety of stories and self-reflection to describe what they were discovering about themselves. Richard wrote about the serious nerve damage in his hands, and how he changed his specialty. Blake discussed his night terrors, self-medicating with Scotch, and how Jean and Richard helped him understand what he was doing to himself. Joseph described how he pushed his POW camp experiences to the back burner until they roared out on his move to Melbourne. His story credited Blake, Jean, Richard and Mattie for helping him understand his situation, develop strategies to deal with it. Two group members had their specific stories highlighted. Cliff wrote about how his sleeping in the barn because of night terrors had become unmanageable, but with the group’s help, how his family were dealing with him staying in the house. Aaron, who was not a POW but suffering from trauma of a serious head injury, wrote about his near destruction to turning himself around, with the group help. 

Aaron and Blake were invited to be the guest presenters at the Military Hospital Psychiatrists group luncheon in the Queen’s Dining room on Monday September 4, 1967. This was the same group that Lucien talked with when Alice was injured, except he had no warning what Richard had in mind for lunch that day. Alan Patrick was the organizer of this meeting and gave them very little guidance for their presentation. They insisted that Richard, Gus, Malcolm Phillips in Tropical Medicine, Joseph, Hugh, Alice and Jean be in attendance. Between the two of them, they figured out a presentation that included how they helped each other – working through head injuries and the consequences of them, how to manage a career comeback, what were the key elements in their individual recoveries. 

They tag teamed the question and answer session, occasionally each of them asked Richard and Gus for their additional input, particularly when they could not recall exactly what had happened to them. Much to Blake’s surprise, Joseph asked leading questions of both of them, opening up new topics for the discussion. Then Aaron, Gus, and Alice talked about their strategies with Blake on the flash cards, how they selected the point in his recovery to start an intense push on the medications. Aaron was asked how the POW group session mates felt when he was included. Richard looked at the group, then at Aaron, and said, “I got this one Aaron. The effects of severe trauma from any source is the topic of my group sessions. Can’t imagine my mate Aaron is any different than a soldier. Perhaps by starting early like we have with Aaron, he will not be struggling years in the future.”

As the group was leaving for their afternoon hours, Malcolm Phillips in Tropical Medicine walked to Aaron, shook his hand, and said, “Aaron, I am not here to pressure you. Seeing you interacting with Dr. Blake, I understand why you are in Ballarat and not here. He seems like an incredible mentor and friend. You are one lucky man.” “Dr. Phillips, I know that, every day. Thank you for attending, supporting me today.” 

Then Joseph, Hugh, Alice and Jean walked towards Aaron and Lucien. Jean reached for Lucien’s hand, kissed it and he kissed her back. “You and Aaron were just splendid.” Alice smiled at Aaron and Blake, reached for Aaron’s hand, and told them, “I was so fortunate to have the two of you as my physicians when I broke my arm. You are both becoming quite good speakers. Just what I expected from the two of you.” 

As Hugh and Joseph walked towards Aaron and their Major, Hugh’s pager went off. “Joseph, it is always you needing to leave, why me? See you all later,” Hugh stated. “Major, Aaron, just excellent,” Joseph stated. “And Joseph, I want to tell you your questions were thoughtful, leading us into new areas,” Lucien said. “And for once I did not bumble around did I? Don’t understand that at all,” Joseph told his Major, grinning at him. “No you did not!” Blake told him, as he hugged his good friend. 

Lucien completed the Camp drawing in early September and asked his colleagues to plan to look at it, talk to him about their response with him. He was pleased at how he had drawn them, using the ideas of Jean, Alice and Matthew. He was in the center of the drawing, with Joseph next to him, Richard by his side. On the other side of Blake were James and then Hugh. Their shoulders were all touching, with Blake slightly behind the four. 

James was the first to view the drawing. Blake asked him to come into the sunroom and spend time with him. When he saw the drawing, he stopped in his tracks, looked at it, and then looked at his Major. “We did look like that didn’t we? Younger, but so old at the same time. When I came up to Ballarat to see you the first time, I desperately wanted to thank you for everything, keeping me alive, but in reality keeping all of us alive. I was a mass of tears – me, a physician, with a brand new grant, and on that day not able to contain my emotions. Major, you simply hugged me, held me. I felt like I did in camp. You never made any of us feel weak when we faltered, lost control. Major, you made my career a possibility. Thank you. I am alright with this drawing, I am.” 

“Good, good, James. I wanted to show how we were nearly at the end of our collective ropes, but we did band together, we did make it. And all of you have helped me return to my life, with my Jeannie. Can never thank all of you, just can’t,” Lucien told him. 

Richard studied the Camp drawing the next evening. Blake walked him to the sunroom and observed Richard as he looked at the drawing, without thinking started rubbing his hands and wrists, then looked away into the back yard, saying nothing. “Um Major, well yes, you have remembered how we all appeared then, and I appreciate being next to Joseph. The two of us helped that young man become a man in that God awful place and I know how much he appreciated the assistance the entire group offered him recently. Being with you was so very important. This sketch makes me think about the damage to my hands, how careful you were with me, trying to make me understand what the consequences were going to be, despite the fact I did not believe you. But you were right, you helped prepare me for what I needed to process, ultimately accept. Thank you Major,” Richard said, shaking his Major’s hand. 

“And how can I ever thank you for making me realize I was on ‘Blake’ time in my recovery from the skull fracture and being drugged. There were times I did not think I would be practicing medicine again, that Jean would wait for me. Now, I have my POW mates as colleagues and friends, I am working in Surgery, and I have Jeannie Blake with me each day. So many times I did not think any of that would be possible,” Blake told him as he wiped some tears from his eyes. 

Hugh was in a quiet mood the evening he looked at the sketch. Lucien did not know if James and Richard had related their viewing ahead of time, or he was simply in a pensive mood. On the surface he knew that Hugh rarely talked about his experiences in camp, had become good mates with James and the two of them went to medical school in Glasgow and were thinking about a move to Melbourne years before they arrived, together, to get appointments at the Military Hospital. The grant proposal was percolating in their collective minds for a very long time. James had taken the lead on it but they shared the writing, the ideas. 

“Major, thank you for placing me next to James. I don’t remember how many times we helped each other, tried to be strong for you. Would have been so easy to give up, forget our dreams. You do know that we are physicians because of you, right? My God the strength that you displayed every day for us. I see aspects of those thoughts, ideas in your drawing. Thank you, Major,” Hugh told Lucien, reaching to hold his hand. He could not look him in the eyes initially, but in a few minutes, held his head up and looked his Major in the eyes. “Hugh, no way to thank all of you for all of the help you provided me when I found myself in hospital, disoriented and drugged nearly out of my mind. Thank you for letting this Ballarat crew be a part of the POW grant team,” Blake told him, as he reached to hug Hugh. 

Joseph McCann, the youngest of the group, viewed the drawing after a Group Session meeting. Richard had spent time talking with him ahead of time, recalling their experiences, trying to reassure him that the Major would not present anything that would not be the truth. And Joseph needed to keep that fact front and center. After leaving the military, Joseph decided to attend medical school in Glasgow, but was several years behind James and Hugh, selected a specialty that was not medicine per se, but OB GYN, but followed his mates to Melbourne. Once he was on staff, the nightmares, lack of sleep, and his very busy schedule caught up with him on his very first visit to Jean’s Place. Spending time with Jean, Mattie, Danny and his Major was instrumental in his journey of understanding of his situation. 

Joseph stood in the sunroom and looked at the drawing. Jean and Lucien were behind him, holding hands, both there to help him, to listen to him when he was ready to talk. Joseph turned around and said, “Major and Jean, um you both know how anxious I am about this. I have talked to so many of you already about well yes and I still bumble around don’t I? Major, thank you for placing me next to you. I tried to soak up your strength, your leadership, but at times I failed miserably. You did not leave me then and I recalled all that you taught me, used it to stay focused on your return when you were abducted. Richard has helped me so much and I appreciate being next to him. And, well, um did I really look so young, or have you been wearing rose colored glasses?” Joseph told him, grinning. He walked to both Jean and Blake and hugged them both. “Joseph, I would never been able to survive Lucien’s absence without your help and assistance. Thank you,” Jean told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Blake grinned at Joseph, then said, “Joseph, yes you were so bloody young. I hope the four of us gave you the guidance to be a man, a father, a physician. Jean and I think Mattie and the kids are so special. I hope you know that.” “I do, Major.”

Once Joseph decided to go to bed, Jean and Blake remained in the sunroom, discussing their day, analyzing the discussions of his ‘Camp’ drawing from the Melbourne Four. “Lucien, I think the drawing will be well received, your mates will have many a tale to spin at the opening of the exhibition. You are all very recognizable, even today. Many of your patients will speak with you about this. They know you were all POWs, you have explained that fact to them, but this drawing, well it is quite special. You are very talented, my handsome boy,” Jean told him as she kissed his hands. “Jean, I will get it packaged tomorrow and have it ready for Richard to carry with him to Melbourne next week,” Lucien explained. “And what about the second drawing?” Jean asked. 

Blake avoided answering her question and instead quickly said, “Jeannie Blake, thank you for loving me. I know I was a real pill when I returned to Ballarat, you should have thrown me out the door,” Blake told her, kissing her cheek. “And why are you remembering your first day back in Ballarat, Dr. Blake? What triggered that?” Jean asked him. Very quickly he realized he had wandered to his ‘Jean’ drawing and that was a very big mistake. Jean would figure out the subject of the second drawing if he was not careful. Need to distract, yes that is it, and right now. “Jeannie Blake, will you come to bed with me, now. I need you,” Lucien asked her, with a roguish grin, eyebrows dancing at his love. “You, my love, are changing the topic of our conversation all too quickly. So what have I stumbled into?” Jean asked him, smiling, then laughing. “Yes, to bed my love. Now!” 

Jean and Lucien placed their ‘Couple Time’ sign on the door, quickly shut it, and made their way to the bed, clothing dropping here and there along the way. As soon as Lucien removed his knee brace and Jean helped him with the night time brace, they were in bed, laughing and giggling. “Jeannie Blake, will you let me entertain you this evening?” “And just what do you have in mind Dr. Blake?” Lucien started at Jean’s fingertips, with the very pretty red nail polish, and worked slowly up her right arm to her neck, and then to her left hand and up her arm to her neck, then passionately kissed his Jean. He moved to the bottom of the bed and began again. As he gently held her right foot, he kissed it, began tickling the bottom of her foot, triggering her laughter. “I remember the first time you did that to me. Do you?” “Yes love I do. In Melbourne, at the cottage, our first time together. So marvelous. Should we try for a repeat?” Lucien asked. “Why not?” Jean and Lucien got very little sleep that evening. 

After the Tuesday Group Session at the Blake house, Matthew pulled Richard aside and asked him to accompany Lucien to the Police Station. Both Lucien and Matthew knew how incredibly adept Jean was at getting information out of Blake about what he was thinking, doing and this way perhaps she would not realize what was underway. 

“Ready to go?” Matthew quietly asked Richard. “Yes, I assume this is the Major’s second submission for the Art Show. Right?” Richard asked. Lucien grinned at his friend, and told him, “Yes it is.” “Don’t ask me to delve deeper in your psyche by the choice of topic, the way you have drawn it. You know how I failed in explaining your need to have a mop of curly hair, right Major?” Richard asked him. “Too late to do much about this sketch. I hope you can give me some suggestions on how to handle my Jeannie when she sees this. I have been working on it in secret,” Lucien explained. “Let’s go you two,” Matthew ordered his two good friends.

Lucien was as content as he could be with his ‘Jean’ drawing. Otherwise he would not have asked Matthew and Richard for their opinions. The nearly daily clandestine sessions hidden away in a back room of Matthew’s police station had allowed him to complete a marvelous drawing of his Jeannie, staring out of the front door of the Blake house on his bumpy, difficult arrival in Ballarat. 

Matthew chuckled when he saw it and said, “Blake, you deserved that ‘Jean’ look from the get go, you do remember that, right? You were so hungover, unaware of her needs, anyone’s needs but your bloody own. I am still surprised she put up with you, didn’t leave you on your own that first day. She should have, and just kept walking, right on out of your life. I still don’t understand the patience she showed you. Except that is just who Jean is, always has been. I recall when she finally let you help her with her neck – which you caused, remember? You were the worst pain in the neck for her. Sometimes you still are, my friend. But you did not want to hear that did you. What do I think? It is incredible. How many times have I seen that eyebrow thing she does so very well thrown your way, my way – and we deserved it, no doubt. And the green dress, well you can barely contain yourself when she is dressed in green. I remember the ‘Do’ in the backyard when you renewed your vows, how she wowed you and the crowd in that beautiful green dress. Yes, my friend this is going to please her, it will,” Matthew told him, grinning at his housemate and friend.

After Richard looked at the sketch and heard Matthew’s long analysis of it, Blake looked at him, “Well, Richard?” “Major, this says so much about the two of you, how you began your first day, troubled, angry, Jean in disbelief that you would return home in such a state. But Jean figured you out very quickly, didn’t she? This was before we all got involved. If she had not taken control of you, boxed your ears on many occasions, given you, I suspect, dozens of talks, we would never have re-connected. And in my professional opinion, Major, you would have spiraled down, maybe hit bottom, maybe asked for help, but I really doubt that. You always carried everyone else, were our leader, carried all of the agony for our group, avoided facing up to what happened to you in camp by going into intelligence, drinking excessively, but you could hide it, right? You were smart, smartest man in the room, right? And I know Jean will be pleased with the sketch, happy she fought you to a draw, and yes, the green dress is perfect. I have not received that eyebrow look, at least yet. Guess I am well behaved?” Richard asked, breaking down in laughter. 

“Richard, you know me too well, my friend. Now we are going to package both sketches and you are talking them with you in the morning. Matthew will drive you to the depot and Peter will accompany you on the train, carry them, place them in your office. Thank you both for your opinions. We should all head home so Jean does not get too curious,” Blake told them. 

The three walked in carrying no packages, not smelling of liquor, and Jean gave them all that Jean eyebrow-raised look, “And just where have you three boys been?” Richard broke down in laughter first, followed by Matthew and Blake. “What is going on?” Jean asked. No one answered her. They could hear her mumbling, “I will find out sooner or later, you lot know that, don’t you?”

On Wednesday morning, Jean opened her eyes, looked for her clock and found it was past time to get up. Way past time for Matthew and Richard’s breakfast. Jean heard some conversation at the front door, then it shut. Well, she thought, that would be Richard and Matthew on their way to the train depot. “Lucien, I overslept. Matthew and Richard just left.” “And I think they are both big boys who can plug in the kettle, make a cuppa. You spoil all of us, my dear. Let’s stay in bed a little bit longer. Alright?” “Of course, still got the sign on the door, so no interruptions, perhaps,” Jean told him, kissing him, holding Ratcliffe. Lucien smiled, knowing that Jean’s sketch was on its way to Melbourne and she did not see a thing, not one thing this morning. Jean wondered what that smirk of his was about. And, he did not even tell Richard goodbye this morning. Wonder what is going on?

September 26 was a Tuesday in the year 1967. Plans, some of which Jean and Lucien were aware of, others that they were not, had been in place for several weeks. Most of the day, the group session folks, both men and women, were cooking and baking as well as bringing food to the house, setting up tables, providing extra dishes and silverware, getting the house looking festive. Jean’s Place had been thoroughly cleaned, firewood cut, extra bedding in place, even some extra liquor in the cabinet. This was an anniversary of sort - actually there were several upcoming in the next few months. It was five years ago on September 26 that Dr. Lucien Blake seemingly vanished from Ballarat. This was his ‘disappearance’ day, then later the ‘found’ day in December, and later yet, the ‘return’ to Ballarat day just before Christmas. Schedules had been rearranged, overnight gear packed, and by midafternoon, the Blake driveway resembled a parking lot. A buffet dinner was spread around the Blake house, with plenty of desserts for Matthew and Blake to fulfill their chocolate need. 

At the regular Group Session time, Richard called the Blake family members to the living room, got their attention and told all in attendance he had a few remarks and then the floor was open to whomever had something to contribute. “Blake, when Alice called about your disappearance, we moved quickly from disbelief to action. We all knew we must help Jean, could walk the areas assigned to us by Matthew, we were all so hopeful. However, when it became clearer to us that you were not just ‘lost’ in the woods, but missing in action, our POW team banded together as we did in camp. Our additional help included Rose, Danny, Charlie, all of our Ballarat Group Session mates and ladies, Matthew’s officers, as well as many others too numerous to mention. Never did we lose focus because Matthew, Charlie, Danny and James would not allow that to happen. I think from the beginning we laid the groundwork to find you some 26 months later, to help you recover your memories, to restart your medical profession, and to now celebrate your return to the POW grant team.”

James and Hugh popped the corks on several bottles of champagne, Danny, Bill and Charlie poured everyone a glassful, and then Jean moved to the center of the room. “I am just delighted to see all of our friends here this evening. Looking back five years ago, we still did not know where you were, Lucien, but you were in the first few hours of a hell none of us can imagine. But somehow, someway, you stayed alive, and eventually returned to all of us. Along the way, Alice became an awesome Police Surgeon, I maneuvered the POW crew to grant renewals, papers published, our satellite surgery grew by leaps and bounds, and both Jean’s Place as well as this house had a remodel. Now, we have a house filled with people in and out every day, and I for one would not have it any other way. To my husband and best friend, Lucien Blake, thank you for coming back to me. I will not deny you were quite a challenge for everyone on your return, but none of us gave up the hope that you would be back as you are this evening. To my love!” 

Lucien stood up, walked to Jean’s side, kissed her, put his arm around her waist. “Now I have something to say. Thank all of you for taking care of my Jeannie, making certain everyone was staying as positive and optimistic as you could while I was away, and to James, yes, to James who was on duty the night I showed up in his A&E. Thank you all for coming this evening. I love each and every one of you. I hope you realize what a phenomenal group of people are standing in this room right now. I know I do.”

Joseph stood up, walked to the center of the room. Little Blake was holding one of his hands, Jenny was in his arms, Mattie by his side. “The four of us have something to say as well. I am so glad you are back Major. You have been my mentor, friend, physician, and confident for so many years. It was very important to me to help Jean while you were away. I would not be standing here this evening with my two children without the both of you helping me discover Mattie so many years ago. Our children are a daily reminder of the good things that happened to Mattie and me at this house. Now, let’s toast the Major once again.” 

Mattie looked at Jean and Lucien, and then said, “Living in this house with Jean and Lucien was quite an interesting experience, but meeting Joseph, well that changed my life in a heartbeat. Supporting us when we wanted to get married, helping us raise our two children, we can never thank you enough. It has been so good to have you back with us.” Little Blake looked at his Uncle Lucien, his namesake, and said, “Uncle Lucien, I like having your name, I like having you here whenever we come to visit, and you are the best Uncle a kid like me can have,” he said, as he walked up to his Uncle, shook his hand. Lucien hugged him, kissed the top of his head, and said, “Thank you for not being angry at me for missing your birthdays, Blake.” From Joseph’s arms, Jenny grinned at both Lucien and Jean. In a quiet voice, she said as she pointed towards them, “I love you, Lou Lou and Jean.”

From out of nowhere, Alice stated very loudly, “Blake, sit down!” Both Lucien and Little Blake looked at her, and Little Blake promptly sat down. “No, not you Master Blake.” Pointing at Lucien, she said, “You, the older Blake. You need to prop your leg up, now, please.” With a huge grin developing, Lucien said, nearly laughing, “Yes ma’am, Dr. Harvey, ma’am!” as he saluted her.

Lucien sat down very quickly, a pillow appeared for his leg, supplied by Little Blake. “Here you go Uncle Lucien. Is that good enough?” “Yes it is. Come here. Alice did not frighten you, did she?” “No, Uncle Lucien. Did she scare you?” “I don’t think so, but we both jumped didn’t we?” “Yes you two did. Need another pillow or two behind your back?” Jean asked him, as she gave her Lucien a hug and a kiss. Jenny, who was still in Joseph’s arms, reached towards Lucien, and as he placed her in his Major’s lap, Jenny quickly cuddled into his large chest, “Lou Lou.” “Yes my sweet little girl.”


	21. Green it is

Ch. 21 Green it is

Thursday evening, September 28, found Alice and Matthew packing for their two week trip. They had selected a cruise leaving Melbourne and cruising around New Zealand as well as a stop in Sydney before returning to Melbourne. As they got closer to the date, they became a bit apprehensive about leaving for such a long time, but Jean told them if she could be away for four months, two weeks was just a brief speck of time for a journey. She told Alice, the best thing is if you run out of anything, just buy new items, get another travel bag, or ship a box of whatever home. Matthew placed their suitcases at the front door, ready not only for Friday but also for their journey. Alice was accompanying Lucien, Jean and Aaron to the POW meeting and he was joining her later in the day.

Matthew had Alice’s wedding band since the accident, keeping it safe. He removed it from his bedside table, placed it in a small box and placed it securely in his trouser pocket. He was still debating about returning it to her on the trip or perhaps, and this was more his thinking now, get a new set, for the two of them, possibly even during their journey. After all, this excursion, in his mind, was a very belated honeymoon or more likely a celebration that he still had Alice in his life. He was so happy that Alice was recovering without any issues, that Gus’ repair work returned more function to her arm and hand than either of them anticipated, and they were together every day, and he could hardly believe that she wanted to travel with him. 

Lucien and Jean were packing as well. They had a POW meeting in the morning, their afternoon was open, and then dinner and the Opening of the POW Art Show on Friday evening. Lucien asked Jean, “What are you going to wear tomorrow evening, love? Should I wear a tie that has the same colors as your dress or are you wearing a pant suit?” “So you are trying to get me to tell you what I am wearing and I will not do that, well not exactly. But I think a dark suit will be good, and for a tie, I like your new tie with shades of green in it that you showed me just the other day. That will be fine with whatever I have on. Let’s put our bags at the front door, an extra cane, my satchel and anything else tonight so nothing gets left behind in the morning. We are leaving pretty early,” Jean told him.

Aaron’s ruck sack appeared at the door a few minutes later. He told his housemates, “Everyone, I see our bags at the front door, and I thank you all. I have the Holden filled with petro, will load everything in the morning. Going to be a marvelous day tomorrow, and then we will wish Matthew and Alice bon voyage on Saturday. You have such an incredible trip planned. And Joseph told me yesterday, that rooms are reserved in the POW suite, with several of us sleeping in the lounge.”

As Jean and Lucien sat on the couch in their bedroom, they began discussing their day, planning the next couple of days, and cuddling. Jean began her final attempt to figure out what the topic of the second sketch was. “I am so excited for you, Lucien. You will have two drawings in the competition, right?” He began to smile, then grin, and finally was chuckling. “Jean my dear, you are relentless about this aren’t you? And you think I am going to spoil it this evening. You are quite mistaken, love.” 

Jean told him, “Alright, my handsome boy, let me tell you what my reasoning is. First, I did not see the second drawing at all, you never did any work here in this house. So there are two locations you could have been, and they are the Colonists’ or the Police Station. Uh huh, I just saw a look, a grimace, when I mentioned the Police Station so that means Matthew is involved. Secondly, I was asked what tie you should take with you for the opening. And I told you the new green one and you, Dr. Blake, did not correct me. So the drawing has some, let me think, what yes, watercolor as a part of it? Could that be right? Green perhaps?” Jean asked him, getting closer to her love, kissing his neck, realizing that he was having quite a difficult time not saying anything. For Lucien Blake not to add in his thoughts, well Jean thought, I am right on. But really, I don’t want to know any more. Need to be surprised, like I was with Jean’s Place. Yes. Just be still, Jean Blake. This time tomorrow evening all will be revealed to you.

“I am ready to take you to my bed, my beautiful lady. Will you accompany me?” Lucien asked, as he reached for her hands, kissed them gently. “Yes, always ready for you Lucien. I have such fun in bed with you. And since you have returned, every evening is so very special, I hope you realize that.” Jean told him. As they made their way to the large bed, clothing landed on the floor, and they both laid down, holding each other, renewing each other once again.

In the morning, everyone was up and ready to leave earlier than planned. Matthew and Rose told everyone safe journey and they would join the Blake family in time for the dinner. They were taking the train with Cec, Agnes, Peter and Bill. Kate and Arnie, Allie and Cliff, and Ella and Vincent had decided to drive down in the afternoon, had booked a hotel near the hospital and would be joining them for dinner and the opening of the POW Art Show. To have a weekend get-away was very special for the six of them and it took quite a bit of planning and they intended to enjoy themselves. 

Aaron packed everything into the boot of the Holden, looked at Blake, who was standing near him, and asked, “Your night time brace?” “Um yes, I think Jean is bringing it as we speak.” “Thank you,” Lucien told Jean as he gave her a kiss. The friends were quickly on the road to Melbourne. Their conversation ranged from news events to the POW meeting to the Matthew and Alice cruise to their thoughts about one of Lucien’s drawings getting an award. 

When they arrived at hospital Aaron dropped them off at the A&E entrance, parked the car and returned to procure a large cart for the luggage. Within 20 minutes he was in the POW suite delivering the luggage to their rooms. “Morning Carol, you have just been invaded!” Aaron told her, giving her a hug. “Let me look at you Dr. Gage. Somewhat officially dressed, top button of your shirt not properly closed, tie just about at your neck, a sport jacket which looks very nice, khaki trousers and shoes that have been shined. Your hair is trimmed, combed, beard looks just fine. Well, I think you will pass muster for Dr. Phillips, who has you down for consults this the afternoon in Tropical Medicine. He will gather you up from the POW meeting at lunch. Said he would treat you – yes I know, no free lunches around here.” “Carol, who did he talk with?” “Don’t know, Aaron. You understand that an occasional consult keeps Phillips under control, hopeful, and off of Richard’s case and ultimately yours, my friend!” 

As they strolled towards the POW meeting, Alice and Aaron chatted about the Ballarat morgue, what orders should be arriving, and she reminded him to help Charlie, who was covering for Matthew once again, finish the latest case. Jean and Lucien walked slower, behind the two of them, both grinning at their friends. “Will Alice ever unwind, even a little bit?” Blake asked. “No, you are who you are. We know that, live with it, or we would have to stop being friends. Cases don’t get solved without all of your idiosyncrasies in play,” Jean told him. “Yes, you are right, my dear.”

The room for the meeting was populated with Richard, Hugh, James, Diane, who had stayed over from her night shift, Gus, and Joseph. As the four of them walked in they noticed food and tea were on the tables, name cards located around the table for each of them, and laughter and conversation abounded. James called the meeting to order, asked Jean to begin with budget issues, planning items, concerns about the grant. Jean handed Hugh a copy of a presentation for a meeting he was attending in Sydney in a month and asked him to critique it. 

“Everyone, the fact we are getting invitations to tell the story of our grant, assist others in writing and establishing their own programs is very important. The renewal paperwork has a new required section called ‘Transferability’ to explain how we are accomplishing this goal. Of course, publications are important but doing presentations outside of Victoria are very significant. Our model needs to be adapted, adjusted by others to their unique situations. Let me know of other invitations and who can free up their schedule to be our representative,” Jean explained.

James quickly followed with an announcement of the paper they were working on about the Group Session in Ballarat was accepted, needed only minor revisions, and would be published in a couple of months. He then thanked his Major and Aaron for convincing Alan Patrick that our group’s approach to treating trauma yields positive results. The latest conversation with his group earlier this month had added money to our coffers. The entire group stood up and cheered. Gus did not sit back down but looked at the two of them and said, “You two, my goodness, to think I was involved in your recoveries, in assisting both of you in regaining your skills, becoming the incredible physicians that you are today. I am quite proud of my two colleagues, I am.” He walked to where they both were sitting, and shook each of their hands, and then hugged them. “Gus, we would never have been as successful as we are if you had not let us practice on you and our wrist,” Blake told him, grinning at his friend. “Perhaps I need to take my complement back, Blake!” Gus told him, slapping his friend on the back.

Richard stood up and made an announcement he had been keeping very close to his vest for a couple of weeks. “And this illustrious group has been invited to organize a session, topics and design of our choice, at the Military Psychiatrists’ Meeting in – Jean you will be very happy about this – London. A year from now. I have already accepted. I want several of us to gather later today to brainstorm an approach, consider who to ask beyond our grant team to participate in the session. I think our planning committee should be most of the folks in this room. If you do not want to be involved, let either Jean or me know. Get those passports updated, folks.”

“Lucien, did you hear that? Did you?” Jean asked. “Of course I did. And what do you think?” Lucien answered her, as he held her hand, smiled at his colleague, good friend, wife, and love. James wandered up to the two of them, hugged Jean, “And when I first met you Jean Beazley, all you thought you were was a housekeeper. Could not answer me about my offer for the Ballarat Surgery to become our satellite clinic. Now what do you think, Jean Blake? Joining our committee for London? Coming with us, not as the wife of Lucien Blake, but as a session organizer, a presenter?” “James and Lucien, thank you for helping me understand that I am more, so much more, than what Ballarat assumed I was. Yes, I am going to London and this Grant Team is going to have the most interesting, informative, and well organized session of the entire conference,” Jean told them. “Hear Hear! Yes Indeed!” Richard told the group. 

As they broke for lunch, Malcolm Phillips entered the room, carrying a new name lanyard for Aaron and promptly escorted him out of the room. As Aaron reached the hallway, he stopped, turned around, and told Blake and Gus, “If I am not back for therapy this afternoon by 4 PM, send out a search and rescue squad, alright, doctors?” Gus walked to the door, grinned at Aaron, told him loud enough that Phillips heard, “Here is my pager number. Don’t hesitate, Dr. Gage. I have your back, mate.” “You just want my neck in your big hands this afternoon, right?” Gus just laughed at him. “You are not wrong there my friend.”

After the Grant team finished lunch and talked about their next meeting in a month, planned Jean’s return in two weeks, Richard developed his thinking on the London session, gave the group the deadlines that they needed to meet and asked Jean to devise a plan for them to consider as soon as she could. One of Jean’s first questions was of course monetary. “Richard, how large of a budget do we have? You know London is not a road trip from Melbourne. So I need to speak to a travel agent and see what the travel costs might be and that will help me with how many of us can attend and I will find other grants we can apply for. This is so exciting! And a year away is really not far, is it?” Jean told the group, smiling, and then reaching for Lucien’s hand. 

By 4 PM, Blake was in the therapy tank with Paul, Gus was examining Alice’s arm, declared her ‘good to go’ on the trip, and then surprised her with a new lightweight guard for her forearm. Finally, Aaron walked into the room, still dressed up and told them, “Give me five minutes and I will be back. You know, every time I come to Melbourne, I get hasseled about not being here, not using the skill set I have, which I am reminded is not that common in this hospital. Once again I am reminded why I am in Ballarat. No doubts. Gus, you will find me a bloody mess this afternoon, I am afraid. Once again, I let this get to me all too quickly. But um -” 

“What Aaron?” Blake asked. “I won’t be asked again to do consultations. No I won’t.” “And just what did you do, Dr. Gage?” Gus asked him, showing some concern for his friend and occasional patient. “I told Phillips what I should have weeks ago. I have a Surgery in Ballarat and that is where I see my patients. So many of them today live outside of Melbourne and I think they will drive to Ballarat, and I will get busier I do believe.” 

“You need to get yourself in here right now, Aaron Gage,” Lucien ordered him. “Yes sir, I will.” Aaron changed his clothing, donned a swim suit, climbed into the tank. Gus and Paul each reached for an arm, placed him into a position that Lucien could talk with him as they began to work on his very tight neck. “Aaron, look here, right at me. You have a POW appointment at our Surgery, you will get referrals from James and Hugh. You will be practicing your specialty but not at a breakneck pace. And I for one see nothing wrong with that decision. Now tell me about Keith Taylor. How is he doing?” “Lucien, um well, he is still not off all of the drugs. Is having some neurological issues, tremors you know, from the mixtures. He has not been charged as of yet,” Aaron told him, shaking his head. “Ouch, you two, not so heavy handed,” Aaron stated emphatically. The rest of the arriving Ballarat contingent heard him giving Gus quite a bit of grief.

The second wave of Ballarat Blake family, namely Peter, Matthew, Bill, Rose, Cec and Agnes, walked into the room. Immediately, Agnes walked to the tank, peered into Aaron’s eyes that were still teary, and then lit into Gus, as only Agnes could do. “Gus, Wilson! You leave that boy alone. He is a gentle soul and I think you need to show him more compassion.” Gus looked at her, grinned, and then said, “Yes ma’am, I hear you. I will be more careful with him. So will Paul.”

Blake said very quickly, “Yes, here they are, more of our friends from Ballarat have arrived. We will leave within the hour for the Queen’s Dining Room for dinner. Jean and Alice are getting dressed and I know that the tea kettle is on in the lounge. Keys to the rooms are at Carol’s desk.” “Blake, we will help everyone get settled and see you and Aaron in the lounge. Gus, don’t hurt my Interim Police Surgeon too badly. I want to leave on my trip with Aaron in one piece,” Matthew told Gus and Blake. Gus chuckled and said, “No worries, Matthew. Now that Agnes has properly chastised me.”

When Lucien returned to the room to dress, he found Jean putting on a new, yes it is new he thought, more modern look, but still a green dress, similar to the one she wore for their ‘Do’ renewing their marriage vows in December 1964. The dress fit her so well, she was so beautiful in green, she could wear that color forever and Lucien knew he would never grow tired of it. Never grow tired of his love. “Lucien, will you zip me in? And behave yourself, you hear?’ Jean asked him, shivering as he kissed her neck, slowly moved his hands over her shoulders, carefully pulled the zipper to her neck line. He kissed her neck once again. “Jean, you are so beautiful. Thank you for marrying me, staying with me, encouraging me to be the best I can be every day. I love you.”

Lucien dressed in a black suit, white long sleeved shirt, new green pastel tie, waistcoat, and suit jacket. Jean looked at him, asked “Why black? I thought perhaps your dark blue suit would be your choice for this evening. Doesn’t matter to me what you wear, because you are mine, my handsome boy, with the curly grey hair, grey and white beard. I love you and need you every day, you know that right?” Jean straightened his tie, brushed some lint off of the suitcoat, and placed a ‘Blake’ handkerchief in his pocket. “Yes, I do indeed my love.” 

Everyone gathered at the nurse’s station to walk over as a group to the Queen’s Dining room for dinner, before they attended the opening of the Art Show. As they walked into the dining room, Jean noticed that the Melbourne Four were dressed in a similar fashion as Lucien, even down to the ties. Richard grinned at Jean, walked up to her, and whispered in her ear, ‘Don’t even ask, Jean Blake. That is not allowed this evening. All in due time, my friend.’ Hugh, James, and Joseph walked to their Major and shook his hand, hugged him. 

Kate, Arnie, Allie, Cliff, Ella and Vincent entered the dining room, said their greetings, walked to Jean and Lucien. Jean noticed the fellows had ties on like Lucien and the Melbourne Four. She thought to herself, this is quite strange. Who organized this I wonder? They chatted about their trip to the big city, how their hotel was, and how exciting it was to be on a weekend escape.

Jenny and Blake dashed up to Jean and Lucien and quickly the two of them sat down to talk with the littlest Blake family members. Blake had on black trousers, a white shirt, and a tie that was similar to his Uncle Lucien’s. Jenny wore a very pretty green gingham dress. As Lucien began to talk to the children, Jean glanced at the assembled crowd and found the women all were wearing something green. She was about to say something, but Richard gave her a look and she backed off of the thought. 

Jean finally spotted Aaron Gage enter the room and noticed that he had changed from his normal color scheme, not wearing his khakis that were so typical, but was in black trousers, with a white shirt. She saw both Hugh and James helping him do what? Well, they were putting a new tie around his neck, looked just like the one Lucien was wearing. As soon as they finished, he loosened it a bit, left that top button of his shirt undone, added Agnes’ cardigan to his look for this evening. Jean asked herself, just what is this all about? How did they keep the tie thing from me? And I was only worried about that second drawing. What else did I miss? How did they hide all of this from me? Jean, are you losing your observational skills? Jenny looked at Jean, smiled and asked, “Can I sit on your lap, Auntie Jean?” “Of course. There is always a place for you.” 

Richard began to tap on a glass, getting everyone’s attention and asked that they be seated. James would begin in a few minutes. As everyone moved around the tables, looking for their assigned place, Lucien and Jean found themselves grouped with the Melbourne Four. Aaron discovered that he was sitting at a table with Agnes, Peter, and Rose. “Aaron, are you feeling better? I will talk once again to that Gus Wilson about your neck,” Agnes told him, as she patted his hand. “Agnes, I got very angry this afternoon and those knots in my neck, well that is what the result was. I told the Chairman of Tropical Medicine off, and I will no longer be employed in that department,” he explained. Rose entered the conversation, “But Aaron, you should have done that weeks ago. You belong at the Blake house, practicing as a physician, helping Uncle Matthew, as well as your Group Session mates. Your calling is in Ballarat. And in my humble opinion, that is not a bad decision at all, my friend.”

James began the celebration of the First Annual POW Art Show, the recent paper acceptance, the invitation to London, and the return of Lucien Blake to the POW fold, not as a patient but as a practicing physician. He began, “This group of Ballarat folks joining us this evening is very important to me. A few years ago, I called Chief Superintendent Matthew Lawson to ask about the Major, drove to Ballarat to visit my Major, to tell him how important he was to me, reestablish our friendship, met Jean, Mattie, Danny – I would not know any of you if I had not made that trip. The POW grant would have moved forward, probably based just in Melbourne, would not have been as inclusive as we are now. Steering our path to renewals, publications, fiduciary responsibility has been the one and only Jean Blake. I would like to stop here and toast my good friends, Jean and the Major.” 

After everyone sat back down, Jean remained standing. “I want to offer another toast. I need to acknowledge Dr. Thomas Blake, who took a chance on me, hired me without a skill set beyond being a housekeeper, believed in me, showed me how to run his surgery. Every day I use what he taught me.” Lucien reached for Jean’s hand, kissed it, and told her, “You are just remarkable. I was so bloody angry at my father on my return, I did not even realize how you – um well, put me on a path that led to what we have now. Your patience, understanding, stubbornness, sassy spirit, yes, that has anchored us, hasn’t it my love?” 

Richard took the microphone and announced they were ready to have dinner and then move on to the Art Show. The conversation became louder as the group finished their meal. At that point, the dessert table was deemed open for everyone to take a sample or two. Gus walked towards Agnes, pulled a chair towards her so he could chat. “Agnes, I am so glad to see you here this evening. And I promise, I did not injure your good friend and physician, Aaron Gage, this afternoon.” “Gus, we both know how hard he is working, trying to find his way. I think today he made a big step forward to doing what he wants to do, not what everyone in Melbourne thinks he should do. So what if it is off of the normal specialty physician track. If he feels as if he is making a difference in his patient’s lives, fulfilling his goals, then isn’t that the most important –“ Aaron walked up to the table, looked at Agnes and Gus, placed several desserts in front of her. “May I join you two?” “Yes, of course you can Dr. Gage,” Agnes told him. Gus reached in front of Agnes, shook Aaron’s hand, smiled at him and said, “Aaron, I am so bloody proud of you.” “Thank you Gus. That means so much to me.”

Before the Blake family left for the exhibit, Rose took a variety of photographs, both staged, formal shots and then some silly ones, with everyone but Alice and Agnes acting up. Jean took some photographs of Rose with Matthew and Alice, then with Gus and Aaron, otherwise she would be left out of the celebration entirely. 

As the photography session wound down, Mattie and Cec walked to Lucien and she asked, “Lucien, are you getting excited?” “Mattie, yes, I am, and a bit apprehensive. What if neither one of my submissions is deemed worthy of an award? That I am not really an artist at all? Never done anything like this before,” he said, as he gave her a hug. Cec looked at him and said, “Sir, I remember what an excellent artist your mother was. How she and Agnes colluded to ‘lose’ the David Davies painting, what her studio looked like. I hope you paint something we can hang in the Club, but not a female um nude like before. It was a bit too risqué for the clientele.” “Yes, Cec, my mother was an excellent artist, taught me what I know, let me help her, let me into her studio. Much more giving than my Father who did not know what to do with me,” Lucien told his friend, as he shook his hand. Then Matthew joined them and said with a smirk, “You always thought you were the smartest man in the room, didn’t you Blake? Are you the best artist in the room? Tonight, we will find out if that is true, my good friend.”


	22. Epilogue

Ch. 22 Epilogue

There were three rooms of drawings, paintings, photographs, and ceramics for everyone to wander through, with ribbons attached to a select few. Jean and Lucien began with the ceramics, then to the room with drawings and photographs. Richard walked towards them, accompanied Jean and his Major to the ‘Camp’ drawing, neatly signed by ‘LR Blake, 1967’ in the left hand corner. Lucien realized there was an ‘Honorable Mention’ ribbon attached to it and his mates were surrounding it, James and Hugh on one side and then Joseph and Richard on the other. Richard placed his Major in the middle, similar to the drawing, and they all posed for a Rose photograph. When Lucien looked at his sketch, he noticed that there had been some additions made to it. Each person was clearly identified by signature as James, Hugh, Joseph, or Richard. The middle person, Lucien, was identified as ‘Our Major.’ His mates had made these additions after the judging.

As the five former POWs looked at the drawing, they began to draw quite a crowd. Mattie walked up to Joseph with Little Blake in tow. Aaron had taken Jenny to the ceramics submissions in the next room. She was quite content with ‘her’ Aaron and did not seem to miss her parents. Joseph and Richard did not want her in the area where ‘Camp’ was on display. 

Joseph and Richard had talked with nearly seven year old Blake for the last couple of weeks about what the Art Show was all about, what role his Uncle Lucien had played in his Daddy’s life, and that his Uncles were all much younger when they were together. The drawing would show them being tired, hungry, dirty and none of them looked quite like they did today. Joseph certainly did not want him to be frightened, concerned that this could happen to his father again. Joseph picked up his son, held him tightly, and the two of them looked at the drawing, together. James and Hugh pointed out where they were in the drawing, Richard and Joseph did the same. Then Blake pointed to his Uncle Lucien, and said, “That is my Uncle Lucien. I am named after him. He is in the middle, he protected all of you, kept you safe, didn’t he? That is why you are all here today with me, isn’t that right?” “Yes it is,” Joseph told him, with tears in his eyes, “Yes.” Mattie hugged Joseph and Little Blake, and they simply stood looking at the drawing. “You know, Joseph, Lucien is quite talented isn’t he? Were you really that young?” Mattie asked her husband, remembering when they first met, not realizing what all the POW grant team had endured. “Yes, I was. These mates served as my brothers, fathers, role models, mentors. I can never thank them enough, never.” 

Hugh pulled his Major to one side of the crowd, shook his hand, and told him, “Congratulations, Major. I knew this was good, you should receive an award. When you talked to me a couple of weeks ago, I did not say much. But I have been thinking a great deal about what we all survived. The five of us needed each other, needed to keep everyone focused, alive, thinking about the future. It would have been so easy to just let everything go. Thank you for not letting any of us slip away from you.” “And Hugh I could not ask for a better group of mates. How can I ever thank you all for not letting me slide off of the tracks back then and for giving me back my life, my Jeannie, my career. You are all so very special,” Blake told him as they hugged. 

Jean and Lucien finally got a chance to look at the drawing, talk with each other. They held each other tightly, Jean had her face nestled into his chest, and he was softly talking with her. At times she was gently crying, then he was wiping his eyes. Suddenly they both felt a number of arms encircle them, saying nothing. As Jean came up from Lucien’s chest, she realized the foursome were supporting her along with her Lucien. “Thank you all so much. Once again, you are such dear friends,” Jean told the former POWs. 

“Jeannie Blake, do you remember when you received an Honorable Mention for your white begonias, when I was a judge for the Ballarat Begonia Festival?” “Yes, of course I do Lucien. But I bribed the Professor with my passion fruit sponge. Who did you bribe? “Well, I know one of the judges, and I bribed him with a bottle of Scotch.” “No, you did not. I know you better than that, Lucien Blake. You would never give your top shelf Scotch away,” Jean told him.

Rose continued taking photographs of ‘Camp’ and the five mates, family and friends. All of the Blake family were grouped into various poses, but always with the five former POWs in the center of the photographs. “Rose, did you suggest the black suits, same ties for the mates this evening?” Jean asked her. “Well, yes and no. I wanted consistency in how they all would appear in the photographs. Lucien picked out the tie, and then since I knew you were wearing your new green dress this evening, we added in a touch of green for all of the women,” Rose stated. 

As Rose completed her photographs, Clark, who gave Lucien his first hair cut when he was in hospital in December 1964, walked up to his Major, and shook his hand. “Did you forget to comb your hair, Major?” he said, and then placed a hand on his shoulder. “Clark, never got back in the habit of taming all of my curls. Haven’t really been practicing medicine that much, well until maybe now. Guess I have to make my mind up about my ‘look,’ don’t I?” Lucien told him. “Good to see you. Thank you for coming. Who else is here from camp?” “I think Larry is here, taking photographs. You know him right?” Clark asked. “Yes, we do, met him years ago when Jean and I were in Melbourne for a week at the beach.” 

Then Cole Fisher walked up and said hello to both Clark and the Major. “Cole, long time no see. Where is your father this fine evening? How is the seafood business?” Lucien asked him. “Major, my father is not able to help in the business now. But I am staying very busy. Your drawing is just excellent, Major. I take my father to see Hugh or James for his appointments but events like this are just too loud and noisy for him. He sends his regrets. How is Jean? I have not seen her yet. And Joseph, is he here as well?” Cole finished updating Blake on events since they met during Jean and Lucien’s the first trip to the beach. “Yes, they are both here, somewhere. Yes, I see Jean and Joseph walking up now. Do you two remember –“ Lucien asked. “Of course we do. Cole, how nice to see you,” Jean and Joseph nearly said in unison. 

Carol told James and Richard that she would organize a work schedule for the Information Table during the opening of the exhibition. There were handouts about the POW grant, who the physicians were and their specialties, opportunities to sign up for additional information, even setting appointments with either the Melbourne group or the Ballarat Surgery was an option. Lucien and Joseph answered questions about the Ballarat Group sessions as well as Cliff, Vincent, and Arnie who were three of the earliest participants. Jean, Allie, Ella and Kate answered questions about their family and friends group. Richard did the same for his sessions in Melbourne. 

At times, Aaron helped Carol at the information table. “Aaron, I did not anticipate the traffic this table generated this evening. All of these appointments will need follow up on Monday,” Carol explained. “How are you faring this evening, my friend?” So you heard about my run in with Phillips this afternoon?” Aaron asked. “Not much gets by me on my floor. You had to tell him to leave you alone. I am pleased you finally realized that,” she told him. “I really closed some doors here in Melbourne.” Carol continued, “But you have flung the POW grant doors wide open for yourself and your mates.” Yet another person approached the table. “Um, need information about the Dr. McCoy’s Group Sessions here in Melbourne.” “Of course, I am Aaron and I am a patient of Dr. McCoy. Let me explain how important they are to me.”

After about an hour into the exhibition, the ‘Best of Show’ room was opened. The room was somewhat smaller than the other three, and a seemingly never ending line of people appeared very quickly. Having a supply of drinks and food in the hallway was an excellent idea. Everyone waiting was well fed, kept the complaining down. When Jean and Lucien finally walked in to the room, Jean noticed the Blake family was not anywhere near them. Lucien looked around the crowd and finally saw Gus standing at the far end of the room, grinning, pointing, motioning them forward. Well, it did not matter what Gus wanted them to do, the room was packed with people and they would simply have to work their way forward to discover what piece of art was considered the ‘Best of Show’ for the First Annual POW Art Show. However, Lucien knew that Richard and Peter had carried his two submissions with them to Melbourne. And unless his ‘Jean’ was damaged or they forgot to submit it, his watercolor drawing was going to receive the top award. Jean would either be very pleased with him or well, um yes she could be upset, maybe, but no, that would not be the case. Jean would be happy for him. That was who his Jeannie was. 

Lucien held Jean’s hand as they slowly walked towards the head of the line. They talked at times, chatted with some of the Melbourne physicians as well as their Ballarat patients. As they got closer to the prize winning submission, Jean noticed how many people were looking at the two of them, smiling, some even pointing. Little Blake could no longer contain his excitement and walked very purposefully towards his Uncle and Auntie Jean. “How did you get so far back in the line? We are all waiting for you. I will walk with you the rest of the way,” he told them, which brought additional looks and chuckles. Master Blake held Jean’s hand, looked at her, smiled. “Blake, is your Uncle’s drawing ahead? Did he get an award?” Jean asked him. “Can’t say, Auntie Jean. Not supposed to say,” Blake answered, grinning at her, nodding his head up and down in the affirmative. 

Finally, Jean got her first look at the ‘Best of Show.’ She saw herself, in green, standing at the Blake front door, staring out towards who? Well that was easy she thought. That look would only be directed at Lucien Blake on his arrival at the Blake house. He had captured her arched eyebrow that she threw his way for weeks on his return. Jean looked at Lucien, and that arched eyebrow was quite evident, directed towards him, once again. Lucien smiled at his love, kissed her face, “Jean, my darling, I love you.” Jean gasped, pointed at the ‘Best of Show’ drawing ribbon attached to his submission, and haltingly stated, “Lucien Radcliffe Blake! You um well” Jean sputtered to a stop, a tear appeared on her face, then several more that Lucien gently dabbed with his thumb, applause started from the Blake family and then the entire room joined. 

“Jeannie Beazley Blake, thank you for helping me, from the very first minute you saw me. This is my memory of my lovely Jean, who I remember welcomed me to my Father’s house, who made that house a home, and invited me to join her and Mattie and Danny. There was a family waiting for me. You helped me to see that,” Lucien told her, as he hugged her, kissed her, smiled at her. Jean and Lucien extended their arms towards Danny and Mattie, who joined them in a hug. “Come here you two,” Lucien told them.

They positioned themselves in front of ‘Jean’ and hugged each other. “I remember the first few days, Doc. How bloody hard it was for you to live with us! I never in my life had as many of those looks as you received the first few days,” Danny explained, as he pointed at the drawing. “Why did you both stay in the house? Why didn’t you just leave, Auntie Jean? He was just awful as I remember it,” Danny told them. “Danny, I knew he was struggling and I couldn’t leave Thomas, I just would not. But he was quite the pain in my neck!” Jean told him. 

Mattie kissed both Jean and Lucien on the cheek. “Well, my first day memory was this – I was so very glad when you left the house, Lucien, you went away, stayed for hours. I thought you left town, until Cec called us. And then the very inebriated Dr. Blake was returned to the house by Danny. You were so lucky you did not get entangled in Bill Hobart’s grasp. But you know what, I think Jean would have threatened Bill within an inch of his life if he had even laid a hand on you. But all the while she was giving you her now infamous ‘look,’” Mattie told them, smiling at her two former housemates. ”Yes Mattie, I was very lucky, between Cec, Danny and Matthew, I did not end up in the Ballarat jail that night,” Lucien told them.

Rose was quietly moving around the drawing, taking photographs of individuals. Then she organized a ‘Jean’ picture with Lucien, Jean, Mattie and Danny. She walked Cec towards the award winning drawing, asking him to join the foursome already there. Next she added Matthew and Bill. Aaron walked Agnes towards the group and she promptly said, “Lucien, your mother would be so very proud of you. You are an artist just like she was. You have captured Jean so well. She is very perturbed at you, but oh my I see the beginnings of the love she had for you, if you would just straighten up, fly right. And you did. Thank you for opening up your Mother’s studio. Your father just did not understand her or you for that matter. May I hug you, perhaps kiss your cheek, Dr. Blake?” “Yes of course, Agnes. Thank you,” Blake told her, as he steadied her, thought of his mother, what she taught him, that Agnes and Cec were one of a few who were still alive who had talked with his mother, knew her, knew him as a young boy.

The photography shoot continued for another thirty minutes and then Blake walked to the side of the room, sat down on a chair, pulled another chair close so he could prop his leg up. ‘Bloody knee’ he mumbled under his breath. Wiggled around on the two chairs until he was comfortable, well somewhat, but not really. Gus and Aaron walked towards him and Gus asked, “Need anything from us? You do not look pain free, my friend.” “Gus, knee is well you know what it is doing. Stayed on my feet too much this evening. I will be fine, just sit here for a while,” Blake told him. 

Jenny and Blake walked towards their Uncle Lucien, and she asked, “Lou Lou, can I sit on your lap?” “Of course you can. I would like that very much. Your green dress is so pretty, do you know that?” Lucien told her, as she sat on his good leg. “Yes I do, Daddy told me that,” she said as she snuggled into his chest. Blake pulled another chair closer to his Uncle, and grinned at him. “Uncle Lucien, how many times did Auntie Jean look at you that way? Were you that bad?” Blake asked him, beginning to laugh. “Now Blake, I remember I got that look dozens of times a day at first but eventually, maybe once a week. And then, only when I did something kinda stupid,” Lucien told him. “Like what?” “Well, here is an example. I bought a brand new car, it was a ‘beaut’ and I did not know that my beautiful new car got really poor gas mileage. Didn’t even ask the dealer about mileage. But you know, we still drive it,” he said, chuckling. “Yes, I do remember that purchase, Lucien. And that you never looked under the chassis of a car either,” Jean laughingly told him. Jean sat down next to them, groaning a bit. “What is wrong, my dear?” “Leg is bothering me. I will sit here for while with you lot,” Jean told them, kissing little Jenny, who was falling asleep in her Uncle’s arms. 

“Lucien, thank you for not letting me know the subject of your second submission. I would have told you not to make me the focus. So many experiences to choose from, and me, that first encounter, when I was ready to shake you every way but loose,” Jean told her love. “And if you had not given me a damn good talking to, boxed my ears on occasion, I would not be where I am today. I know that, Jean Blake,” Lucien told her, reaching for her hand. Rose, who had taken at least a dozen pictures of that little group, walked to Jean and Lucien, and said, “Some of those will be so good. Jean, I even caught your eyebrow look.” 

Then Jean smiled at Lucien, a somewhat devilish look, eyebrow arched, and asked him a question, “Lucien Blake, are you certain I had on the color green when we first met? How can you be so sure?” she assumed that sassy tone that she could do so well. “Um, Jean, well, perhaps not, but this sketch is _mine_ and in my memory, you were most definitely dressed in green. You know that I just can’t take my eyes off of you in green. Really can’t. Do you remember the green swim suit you bought in Melbourne? You looked so gorgeous in it. Hard to let you on the beach by yourself when you were wearing it. And what about the green dress you wore for our ‘Do’ to renew our vows? I was just blown away. You started my tears that afternoon do you know that?” Lucien told her, as he held her hand, kissed it. “Well Lucien, perhaps I was in green that first day and now I am trying to suppress that memory. Could that be the explanation why our memories differ?” Jean explained, smiling at her love. “Perhaps. As long as you let me have my memory – _you were in green, my love_.”

Friends and colleagues walked to the side of the room where Lucien, Jean and children were sitting. Conversation continued for an hour or so. It seemed at times that Lucien was holding court. Sometime during that time, Gus returned with a glass of water, a biscuit, and pain medication for his good friend, sat down next to him and offered it to Lucien. “Thank you Gus. Can’t seem to get up at the moment. Don’t want to wake little Jenny do I?” “Blake, you are quite the artist. Both of your submissions are quite remarkable. I am delighted to know you and the entire Blake extended family. Quite a privilege for me to be included,” Gus told him as he gently placed a hand on his gimpy knee. He looked at Lucien, and said, “We need to pack and wrap that bloody knee this evening. If you need help getting back to the POW Suite, let me know,” Gus told him. “Probably will. Don’t want to mess it up again.” 

Jean wandered away from Lucien at times, spoke to several Ballarat patients, Ballarat friends, Agnes and Cec, Alice and Matthew, and spent some additional time at the Information table. Then, she returned with a person from the past. He was bedecked with cameras, smiled at Blake who promptly grinned at him and said, “Larry. Good to see you once again. How many photographs have you taken?” Lucien asked another one of the Camp survivors. “Major, too many I imagine. I will mail you and Jean some of the best ones. Your submissions, well yes, you definitely deserved ‘Best of Show’ and you captured your officer mates very effectively in ‘Camp.’ I wanted to let you know that I have a commission for a photo shoot at Lake Wendouree and when I am in Ballarat, I would like to visit with you and Jean,” Larry told them. “There is always extra food at the Blake house for dinner. Just call ahead, Larry. Also, if you need a place to stay overnight, we can provide that as well. So nice to see you again,” Jean explained.

Matthew and Alice sat down to talk with Blake, told him they were taking their leave. Blake looked at the two of them, grinned, and said, “So you two are doing the same thing as our wedding reception, only this time you let me know you plans. Of course, you two go away, hide yourselves, see you both in the morning.” Alice smiled at her colleague, “Lucien, your ‘Camp’ drawing blended the drawings you showed us together brilliantly. You handled your mates very well. And ‘Jean,’ well it gives me much insight into Jean and obviously you as well. I understand from talking to Danny and Mattie that your return was quite troubling at times. I met you after Jean had settled you down somewhat. And she still gives you a good talking to doesn’t she?” “Yes she does, when I need it. Still get a telling look from her once or twice a day, you know.” Matthew smiled at Alice and said, “Alice, let’s go. We need to slip away from here. Blake, tell Jean we’ll see her in the morning.” Danny saw that they were leaving and quickly walked towards Matthew and said, “Boss, I will be back to help with the luggage, drive you to the cruise terminal at 9:30 in the morning.” “Thank you Danny.” “Of course, Dr. Harvey.”

As the guests began to leave the exhibition, Peter and Bill talked to Cec and Agnes and offered to walk the two of them back to POW unit. “Peter, let me have your arm. You may need to steady me on the way back,” Agnes told her housemate. Peter did a slight bow and said, “Of course ma’am. Did you enjoy this evening’s festivities?” Agnes replied, “I certainly did, surprised at the number who attended, but it is time to call it an evening for this old lady.”

Bill entered the conversation with a chuckle, “Peter, let me tell you about that first night the Doc was in town, at the Colonists’ Club. After drinking nearly the entire afternoon and evening, he told Cec that he was ‘fine,’ would drive himself home. Cec called Danny and me for help. I nearly got into a scuffle with him, we were not letting him drive his father’s car. He would have wrecked it, probably hurt himself.“ “Yes indeed, Constable Crowe. Dr. Blake was struggling with his return to Ballarat. I remember that he had been away for over two decades, in a POW camp during the war, still trying to find his way, what he was going to do after the death of his father. In my opinion, he was quite lost,” Cec added his memories to the backstory of Lucien and Jean.

Shortly after Matthew and Alice left the exhibit, Joseph and Mattie claimed their Jenny who was asleep in Lucien’s arms and Blake who was sleeping on a couple of chairs next to his Uncle. The children had both been very good with all of the festivities but it was well beyond their bedtimes. Carol accompanied them back to the POW Suite and into a room for the evening. “Joseph, how long before your pager starts beeping at us?” Carol asked. “It is not going to. This is my weekend off for the month and I am going to enjoy the time off, play with the kids, get some sleep, take Mattie to a play on Saturday evening,” Joseph told her. 

As the lights were turned off in the ‘Best of Show’ room, Jean, Lucien, Aaron and Rose began to leave the room. Gus appeared with a wheelchair for Lucien, pointed at it, and would not take Lucien’s ‘No’ for an answer. As he got situated in the chair, two boxes from the Information table were placed on his lap and James, Hugh and Richard joined them on their walk back to the POW Suite. The entire group was overwhelmed with the attendance at the opening, the referrals, the potential new patients. They would need hours to unwind, process what had occurred this evening. 

Jean rolled Lucien into their room and Gus and Diane were there in a few minutes to wrap Blake’s knee for the night. Looking at Blake, Gus said, “The best thing you did this evening was to sit down, keep the weight off of that leg. I don’t think you damaged it. I will check it in the morning.” “Gus and Diane, thank you both.” After they had left the room, Lucien looked at Jean, smiled at her, “I am so bloody tired right now. Probably that pain medication Gus gave me is kicking in. I wanted to talk, love you, but I don’t think I will be very good at either of them. Go to the lounge, talk shop with the POW team, and we will make time for us in the morning. Is that alright, my love?” “Yes it is. I will stay for a while in the lounge. You can reach the call button right?” Jean told him as she gave him a passionate kiss. “An award winning artist, that is who I live with, sleep with. You are still my handsome boy and I love you dearly, do you know that?” “Of course I do. I will be ready for you in the morning,” Lucien told her as he kissed his Jean one more time, then yawned, and closed his eyes.

The group in the lounge was laughing, high fiving, and toasting the POW grant with champagne. “Where is the Major?” James asked. Gus grimaced as he said, “I gave him a pain med and I think he is out for the count. I wanted him off of that bloody knee. Sorry.” “Jean will you catch him up on our discussions in the morning?” “Richard, of course I will. And Gus he needed to go to bed. We have all been up since early today, and I know I am getting pretty tired as well. However, the number of people who were at the exhibit tonight was so unexpected. When we started the group sessions in Ballarat, we felt the same way. An unanticipated need, yes, and we have so much more to do. It is exciting to be involved in this project. And to get to work with all of you,” Jean explained.

Hugh stood up and cleared his throat, “I have a most important announcement to make. Our colleague, Aaron Gage has cleared his path to be our new POW physician in the Blake Surgery. No longer do we need to share him with Tropical Medicine in Melbourne. I am proud of you Aaron. I am so glad you reached this point yourself.” Aaron looked at his mates, grinned and stated, “I reached the end of my patience, being told I was wasting my talents by staying in Ballarat and not moving back to Melbourne. I have learned so much about myself on this journey. But I am delighted it is over. Get back home in the morning.”

Jean slipped into their room, found Lucien sleeping on his back, hardly moving around in the bed, but snoring quietly. She changed into her black night gown, crawled into bed, got as close as she could to her love without waking him, and thought to herself, ‘Lucien Radcliffe Blake, I hope you will be ready to love you in the morning.’ Lucien awoke first, gazed at Jean sleeping next to him. She was in her beautiful black night clothing. He gently kissed her cheek, and she turned towards him. “I am still trying to sleep. Go away for a little bit.” “I don’t think so, my love. I have the night brace on my knee, and we are ready to make our lady very happy this morning.” Jean reached for Lucien’s chest, then her hand slowly trailed down his belly until she felt a very erect prick. Once she had him in her hand she leaned down, kissed him, “Morning Radcliffe, so both of my boys are awake, ready to play.” Before Jean could lay back down, Lucien reached for her clothing to remove. And with a flourish, the black nightie landed on the floor. “Would you look at what just happened?” Lucien stated with a very large grin developing on his face. 

The Ballarat group left at different times on Saturday morning. Bill, Cec, Rose and Peter were on the early train for Ballarat. Each of them needed to work on Saturday morning. Gus checked in on Lucien and Aaron on his early rounds. Lucien’s knee swelling was decreasing, and he passed his treatment plan to Aaron. “Aaron, call me if he acts up, gives you any grief. I have great hope for him, based on last evenings decision to sit on his duff, elevate his leg. And Aaron, you let Blake check your neck and shoulders on a regular basis. Right?” “So Gus you think these two characters will follow your orders?” Jean asked him, smiling at her friend. “Jean, I know you will keep them on the straight and narrow. No doubt about it,” Gus told her.

About 9 AM, the McCann family said their goodbyes and were on their way home for a weekend in which Joseph would be with them, not called away, well at last until Monday morning. By 9:30 AM, Danny was walking down the POW hallway, pushing a large cart, looking for suitcases as well as Matthew and Alice. Everyone wished them a fantastic voyage, hugs were shared, and they were off to the port. 

Another large cart was commandeered by Aaron for the luggage of Jean, Lucien, Agnes and himself. He was going to be the chauffer of the Blake Lawson Holden and drive them back to Ballarat. Agnes sat in the front while Jean and Lucien occupied the back seat. He had his leg propped up on a couple of pillows, with his head partially on Jean’s lap. She was playing with his curly hair and beard. He looked at her, grinned, and mouthed “I love you Jeannie. Are you happy this morning?” “Of course I am, Dr. Blake. You surprised me this morning. Never know what you will do next, do I?” Jean asked him. Aaron started chuckling, and Agnes asked him, “What is so funny Aaron?” “Um well, Danny warned me of the shenanigans that Jean and Blake are likely to do in the back seat. Goes back to their first trip to Melbourne years ago. Those two don’t seem to change their behavior.” “Dr. Gage, I love my lady. That will never change. Just don’t look back here!” Lucien told him, beginning to laugh. “Lucien! Stop that!”

By the time Aaron, Jean and Lucien had dropped Agnes off at her residence and returned to the Blake house, Rose was parking her car. As she walked into the house she hurriedly told them, “Everyone, I have pictures to show you! I know you will like them.” The foursome walked to the kitchen, Rose placed them on the table for viewing, and Jean popped the kettle on. Laughter and conversation was the order of the day. Lucien and Jean picked out several they wanted enlargements of. Then Blake spotted one of Aaron and Jenny, as he pointed at one of the ceramics, obviously telling her something about it. He seemed content, happy, and not stressed. “Dr. Gage, you have mellowed out, my good friend,” he told him. “Yes, Blake, I think you are right. After my encounter yesterday with Phillips, my anxiety level has markedly decreased.” “Imagine that, Dr. Gage,” Jean told him, with a smile.

They heard the front door open and close, hurried steps in the hallway. Charlie, hearing their conversation, quickly walked towards the kitchen, and said, “Welcome back everyone. Sorry to do this to you Aaron, but your Interim Superintendent needs his Interim Police Surgeon. Put on your farmer clothing and boots. Jean we will be back for dinner. I am certain we will both be very hungry.”

Matthew’s plan to just return her wedding ring to Alice disappeared fairly quickly. He had her ring since the day she broke her forearm so badly and was still trying to decide if a new pair of rings made more sense. After the ship was underway, they walked to a deck with shops and restaurants, and he spotted an establishment that sold jewelry. As they slowly looked at all of the rings, Alice paused and stared at a simple yet elegant ring. He held her hand and asked, “Should we see if they have a size that is right for you?” Much to his surprise, she smiled at him, and said, “Yes, Matthew, I would like to see what it looks like on my hand. Did you see that there is a band for you as well? What do you think about a new set for the two of us?” “Dr. Harvey, it most certainly would be my pleasure to place a new ring on your finger.” 

-30-

Thank you for reading my story. I have enjoyed writing it for you. These characters are so special to me, and I hope to you as well.


End file.
